Sonyx
by Kaishi-sensei
Summary: Sonyx est une ombre qui plane sur le réseau informatique. C'est un hacker de génie qui n'hésite pas à se servir de ses capacités pour faire coffrer les pires malfrats. Il est l'arme du gouvernement. Mais c'est également un étudiant qui a eu le malheur d'attirer l'attention de Levi Ackerman un célèbre mafieux. "Sonyx. Eren. Un jour vous m'appartiendrez" Attention : Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Sonyx

**_Bonjours à tous !_**

 ** _C'est mon premier chapitre publié sur ce site et c'est la deuxième fois que je le poste. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un bug inexpliqué, survenu lors de la publication et je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont lu ce désastre (l'auteur au moment où elle écrit est en train de mourir de honte derrière son écran)._**

 ** _Sinon c'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa. Merci d'avance :3_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Par contre je connais pas le nom de l'auteur. Mais ça vient de l'attaque des titans en tout cas._**

 ** _Attention yaoi : histoire traitant des relations homosexuellse entre hommes. Homophobe dégagez ! Et Lemon. Déconseiller de lire aux personnes sensibles._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture. En espérant que ça ne bug pas cette fois, sinon je m'achève sur place._**

* * *

« _L'information, c'est le pouvoir_ », pensa le garçon penché sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

N'était-il pas en train de faire s'écrouler l'empire de Kenny Ackerman, l'un des plus grands malfaiteurs encore en fuite du pays ? Et tout cela en simplement quelques clics ?

Trafics d'armes, de drogues, assassinats, enlèvements, cet homme répugnant brillait d'une lueur sombre sur tous les fronts du monde crime. Il s'était hissé au sommet grâce des actes des plus odieux. Et pourtant, là, assis dans la pénombre de sa chambre devant son ordinateur, le jeune homme ayant tout juste la vingtaine était en train de le pirater et d'offrir toute ces précieuses informations à la police, permettant ainsi de le coffrer pendant un bout de temps.

Le garçon sourit. Oui, ça lui avait pris du temps, mais ça en valait largement la peine. Cet homme allait enfin payer pour ses innombrables crimes.

Au bout de quelques minutes et d'un nombre incalculable de clic de touche de clavier d'ordinateur, le garçon appuya avec une immense fierté sur la touche fatidique qui acheva d'envoyer ces données compromettantes à la Justice.

Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait collé aux lèvres après avoir lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

« _Bon boulot Sonyx. Nous ferons bon usage de ces informations. Et vous recevrez votre récompense après la capture de Kenny Ackerman._ »

Il se coucha dans son lit en songeant que sa situation était tout de même étrange. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il était connu sous le nom de Sonyx. L'informateur et pirate informatique de génie. La presse le surnommait depuis peu le « hacker justicier ».

Il était effectivement en collaboration avec la police, mais ce que les gens ne savaient c'était que la police elle-même le craignait. Car même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il pouvait parfaitement se retourner contre eux et leurs dérober leurs propres informations. Donc disons, qu'il était craint et respecté par tous.

Car même les criminels le craignaient. Ils tremblaient tous de peur à l'idée qu'il les envoie par le fond en quelques clic de souris. Mais, il était également d'une valeur inestimable, car après tout il était le meilleur informateur du pays.

Ses informations étaient toujours justes, mais chacune d'elle avait un prix, qu'il établissait lui-même en fonction de leur valeur respective. Il lui était déjà arrivé de donner des informations à un mafieux ou tout autre personne du monde du crime. Plusieurs fois, mais chaque fois il en tirait bon parti.

Car il en fallait souvent peu pour pousser les mafieux à s'entredéchirer et se faire couler eux-mêmes sans que la police ou lui-même n'intervienne. Le sentiment de puissance qui en découlait était juste délicieux et pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts après.

Suite à ces pensées peut-être un brin narcissique, il s'enroula dans sa couette et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Un téléphone sonna.

Le propriétaire de l'engin décrocha et demanda d'une voix froide qui imposait respect et soumission absolu :

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Ça y est, il m'a coulé. Les flics sont en route fit l'interlocuteur d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec la situation pour le moins urgente dans laquelle il semblait se trouver.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? demanda l'homme d'une voix méprisante.

\- Je voulais te prévenir. Fais gaffe à toi, ce mec est dangereux.

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon se forma sur les lèvres de l'hommes entièrement vêtu de noir et aux froides pupilles d'acier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce petit gars qui joue avec le feu va vite se rendre compte que qui s'y frotte, s'y pique.

\- Venant de toi, je m'inquiète un peu pour sa survie. T'es au courant que des dizaines de gars comme nous, tueraient l'intégralité de la ville pour l'avoir ?

\- Oh bien sûr que je le sais. Mais je compte en faire ma propriété vois-tu. Ce gosse peut être des plus utiles et surtout, des plus divertissant.

\- Parce que tu sais qui s'est ?

\- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Rien. Bon bah, bonne chance, alors. Ne l'abîme pas trop en essayant de le dompter, hein ? Enfin, s'y tu y arrives bien sûr.

\- Personne ne me résiste Kenny. Absolument personne. Jamais.

\- Hum. Si tu veux mon avis, avec celui-là tu risques d'avoir plus de mal qu'avec un autre. Ça m'a l'air d'être un dur à cuir.

\- On verra bien. Et puis un peu de piment me fera du bien. Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer un peu.

\- Alors, à une prochaine, _monsieur_ Levi Ackerman.

\- C'est ça. Bon séjour en taule le vioque.

\- J'y resterai pas longtemps, tu peux me croire.

Et il raccrocha.

L'homme posa son téléphone et regarda la femme qui se tenait debout devant son bureau. Elle portait de drôles de lunettes, attachées par des sangles derrière son crâne, posées sur son front et des cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval. Elle abordait également un sourire de psychopathe. L'homme lui demanda d'une voix froide :

\- Hanji, J'aurai besoin que tu trouves des infos sur…

\- …Eren Jäger aussi connu sous le nom de "Sonyx", acheva-t-elle à sa place un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

L'homme claqua sa langue contre son palet n'appréciant pas vraiment le fait d'être interrompu. Mais il hocha la tête. La femme frappa joyeusement dans ses mains avant de dire :

\- Je m'y met tout de suite.

Et elle quitta le bureau d'une démarche sautillante. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, l'homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et alluma une cigarette. En inspirant une bouffée, il jeta à coup d'œil à une photo qui séjournait sur son bureau. Elle représentait un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, aux étincelants yeux verts, aux cheveux couleurs chocolat tout ébouriffés et au sourire lumineux.

L'homme aux yeux gris fixa l'image avant de murmurer pour lui-même comme une promesse menaçante :

« _Eren Jäger. Sonyx. Un jour vous m'appartiendrez tous les deux_ »

Il ricana en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de son bâton cancérigène.

* * *

 ** _Et voilààà, premier chapitre terminé. Je vais maintenant pouvoir aller m'enterrer dans un trou très profond et ne jamais en ressortir pour purger ma honte en mourant d'asphyxie._**

 ** _Reviews ? Ça me motivera peut-être à rester en vie pour continuer d'écrire._**

 _ **Bisous !**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Une grosse grosse bêtise

**_Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre et pardon encore pour ce qui est arrivé avec le premier pour ceux qui l'ont lu._**

 ** _Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre._**

 ** _Réponses aux commentaires:_**

 ** _Au fil de ma plume_** ** _: Alors premièrement, merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu il y avait un souci avec ma mise en page, c'est très gentil à toi. Et puis merci aussi pour tes encouragements c'est très dynamisant des lires_** ** _. Et puis pour les fautes d'orthographe je m'excuse, mais des fois je suis tellement pressée de poster mes histoires pour les faire lire à d'autre personne que je ne relis pas toujours très attentivement. Désolée._**

 ** _Que la Force soit avec toi et tous les auteurs en herbe de ce site._**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Voilà, c'est réglé. En espérant que mon histoire soit aussi intéressant qu'elle en à l'air._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Eren Jäger marchait dans la rue en sifflotant gaiement.

Aujourd'hui, pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur amie Christa, Ymir avait organisé une petite fête dans un bar appelé « Rose ».

Quand il avait reçu le message qui l'invitait à venir, Eren avait presque sauté de joie. Parce que ces derniers temps, il s'ennuyait à mourir, alors il n'allait pas cracher sur une petite sortie pour boire un coup avec des potes.

Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé son tout nouveau pantalon en cuir noir, avec un T-shirt sans manche vert émeraude. Il avait aussi tenté de se coiffer les cheveux mais avait abandonné après avoir cassé trois dents de son peigne.

Ses incroyables yeux verts comme une prairie verdoyante étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir, qui les faisait encore plus ressortir.

Accoutré de la sorte, Eren était définitivement à tomber par terre et il le savait parfaitement. N'hésitant pas à se servir de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Seulement ne vous méprenez pas.

Sous ses airs un peu endiablés et sauvages, Eren Jäger était encore vierge. A 20ans !

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un problème en soi, mais il fallait dire que son ami Jean Kirstein lui mettait une sacrée pression en le traitant de « vierge effarouchée ».

Avant de se prendre une raclée de la part de Mikasa, la sœur adoptive d'Eren et légèrement surprotectrice voire carrément possessive envers celui-ci.

Enfin bref ! Eren se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers le bar où allait se dérouler la fête. Ce fut Christa qui l'accueillit :

\- Bonjour Eren. C'est sympa à toi d'être venu.

\- Salut Christa, fit Eren avec un grand sourire en lui tendant son cadeau. Mais c'est tout naturel, tu sais. Je ne raterai pour rien au monde l'anniversaire de la princesse de groupe.

Christa éclata de rire, mais ses pommettes avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Une fois redevenue sérieuse -et ses joues redevenues à une couleurs plus…naturelle- elle lui dit d'un air très sérieux :

\- Ne dis surtout pas ça devant Ymir. Elle vient juste de castrer un mec complètement bourré qui voulait m'embrasser.

« Ouille, ça a dû faire mal » ne put s'empêcher de penser Eren. Les coups de pied judicieusement placé d'Ymir étaient légendaires dans le groupe.

Après avoir embrassé Christa (sur la joue. Il tenait à ses parties, lui) il pénétra dans l'atmosphère déjà surchauffée du bar. Ymir vient à sa rencontre et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

\- Salut Eren. Je suis contente que tu es pu venir. Les affaires marchent bien ?

\- Nickel, répondit Eren. Super cool la fête dit donc.

\- En parlant de ça, tu n'aurais pas vu Christa ?

\- Elle est dehors. Elle accueille les invités.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à elle de le faire ! C'est son anniversaire, bon sang ! s'injuria Ymir. Elle et sa gentillesse j'te jure.

Et elle disparut du champ de vision d'Eren, probablement pour rejoindre sa jeune blonde trop gentille.

Eren sourit et se dirigea vers le bar, pour rejoindre ses amis Connie, Sasha, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner et Berthold ainsi que Marco.

\- Salut les mecs, fit-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement Happy, y a des filles dans le lot je te signale, lui répondit Annie d'un ton froid.

\- Noooon sérieux. T'es une fille ? J'aurai juré que t'étais un mec, répondit Eren un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Annie voulu se lever mais Reiner, Berthold, Armin et Mikasa la retinrent avant qu'elle ne démolisse la gueule d'ange d'Eren à grand coup de poings. Toujours souriant victorieusement, il s'assit à côté de Jean et celui-ci lui lança sournoisement :

\- Alors, la Vierge Effarouchée, tu te trouves quelqu'un ce soir ?

Visiblement, il avait déjà un peu bu parce que de un, il puait vraiment de la gueule et de deux il avait parlé vraiment trop fort.

Eren balança son pied dans le tibia de l'indiscret avant de le fusiller du regard en commandant une bière. Il lui dit d'un ton assassin :

\- Vas-y crie-le encore plus fort que tout le bar soit au courant.

\- Mais j'te taquine, beugla Jean un peu vacillant sur son siège. Il commanda lui aussi mais il prit plutôt un verre de whisky. Certainement pas le premier de la soirée.

\- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi toi tu n'es plus vierge, marmonna Eren en le regardant avaler cul sec son whisky…et en commander un autre.

Il plongea dans sa bière sans se douter un seul instant que depuis qu'il était dans ce bar, un inconnu ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Et quel regard ! Ces prunelles semblaient le déshabiller de loin. Il observait son sourire lumineux, écoutait attentivement ses éclats de rire aussi purs que du cristal, et se perdait dans ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

Comme son t-shirt qui laissait entrevoir, des bras finement musclés et bronzés et qui moulait son torse à la perfection. Son pantalon de cuir quant à lui, collait à ses longues jambes comme une seconde peau.

De plus, l'homme n'était pas sourd et avait parfaitement entendu la phrase du garçon à tête de cheval. Alors comment ça, il était vierge, hein ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il se ferait un plaisir de le dépuceler.

Un sourire de prédateur se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait sa proie qui ignorait complètement qu'elle en était une…et de premier choix.

Il était tellement perdu dans la contemplation du garçon, qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de la femme nommée Hanji que lorsqu'elle parla :

\- Oooooh, alors c'est lui Eren Jäger ? Il a l'air jeune.

\- Vingt ans, c'est un vrai gamin.

\- Dis pas ça. Il est quand même fort. Faire tomber ton oncle en seulement un mois. Il en faut un minimum dans la caboche pour faire ça.

\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est bien pour ça que je vais le garder.

\- Le pauvre. Devoir vivre avec toi. Je le plains. Il va en baver. En plus, il est drôlement bien foutu. Fait en sorte qu'il puisse encore s'asseoir un jour dans sa vie.

L'homme aux yeux gris, lui jeta un regard noir, avant de dire d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

\- Bien, Hanji. Je n'aurais plus besoin de tes services pour la soirée. Tu peux t'en aller.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Hanji le comprit et quitta le bar, tandis que l'homme se replongea dans la contemplation du garçon.

Il n'avait pas chômé ce dernier. L'alcool coulait à flot et Eren était déjà passablement bourré. Il buvait un verre d'eau pour essayer de faire baisser son taux d'alcoolémie. Et il était seul.

L'homme en profita pour s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés, effleurant au passage sa cuisse pour attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête fut un instant figé devant les prunelles couleur orage qui le fixaient avec une lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon à l'intérieur. Mais étonnement cela lui procura un frisson pas désagréable du tout. Surtout quand l'homme posa une main sur sa cuisse et la fit lentement remonter pour effleurer ses fesses. Mais Eren ne s'en rendit pas compte, prisonnier du regard d'acier de l'homme.

Ces yeux-là étaient absolument irrésistible, Tout comme le reste de sa personne, il était juste sublime. Il était plus petit que lui mais il se dégageait de lui une aura de domination envoutante qui lui donnait envie de se soumettre entièrement à lui. D'exaucer toutes ses demandes ou ordres.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites. Il délirait à cause de l'alcool, c'était certain, sinon jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre d'idée. Il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre facilement.

L'homme au regard si attractif sourit devant son geste et se pencha jusqu'à son cou et par la même occasion de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait actuellement c'était son souffle brûlant contre son cou. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme pour rapprocher son visage de la courbe de sa gorge.

Il sentit que l'homme souriait contre sa peau, mais cela perdit son importance quand celui-ci embrassa la peau tendre de son cou, le brûlant par le contact de ses lèvres. Eren gémit en voulant toujours plus. En oubliant qu'il était dans un bar, offert au regard d'une vingtaine de personne.

L'homme par contre ne l'oublia pas, lui. Et les fit sortir du bâtiment pour le faire prendre un taxi direction une destination inconnue.

* * *

C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou peut-être parce qu'il était vierge. Toujours était-il qu'Eren brûlait littéralement de désir pour cet homme qu'il avait rencontré cinq minutes plus tôt à peine.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva entièrement nu dans les bras de cet homme dont il ignorait tout, jusqu'au nom. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, actuellement c'était les sensations incroyables qu'il lui procurait.

La langue de l'homme vint titiller un des bourgeons rose sur sa poitrine tandis que sa main gauche caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il gémit faiblement et attira la bouche de l'homme à la sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'homme lui répondit avec ardeur, dévorant ses lèvres sans pitié et faisant perdre toutes ses maigres forces à Eren.

Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait les deux corps et les halètements érotiques d'Eren résonnaient dans la chambre ainsi que ses cris de plaisirs tandis que l'homme malmenait sa prostate sans pitié avec l'unique objectif de leur faire crier encore plus fort. Le garçon aux yeux verts se raccrochait difficilement à la réalité en s'accrochant au dos de son tortionnaire, le griffant par moment, perdu dans l'extase que lui offrait l'homme.

Tout. Absolument tout, n'était que désir et luxure.

Puis vint la délivrance, la première d'Eren, qui les faucha et les laissa dans une confortable brume de plaisir qui se prolongea quand l'homme le prit dans ce bras en lui caressant les cheveux de manière sensuelle, mais curieusement possessive.

Mais Eren ne fit pas attention à ce détail et s'endormit dans les bras de l'inconnu dans cette chambre toute aussi inconnue, sans se douter que demain le réveil risquait d'être très douloureux et pas des plus joyeux surtout.

* * *

 ** _Pour le deuxième chapitre, j'ai préféré faire un demi-lemon. Pour commencer en douceur, hein. Après tout c'est ma première fiction._**

 ** _Sinon, je vais essayer de poster un maximum de chapitre avant la fin des vacances parce qu'avec mon horaire de cette année ça risque d'être peu chaud pour poster des chapitres rapidement._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt._**


	3. Chapter 3: un réveil douloureux

**_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre !_**

 ** _Autant vous le dire tout de suite je n'ai jamais autant galéré à poster quelque chose sur internet ou un site quelconque. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais moi, je rame._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews_** ** _:_**

 ** _Au fil de ma plume_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ils me font super plaisir. Et tu n'as pas tort. Eren ne va certainement pas se laisser faire. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. Sinon, en ce qui concerne le demi-lemon, je suis obligée de le faire sinon, l'histoire ne peut pas débuter. Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais franchement, il avait quand même vachement bu. On peut comprendre qu'il se soit un peu laisser aller. Levi en a juste profité pour faire débuter son plan._**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Merci, je vais faire ne sorte que ça soit encore PLUS intéressant alors._**

 ** _Aamy_** ** _: Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais souvent de très longues reviews :-) mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave. Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai du mal à écrire des réponses courtes alors je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. Quant au premier chapitre, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas fait très attention. J'avais tellement hâte de le poster que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi si c'était un prologue ou un chapitre. Pour la tournure des phrases, j'ai utilisé un style assez familier parce que Levi ne m'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui sort de grandes phrases bien construites, enfin c'est mon avis. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye vraiment d'être la plus soigneuse possibles mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. Surtout que tout mon entourage ignore plus ou moins que je lis ou écris des yaois et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu honte à l'idée de leur révéler ça. Donc, comme il n'y a que moi qui relis c'est plus que probable qu'il y ait des fautes._**

 ** _Enfin bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

La première chose que vit Eren en se réveillant, fut une lumière blanche aveuglante et particulièrement désagréable. Cette lumière lui rappela douloureusement qu'il avait beaucoup bu hier. Ce souvenir se manifesta sous la forme d'un énorme mal de crâne et une bouche pâteuse.

« _Ok_ , se dit-il. _Ne plus jamais dépasser les trois mojitos en soirée_. »

Ensuite, un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Directement signalé par une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos.

« _Non, j'ai quand même pas fait ça_ » pensa-t-il un brin choqué.

Puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui (pour autant qu'on puisse le faire efficacement sans bouger, ni tourner la tête, car il était encore tout ankylosé à cause de cette folle et première nuit), il dû bien admettre qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle d'un autre.

« _J'arrive pas à croire que ma première fois, ce soit faite avec un gars. Que je ne connais même pas en plus !_ »

Au fait, il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Au contraire, il avait depuis longtemps la sensation de préférer les garçons. Mais quand même. Perdre sa virginité dans un coup d'un soir, c'était un peu nul.

Lui qui avait idéalisé ça comme pas possible, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait de quoi être un tantinet déçu. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, au contraire. Son amant inconnu savait drôlement bien y faire. Les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui revenait en mémoire suffisaient à stimuler la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie. Mais quand même ! il aurait vraiment préféré que cela se passe autrement.

Bon, finalement ne plus jamais boire était une meilleure idée, si c'était pour finir comme ça, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Il essaya de se redresser.

L'exercice fut long, pénible et très douloureux. Il avait espéré partir discrètement et effacer cette soirée de sa mémoire, mais il dû oublier cette idée rapidement. S'il n'arrivait déjà pas à se relever en moins de dix minutes, il pouvait oublier la possibilité de fuir rapidement cet endroit.

D'ailleurs, où-était-il ?

Alors apparemment, il se trouvait dans une chambre vaste et éclairée par une immense baie vitrée qui recouvrait tout un mur et qui laissait voir toute la ville encore endormie.

Le lit était immense, et les draps était en soie, preuve que le propriétaire des lieux était riche.

« _Pitié dites-moi que je n'ai pas couché avec un vieux riche pervers_ » pensa Eren un brin au bord de la panique. Ne se souvenant que vaguement de la tête qu'avait son amant d'un soir.

Il voulut se lever et quitter ce lit, quand il sentit un bras s'enrouler tel un boa autour de sa taille. Et un torse chaud se presser contre son dos. Un souffle chaud vint caresser sa nuque le faisant frissonner.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? demanda une voix grave et sensuelle qui bizarrement le fit se tendre un peu.

Eren décida d'être agressif afin de dissimuler un minimum sa honte :

\- A votre avis ? N'importe où du moment que je suis loin d'ici !

\- Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de vouloir partir hier, vu comment tu t'accrochais à moi.

Eren cru mourir de honte. Mais il se contenta de jeter un regard assassin à l'homme par-dessus son épaule. Enfin, il essaya. Mais le regard gris acier de celui-ci lui ôta de l'esprit toutes les remarques acides qu'il s'apprêtait à lui jeter au visage.

Ses yeux lui retournèrent littéralement l'estomac, tandis que des tas de souvenir gênants lui revinrent en mémoire, en un tsunami qu'il ne put contenir. Contre sa volonté, il sentit qu'il rougissait.

L'homme resta parfaitement impassible mais ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il s'amusait de la situation.

Eren se rendit compte qu'il devait le regarder depuis un moment, donc il devait l'avoir vu galérer à se relever. Sens caché de « galérer » : Se trémousser les fesses en l'air pour essayer de se redresser sans trop souffrir de sa douleur aux fessiers.

Ça y est, là il avait atteint le summum du ridicule. L'homme eut l'air de le remarquer car il se fit un plaisir de l'achever sur un :

\- Au fait, merci pour le spectacle. Quelle grâce. Quelle élégance.

Une forte envie de creuser un trou dans le parquet verni et de se terrer à l'intérieur pour ne plus jamais croiser le regard moqueur de cet homme traversa l'esprit d'Eren. Il se sentait tellement ridicule, qu'il dû détourner le regard pour ne pas mourir de honte.

Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme, mais celui-ci resserra sa prise, le collant encore plus à son torse chaud. Si bien qu'il pouvait sentir chaque muscle parfaitement dessiné s'appuyer sur son dos.

Il déglutit péniblement face à cette proximité. Mais il tenta tout de même de se débattre pour fuir cet endroit qui lui rappelait trop bien des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder floues, voire carrément oublier.

\- Doucement gamin. Tu vois bien que tu ne fais pas le poids, fit l'homme en le serrant encore plus contre lui pour prouver ses dires.

\- Gamin ? J'ai 20 ans j'vous signale !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es un gamin.

\- Fermez-la. ! Et d'ailleurs vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Eren n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de bien voire son hôte un peu collant.

L'homme dans son dos relâcha un peu son étreinte et Eren en profita pour se retourner et reculer pour pouvoir voir le visage de l'homme. Seulement, il recula un peu vite et ses mains finirent par rencontrer…le vide.

Il tomba en arrière en poussant un cri très peu viril, et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Heureusement pour ses vertèbres, il y avait un tapis au pied du lit, qui amortit sa chute un minimum.

Encore un peu sonné par le choc, Eren ne réalisa pas tout de suite la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. A savoir, les jambes relevées et largement écartées, offrant une vue imprenable sur son intimité. Et l'homme ne se gêna pas pour se rincer l'œil.

Quand il se rendit compte du spectacle qu'il présentait, Eren rougit -encore- et s'empressa de refermer les jambes en s'asseyant. Mais il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur quand il s'appuya sur son postérieur encore endolori par la nuit qu'il avait passé.

L'homme le fixa encore un moment, et son regard laissait des traces brûlantes sur son passage. Eren -qui pouvait maintenant être confondu avec une tomate- soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put mais c'était vraiment dur. Il se dégageait de lui une aura d'autorité et de dominance qui était presque insoutenable.

Il le libéra enfin de l'emprise de son regard et se leva pour allumer une cigarette.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eren méfiant.

L'homme s'assit dans un fauteuil, et Eren remarqua qu'il portait un jeans noir ainsi qu'une chemise largement ouverte, montrant ainsi la splendeur de ses abdos magnifiquement dessiné et ses pectoraux sculpté sous sa peau d'albâtre. Eren avait beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux, il était vachement bien foutu.

Est-ce qu'il était mannequin ? Sa tête lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Et si on s'intéressait plutôt à qui tu es, _toi_? demanda l'homme avec une sorte de sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Eren.

Un mauvais pressentiment pris place dans sa poitrine. Non ! Ce mec n'était tout de même pas au courant que…

\- Eren Jäger. 20ans. Père et mère décédés dans un accident de voiture, seule famille restante, Mikasa Ackerman, fille adoptive de la famille Jäger. Etudiant en journalisme de l'université de Trost, situé dans la ville de Shinganshina. Vit seul depuis deux ans, dans un petit studio sous les toits. Pas de petite amie, et vierge il y a encore vingt-quatre heures de cela.

Eren serra les dents. Cet homme en quelques phrases venait de lui débiter presque toute sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas dit le plus important, peut-être n'était-il pas au courant ? Il sentit une vague chaude de soulagement s'abattre sur lui à cette idée.

Le jeune garçon se releva et lança à l'intention de l'homme toujours assis dans son fauteuil, qui le regardait attentivement guettant sa réponse :

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien informé. Vous avez fait comment pour avoir toutes ces infos sur moi ? Parce que désolé de vous l'apprendre mais espionner les gens ça ne se fait pas trop.

L'homme ne dit rien, et Eren se détourna de lui, cherchant ses habits du regard- parce qu'il était toujours nu et qu'il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont l'homme le reluquait- son premier plan qui consistait à ficher rapidement le camp d'ici, lui revenant subitement en tête.

\- Ne peut-on pas dire la même chose pour toi ?

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit d'Eren. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bouger de son fauteuil et continuait de fumer sa clope, peinard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? demanda Eren d'une voix ferme malgré le fait qu'il soit aux bords de la panique, son mauvais pressentiment revenant au triple galop. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce mec ne pouvait pas être au courant de _ça_. Il refusait de l'admettre.

Voyant très clairement son agitation intérieur, l'homme se leva et écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, avant de s'approcher de lui très lentement.

Au moment, où il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre d'Eren, il se mit en mouvement si rapidement que le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Et avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva collé contre un mur, le visage de l'homme à quelques millimètres du sien.

Eren bloqua sa respiration, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était certain que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait sortir de son corps pour aller battre ailleurs.

\- Eren Jäger… murmura l'homme d'une voix suave en se penchant vers l'oreille de ce dernier. Egalement connu sous le nom de « Sonyx ».

Eren cru mourir. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il le savait. Il connaissait sa double identité et ce depuis le début sans aucun doute.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, tandis que la salive déserta sa bouche. Il respira difficilement, cherchant de l'air pour ne pas s'évanouir et entendre la suite de ce que l'homme lui disait au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, _Sonyx_. Je suis Levi Ackerman, enchanté.

Eren tressaillit à l'entente de son surnom dans la bouche de cet homme, mais manqua de s'évanouir en entendant le nom de cette personne.

 _Levi Ackerman._ Sa vision se brouilla. _Levi Ackerman_. Ses genoux tremblotèrent. _Levi Ackerman_. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il ne resta debout que grâce à la poigne de l'homme.

Voilà pourquoi son visage lui rappelait quelque chose. Levi Ackerman était sa prochaine cible. Pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, il avait fait tomber son oncle Kenny Ackerman. Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir le venger ? Et si le faisait, comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

Eren réfléchissait à toute vitesse ayant bien conscience que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un tout petit fil.

Levi Ackerman. 34ans. A l'image de son oncle, il était très connu dans le monde du crime bien que ses activités restent très floues aux yeux de la police.

Et c'était justement la nouvelle mission d'Eren. Découvrir quels agissement Levi Ackerman commettait dans l'ombre. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était allé à l'anniversaire de Christa. Pour ensuite se jeter tête baissée, jambes écartées et gravement bourré dans les bras de sa cible.

Non, mais quel idiot ! Coucher avec sa cible, quelle bonne blague !

Et puis un détail le gênait. Levi en savait beaucoup trop sur lui pour l'avoir croisé et reconnu par hasard dans ce bar. Il devait avoir planifié son coup longtemps à l'avance. A cette pensée, Eren se sentit comme une souris face à un gros chat affamé.

Enfin, dans le cas de Levi on parlait plus d'une panthère que d'un chat. Ses cheveux d'un noir de geai coupé façon « undercut », lui faisait penser au pelage de l'animal en question, tandis que ses yeux gris perçants étaient ceux d'un prédateur. Dangereux, le prédateur.

Et lui actuellement n'était qu'une pauvre petite proie tombée entre ses griffes.

L'homme éloigna un peu son visage de lui, afin de pouvoir lui parler sans loucher. « Ça manquerait tout de même gravement de style pensa Eren pour essayer de se détendre un minimum.

La voix froide de Levi coupa court à cette tentative de maîtrise de soi :

\- Gamin, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

* * *

 ** _C'est le troisième chapitre de posté, je suis très contente de moi d'avoir pu avancer un minimum avant la fin des vacances. Pour ce qui est de l'année scolaire, il y a de fortes chances pour que presque tous les chapitres soient postés le vendredi (car ce jour-là, j'ai congé toute l'après-midi, héhéhé)._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _Bisous, je vous aime !_**


	4. Chapter 4: un marché forcé

**_C'est le quatrième chapitre ! Houra !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage énormément. Et vos avis m'aident beaucoup. Je suis très contente que mon histoire vous plaise et j'espère que se sera toujours le cas._**

 ** _Réponses aux review_** ** _s :_**

 ** _Shiro Yujo : _****_C'est gentil ce que tu dis, je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète merci. J'avais envie de parler d'hacking et d'informateur parce que de un j'aime bien le manga Durarara, où Izaya est justement un informateur. Et puis, je trouvais que ce métier était assez stylé et que cela permettait de faire en sorte que Sonyx est de la valeur aux yeux de tous. Et de deux, y a quelques jours j'ai failli me faire hacker et ça m'a donné l'idée. Quant à Levi, je pense que son oncle pourrait être en train de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, il n'en aurait strictement rien à battre xD_**

 ** _Killivai_** ** _: Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a pas d'heure pour les reviews, et je suis très touchée que mon histoire t'es plu au point que tu lui dédie ta première review :-)_** ** _Je suis contente que le Levi que je décris corresponde à l'idée que tu te fais de lui (et je suis contente que quelqu'un d'autre soit d'accord avec moi sur sa façon de parler...disons…un peu brutal)_** ** _Pour Eren, le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne (malheureusement pour lui) xD_** ** _Et aussi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, j'aime trop écrire pour ça._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

\- Gamin, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

Le cœur d'Eren se serra à cette phrase.

Oui, c'était un peu évident. Quand on est mafieux, influent dans le monde du crime et pas débile, ni aveugle, quand on a le meilleur informateur du pays ET un hacker de génie, possédant les codes d'accès des dossiers imper-sensibles et/ou imper-secrets de l'armée, sous la main, on ne le laisse pas repartir peinard après une partie de jambe en l'air, sans rien lui demander avant. Et Levi faisait visiblement parti de cette catégorie.

Eren était devenu et resté informateur en grande partie pour l'adrénaline et le sentiment de puissance que procurait ce métier. C'était tellement grisant que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait arrêté, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts après.

Et là, il était en plein dans la partie où il s'en mordait les doigts. Et pas que, là s'il avait pu, il se serait déjà attaqué à ses poignets. Mais il en était dans l'incapacité puisque Levi le maintenait toujours fermement contre un mur, les mains bloquées au niveau de la tête et son visage impassible à une vingtaine de centimètre de celui, paniqué, d'Eren.

Ce dernier respirait difficilement et était à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. Et l'autre n'arrangeait pas les choses avec son suspens qu'il faisait durer exprès pour le mettre au supplice.

 _Non mais, quel salaud_ ! pensa Eren.

Et puis voyant clairement que Levi attendait une réponse avant de poursuivre, il demanda de la voix la plus ferme qu'il put sortir dans son état actuel, à savoir, à demi mort de trouille :

\- Et quel genre de marché ?

\- Va d'abords prendre une douche, et ensuite on discutera, _morveux_.

Si le qualificatif utilisé ne plus pas à Eren, il préféra ne rien dire. Il tenait à la vie quand même. Mais, il jeta un regard assassin à Levi, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas. Cela n'eut pas d'effet notable sur celui-ci, qui se contenta d'un dernier regard avant de le lâcher.

Eren ne s'était juste pas rendu compte d'une chose. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait manqué de s'évanouir et seul la poigne de Levi l'avait empêché de glisser lamentablement par terre. Mais quand celui-ci le relâcha pour s'éloigner, ses jambes légèrement pliées ne lui suffirent pas à rester debout, et il s'écroula sur le parquet froid du sol.

Levi lui jeta un regard qui ne trahissait aucune compassion et se contenta de dire d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contradiction :

\- La salle de bain est par-là, fit-il en désignant d'un geste nonchalamment une porte dans le mur d'en face. Va te laver, tu es crade et tu schlingues. Et ensuite retrouve-moi dans le salon, fit-il en désignant une autre porte vers laquelle il se dirigea avant de disparaître derrière celle-ci.

Eren mit un moment à se remettre de ses émotions. Il resta un moment prostré au sol, sans bouger. Mais dans sa tête c'était le Chaos. Des dizaines de solution traversaient son esprit, et des tas de stratégies pour se sortir de ce merdier prenaient forme.

Il envisagea premièrement, la possibilité de sortir à toute vitesse de l'appartement et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce guêpier avant que l'autre n'est eu le temps de le rattraper. Mais, il se souvint que, et d'un, il était totalement nu et que visiblement Levi lui avait confisqué ses vêtements preuve qu'il avait, lui aussi, envisagé cette idée.

Et que de deux, cet enfoiré connaissait son adresse. Donc de toute façon, il l'aurait retrouvé avant même qu'il n'arrive chez lui. Et déménager en moins de dix minutes à l'autre bout du monde n'était pas encore quelque chose d'humainement faisable.

En plus, s'il était un minimum réaliste, vu la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait plaqué au mur, le temps qu'il atteigne la porte, il l'aurait déjà intercepté.

 _Et merde !_ pensa Eren. _Ce connard m'a bien eu !_

Il décida de commencer par aller se doucher. Car sans mentir, Levi n'avait pas tort. Il ne sentait pas très bon et puis il avait vraiment besoin de se sentir un peu plus « propre ».

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte que Levi lui avait désignée comme étant la salle de bain. Il y trouva carrément une piscine !

La baignoire était immense ! On aurait eu aucun problème à y faire entrer deux personnes. Elle faisait bien deux mètre de long et autant de large.

Il y avait aussi des toilettes, une cabine de douche et une montagne de produits pour le corps, de savon et de shampoings. Rien que dans la douche, il y avait trois étagère recouvertes de différentes petites bouteilles de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles, aux différents parfums.

Vanille, fraise, chocolat, caramel, fleurs d'oranger, hibiscus, etc…etc…

De plus, tout était absolument, parfaitement et totalement…propre.

Aucun grain de poussière, aucune tache de saletés ou autres traces montrant que quelqu'un avait un jour utilisé cette salle de bain. C'était tellement immaculé, qu'Eren avait presque peur de poser UN orteil sur le carrelage bleu indigo absolument nickel du sol.

Wouaaaw, Levi devait être un grand maniaque de l'hygiène. Une info à retenir sur son nouvel ennemi.

Quand enfin, il osa faire un pas pour entrer dans ce temple de la propreté. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable de prendre une douche rapide plutôt qu'un long bain. Levi n'était pas du genre patient (il avait quand même découvert quelques petites choses sur lui, notamment qu'il était agressif, parfois violent, avait une forte tendance à prendre les gens de haut, qu'il était très impressionnant malgré sa petite taille-1m60, pour un yakuza la honte-, et surtout qu'il avait très peu de patience). Pourtant la baignoire lui faisait vraiment de l'œil, la tentatrice.

Après être entré dans la douche, il dû faire un choix parmi les trente-sept bouteilles -il les avait compté- de produits divers et variés mis à disposition. Il finit par porter son choix sur une petite bouteille bleue de lotion à la lavande, une odeur qui lui rappelait sa mère.

Après s'être savonné soigneusement, il sortit de la cabine et s'enroula dans une serviette moelleuse en se demandant si Levi s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive tout nu.

A cette pensée, il se sentit rougir et une vague de colère monta en lui. Ah, ça, jamais ! Dû-ce-t-il, découper un rideau pour se faire des habits, il n'accorderait pas à Levi le spectacle de lui à poil en plein journée.

Dans un lit, dans la pénombre ça passait encore. En pleine lumière dans un salon, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

Alors qu'il envisageait déjà toutes les techniques possibles pour découper des rideaux avec un ciseaux à ongles, il remarqua, posés sur le couvercle des toilettes, une pile de vêtements qui lui permettraient de ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Mais quand il enfila lesdits vêtements, il constata que la pile en question ne comportait qu'un boxer noir et une sorte de t-shirt blanc trop grand qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et rien d'autre.

Encore une méthode pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Cet enfoiré de yakuza avait vraiment tout prévu. Arrrrrrrghhhh !

En râlant avec force sur son séquestrateur, il enfila les vêtements si généreusement donné (cette remarque étant purement sarcastiques bien sûr), et se décida à rejoindre l'enfoiré en question dans le salon.

Celui-ci était assis sur un immense canapé noir en cuir sans aucune tache ( _ben, tiens_ , pensa Eren au passage). Il avait allumé une autre cigarette et fumait en regardant la ville qui se réveillait doucement par la grande baie vitrée du salon.

Quand enfin, il daigna remarquer sa présence, il lui ordonna silencieusement par un geste négligé du menton, de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Eren obéit mais s'assit le plus loin possible de lui, presque sur l'accoudoir.

Il vit très clairement le rictus agacé de Levi, mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour le faire se rapprocher de lui, mais se vengea en continuant de fumer comme si de rien n'était. Laissant un silence et un suspens insoutenables s'installer.

Les nerfs d'Eren finirent par craquer et celui-ci lança d'une voix acide :

\- Bon, c'est quoi votre foutu marché, qu'on en finisse et que je puisse enfiler de vraies fringues et me barrer d'ici !

Levi tourna lentement la tête vers lui et demanda, ayant une subite envie de découvrir à quoi pensait l'informateur sur les termes de leur prochain contrat, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi parce qu'honnêtement son avis importait peu dans l'histoire :

\- Et à ton avis morveux. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander au meilleur informateur du pays aussi appelé « le hacker justicier », maintenant que je l'ai sous la main ?

Il vit le garçon tressaillir à chacun de ses mots. Mais, il vit dans ses prunelles émeraudes qu'il réfléchissait. L'avantage (ou le désavantage, ça dépendait du point de vue) avec lui, c'était que ses yeux révélaient toutes ses émotions. Tous ses sentiments étaient retranscrits dans ses magnifiques orbes vertes. Il finit par dire :

\- J'en sais rien, les possibilités sont multiples et je ne connais pas vos préférences ! Vous voulez couler un concurrent ? Détourner de l'argent ? Détruire des infos compromettantes ? Je suis informateur moi, pas devin !

L'homme sourit intérieurement, son visage toujours impassible. Ce gosse était malin. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait probablement opté pour l'une de ses suggestions précédentes. Mais voilà, il était Levi Ackerman. Il n'était pas n'importe qui d'autre. Et il voyait clairement tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de ce magnifique gamin assis sur son canapé. A commencer par son corps. Il était vraiment foutrement baisable.

Et d'après ce que lui avait dit Hanji, il était parfaitement capable de lui obtenir les codes d'accès des dossiers de l'armée, du FBI, de la CIA, etc…

Donc en gros, en le gardant, il était plus que gagnant. Il possédait une arme fatale contre tous les gouvernements du monde ET contre tous les mafieux/yakuzas/ ou tout autres concurrents potentiels. Et en plus, il avait un amant avec un cul magnifique dans son lit. Le jackpot quoi.

Il esquissa un rictus satisfait et répondit :

\- Pas mal, gamin. Au moins, on voit que t'es lucide et que t'as compris comment fonctionnaient la plupart d'entre nous. Mais tu t'es jamais dit que quelqu'un pourrait te demander un service à long terme ?

Eren sentit que le sang désertait son visage à cet idée. Non ! Ce gars allait quand même pas lui demander de se mettre à son service ?

Levi sembla lire la question dans ses yeux et répondit par un :

\- Et oui, morveux. Moi, ce que je veux c'est que tu collabores avec moi.

A ces mots, Eren sentit une vague de panique monter en lui.

Certes, il lui était arrivé de donner des infos à un yakuza. Mais jamais gratuitement. Généralement, il demandait une -ou des- infos pour faire couler un autre yakuza. Et ensuite, pour venger ledit yakuza, son ancien gang/clan/secte/ou autre tuait ou coulait le dénonciateur, (mais souvent, c'était la première option qui était mise en application, les yakuzas ayant quelques difficultés à pardonner à autrui).

L'unique raison pour laquelle, il n'avait pas eu à subir la colère d'une vingtaine de gang, était entièrement dû à son anonymat. Et comme au final, tous les vilains finissaient en prison ou mourraient dans le cas de certain, tout le monde était content. Sauf ceux en taule et les morts bien sûr.

La police n'avait jamais réprouvée ses méthodes -en même temps, comme il pouvait faire s'écrouler la moitié des dirigeants de cette planètes rien qu'avec une ou deux de ses découvertes, on évitait de le contrarier-. Mais au final, Eren n'avait jamais fait quelques choses contre la loi ou qui puisse nuire d'une quelconque façon que ce soit à une personne innocente.

Mais là, Levi n'était clairement pas un bon samaritain qui allait l'aider à faire le bien dans le monde. Non, en fait, il la voyait carrément arriver de loin, la fin du monde.

Arrrgh. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il aille à cette foutue soirée !

Une forte envie de se taper furieusement la tête contre un mur monta en lui. Mais il se contint, il voulait entendre jusqu'au bout ce que Levi attendait de lui _précisément_. Si ça se trouve ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça.

\- Et je veux aussi que tu deviennes mon amant.

Ok. Là, c'était terrible.

Levi voulait QUOI ? Qu'il devienne son amant ? Lui ? Hors de question !

Voyant très clairement qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser tout net, Levi le devança et lui dit de cette voix froide qui donnait de frisson d'appréhension dans le dos d'Eren :

\- Et ce n'est pas négociable. Et autant te le dire tout de suite, tu n'as pas le choix.

Eren fulminait intérieurement. Pas le choix ? Comment ça pas le choix ? On a toujours le choix !

Puis le visage de Mikasa lui vint brusquement en tête, puis celui d'Armin, de Jean, d'Annie, ainsi que celui de tous les autres membres de la bande. Si cet enfoiré en connaissait autant qu'il en laissait paraître sur lui, il devait au moins connaitre toutes les adresses de tous ses ami(e)s par cœur.

Il sentit son estomac remonter dans sa gorge à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Christa, Ymir, Mikasa ou Annie (bon, pour les deux voire trois dernières, il s'inquiétait plus pour les gars qui devraient « s'occuper » d'elles).

Mais par exemple, Armin, Jean et même Marco. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis souffrent par la faute de son insouciance.

De son côté, Levi prenait un malin plaisir à contempler le visage de plus en plus tourmenté de son nouveau jouet, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il voyait très bien la peur, l'angoisse, la frustration et la colère passées dans le regard de sa nouvelle « propriété ». C'était un spectacle fort plaisant pour son côté sadique.

Et puis, il décida de le détruire un peu plus en lui révélant son atout le plus important pour faire pression sur lui.

Pour cela, il s'approcha doucement d'Eren, sans que celui-ci ne le remarque et le renversa brusquement sur le canapé, en plaquant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il limita encore plus ses mouvements en appuyant un genou sur la cuisse du garçon en dessous de lui, qui le regardait avec un mélange de peur, de rancune, de mépris et…de gêne ? dans les yeux.

Alors comme ça, une trop grande proximité avec son futur « maître » le gênait ? Levi ricana intérieurement en pensant aux différentes réactions qu'il allait avoir par la suite. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Il se pencha lentement à son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix suave qui avait le don de faire frissonner Eren. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore très bien, mais en tout cas ça lui faisait de l'effet et ça, il aimait bien.

\- Et je te préviens tout de suite, je ne tolérais aucune rébellion ou tentative de fuite. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne révèle la double identité de Sonyx au monde entier ?

Eren m'y plusieurs minutes à assimiler cette phrase.

Mais quand son cerveau eut fini de l'analyser sous toutes ses coutures, il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. Levi était bel et bien en train de le menacer de le livrer à une foule de yakuza rancuniers très fâchés contre lui, si jamais il osait désobéir. Comme si le chantage avec ses amis ne suffisait pas.

Il avait envie de hurler sa rage, il avait envie de frapper le mur et il avait envie de frapper Levi. De le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Déjà parce que Levi était toujours au-dessus de lui et bloquait la quasi-totalité de ses mouvements. Et que sans mentir, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'orteil de Levi niveau technique de combat.

Donc, il se contenta de se figer à l'annonce de cette menace, et de manquer de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Levi profita de cette visible déconnexion de la réalité d'Eren pour venir poser sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Eren ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque le mafieux fit lentement remonter sa main le long de sa jambe tout en relevant son haut au passage. Il arriva rapidement à son ventre qu'il caressa doucement. Faisant langoureusement tourner un doigt autour du nombril du brun. Un endroit qu'il avait retenu comme étant sensible chez lui.

Eren réattérit directement dans la réalité et se mit à gémir faiblement en essayant de repousser la main baladeuse avec son unique main libre. L'autre étant toujours retenue à côté de son oreille par la solide poigne de Levi.

Ce dernier attrapa son poignet libre et le colla à l'autre en les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main. Il continua ses caresses comme si de rien n'était sur le ventre de l'informateur et commença à lentement remonter vers son torse.

\- Arr…arrête, murmura Eren d'une voix faible.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as pourtant l'air d'apprécier, souffla doucement Levi d'une voix sensuelle au creux de son oreille avant de s'attaquer au cou déjà marqué de sa victime.

\- Aaaah…aaanh, gémit Eren quand Levi passa sa langue sur un point particulièrement sensible de son cou.

Il gigota pour se dégager de l'étreinte de plus en plus brûlante de Levi, mais il ne put que se cambrer un peu plus, accentuant le contact et la friction entre leurs deux corps qui s'échauffaient mutuellement.

Le noiraud laissa ses lèvres dériver sur la courbe de la gorge offerte d'Eren, qui rejetait sans s'en rendre compte la tête en arrière en se cambrant pour s'échapper, toujours sans succès.

Il mordit sans prévenir la peau tendre et délicatement bronzée du plus jeune, qui laissa sortir un gémissement de surprise mêlé de douleur. Qui se transforma bien vite en un soupir de plaisir, quand le yakuza fit langoureusement passer sa langue humide sur la morsure toute fraîche.

Il remonta ensuite sur son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement. Profitant que sa bouche soit entrouverte pour laisser sortir ses gémissements qu'il n'essayait même plus de retenir, pour introduire sa langue dans la cavité buccale du plus jeune.

Celui-ci gémit sous l'ardeur du baiser. Il essaya de se débattre et d'échapper à cette union brutale de leurs lèvres, mais c'était quasiment impossible. D'autant que Levi n'avait toujours pas lâché ses poignets. Ce qui limitait grandement ses possibilités d'action.

Au bout d'un moment il finit par s'avouer vaincu et laissa Levi mener complètement la dance, comprenant qu'il n'avait clairement aucune chance contre lui. Levi était un véritable et implacable dominant.

Et il était surtout particulièrement doué. Le ballet sensuel et endiablé entre leurs deux langues, fit carrément perdre la tête Eren. Et quand, enfin ils se séparèrent faute d'oxygène, un mince fil de salive reliait toujours leurs langues.

La lueur vainqueur qu'il perçut dans le regard de Levi ne plu pas du tout à Eren et cela lui redonna assez de force pour se débattre à nouveau avec un peu plus d'énergie et de conviction qu'avant.

Mais cet élan de rébellion pris vite fin quand Levi raffermit sa prise sur ses poignets et qu'il déplaça son genou pour venir le frotter contre son entre-jambe qui commençait sérieusement à bosseler son boxer noir-qui n'était techniquement pas à lui-. Eren gémit de surprise et de plaisir, tandis que Levi se penchait à nouveau vers son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- Ok gamin. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te lâcher et te rendre tes fringues. Ensuite tu vas rentrer chez toi, et rassembler toutes les affaires que tu veux emporter pour ensuite revenir ici. Dorénavant tu crècheras chez moi, pigé ?

Eren allait protester quand Levi appuya un peu plus sur son entre-jambe avec son genou, coupant court aux répliques qui fleurissaient sur ses lèvres.

\- Et, tu t'en doutes peut-être mais, ce n'est pas négociable non plus.

Après cela, Eren se sentait…comment dire ?... Compressé. Voilà c'était le mot. Compressé. Oppressé. Forcé. Contraint.

Des tas de mots lui venait à l'esprit pour qualifier le sentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine, au point de compresser ses poumons lui causant par la même occasion une certaine difficulté à respirer.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part opiner de la tête. A moins qu'il ne veuille jouer à l'idiot suicidaire, en faisant face à une bande de yakuza assoiffés de sang et de vengeance. Et à la police aussi.

Parce qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si jamais, la police, l'armée, les services secrets ou autre apprenait la véritable identité de Sonyx, aucun doute qu'il lui conférait une protection (qui ne serait de toute façon pas suffisante, rien n'arrête un yakuza en colère, c'est bien connu), mais qu'en échange, il soit obligé de travailler pour eux et qu'il soit étroitement surveillé. Il se pourrait même qu'il le prive de sa liberté d'action sous prétexte de le protéger.

Enfin bref, si Levi le dénonçait sa vie était définitivement foutue. En gros, il était définitivement piégé. Le yakuza tenait réellement sa vie au creux de la main.

Et il détestait ça. Plus que tout au monde.

Il se le promit dans son for intérieur. Levi Ackerman paierait pour ça. Et sa vengeance serait on ne peut plus terrible.

Ce sentiment, cette envie de vengeance fut probablement la seule chose que Levi ne put déceler dans son regard vert.

* * *

 ** _Tadaaaa._**

 ** _Quatrième chapitre en ligne, je suis trop fière et trop contente xD_**

 ** _Par contre j'ai un peu honte pour la scène un peu, voire vraiment chaude que j'ai décrite plus haut. J'avais déjà écrit pire que ça, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais mis en ligne, alors que là oui. D'où ma légère gêne._**

 ** _J'espère que mon histoire continue de vous plaire. Pour les fautes d'ortho je suis désolée mais je l'ai dit en haut, je suis toute seule à relire alors m'en voulez pas, hein._**

 ** _Sinon, j'ai deux questions pour vous mes chers lecteurs._**

 ** _Alors premièrement, pour les disclaimers. Est-ce qu'il faut en mettre un à chaque début de chapitre ou bien une seule fois ça suffit ? Parce que j'ai lu pas mal de fanfictions dans ma vie, et parfois y en a, à chaque chapitre, des fois non. Alors je voulais savoir, pas qu'on me colle un procès pour atteinte aux droits de l'auteur, ou un truc dans le genre._**

 ** _Et deuxièmement, j'ai fait une fois lire une de mes histoires à l'une de mes amies (une autre, pas celle-là, je l'ai dit, personne de mon entourage ne sait que j'écris des yaois) et elle m'a dit que c'était pas mal, mais que j'avais tendance à faire des phrases un peu longues._**

 ** _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que je dois essayer de faire des phrases plus courtes, au risque que ce soit un peu moins détaillé qu'avec des longues ? Dites-moi, franchement._**

 ** _Au fait, lundi pour moi c'est la rentréééé, ouiiiiin ! (parce que j'habite en Suisse, donc oui , après-demain, pour moi, c'est la rentrée, bouuuuuhhh)._**

 ** _Gros bisous, je vous aime fort mes chers lecteurs !_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Déménager en roupillant

**_C'essst…leeee…chapiiiitre…ciiiiiinq ! Hip, hip, hip…hourra !_**

 ** _Désolée, si j'ai pris plus de temps que pour les chapitres précédents, mais en ce moment de un j'ai repris l'école (ça c'est bien passé si ça intéresse quelqu'un) et de deux j'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas faire un mauvais chapitre sous prétexte de vouloir aller vite. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais il y a (peut-être ça dépend du point de vue) des petits trucs intéressants par-ci par-là._**

 ** _Merci encore beaucoup pour vos encouragements/reviews/commentaires/etc. ils m'aident beaucoup._**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Aamy :_** ** _Oh mon dieu. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Aamy ? C'est que, dorénavant je répondrais à tes review_** ** _à la fin_** ** _. Mais, par contre, j'adore les lire, hein. Alors continue de m'en écrire, je me ferrais une joie d'y répondre x)_**

 ** _Deydeykagamine_** ** _: Oui, je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura bientôt de l'action, mais pas tout de suite, car il me manque deux ou trois éléments à mettre en place pour que tout soit parfait. Mais ça ne va pas tarder ne t'en fais pas. Pour la liaison entre Eren et Levi, je crois que le chapitre répond à ta question. Non seulement, Levi exige d'avoir une relation avec Eren, mais en plus il veut qu'il travaille pour lui. Eren se prend tout dans la tronche d'un coup. Comme quoi l'alcool c'est vraiment nul ;-)_**

 ** _Kurma_** ** _: Alors moi aussi j'ai lu cette fic (très chouette d'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien une suite) mais je ne voulais surtout pas voler l'idée de Shimizu-sama. C'est juste que je voyais bien Levi dans le rôle de quelqu'un de l'ombre, déjà qu'il est assez ténébreux dans le manga et l'animé. Et puis pour Eren qui se prend un marché imposé en pleine tête, j'ai eu l'idée parce que dans le manga et l'animé, il y a des tas et tas de trucs désagréable qui lui tombe dessus alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Exemple : il perd sa mère, dévorée par un titan. Son père à demi-dingue lui injecte un truc non-identifié dans le corps. Il découvre qu'il peut se transformer en titan alors qu'il a rien demandé. Il perd plein de ses amis ou camarades, dévoré(e)s par des titans. On le force à intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. Il est considéré comme une gigantesque menace pour l'humanité. Il perd encore d'autre camarades, etc. etc. Alors je me suis dit que ce marché, c'était vraiment pas grand-chose comparer à ce qu'il vit dans le manga et l'animé. Et puis, moi aussi j'aime les détails, alors je vais t'en donner, t'inquiètes ;-)_**

 ** _Shiro Yujo_** ** _: A ben, au moins je suis pas toute seule. Mais moi non plus je n'ai pas de problème particulier avec cette situation donc tout va pour le mieux :-) Et merci de me soutenir, c'est gentil. Et bonne chance pour ta fic, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner._**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Merci pour tes réponses. Moi aussi je me dis que les gens ne sont pas débiles (enfin pas tous). Pour la longueur des phrases, puisque tout le monde dit que ça va, ben on va laisser comme ça et puis pour la scène un peu hot c'est chouette si elle t'a plu :). Et t'as trop de chance pour la rentrée, veinarde !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture du chapitre cinq !_**

* * *

Eren sortit de l'appartement du yakuza en fulminant, avec une seule idée en tête.

Se venger.

Détruire Levi, détruire son clan, détruire ses associés et tous les faire coffrer.

Mais pour l'instant c'était plutôt très mal parti. Alors, autant faire semblant d'obéir et se soumettre, mais en apparence seulement. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de simuler beaucoup pour ce qui était de la soumission.

Rien que de penser à la façon dont Levi l'avait dominé un peu plus tôt lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Mais aussi une autre sorte de frisson, pas vraiment désagréable. Son corps en voulait plus, il en voulait encore, il aurait voulu que Levi aille plus loin.

Et bien son corps n'était qu'un sale traître ! Lui, Eren aurait voulu égorgé Levi et rien d'autre. Il ne voulait qu'il reprenne d'assaut sa bouche brutalement mais pourtant si délicieusement. Il ne voulait pas ressentir encore sa main caresser doucement la peau de sa cuisse, de son ventre, de son tors…

Stop !

 _Comment ce mec peut-il déjà avoir autant d'effet sur moi, alors que j'ai couché qu'une seule fois avec lui_ ? pensa Eren très énervé du genre de pensée qu'il avait eu précédemment.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses mornes pensées qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait. Ce fut seulement quand Mikasa lui secoua l'épaule en hurlant :

\- EREN !

Qu'il remarquât que sa sœur adoptive essayait d'attirer son attention depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Oh, salut Mikasa. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, mais toi tu es devenu sourd, ou quoi ? La musique d'hier était trop forte ? Et puis pourquoi tu as disparu ? J'étais inquiète, et puis tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et…

Elle se mit soudain à fixer la gorge d'Eren pendant une ou deux minutes et finit par relever la tête en disant :

\- Tu sais Eren, Jean disait ça pour t'embêter. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le prendre au pied de lettre.

\- De quoi tu parles…

 _Oh, non merde_! pensa-t-il en portant la main à son cou et en rougissant brusquement. _Mais quel enculé, ce mec !_

Bon, techniquement parlant, l'enculé, c'était lui. Mais là, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Maintenant, il devait expliquer à sa sœur adoptive que oui, il avait couché avec quelqu'un en étant totalement bourré. Et que cette personne était devenue son maître-chanteur qui menaçait de faire de sa vie un enfer si jamais il parlait de ça à qui que ce soit.

Parce que oui, il le dénoncerait aussi, s'il parlait de leur « contrat » comme il l'appelait l'autre enfoiré, à une quelconque personne extérieure. Donc en fait, non. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ça à Mikasa. Sauf pour la coucherie bien sûr. Le truc donc il avait le moins envie de parler quoi.

\- Ben…euh…en fait je…balbutia-t-il comme un gamin pris en faute.

Mikasa lui adressa un sourire compatissant et lui dit, rassurante :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eren c'est parfaitement normal à notre âge de faire ça, tu sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

Si. C'était même gravissime. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Alors contenta de hocher la tête, complètement mort de honte et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. La main toujours posée sur son cou pour essayer de cacher les innombrables marques, morsures et suçons qu'il abordait.

\- S'il-te-plait, ne le dis pas à Jean ni aux autres, demanda Eren d'un ton suppliant

Mikasa eu l'air un peu surprise mais ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Eren avisa l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou, lui demanda avec des yeux de Bambi qui faisait craquer sa sœur adoptive à tous les coups :

\- Dis, tu me prêtes ton écharpe ? Histoire d'éviter que tout le quartier soit au courant que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un.

Comme prévu, Mikasa ne résista pas deux secondes et lui céda son écharpe, qu'Eren eu vite fait d'enrouler autour de son cou pour cacher les dégâts. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié la jeune fille et lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire et se séparèrent et Eren rentra chez lui pour préparer ses affaires pour son prochain « déménagement ».

Une fois arrivé à son « petit studio sous les toits » pour reprendre les termes de Levi -cet immondissime enfoiré de fils de p***- Eren constata qu'il y avait un petit problème. Au niveau du transport de ses effets personnels notamment.

Car oui, on ne devient pas un pirate informatique mondialement connu rien qu'avec un petit PC standard. Une pièce entière du studio était réservée à son « job ». Et il y régnait un bordel pas possible.

Eren était un mec et qui plus est, célibataire (enfin plus pour très longtemps). Mais jusqu'à maintenant, oui. Et le rangement n'était ni une passion, ni un talent, ni option d'occupation. Alors, autant dire que son appart' se rapprochait plus de la forêt Vierge que d'un logement habitable pour un membre de l'espèce humaine.

Des habits trainaient par terre, la vaisselle sale attendait qu'on daigne la laver dans le lavabo. Des livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol, des coussins tombés du canapé gisaient au sol- Eren était quelqu'un d'extrêmement flemmard, et quand il entrait en période « je ne fous rien et foutez-moi la paix », même se baisser pour ramasser un truc était une épreuve que généralement, il ne faisait pas l'effort de surmonter.

Bref on aurait dit que tous les objets normalement cessés se trouver sur des meubles avaient été rependu sur le sol.

Et dans sa pièce spéciale hacking c'était encore pire. Des tas de fils serpentaient sur le parquet. Des cannettes et des paquets de chips et des emballages de sandwichs jonchaient le sol. Les murs étaient sales, les quelques meubles de la pièce poussiéreux et le tapis étaient recouvert de tâches de substances non-identifiées. Ouais le ménage non plus c'était pas son truc.

Plus il songeait à ça, plus il se disait que sa « colocation » avec Levi, risquait d'être…comment dire ? Explosive.

Lui était bordélique, peu porté sur le ménage, et même si ses actions n'étaient pas aux combles de la légalité, il n'était pas mauvais ou malhonnête.

Levi, lui, était un véritable maniaque de l'hygiène et du rangement et c'était un yakuza/mafieux/trafiquant/autres/on savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait pour être aussi craint. Bref quelqu'un de beaucoup moins honnête que lui.

Bon, il savait de toute façon comment ça allait se passer. Il allait rouspéter, râler, protester cinq minutes tout au plus, et ensuite Levi, le menacerait de tout révéler et il s'exécuterai alors de mauvaise grâce et encore plus énervé contre le yakuza/mafieux/truc…

Super. Sa vie s'annonçait magnifique, baignée de lumière divine et d'arc-en-ciel sur lesquels danseraient des petites licornes trop kawaii.

Son envie de frapper quelque chose et vite, revint au grand galop. Et la seule chose qui se trouvait à proximité était…le mur.

Eren abattit donc, dans un élan de colère pas très bien maîtrisé, le côté de son poing droit contre le mur. Normalement ça lui aurait fait mal, mais là, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, sa colère étouffant la douleur. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Ça faisait quand même vachement mal. Il n'aurait pas dû taper aussi fort. Mais quand même.

\- Et meeeeeerde ! hurla-t-il vraiment sur les nerfs en abattant encore une fois son poing contre le mur. Au même endroit. Ce qui raviva la douleur qui venait à peine de s'atténuer.

 _Merde et aïe_ , pensa Eren, en se retenant de frotter sa main endolorie en soufflant dessus. Ça n'aurait pas fait très sérieux après cet accès de colère.

\- Ben dit donc, fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?

Eren fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. Elle abordait même un sourire de psychopathe franchement effrayant. Terrifiant même. Eren réagit au quart de tour.

Il balança son poing dans la figure de la dingue en face de lui.

Mais la femme semblait avoir de bons réflexes et le coup d'Eren ne lui fracassa pas le nez, par contre, elle eut la très nette impression de se prendre un mur dans la tempe. Ce gamin avait une force étonnante. Beaucoup plus que son apparence pouvait laisser supposer. Bien, au moins, il pourrait se défendre un minimum contre le patron.

En parlant de lui, il valait mieux faire vite. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

Donc après avoir titubé quelques secondes, elle se reprit (sa boite crânienne avait déjà encaissé pire que ça) et lança, avec un sourire plus « normal », au garçon qui affichait une tête de traumatisé à vie :

\- Salut Eren Jäger ! Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Sonyx ? Moi c'est Hanji, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. C'est moi que Levi a chargé de retrouver ta trace, et je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été du gâteau. On voit que t'es un pro et que t'as l'habitude qu'on te cherche et puis…

\- Stop, je vous arrête tout de suite, fit Eren qui s'était également repris. Si je vous suis bien, c'est entièrement votre faute si je me retrouve à devoir travailler pour cet enfoiré de yakuza de mes deux qui en plus veut faire de moi sa pute attitrée ! Et en plus vous m'annoncer ça avec le sourire ? Mais vous êtes complètement timbrée, ma parole ! hurla Eren, perdant de plus en plus le contrôle de ses nerfs au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

La dénommée Hanji sembla se ratatiner. Et se mis à danser d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant le sol (pas vraiment très propre), l'air atrocement embarrassée et gênée. Eren de son côté, se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, attendant qu'elle confirme, en tapant du pied avec impatience sur le sol.

Elle finit par relever la tête et lâcha d'une toute petite voix :

\- Voui.

Pour Eren, ce fut la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Alors comme ça, tous ses malheurs étaient entièrement dû à cette femme à l'air complètement dingue ? Elle allait le lui payer très cher et tout de suite !

Il bondit pour la frapper. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'effleurer, quelqu'un attrapa son bras droit et le lui tordit dans le dos avant de le plaquer sur le ventre par terre.

Un peu sonné par la violence de l'impact, Eren ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il commença à se débattre furieusement. Il tourna la tête, de un pour arrêter de respirer l'odeur de son parquet-qui sentait vraiment pas la rose-. De deux pour éviter que son nez ne finisse complètement aplati sous la pression que son agresseur exerçait sur lui et enfin pour voire le visage de l'agresseur en question.

C'était un grand blond à la carrure athlétique. Son visage était sérieux et ses cheveux étaient réuni en une petite queue de cheval à l'arrière de la tête.

Il lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

\- Du calme, gamin. Je comprends que tu en veuilles à Hanji, tout le monde en veux à Hanji un jour ou l'autre. Mais se serait bien que tu évites de nous la démonter, on en a encore besoin et le patron ne sera pas très content si tu fais ça.

Le patron, hein ?

Il parlait sans aucun doute de Levi. Ce connard d'enfoiré de merde. Ils devaient faire partis de son clan/gang/machin truc. Rien qu'avec l'évocation de son tortionnaire, la colère d'Eren redoubla et il se débattit avec tellement de force que le blond eut toutes les peines du monde à le maintenir au sol. Complètement hors de lui, Eren hurla :

\- J'emmerde votre patron ! C'est un connard fini ! Maintenant lâchez-moi et foutez le camp de ma maison !

\- Eh ben, le patron a pas menti c'est une vraie furie ce mec, fit une autre voix masculine qui venait de l'entrée.

Eren tourna la tête en direction de la voix et croisa le regard d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'il n'avait pas refermée. Pas étonnent que les gens entrent chez lui comme dans un moulin.

\- Mais vous êtes combien, bon sang ! Et de quel droit vous vous tapez l'incruste chez les gens ? Ça se fait pas, bordel !

\- Houla, houla fit Hanji en levant les mains au niveau de sa tête, paumes ouvertes en signe de paix. Doucement mon grand. On y est pour rien nous. On ne fait qu'exécuter les ordres. Et les ordres c'est de te ramener fissa et d'embarquer tes meubles. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ces deux solides gaillards avec moi, acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire, en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Eren se sentait à deux doigts d'imploser de rage. Marre, il en avait marre ! Il n'avait rien fait (enfin presque rien) et il se retrouvait à devoir tremper dans des affaires louches avec des personnes -ou au moins une personne- tout aussi louches. Il en avait ras le bol !

\- Aller dire à votre patron d'aller se faire VOIR ! Sortez de chez moi et foutez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! cri a-t-il à bout de nerf et de patience.

C'était presque effrayant. Sa frustration passée ressortait en une vague de colère incontrôlable et lui donnant un élan de force incroyable, ce qui fit que le blond dû presser de tout son poids sur son dos et tordre encore plus son bras en espérant que la douleur le calmerait.

Absolument pas.

Au contraire, il se débattit avec encore plus d'énergie et l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se contentait jusque-là d'observer, dû venir prêter mains fortes à son compagnon. Le gamin était totalement fou de rage, pire qu'un animal sauvage. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà habitués aux accès de colère de Levi, ils en auraient carrément été effrayés.

Hanji observait le garçon qui se débattait au sol en hurlant. Elle soupira et finit par sortir une sorte de pistolet argenté de la doublure de sa veste.

Elle s'approcha d'Eren et lui dit très calmement :

\- Eren, tu as le choix. Sois, tu te calmes et tu nous suis gentiment de ton plein gré sans faire trop d'histoire. Sois, je t'injecte un calmant et tu piques un roupillon le temps qu'on te ramène chez Levi, toi et tes meubles. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

\- Plutôt crever que de retourner chez cet enfoiré ! hurla Eren que les deux hommes, pourtant athlétiques, avaient toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser.

Hanji afficha une mine triste et lui dit d'un ton navré :

\- Je comprends Eren. Mais tu verras Levi n'est pas si terrible que ça quand on apprend à le connaître.

Le jeune homme cessa un instant de se débattre et éclata d'un grand rire sarcastique voir un brin hystérique, et dit avec une lueur dans ses prunelles vertes qui signifiait très clairement « te-fous-pas-de-ma-gueule-ma-grande-ça-marchera-pas-avec-moi » :

\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir vivre avec un type qui te considère comme son vide-couille officiel et qui te regarde comme si tu étais une vulgaire marchandise.

Hanji semblait à court d'argument. Elle le regardait avec un air peiné qui contrastait avec son sourire de dingue de tout à l'heure. Elle finit par approcher le pistolet, au bout duquel pointait une aiguille à l'aspect des plus décourageant, de son cou. Comprenant ses intentions Eren recommença à se débattre avec encore plus d'ardeur et de désespoir, même s'il savait que c'était complètement vains.

Des larmes de dépit, de rage, et d'impuissance perlaient au coin de ses yeux, mais il essayait au mieux de les contenir, se refusant à pleurer devant ses kidnappeurs.

Le blond immobilisa sa tête en la plaquant au sol d'une main et Hanji enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau de son cou. Et voilà, c'était définitivement fichu. Elle n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente pour que le calmant se répande dans ses veines et ne l'envoie au pays des rêves pour qu'ensuite il replonge dans le cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie.

\- Tu verras Eren, tu t'y feras. Je suis sûre que Levi te voit autrement que tu ne l'imagine, fit Hanji comme pour lui demander pardon.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses et c'est beau de rêver mais garde tes illusions pour toi, fit Eren d'un ton qui se voulait blessant.

S'il ne pouvait pas atteindre Levi, au moins il ferait culpabiliser l'un de ses subordonnés, c'était toujours ça. C'était vraiment petit, mesquin et probablement un peu puéril, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

Hanji pressa la détente et le liquide froide se répandit dans ses veines. Il jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à ses ravisseurs avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, après avoir vainement tenté de résister au produit.

Quand ils furent totalement sûr que le gamin s'était endormi, les deux hommes le lâchèrent prudemment et se relevèrent, pour se tourner vers la femme, qui avait l'air complètement abattue.

\- Ça va Hanji ? demanda le blond.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et se releva en disant :

\- Ouais, ça peut aller mais j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là.

\- On comprend, fit le noiraud. Mais on avait pas trop le choix, il ne nous aurait jamais suivi bien gentiment de tout façon.

Elle haussa les épaules et rangea son arme :

\- Ouais t'as raison Gunther, mais quand même, je trouve ça nul. Et puis, il me fait un peu pitié, dit-elle en regardant Eren qui gisait à ses pieds.

Puis elle se ressaisi et lança aux deux hommes :

\- Bon, moi je l'emmène déjà. Erd, toi, dit-elle au blond. Tu t'occupes des meubles avec Gunther. Prenez le nécessaire, hein. Genre le lit, ça servira à rien à mon avis.

Les deux gaillards hochèrent la tête en jetant un dernier regard navré à Eren avant de se diriger vers le salon pour réunir ce qu'ils allaient emporter.

Hanji se tourna vers Eren gisant au sol et le souleva et lui murmurant alors qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre :

\- Je sais que c'est dur Eren. Mais tu verras, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

Elle descendit les escaliers (et heureusement, elle ne croisa personne) et installa Eren sur la banquette arrière de la voiture noire à vitres teintées qui stationnait devant la porte.

Après l'avoir recouvert d'un plaid et attaché avec des sangles sur la banquette pour éviter qu'il ne meure ou ne soit blessé, si jamais ils avaient un accident -Levi n'aurait vraiment pas été content-, et s'installa sur le siège passager à côté d'un autre homme blond à moustache et lui dit :

\- Tu peux y aller Mike.

\- Il n'a pas voulu venir hein ?

Elle poussa un gros soupir et répondit :

\- Ben, non. Comme tu peux le voir, on a dû le forcer un peu.

\- Ouais. C'était lui qui criait tout à l'heure ?

\- Et oui. Je ne sais pas quels sont les termes exacts de leur « arrangement », fit Hanji en accentuant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais ça n'a vraiment pas dû lui plaire, vu l'énergie qu'il mettait à vouloir s'échapper.

\- Je suis sûr que quand Levi lui aura expliqué la situation plus en détail, il verra les choses d'un autre œil, dit le dénommé Mike sur un ton qui se voulait optimiste mais qui manquait quand même de conviction.

\- Vu les méthodes employées, il risque de nous en vouloir un bon bout de temps. Mais on a vraiment besoin de lui. Surtout Levi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il attend de pouvoir se venger, fit-elle d'une voix mélancolique.

\- Bon allons-y, fit Mike. J'ai hâte de voir comment Levi va s'y prendre pour essayer de le dompter ce gosse. Je suis sûr que ça va être intéressant à suivre. Je me demande qui craquera en premier, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il enclencha le moteur et démarra.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, il faisait noir. Autour de lui et dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il était chez lui ?

Il inspira un grand coup. Non, ça n'avait pas la même odeur que ses draps. Parce qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans un lit, s'il en jugeait par l'espèce de grand truc mou et tout doux sous lui qui devait sans aucun doute être un matelas.

Cependant cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Voir même quelqu'un.

Puis les souvenirs des dernières vingt-quatre heures lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Mais oui ! Hanji l'avait drogué pour le ramener chez Levi. Il y avait deux hommes avec elle. Un grand blond et un autre.

S'il se souvenait correctement, il avait légèrement pété un câble et c'était mis à vouloir tuer Hanji en apprenant qu'elle avait juste détruit sa vie. Une réaction tout à fait normale en somme.

Donc là, il devait se trouver chez Levi. Dans son lit plus précisément !

Pris d'un énorme doute, il tâta son corps. Et constata qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Oufffff, c'était toujours ça de gagner.

Et puis, il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il était serré contre quelque chose de ferme mais encore assez…euh…élastique.

C'était tout chaud et très confortable. Comme une sorte de bouillote-coussin. Il se serra encore un peu plus contre cette chose si agréable, quand il sentit une main sur sa tête qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Il sursauta et se raidit en comprenant que le truc très confortable contre lequel il se frottait depuis deux minutes était en fait le corps de Levi !

Il gigota pour s'éloigner de cet être haï (qui sentait pourtant tellement bon et qui était si chaud et si confortable, et qui…argh !), mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis, car le bras qui était passé dans le bas de son dos l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Coupant court à sa retraite.

\- Lâche-moi, lança Eren d'une voix pâteuse en essayant de se dégager. Il tenta de se lever pour aller finir sa nuit sur le canapé, le tapis voir même dans la baignoire, mais il était trop faible pour cela. Le calmant d'Hanji devait encore faire un peu effet.

Il passa directement du vouvoiement au tutoiement, ne voyant pas pourquoi, il devrait être poli avec un homme aussi méprisable que Levi.

\- Et toi, tais-toi. Y a des gens qui veulent dormir, gamin, répondit Levi d'une voix parfaitement réveillée. Au point qu'Eren en vint à se demander s'il dormait réellement quelques instants auparavant.

Levi resserra encore son étreinte autour du corps engourdi d'Eren. Le serrant encore plus contre sa chaleur rassurante et apaisante.

Attendez, attendez, stop ! Depuis quand Levi était-il rassurant et apaisant ? C'était un enfoiré manipulateur, dangereux et méprisable, pas quelqu'un de réconfortant ou quoique ce soit de ce genre.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il cessa d'essayer de se dégager et qu'au contraire, il se détendit et se blotti encore un peu plus dans cette douce tiédeur qui émanait du corps de son tortionnaire ? Hein ? pourquoi ?

 _Ça doit être à cause du calmant d'Hanji_ , se dit-il l'esprit rendu brumeux par l'aura apaisante qui émanait en ce moment de Levi. Rien avoir avec celle, menaçante et dominatrice qui l'entourait le matin même. En fait il avait l'impression d'être couché à côté d'une personne complètement différente.

Il se tortilla pour se rapprocher encore de Levi. Celui-ci grogna mais ne le repoussa pas. A l'inverse, il le serra encore plus dans son giron en grognant :

\- Arrête un peu de gigoter et dors. Demain on commence à bosser.

\- Et on va bosser sur quoi ? dit Eren d'une voix ensommeillée qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes une nouvelle fois. Il appréhendait vraiment la réponse de son nouveau « patron ». Il priait pour qu'il ne lui demande pas d'activer une bombe ou tout autres objets pouvant causer d'une quelconque façon des dégâts matériels et humain. Il ne voulait tuer personne, il avait des principes tout de même !

\- On en rediscutera demain matin, pour l'instant, dors, morveux, fit Levi d'un ton un peu brusque. Mais la main entremêlée aux doux cheveux d'Eren se fit à lui caresser la tête pour l'aider à se détendre.

Eren était abasourdi. Médusé. Étonné. Stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme plus qu'haïssable qui l'avait menacé quelques heures auparavant, puisse lui témoigner une telle tendresse.

Bon, tendresse c'était peut-être un trop grand mot pour décrire la situation. Mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas menacé et n'avait pas abusé de lui dans son sommeil, ni quand il s'était réveillé (enfin pour le sommeil, il était vraiment pas sûr).

Ce pourrait-il que son attitude froide, distante et détestable ne soit qu'un masque ?

A cette pensée, Eren sentit que sa curiosité légendaire en était immédiatement stimulée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette petite étincelle d'excitation au moment de commencer une enquête informatique.

S'il avait commencé d'être informateur, c'était surtout parce qu'il était d'un naturel curieux. Il adorait comprendre les gens, essayer de deviner à l'avance leurs réaction, et apprendre par cœur tous les petits secrets.

Et chaque fois qu'on lui confiait une nouvelle mission, un frémissement d'excitation et d'impatience le parcourait. Rechercher les preuves, craquer les codes d'accès, emprisonner le malfaiteur. C'était quelque chose dont il ne se laissait pas.

Après il l'était rester pour l'adrénaline et tout le toutim qui rendait son travail aussi divertissant.

Alors oui, il décida de mener son enquête sur Levi.

Ça n'avait rien de franchement étonnent, mais là ce n'était plus uniquement pour se venger. Mais parce qu'il était vraiment curieux. Il voulait connaître ses motivations, son passé, la nature de ses actions, les choses qu'il aimait -s'il aimait des trucs bien sûr, ce qui n'était pas certifié-, bref il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Parce que c'était évident que ce n'était pas Levi qui allait s'ouvrir à lui de son plein gré.

Alors, il chercherait lui-même. Et il trouverait. Il trouvait toujours.

C'était, certes, très risqué. Si Levi l'apprenait, il ne serait certainement pas content du tout et risquait même de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais ça valait le coup.

Et peut-être qu'en enquêtant sur lui, il finirait par trouver son point faible. Quelque chose pour le mettre à sa merci, et faire en sorte que ce soit lui, Eren, qui mène la danse. Ou au moins un truc qui permettrait qu'ils soient à égalité niveau menace. Eren n'aimait vraiment pas être en position de faiblesse et une petite voix lui soufflait que Levi non plus.

« _Levi non plus, hein ?_ »

A cette pensée, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Eren. Une idée qui concernait en grande partie sa vengeance. Non, en fait ça ne concernait que ça.

Rooooohhhh, s'il arrivait à la mettre en œuvre, non seulement sa vengeance serait totale mais en plus Levi aurait du mal à s'en relever. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Un sourire victorieux pris place sur son visage tandis qu'il se blottissait dans la chaleur de son séquestrateur et qu'il sombrait lentement dans la somnolence.

Oui, ça allait être grandiose et Levi allait regretter de s'en être pris à Sonyx, le hacker de génie et l'informateur de renom. Il s'endormit un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Alors, voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre cinq. Encore pardon pour le temps que ça a pris. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux je vous assure._**

 ** _Réponse spéciale Aamy_** ** _: Bon alors là, je dois répondre à TROIS reviews de trois kilomètres ? Ça va être chaud. J'ai comme l'impression que cette réponse va être plus longue que le chapitre en lui-même (déjà que je ne le trouvais pas très long)._**

 ** _Alors pour la rentrée, sache que tu es une énorme veinarde :p. Merci de t'inquiéter de mes horaires, ils sont pas si terribles que ça finalement -congé le vendredi après-midi- alors ça va ;-) On va faire court sur les questions personnelles pour nous pencher sur le plus important. On commence par ta première review. En fait, je sais que t'écris des romans pas possibles, parce qu'une fois, j'ai lu une fic (liaison dangereuse que ça s'appelait) et c'est là que j'ai remarqué la longueur de tes reviews. Mais c'est bien ! Tes avis sont détaillés et précis, tes critiques et conseils sont bons alors continue. J'aime bien lire des reviews même si elles font trois kilomètres de longs (et je suis sûre que les autres auteurs aussi, et pour ce qui est de te faire un compte, je t'encourage vivement à le faire, je me ferrais un plaisir de commenter tes histoires)._**

 ** _Ymir et Christa ben, fidèles à elles-mêmes quoi. Jean toujours aussi débile mais assez marrant et puis pour les autres, tu verras ils seront très utiles pour la suite de l'histoire. Que je te laisse découvrir bien sûr._**

 ** _Pour la technique d'approche de Levi, ben…on a chacun la nôtre -) moi aussi j'aimerai bien que Levi me caresse la cuisse. Mais mes chances à moi ce situe entre -10 et -100._**

 ** _Alors maintenant pour ce qui est d'envoyer chier Levi, déjà faut être particulièrement con, parce quand un mec aussi beauuuuu que Levi vous aborde on l'envoie pas chier (on sent la fangirl en moi se réveiller), ensuite faut aussi être passablement suicidaire et enfin ne pas être ivre. Parce que déjà en pleine possession de ses moyens on a du mal (voir on y arrive carrément pas) à dire « non » à Levi Ackerman, alors complètement bourré autant tout de suite laisser tomber._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de se mettre dans les emmerdes on peut compter sur Eren. Il devrait faire une chaine YouTube sérieux « comment se plonger dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou et ne pas savoir comment en sortir» x) Levi s'intéresse à Eren pour une raison bien précise que je me ferais un plaisir de t'expliquer…plus tard. Hinhinhinhin. T'as peut-être raison, je suis peut-être une sadique en fait *sourire de folle furieuse *_**

 ** _Bon maintenant place à la deuxième réponse de la deuxième reviews :_**

 ** _C'est vrai qu'avec sa gueule de bois, il aurait tout aussi bien pu coucher avec un vieux pervers qu'avec Erwin (même s'il n'a pas encore fait son apparition dans cette fic). Pour l'idée de vomir…hum. A ton avis, quelle aurait été l'espérance de vie d'Eren s'il avait fait ça ? Moi perso je dirais un dixième de seconde. Lançons les paris ! Être sadique ok. Maso envers ses personnages, non._**

 ** _En parlant de sadisme…sadique ? Moi ? Meuuuh non, enfin. Je vois vraiment ce qui te fait dire ça *grand sourire innocent et hypocrite voir un peu dingue* XD. Moi aussi j'adoooore quand Levi est possessif c'est hyper drôle._**

 ** _Alors ensuite, pour ce qui est de creuser un trou dans le sol et mourir de honte dans ledit trou, je crois que Eren aurait adoré le faire vraiment. Il lui manquait juste la pelle ;-). Et puis Levi n'aurait pas apprécié, les bouts de bois et la poussière auraient sali le parquet encore intact. Et ça n'aurait pas trop collé avec la déco de sa chambre. xD_**

 ** _Pour le portable à la con je compatis totalement ça m'ai arrivé plein de fois et c'est très chiant. Et techniquement c'est Hanji qui stalkait Eren. Pas Levi, (même si ce n'est pas clairement précisé) mais elle le faisait_** ** _sur ordre de Levi_** ** _donc c'est presque la même chose mais pas encore tout à fait._**

 ** _Pour les services qui va lui demander je te laisse découvrir les détails._**

 ** _Et enfin, la TROISIEME review (et la dernière) : _**

**_Aucune attaches avec Eren ? Pourtant la nuit où ils se sont « rencontrés » ils étaient vachement rattachés. Excusez cette blague un peu cochonne j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher x)_**

 ** _Et bah, le Levi que tu décris est encore plus sadique que moi. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être l'une de ses ambitions de détruire Eren mais pas sa priorité en tout cas. Pour le cœur de glace de Levi, Eren le percera au marteau piqueur s'il le faut, mais il le percera, point à ligne ! x) Et c'est vrai que les deux sont un peu (voir très) cons mais ça donne un certain charme à leur couple (que je trouve trop mimi)_**

 ** _Pour la réaction de ses camarades ben…comme tu peux le voir, il ne peut pas trop leur en parler. Mais c'est vrai que si Mikasa l'apprend ça va faire des explosions nucléaires. Et pour le nom de famille, moi aussi ça m'a étonné parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes parents. C'est peut-être un hasard, mais moi je n'ai fait que reprendre les noms du manga et de l'anime alors je peux pas trop t'expliquer, le pourquoi du comment. Pour celui qui aura le dessus dans le combat Mikasa vs Levi, relançons les paris xD C'est sûr que la supplication ça serrait une grosse croissance pour l'ego de Levi mais une destruction à la masse de démolition pour celui d'Eren. Pour la salle de bains, on s'y attendait un peu quand même x)_**

 ** _Et franchement si leurs sentiments n'évoluent pas on va un peu s'ennuyer. Alors je vais essayer de développer au mieux afin que ce ne soit pas trop classique n'y trop évident. Eren va vraiment essayer de se venger, mais il essaiera de le faire de manière astucieuse, intelligente et réfléchie. Sans y laisser la vie, je crois que ça l'arrangerait. xD_**

 ** _Bon, j'ai certainement oublié de répondre à certains trucs mais je crois qu'on a parlé de l'essentiel. Excuse si tu as l'impression que je bâcle mes réponses, ce n'était pas mon intentions, mais sinon la réponse allait vraiment être plus longue que le chapitre. Oufffff et ben voilà fin de tes réponses et fin du chapitre._**

 ** _A bientôt pour le 6_** ** _ème_** ** _je vous embrasse fort, mes lecteurs adorés ;-)_**

 ** _Big bisous bien baveux (berk !) xDD_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Une découverte surprenante

**_Et voilà le chapitre six, c'est cadeau, ne me remercier pas, c'est tout naturel. ^^_**

 ** _Bon j'arrête de me la ramener. Je suis vraiment navrée du temps que ça à pris mais je fais de mon mieux. Et après des heures de travail acharné…c'est le 6_** ** _ème_** ** _chapitre, je suis super contente, c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une histoire, parce que généralement au bout d'un ou deux voire trois chapitres j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration. Mais là, pas du tout. ^-^_**

 ** _Ça doit être grâce à vous et à vos encouragements/reviews/commentaires/avis/etc. Merci de lire mon histoire et de l'apprécier, je vous aime fort._**

 ** _Et puis par rapport au chapitre précédent je ne pensais pas qu'il vous plairait autant mais j'en suis plus qu'heureuse x). Et aussi, il y a beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre. Mais lisez pour en savoir plus. xD_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Shiro Yujo :_** ** _Je suis contente si le chapitre précédent t'as fait marrer je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Oui, Eren se défend bien, et pour son accès de colère je me suis dit que c'était pas plus mal qu'il évacue sa frustration un minimum ^^. Et mon syndrome de la page blanche commence à se calmer, mon inspiration revient (hourra !). J'ai juste un petit blanc pour la fin, mais d'ici là je vais trouver. Et au fait ton projet de fic avance ? ^^_**

 ** _Lulujuju : _****_Je suis ravie que tu te sois marrée (enfin pas vraiment puisque tu te retenais), c'était un peu le but en fait de faire un chapitre, où l'on peut un peu rigoler. Eren qui pique une crise c'est assez marrant, je trouve. Et toujours en parlant de notre tête brûlée préférée, je crois que malheureusement pour son cul, Levi soit assez…euh…comment dire ? Enfin bref on se comprend. Je crois qu'il comprendra maintenant le privilège que c'est de pouvoir s'asseoir xD (et au fait j'adore ton pseudo, je le trouve mimi ^^)_**

 ** _Deydeykagamine : _****_Salut, alors ne t'inquiète pas j'adore répondre aux reviews de mes lecteurs. En fait c'est probablement le truc que je préfère ^^. Alors pour commencer, pour ce que lui a fait, tu peux être sûr qu'Eren va mitonner une vengeance dont Levi se souviendra toute sa vie. J'ai déjà une idée et je crois que c'est une vengeance parfaite pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que Levi. Je crois que je vais prendre un plaisir sadique à la décrire cette fameuse vengeance. xD Pour les aventures folles, Eren va être servi, ça va faire mal -). Et pour cette histoire de doublage attend WHAT ? Et ben ça c'est une sacrée coïncidence. Ça aurait été encore plus drôle que le doubleur d'Izaya soit celui d'Eren. Mais c'est quand même assez inattendu. J'aime bien les trucs inattendus x). Et oui, j'ai visionné l'anime Durarara, même si je n'ai pas regardé tous les épisodes (d'ailleurs je pense faire une fic sur le couple IzayaxShizuo - moi faire de la pub ? Meuuuh non voyons -)-c'est d'ailleurs de là que viens le métier d'informateur d'Eren._**

 ** _Nazlican Erdem :_** ** _A défaut du syndrome de la page blanche, je souffre maintenant du syndrome de la très, très, très (très) grosse tête. Merci, énormément pour ce commentaire, c'est le plus beau de toute ma vie XDDD Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise à ce point. Que dis-je ? Je suis sur un petit nuage dès que je relis cette review ^^. Merci beaucoup Nazlican. Et puis, moi ? Sadique ? Meuuuh non enfin x)._**

 ** _Anthales :_** ** _Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vrai que je vois mal Eren se soumettre bien gentiment. Voilà pourquoi Levi va tout faire pour le dresser correctement. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, je vais bien le faire galérer *sourire sadique à la Hanji *_**

 ** _Kami :_** ** _Voilà la suite demandée en espérant qu'elle te plaira :-) pour mon moral, il n'a pas encore élu domicile dans mes chaussettes donc ça va xD pour le chat de gouttière…hum…oui peut-être. Par contre pour ce qui est de qui apprivoise qui, franchement je ne sais pas.^^_**

 ** _Aamy :_** ** _RDV à la fin du chapitre pour ta réponse. ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez, mes lecteurs adorés !_**

* * *

Eren sentit qu'il se réveillait.

Comme beaucoup d'humains avant lui, il eut le réflexe ancestrale et désespéré de se raccrocher au sommeil en enfouissant son nez dans le premier abri potable qu'il put trouver sans ouvrir les yeux.

Mais pourtant rien à faire. Ce geste avait achevé de le faire retomber dans la réalité. Et merde, il était pourtant si bien, là dans ce lit. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Il obtint sa réponse quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il croisa un magnifique regard gris orage qui le contemplait. A cette vue, son cœur s'arrêta, sa respiration se bloqua et son corps se figea. Plus rien en lui ne bougeait. Même le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course.

Il sentit que Levi avait toujours une main dans ses cheveux, exactement comme hier. Comprenant que son nouvel animal de compagnie était passablement stressé (c'était vraiment un euphémisme), il se mit à lui caresser la tête délicatement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Eren se détendit sous ces douces caresses mais restait quand même sur la défensive. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier que ce mec avait un peu foutu sa vie en l'air et qui menaçait de passer de « un peu » à « complètement ». Et aussi qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre. Ce qui était passablement rageant.

Ce fut cette pensée pleine d'amertume qui fit qu'il se releva pour se dégager et s'éloigner de cet homme infâme (qui sentait pourtant tellement bon et qui…argh ! Mais non ça n'allait pas recommencer !) Mais visiblement, Levi n'était pas de cet avis, et il le recoucha de force dans le lit.

 _La délicatesse et la douceur à mon avis, y connait pas l'autre,_ pensa Eren en faisait une nouvelle tentative d'évasion. Qui fut tout aussi bien contré que la première.

Mais cette fois, Levi ne se contenta pas de seulement le recoucher à ses côtés. Il poussa sur le torse du plus jeune pour le faire s'allonger sur le dos et il s'installa à califourchon sur son ventre. Le regard de feu qui lui lança pétrifia littéralement Eren. Il n'osait plus bouger, et se crispa quand Levi se pencha vers lui sans couper le contact visuel.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Levi l'emprisonnait de ses prunelles d'aciers froides et indéchiffrables. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et l'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines à une vitesse folle.

Sa respiration devint hachurée, son corps tremblait et son bas-ventre s'échauffait. Et Levi n'arrangeait rien en continuant de s'approcher avec une lenteur de prédateur, s'amusant clairement de l'état d'Eren. L'informateur le voyait clairement au sourire amusé qu'il affichait.

 _Mais, il se fout de moi ce connard de mes deux_ , pensa Eren fulminant.

Il ne tenta pas de se débattre cette fois. Parce que premièrement, il avait quand même capté au fil de ses échecs précédents qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Et que deuxièmement, le voire s'acharner en vain pour se libérer de son emprise aurait ravi Levi. Et il était hors de question pour Eren de lui faire ce plaisir.

Il se contenta donc de fixer son enfoiré de « patron », le fusillant de ses yeux verts emplis de rancune, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Ledit patron avait maintenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il le fixait les yeux dans les yeux. Et la lueur gourmande et désireuse qui luisait dans ses magnifiques yeux gris acier angoissa immédiatement Eren. Question : est-ce que Levi était du genre sexe le matin ? Oh noooooon. Sa douleur aux fessiers venait à peine de s'atténuer.

Mais il fit de son mieux pour cacher cette angoisse. En fait, il était sûr que le voire redouter cela, exciterait Levi et le tenterait. Alors qu'il cogitait intérieurement sur la question, si oui ou non, il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir de la journée, Levi lui murmura à l'oreille de sa voix veloutée et rauque qui lui flanquait des putains de papillons dans le ventre :

\- Alors chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

Le cerveau d'Eren buga sur l'un des mots de la phrase provocante de Levi. Sur le deuxième plus précisément. Il en était sûr. Levi l'avait prononcé exprès pour le provoquer et juger sa réaction.

Il serra les dents et se tut, fusillant son tortionnaire du regard.

De son côté, Levi se retenait de sourire narquoisement. Il voyait très clairement l'effet que ce simple mot avait sur sa nouvelle propriété. C'était amusant de le regarder afficher ce petit air fâché. Par contre, il bénissait le génie qui avait eu la bonne idée de décider que même les regards les plus meurtriers ne puissent pas tuer. Sinon cela ferait un bail qu'il serait étendu raide mort sur son lit. Et Hanji pourrirait dans un cercueil depuis un moment déjà.

Bon, c'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais là, ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Alors, il se pencha un peu plus vers le cou d'Eren et le mordilla gentiment avant d'aspirer la peau pour lui faire un suçon. Le garçon gémit et voulu le repousser, mais toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné aux mains expertes de Levi.

Celui-ci s'amusa à passer une main sur le torse ferme d'Eren sous le haut blanc qu'il portait la veille et qu'il lui avait remis hier pour faire office de pyjama, pendant qu'il dormait.

Eren frissonna sous ses assauts. Il aurait voulu rester insensible et le repousser. Mais c'était complètement impossible. Levi était trop doué et connaissait parfaitement ses points les plus sensibles. Qu'il n'arrêtait pas de titiller pour le faire gémir, toujours plus fort.

Il se sentait durcir de plus en plus, et il savait pertinemment que Levi le sentait. Forcément, sa cuisse appuyait doucement dessus, l'excitant davantage.

Puis brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, le mafieux cessa sa douce torture et se pencha pour murmurer au creux de son oreille :

\- Viens prendre le petit-déjeuner quand tu seras prêt, je t'attends mais dépêche-toi, je ne suis pas patient, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Fait vite sinon, tu seras puni.

Cette phrase et ce ton provoquant mais impérieux firent frémir Eren. Et la menace assez évidente lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé une nuée de papillons. Puis Levi se releva et quitta la chambre. Le laissant étendu sur le lit. Eren comprit ce que Levi sous-entendait quand il disait « _quand tu seras prêt_ » en voyant la bosse sous son boxer.

Il jura et insulta Levi (ce gros bâtard d'enfoiré de fils de pute, de connard de salopard de MERDE ! etc.). Il s'allongea sur le côté et baissa son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il mordit sauvagement un oreiller et commença à se masturber vigoureusement.

Mentalement, il continua de maudire son tortionnaire en mordant le coussin toujours plus fort. Il avait déjà été assez humilié hier avec son déhanché pour se relever, alors pas question d'offrir maintenant le spectacle sonore de lui quand il se masturbait. Plutôt mourir !

Il continua de se soulager en mettant un point d'honneur à ne laisser filtrer aucun son. Et quand enfin, il jouit, il s'essuya dans les draps, étalant un peu plus sa semence sur la literie par la même occasion. Ça lui fera les pieds au maniaque de l'hygiène. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aller prendre une douche, mais Levi l'avait prévenu de ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il le faisait attendre trop longtemps. Alors il préféra se doucher après le petit-déj. Il avait encore envie de s'asseoir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Levi était déçu. Le gamin n'avait pas fait de bruit. Absolument aucun. Au point qu'il se demandait si par fierté, il avait fait exprès de ne pas se soulager. Mais en le voyant arriver avec une petite rougeur sur les pommettes, il eut un rictus satisfait.

Le gamin devait avoir étouffé ses gémissements pour pouvoir garder un minimum de dignité. Et il aimait ça. La fierté de ce gosse, son innocence, sa beauté, sa détermination, sa force de caractère et surtout, son joli cul. Tout cela lui donnait envie de le faire complètement sien, de posséder son corps jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. De faire en sorte qu'il se soumette à lui et lui appartienne corps et âme. Cela allait être très intéressant.

Eren observa la table et remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une tasse de thé noir fumante et rien d'autre. Levi avait déjà fini de manger ?

Voyant son regard interrogateur, Levi lui expliqua :

\- Je mange rarement le matin. Mais sers-toi je t'en prie.

Eren qui lui avait la sensation d'avoir un trou douloureux en plein ventre tellement il avait faim (en même temps, il n'avait rien avalé depuis avant-hier soir), décida de se faire des pancakes.

Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail et sortit une poêle d'un placard et pris les ingrédients nécessaires dans le frigo. En préparant sa pâte, il sentit le regard pensant de Levi sur sa nuque. Il devina ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre bouche. Il se retourna et ancra son regard vert émeraude dans celui d'acier en fusion de Levi et lança :

\- Oui ça va je sais. Si je salis quelque chose, je nettoie et y a intérêt à ce que ça soit nickel, si je tiens à mon cul, c'est ça ?

Oui, c'était même parfaitement ça. Et Levi fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'une expression de surprise totale passa pendant au moins une seconde sur son visage. Une fois ce délai écoulé, il reprit son masque froid et impassible.

Eren était plutôt fière de lui. Arracher ne serait-ce qu'une micro expression à Levi n'était pas quelque chose qui était à la portée du premier venu. Et lui, ça faisait seulement deux jours qu'il le côtoyait et avait déjà réussi à percer cette espèce de brume qui rendait Levi si difficile à comprendre pour ceux qui le connaissait mal. Satisfait d'avoir déjà franchi cette « étape » vers la « décortication » totale de Levi Ackerman, il se reconcentra sur son futur déjeuner en versant la mixture épaisse dans la poêle chaude et s'appuya sur le bord du plan de travail avec ses coudes, attendant que ce soit assez cuit d'un côté pour retourner son pancake.

Levi quant à lui, était vraiment ébranlé, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. On l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de sombre et de difficile à cerner. Mais là, ce gamin avait anticipé sa phrase avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Décidément, il n'avait pas volé sa réputation « de Devin » (l'un de ses – nombreux- surnoms). Celui-là venait du fait que l'on disait qu'il pouvait prévoir chaque réaction d'une cible et ainsi prévoir toutes les stratégies possibles pour l'enfermer dans ses filets. Et la coincer. En taule.

Et Levi n'avait pas spécialement envie de devenir un pourcentage de réussite de Sonyx. Il faudrait qu'il le garde à l'œil.

En parlant de ça, il avait actuellement une vue superbe sur le haut des jambes dorées du gamin. En effet, sa position actuelle -accoudé au plan de travail- faisait que son espèce de t-shirt blanc remontait jusqu'en haut des cuisses, c'était tout juste si son boxer n'entrait pas dans son champ de vision lui aussi.

Bordel de merde, ce gamin était la tentation incarnée. Un véritable appel au viol. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait même pas conscience du spectacle plus qu'alléchant qu'il offrait.

Le yakuza passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, en se jurant que ce soir, il ferait gémir ce gamin de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne aphone.

Ce fut sur cette pensée un peu (voir très) perverse, qu'il regarda le gamin engloutir son déjeuner vitesse grand V.

Alors que le cuisinier en herbe rangeait son matériel et lavait son plan de travail avec un soin tout particulier (parce que s'asseoir c'était tellement bien), il lui lança :

\- Quand t'auras fini rejoins moi dans mon bureau. C'est un fond du couloir après la porte dans l'entrée.

Et il se leva et quitta la cuisine, laissant un Eren fortement angoissé, avec toujours son éponge recouverte de savon dans la main. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune saleté sur ce fichu plan de travail, il rinça son éponge et l'essora avant de se diriger vers l'entrée indiquée par Levi.

Seulement dans l'entrée, il n'y avait pas qu'une mais trois portes.

Eren s'avança vers la première au hasard, c'était un vestiaire. Raté. Il ouvrit alors celle juste à côté.

Et manqua de finir enseveli à tout jamais sous une avalanche de balais, serpillères et bouteilles de produit de nettoyage en tout genre. Il rampa pour se sortir de là, et essaya tant bien que mal de faire regagner leur placard à ses assaillants. Il râla fortement contre Levi et sa foutue passion du nettoyage. Ça commençait à virer à l'obsession.

Il actionna la poignée de la dernière porte et déboucha -enfin- sur ce satané couloir. Il était sacrément long, et il y avait une dizaine de portes de chaque côté. Heureusement que Levi lui avait indiqué laquelle prendre, sinon il y aurait passé la journée.

Mais, il avait également terriblement envie d'ouvrir chaqueue d'entre elles pour voir quels secrets elles dissimulaient. Mais encore une fois, Levi, c'était vraiment pas quelqu'un attendait tranquillement son tour dans la salle d'attente. C'était plutôt lui qui faisait patienter les autres.

Eren se dirigea donc vers le bout du couloir, et y découvrit une unique porte. Il préféra toquer par mesure de précaution. Un « entre » sec et neutre à souhait retentit.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, le jeune informateur abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans l'antre sacré qu'était le bureau du célèbre mafieux, Levi Ackerman.

La pièce était assez grande mais pas très personnelle. Derrière le large bureau de métal, était assis son tortionnaire. Il y avait une très grande baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur tout un mur. Le soleil s'étant désormais levé, elle permettait à la lumière d'entrer librement et suffisait à éclairer toute la pièce. Il y avait des étagères peintes en noir, qui supportaient de nombreux volumes, mais Eren ne put en lire les titres. Une plante verte reposait sur un meuble en métal gris avec des tiroirs, apportant une petite touche de verdure. Quoiqu'Eren se demandât s'il s'agissait d'une vraie plante.

Et pour le bureau, aucune photo, pas de décorations quelconques, juste un pot à crayon et stylos en verre très chic mais neutre à souhait, de la paperasse et un PC sur lequel Levi était penché. Et l'informateur entendait le tap-tap des touches d'un claviers d'ordinateur qui lui était si familier après un an à l'entendre en permanence. Ce bruit anodin transperçait le silence qui s'était installé, le rendant encore plus pesant.

Eren sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac et remonter doucement dans sa gorge. Cela eu pour effet de lui filer une légère envie de vomir ses pancakes. Mais, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre concernant le yakuza, son espérance de vie si jamais il dégobillait dans son bureau était de moins de…aller…deux secondes. Le temps que Levi sorte une arme et ne l'égorge.

\- Connais-tu le clan des Titans ?

La question de Levi brisa net le silence. La phrase arriva bien vite au cerveau d'Eren et sa réponse fusa avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'en sortir une autre plus appropriée. Ce fut tout fois celle-là qui résonna dans le bureau.

\- C'est un nom vraiment nul.

Une forte envie de se taper frénétiquement la tête contre une surface – dure de préférence- monta dans l'esprit d'Eren. Mais quel con ! C'était vraiment pas le moment de sortir ce genre de réponse. Levi pourrait mal le prendre.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Oh.

Bon, au moins, il n'était pas vexé. Et lui était toujours en vie. Chouette.

Levi releva la tête de son écran et fixa Eren droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :

\- Je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches sur ce clan. Où est leur QG, le nom des membres, leurs actions. Ce qu'ils font en ce moment et des infos sur leurs chefs aussi.

Eren était perplexe. Alors Levi voulait l'utiliser simplement pour avoir des renseignements sur un rival ? Il s'attendait à pire, quand même.

Ou bien c'était une histoire de vengeance peut-être. Ça arrivait souvent chez les yakuzas. Voir c'était carrément ce qui rythmait leurs existences.

Mais qui, sur Terre, était assez débile/con/suicidaire/ou parfaitement inconscient pour oser provoquer/insulter/offenser/porter outrage d'une quelconque façon que ce soit à CE gars-là, sans se douter qu'il y aurait (peut-être) des conséquences potentiellement mortelles après coups ?

Hein, qui ?

Parce qu'il était quand même évident pour toutes personne un peu censée ou doué du strict minimum d'intelligence, que Levi était impitoyable et rancunier. On pouvait sans douter assez facilement.

Alors à moins d'être suffisamment puissant. Là, c'était une autre histoire. Et c'était peut-être ça le problème ? Ce fameux « clan des Titans » (c'était vraiment un nom pourri. Ça faisait un peu gang de délinquants crétins qui veulent se donner un genre en ayant un nom « qui est jette ») sauf qu'il n'en jetait rien. C'était plutôt lui qui était bon à jeter.

Enfin, bref. Ils étaient peut-être plus puissants que le clan de son tortionnaire. Et il cherchait la faille pour les faire couler.

Bon ben…si on l'enrôlait -de force- pour finalement lui faire faire son travail habituel (à savoir couler et/ou faire coffrer des mafieux), ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. A part la partie « se faire trouer le cul par un connard », mais ça c'était une autre affaire.

\- D'accord, fit Eren d'une façon désinvolte en haussant les épaules mais il me faut mon matos pour pouvoir bosser correctement. Et le mot de passe du wifi aussi.

La touche d'humour passa complètement inaperçu. Et l'atmosphère devint encore plus pensante. Levi se leva et contourna son bureau.

Il appuya le début de son fessier contre celui-ci et sortit un petit téléphone. Il pianota un numéro dessus et une fois que son interlocuteur eut décroché, il lança :

\- Hanji ramène-toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Et il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à cette « Hanji » de demander une quelconque précision. Elle ne savait même pas où elle devait aller.

Eren tenta de se souvenir de la tête de cette fameuse Hanji. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. De pas vraiment agréable. En voyant les yeux du gamin en face de lui exprimer une concentration relative, il lui lança :

\- Tu la connais. C'est elle qui est aller te chercher chez toi l'autre jour.

Aaaaaaah…oui. Ça lui revenait maintenant. C'était la personne qui avait foutue sa vie en l'air et qui lui avait balancé cette grande nouvelle en souriant. Et elle avait l'air de s'être échappé d'un asile de psychopathes.

A ce souvenir, Eren sentit sa colère d'hier revenir en courant. Il jeta un regard empli de rage refoulée à Levi qui se contenta d'esquisser un rictus moqueur.

Il se décolla de son bureau pour s'approcher lentement du jeune garçon qui continuait de le foudroyer du regard. Puis quand il ne fut plus qu'à vingt centimètres de son jouet, il entra brusquement en mouvent, et le bloqua contre le mur d'un geste brusque.

Eren gémit de douleur à cause du choc, mais ancra avec résolution ses prunelles émeraudes, brûlantes de rage dans le regard toujours aussi froid et impassible de Levi. Enfin, pas si impassible que ça, puisqu'il y décela une lueur de…gourmandise.

Oh noooooon.

\- Il parait que tu n'as pas été sage, hier Eren, murmura Levi tout prêt de son oreille.

Dans sa voix dansait une intonation de danger qui provoqua une série de frisson pas désagréable du tout dans la colonne vertébrale d'Eren. Il sentit une grosse mollesse au niveau de ses genoux et dû les verrouiller sévèrement, tout en ordonnant aux papillons qui dansaient la salsa dans son estomac d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Levi posa délicatement ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de sa victime et remonta lentement jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Cette caresse tendre, sans morsure, ni trave de salive fit frissonner Eren de plaisir.

Il sentit que Levi souriait sur sa peau. Mais il n'eut pas le temps ne s'en irriter que déjà le yakuza faisait courir ses lèvres sur la peau bronzée de son cou en l'embrassant doucement. C'était assez inattendu une telle tendresse de la part d'un homme comme Levi. Il ne semblait pas d'un naturel très affectueux ou doux.

Mais d'un côté, il sentit que sa résistance face à Levi (déjà très mince) cédait un peu plus. Ça lui rappelait ces longs moments qu'il avait passé à fantasmer sur son homme idéal. Et au genre de petits trucs coquin qu'ils auraient pu faire. Exactement ce que Levi était en train de lui faire subir en fait.

Le noiraud glissa vicieusement une jambe entre les siennes, tout en mordillant doucement sa peau, avant de remonter et de l'embrasser goulûment. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Eren poussa un gémissement plaintif, à demi étouffé, et entrouvrit involontairement les lèvres. Levi en profita et introduit impitoyablement sa langue dans sa cavité buccale.

Eren tenta de rompre cette union forcée de leurs lèvres mais ses maigres forces restantes ne suffirent pas. Et il finit par s'abandonner au baiser brûlant de Levi. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir d'érection. Quelle honte ça serait.

Mais le ballet endiablé que menait leurs langues lui faisait clairement perdre la tête. C'était si bon. La sensation de sa langue effleurant celle du mafieux. La façon qu'avait celui-ci de découvrir sa bouche dans les moindres détails avec son muscle humide avant de revenir le mêler au sien.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent (oxygénation oblige), Eren était haletant, tout rouge et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Un véritable appel au viol.

Mais au moment où se penchait pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres si tenantes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un boulet de canon humain à lunette tout échevelé déboula à vitesse intersidérale et hurla :

\- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE LEVI ?

Le susnommé se décolla de son soumis, et Eren tenta de reprendre sa respiration en moins de dix secondes. Levi lança, d'une voix à faire stopper le réchauffement climatique :

\- Oï binoclarde, on t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- Oh, est-ce que par hasard j'interromps quelque chose ? fit le boulet (dans tous les sens du terme) aussi appelé Hanji avec un énorme sous-entendu. Et un sourire de tueuse en série psychopathe.

Levi la foudroya du regard et Eren fut vraiment impressionné qu'elle ne se désintègre pas sur-le-champ. Elle sourit encore plus et lança :

\- Rooooohhhh mon petit Levi fait pas cette tête enfin.

Le « petit » leva un sourcil suite qualificatif utilisé, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très grand. Un peu moins qu'Eren qui était pourtant dans la moyenne. Et visiblement, Levi n'aimait pas trop son 1m60.

\- Je ne suis pas petit, fit-il d'un ton neutre mais qui faisait très clairement office d'avertissement.

\- Mais c'est pas grave mon adorable petit Levi, je t'aime quand même.

Bon ok. Eren avait dès la première impression, compris qu'Hanji n'avait pas toute sa tête. Mais-là, il venait d'avoir la confirmation qui lui manquait une bonne partie de la cervelle. Notamment la partie « détection d'un danger imminent ». Il se demandait même si elle connaissait le mot « survie ».

\- Je ne suis pas petit Hanji.

\- Mais si tu l'es.

Cette fois Eren en était sûr. Cette femme n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Levi dans sa grande bonté décida d'accorder une dernière chance à cette suicidaire.

\- Hanji, pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas petit.

Bien que la menace ne soit pas dirigée contre lui, Eren manqua de s'évanouir de frayeur.

 _Pitié_ , pensa-t-il. _Faites qu'elle comprenne, que je n'assiste pas à un remake de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse »._

Heureusement pour lui, Hanji se détourna de Levi pour concentrer son attention sur lui (ce dont il se serait bien passé). Et lui dit avec un immense sourire qui lui donnait un air d'une scientifique folle venant de découvrir un nouveau spécimen des plus intéressant et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de disséquer :

\- Hello Eren, tu vas bien ? Pas trop vaseux à cause du calmant ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Et est-ce que t'arrives encore à t'asseoir ?

Eren sentit ses joues devenir rouge à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Et puis pour être honnête, oui, il était un peu vaseux. Mais pas forcément à cause du calmant. Mais parce qu'il avait la nette impression d'avoir débarqué dans un asile pour pervers psychopathes. Et voilà, maintenant en plus de sa nausée, il avait des vertiges.

 _Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_

\- Donc Hanji, fit Levi pour détourner l'attention de la dingue de son jouet qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir ou de gerber. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire en premier. Je voudrais que tu…

\- Oooooh, tu étais encore là mon petit Levi ? Excuse-moi, je t'avais complètement oublié, mais c'est vrai que tu ne prends pas beaucoup de place…

BAM !

Et voilà la séance de « _Massacre à la tronçonneuse (sans tronçonneuse) au bureau_ » allait commencer. Le nez d'Hanji pissait le sang et Levi la tenait par le col tandis qu'il armait son poing pour un nouveau coup.

N'ayant vraiment pas envie d'assister à un meurtre en direct, Eren se précipita et attrapa le poignet de Levi, le stoppant à 1cm du visage ensanglanté d'Hanji.

Levi braqua son regard de glace sur lui et lui lança avec une tête de serial-killer :

\- Oï gamin, tu veux mourir jeune ?

\- Non pas spécialement. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir me mettre rapidement au travail pour pouvoir me barrer le plus vite possible d'ici. Alors si tu pouvais la démonter après que l'on m'ait donné mon matos et les instructions, se serait vraiment, vraiment top.

Lui et Levi se fixèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant deux secondes. Et Levi finit par relâcher sa prise sur Hanji. Celle-ci lança alors :

\- Bah alors, mon petit Levi tu te ramoll…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, le souffle coupé par le coup de pied à l'estomac que Levi venait de lui envoyer. Cette femme ne tenait vraiment pas à la vie.

\- Bon la dingue, fit Levi à la pauvre Hanji qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. J'veux que tu montres au gamin où il bossera et que tu l'aide à prendre ses marques.

La dingue en question releva la tête et dit :

\- Ça…marche…pa…tron.

Elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré sa respiration.

Eren quitta donc le bureau du yakuza avec une personne qui avait l'air encore plus louche que le mafieux. Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas Levi. En fin de compte. Mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des remords.

Il suivit donc Hanji-la-psychopathe jusqu'à une pièce qui était la réplique exacte de celle qu'il avait dans son studio. Les mêmes fils serpentaient au sol, les mêmes ordinateurs étaient disposés sur le même bureau. Il y avait juste les déchets en moins.

Mais pendant un instant Eren avait cru être rentré chez lui. Il y avait juste la pile de carton dans un coin qui divergeait de son ancienne tanière de pirate informatique. Cela devait être ses affaires.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et Hanji lui lança en refermant la porte :

\- Un bon conseil. Essaye d'en prendre plus soin que celle que tu avais avant. Si tu tiens à la vie.

Non, c'était elle qui disait ça ?

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Eren déballa les cartons, espérant y trouver au moins un pantalon.

Raté.

Mais il y trouva plein de cadres photo qu'il avait dispersé sur tous les meubles de son appartement. C'était les seuls objets qu'il ne mettait pas par terre quand il habitait encore dans son studio.

Il déposa la photo où toute sa famille souriait à l'objectif. Il y avait son père et sa mère avant l'accident et lui devant avec Mikasa. Souriant de son sourire enfantin et innocent. Et sa sœur adoptive toujours avec son éternel écharpe rouge.

L'écharpe de Mikasa ? Mais c'était vrai ça, où était-elle ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait laissé dans l'appartement quand on l'avait sauvagement kidnappé ? Il avait dû la perdre en se débattant.

Et puis tiens, en parlant de Mikasa. N'allait-elle pas s'inquiéter de son déménagement et disparition subit ? Elle était très protectrice, elle risquait d'appeler la police.

Et si elle découvrait qu'un yakuza pervers le retenait contre sa volonté aucun doute qu'elle emprunterait un tank à l'armée américaine et viendrait prendre l'immeuble de Levi d'assaut.

Oh mon dieu !

Et en même temps, il se demandait qui de Mikasa ou Levi, aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Après tout, sa sœur adoptive avait quand même fait huit ans de karaté et s'élevait maintenant au rang très respectable de ceinture noire deuxième dan.

Mais d'un certain côté, si une fille lambda comme Mikasa apprenait les arts martiaux, qu'est-ce qu'un mafieux craint et respecté du monde de l'ombre comme Levi pouvait savoir en matière de combat ?

Eren préféra ne pas y penser et alluma son ordinateur.

Pendant que ça chargeait, il remarqua poser à côté de lui, une pile de feuille qui s'empressa de consulter. Il s'agissait de toute les informations que possédait déjà Levi sur le clan des Titans.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas chômer. Il y avait au moins vingt pages recto-verso.

Eren se mit donc au travail en songeant qu'avec toutes ces histoires, il n'avait toujours pas pu prendre sa douche.

* * *

« _Le clan des Titans a été créé il y a environ dix ans par Darius Zackly. Bien que très peu connu au départ cet homme se tailla bien vite une réputation de tueur froid et sans pitié. Le clan prit rapidement de l'ampleur, notamment à l'arrivée d'Erwin Smith dans l'organisation… »_

Hum…Erwin Smith. Dans les dossiers de Levi, c'était le deuxième chef du clan. Décidément avoir les codes d'accès du FBI et autres services secrets c'était génial.

Eren décida de se concentrer sur lui et Zackly. Parce que d'après ce qu'il avait compris les infos sur les grands patrons c'était ce qui intéressait le plus Levi.

Il chercha sa fiche dans les dossiers top-secrets qu'il venait de pirater. Il trouva assez rapidement et lu :

« _Erwin Smith, 32 ans. 1m78, blond aux yeux bleus. Carrure athlétique. Charismatique._

 _Remarques_ _: Très envoutant, douté d'un charismatique et d'un talent pour le discoure absolument incontestable, il n'hésite pas à se servir de ses capacités pour attirer ses proies. Bras droit de Darius Zackly, le chef du clan des Titans, sa participation aux actions du clan n'est plus à prouver. Bon combattant, manipulateur de génie on le surnomme le Major._

 _Il est également connu pour son goût prononcé pour la gente masculine et féminine et possède plusieurs harems clandestins. Il n'est pas rare qu'il ait plusieurs amants en même temps. N'ayant pas vraiment de moral, il n'hésite pas à droguer, rançonner ou forcer ses victimes si elles résistent. »_

 _Encore un pervers,_ pensa Eren en soupirant.

N'empêche c'était assez intéressant. Il découvrait toute une organisation dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il se demandait bien pourquoi on lui avait caché son existence. Il aurait pu être utile.

Alors le clan des Titans avait, lui, des actions parfaitement claires. Trafic d'armes, de drogue et même d'êtres humains. Mais apparemment, les membres chargés de l'enquête n'avaient pas de preuve concrètes à montrer à un juge et Zackly comme Smith semblaient avoir des contacts avec les hauts placés. Et en plus, ils étaient parfaitement insaisissables. Ce qui laissait penser qu'il y avait des taupes infiltrées dans le système. Alors ils plafonnaient.

Mais Eren ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire qui puisse pousser Levi à le kidnapper pour le forcer à l'aider. Il n'y avait nulle part mention d'un accrochage quelconque entre les deux partis. Alors, il décida de creuser ça. C'était une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur Levi et découvrir son point faible. Avec une magnifique excuse qui plus est.

Il décida de chercher encore dans les dossiers de l'armée. En combinant avec celles de Levi, il ne devrait pas tarder à découvrir une piste quelconque à approfondir.

Il vogua de logiciel en logiciel et d'ordi en ordi avant de tomber par hasard sur un mail pas encore effacé -ni lu- dans la boîte de réception d'un des sous-directeurs. Le contenu le choqua au plus haut point.

 _A : Ernzo Timis_

 _De : Erwin Smith_

 _Objet : Livraisons_

 _Cher Timis,_

 _Ta commande de cinq esclaves d'une vingtaine d'année, vient d'arriver. Cinq magnifiques jeunes hommes bien dociles qui n'attendent que toi. Ils te seront livrés dans deux jours à ton domicile privé. Pour le prix nous devons encore discuter. Mais pour une telle qualité on avoisine les cinq millions de yens par individu._

 _En espérant que tu nous seras toujours, un aussi fidèle client._

 _Erwin Smith_

Eren manqua de vomir. Que cet Erwin Smith, parle d'êtres vivants et conscients comme de vulgaires meubles ou tout autres accessoires à la mode le révulsait. Et cet Ernzo Timis qui faisait partie des services secrets de protections du pays. Quelle blague !

Mais au moins, il avait fait un pas en avant. Il possédait maintenant l'adresse mail de ce trafiquant d'esclaves -sexuels visiblement. Avec ça, il pouvait tenter d'infiltrer son ordinateur. Ou au moins celui avec lequel il avait envoyé cet immonde message.

En parlant de ça, Eren le sauvegarda dans son propre ordinateur pour faire coffrer l'immondissime pervers qui l'avait reçu et qui osait prétendre servir la Justice. Et puis il se remit au travail plus déterminé que jamais.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller rendre une petite visite au disque dur d'Erwin Smith, il remarqua alors qu'il fermait les fichiers, un dossier intituler « l'Attaque contre les Titans ». C'était quoi ça ?

Curieux, il cliqua sur le lien et commença à lire :

« _Le 10 septembre 2010, une offensive fut lancée contre le QG de Zackly, où il se terrait depuis trois jours avec son acolyte Erwin Smith dit le Major. Lors de l'opération permit de capturer vivants de nombreux complices et de les interroger. Mais les deux leaders avaient eu le temps de fuir en faisait diversion en faisant exploser les fondations de l'immeuble le faisait ainsi s'écrouler._

 _L'explosion causa plusieurs blessés parmi les civiles et de nombreux morts parmi les forces armées. Dans les décombres plusieurs cadavres d'esclaves personnels ou destinés à la vente et au trafic furent découvert. Seul survivant de cette boucherie, un homme à l'identité encore inconnue à ce jour. Mais de plus de vingt ans. Cheveux noirs et yeux gris. Il semblait avoir subi divers traumatismes physiques et psychiques de la part du Major, d'après ce que les équipes spécialisées avait pu tirer de son examen médical et interrogatoire oral._

 _Deux autres cadavres se trouvaient à proximité du survivant. Une femme et un homme aux corps en aussi mauvais état que celui du miraculé. La gorge tranchée et déjà raides quand ils furent tirés des débris du bâtiment écroulé. Ses cadavres purent toutes fois être identifiés. La femme répondant au nom d'Isabel Magnolia 26ans et l'homme Farlan Church 27ans._

 _L'autopsie pratiquée démontra qu'ils avaient subi des violences purement physiques se limitant aux coups. Avant d'être égorgé avec une lame blanche très affutée. Contrairement au survivant qui lui, avait souffert de viols particulièrement violents et à diverses tortures à caractères sexuelles. Provoquant des déchirures sévères dans le colon et beaucoup de blessures plus ou moins graves._

 _L'examen psychologique démontra que l'homme se trouvait un état de choc. Ce qui le conduit à rester muet sur les tortures qu'il avait endurées. Ayant été séquestrer dans une cave tout le long de son calvaire, il ne put donner aucune information permettant de faire avancer l'enquête en cours pour retrouver Zackly et le Major. »_

Dire qu'Eren était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il était à un tout petit doigt de tourner de l'œil. Ces hommes étaient plus que répugnant !

En faisait défiler le rapport, son attention fut attirée par les photos de la scène prisent par les enquêteurs. Il y avait des prises du bâtiment effondré, une vidéo de l'explosion, des images floues de personnes prenant la fuite et des tas de clichés montrant le visage de malfaiteurs arrêtés.

Et aussi, beaucoup plus macabre, les photos des autopsies et des cadavres des victimes. Il y avait notamment celle des deux morts découverts à côté du survivant. L'une montrait un homme aux cheveux courts et un peu ébouriffés, blond cendré, assez grand, et l'autre une jeune femme à l'air assez enfantin, avec des cheveux auburn assez courts pour une fille, coiffés en couettes mais qui semblaient plein de nœuds et des mèches rebelles.

Etrangement, ils souriaient tous les deux avec un air serein peint sur leurs visages nettoyés du sang qui devait probablement les recouvrirent.

Eren sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'est sûr, avec ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer, la mort devait être pour eux une délivrance. Presque une joie.

Et puis, plus bas, il vit le haut d'une photo intitulée « _le Survivant_ ». Il cliqua dessus pour la voir en grand plan, et manqua de crier d'horreur et de stupéfaction en la voyant.

Car cet homme, ce « Survivant » comme ils l'appelaient.

C'était Levi !

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, sixième chapitre terminé !_**

 ** _Un peu plus sombre que les autres peut-être. Et au fait je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fans d'Erwin d'avoir cassé l'image du héro charismatique qui se bat pour la survie de l'humanité et qui n'hésite pas à se sacrifier pour sauver des vies. Mais il me fallait un salaud et je l'ai choisi, lui. Désolé vraiment ne me haïssez pas surtout c'est pour l'histoire. Et ce Ernzo Timis a été purement et simplement inventé au profit de l'histoire en question._**

 ** _Et je m'excuse pour les fautes si vous en voyez_**

 ** _Bon avant de se quitter je dois répondre à la review d'Aamy :_**

 ** _Réponse à la review d'Aamy : _****_Merci de ta compréhension ça fait plaisir. Et pour ce qui est de prendre du temps pour te répondre je te rassure. J'adore le faire (même si après j'ai super mal aux doigts). Pour la panne d'inspi, on peut dire que c'est passé :D, ma rentrée aussi et mes horaires sont pas si terribles que ça. Et les tiens ?_**

 ** _Eren schizo' hum…idée intéressante c'est vrai qu'il n'arrête pas de se contredire. Une étreinte plus marquée et hop, il se détend et reste et ne bouge plus. C'est sûr que la fierté nous conduit à faire des actions débiles, à refouler des trucs super évident et qui faciliterait grandement l'histoire, ou taire les choses importantes. Pour ce qui est de l'instinct de protection de Levi, je dirais que sa possessivité le pousse à protéger ses « propriétés ». C'est vrai qu'Eren est d'un naturel sociable et attachant. Je me demande combien de temps je vais laisser le nain de jardin espérer qu'il peut lui résister. Interprète les scènes comme ça te chante. Je ne vais pas venir vérifier dans ton cerveau si ta vision des choses correspond à la mienne. Quoique …xD_**

 ** _Mikasa la protectrice. Ça devrait être son deuxième prénom. Amadouer Levi en faisait les yeux doux ? Bof, je crois qu'il interprèterait ça comme ça lui chante, et dira que c'est une invitation à venir trouer l'arrière-train de son jouet. xD En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma Mikasa._**

 ** _Pour le cliché du gros tas geek, Eren n'est pas vraiment gros (et il a bien de la chance, Dame Nature doit avoir ses petits chouchous), c'est vrai qu'il y aurait eu de très fortes chances de décès de la part de Levi s'il avait vu l'état des lieux._**

 ** _Hanji, alors elle je ne pouvais pas l'oublier avec ses entrées en scène. Mais c'est vrai que c'était un combat perdu d'avance d'essayer de défendre Levi. Mais je crois qu'Eren va changer de point de vu à vis-à-vis de Levi suite à ce chapitre._**

 ** _Alors oui, comme tu peux le voir Eren n'était pas au courant de tout, on lui cache beaucoup de chose._**

 ** _Maintenant je crois que c'est assez évident de qui Levi veut se venger et pourquoi. Pour le connaître un peu mieux, là c'est sûr il a fait un bon de trois kilomètre en avant._**

 ** _Je crois qu'au niveau vengeance, il va ralentir un peu le temps de digérer tout ça. Je sais pas si le côté « gaga » va venir tout de suite, mais en tout cas aucun doute qu'il va le regarder différemment maintenant. Peut-être même qu'il approuvera de la sympathie pour Levi._**

 ** _Bon alors voilà, j'ai répondu au plus gros de ta review (enfin j'crois). C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, et tant mieux si tu aimes ça. Et pour le chapitre précédent je suis ravie qu'il t'ait autant plus._**

 ** _Je pense que tout s'est affiché, t'inquiète, par contre ça ne te dérange pas que je réponde à ta dernière review dans le prochain chapitre ? Parce que là, j'ai suuuuper mal aux doigts et je suis trèèèès fatiguée et j'ai trèèèès envie de poster ce chapitre MAINTENANT !_**

 ** _A la prochaine xD tout le monde en espérant que mon histoire vous plaît toujours. 3_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Une douche citronnée

**_Chapitre sept ! C'est un miracle. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre._**

 ** _Petit avertissement avant de commencer ce chapitre : Je ne suis pas une informaticienne. Alors les scènes d'hacking que je décris dans ce chapitre ne sont peut-être pas du tout réalisables ou réalistes. Mais soyez pas trop tatillon d'accord ? Et aussi, dans ce chapitre on va se pencher sur l'évolution de la relation entre le yakuza/séquestrateur/tortionnaire au passé sombre et l'hackeur de génie/informateur de renom/tête brûlée/probablement suicidaire. Aussi appelés Levi Ackerman et Eren Jaeger_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_** ** _:_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Je suis contente que l'image que je donne d'Erwin te plaise ^^ Aaaah…s'asseoir quelle chose merveilleuse, profite Eren. La sadique que je suis va vite t'ôter ce privilège. Merci de commenter et de lire mon histoire ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que le début de la deuxième histoire t'ai plus, mais j'ai dû la supprimer car elle ressemblait trop à celle dont je m'étais inspiré. Mais je vais la réécrire et cette fois ça sera du 100% moi. Je ne vais juste pas changer le titre parce que je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Et au fait, tu ne m'embête pas du tout, au contraire j'adore lire tes commentaires ^^ et d'accord je vais mettre les nombres en…nombres (moi non plus je sais pas comment ça se dit)_**

 ** _Deydeykagamine_** ** _: Et bien de ce chapitre-là, on en apprend encore plus sur notre cher nain de jardin grognon. Je m'excuse vraiment auprès des fans d'Erwin, mais je le vois vraiment bien en gros salaud pervers, désolée. Oui Eren et Izaya se ressemble et pour ce qui est de ma futur fic sur Drrr, ce n'est encore qu'un projet. Mais ça portera sur l'omégaverse, tu connais ? J'espère qu'elle te plaira même si c'est pas pour tout de suite._**

 ** _Akane :_** ** _C'est super si ça te plait. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi._**

 ** _Aamy_** ** _: Bon, ben. RDV à la fin pour tes réponses ^^_**

* * *

Eren avait envie de vomir.

S'il n'en avait pas la preuve irréfutable devant les yeux, il n'y croirait toujours pas.

Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ces yeux gris acier froids et presque inexpressifs, ces cheveux noir corbeau coiffés façon « undercut », et ce visage impassible. Bien qu'il soit couvert d'hématomes, qu'il soit sale et recouvert de sang et de poussières, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Mais il était vraiment plus qu'amoché. Certaines de ses plaies saignaient encore, tout son corps était couvert de bleus allant du violet au brun jaunâtre. Et pour un maniaque de la propreté comme lui, il était vraiment dégueulasse.

Mais il ne lui faisait pas pitié. Au contraire, même au travers de la photo et des pixels qui la composait sur son écran, il pouvait sentir la force de sa détermination et son envie de vengeance. Pour lui et ses amis.

Eren sentit un sentiment nouveau grandir dans sa poitrine envers le mafieux. Pas vraiment de la sympathie, mais plutôt de l'empathie. Et du respect, d'avoir pu se relever après ce qu'il avait vécu et trouver encore la force de se battre. Lui n'y serait jamais arrivé.

Eren se remit au travail avec plus d'énergie que jamais. C'était décidé, il aiderait Levi et ensuite, il se vengerai de lui. Pour l'instant sa petite personne passait en deuxième position. Levi avait subi pire que lui.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans l'ordi de cet enfoiré d'Erwin pour en apprendre plus sur ce Clan des Titans (quel nom pourri, vraiment !). Grâce à l'adresse mail récupérée, en quelques clics il atteint le centre dudit appareil et commença à fouiller.

Il trouva tout un tas de mail du même genre que celui envoyé à Ernzo Timis. Mais pas seulement sur leur petit trafic d'esclave, mais aussi sur celui de la drogue, des armes. Il y avait même des détournements d'argent de plusieurs millions de yens pour financer tous leurs projets pas très nets. Si avec ça, on ne les coffrait pas direct, il y avait un sérieux problème. Il sauvegarda toutes ses précieuses données pour les transmettre à Levi, et plus tard à la police

Quoique…est-ce qu'il pouvait encore leur faire confiance ne sachant ce qui se tramait dans leur ombre et sous leur nez ? Si ça tombait sur une personne qui trempait dans ce trafic, elle supprimerait ces infos et rien ne changerait. Mais il décida de s'en inquiéter plus tard, pour le moment son objectif number one était ce cher Erwin Smith.

Et puis, par un pur coup du hasard, en cherchant dans son ordi, il découvrit un fichier avec pour nom « Levi ». Intrigué, Eren cliqua dessus et ouvrit le lien. C'était des vidéos. Il y en avait une dizaine, il cliqua sur la première.

Lorsqu'elle débuta, Eren eu un hoquet de stupeur.

On voyait un homme allongé sur un grand lit, les bras et les jambes et écartées et solidement attaché. Il portait un bandeau sur les yeux et était complètement nu. Ce n'était pas très net, et Eren ne distinguait pas bien les traits de l'homme.

C'était visiblement un porno avec BDSM. Venant de ce cher Erwin, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Télécharger des vidéos pornos était quelque chose que beaucoup d'hommes faisait. Mais pourquoi les avoir classées sous le nom de Levi ?

Et puis une voix retentit et le cœur d'Eren rata un battement :

\- Alors mon petit Levi, prêt pour ta première séance ? Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

\- Dans tes rêves pervers ! cria l'homme qu'Eren avait identifié comme étant son séquestrateur.

Cette fois, il ne put se retenir. Il se leva de sa chaise, la renversant au passage, et courut aux toilettes les plus proches et vomi tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

En pleurant.

Il y avait onze vidéos très exactement. Et chaque fois c'était la même chose. Erwin torturait Levi façon BDSM de l'extrême. Mais chaque fois, il lui tenait tête il résistait. Même après plusieurs viols (parce qu'il se faisait bel et bien violer par cette enflure), même avec plusieurs blessures dû aux coups de cravaches et de fouets, et même avec une douleur bien présente, Levi restait Levi. Fort et indomptable. Peu importe ce que ce salaud lui faisait.

Et Eren sentait que le blond enrageait face à cette insoumission. Il voulait que Levi lui obéisse et se soumette à lui. Mais chaque « séance » comme il les appelait, était un échec supplémentaire pour lui.

Et à chaque fin de vidéos (Eren les avait toutes visionnée pour voir à quel point Levi avait souffert), il soupirait de soulagement de voir que ce dernier n'avait pas cédé, qu'il gardait la tête haute. Quelle détermination incroyable il avait.

Maintenant le jeune homme ressentait un nombre incalculable d'émotion pour le yakuza. Du respect, de l'admiration, de l'envie face à cette force qu'il était certain de ne pas posséder. Son envie de vengeance envers lui avait (presque) disparue. Il voulait vraiment aider Levi à se venger et venger ses camardes. Torturés et tués par cet homme plus que répugnant. Il se remit au travail, les yeux encore un peu humides.

* * *

Levi était assis dans un fauteuil face à la baie vitrée de son salon et fumait tranquillement une cigarette dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement avare, mais c'était juste qu'il en voyait pas l'utilité. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en expirant la fumée.

Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, aussi, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce à pas de loup. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit un poids conséquent se poser sur ses genoux et deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou qu'il se rendit compte d'une présence étrangère.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa prêt à assommer la personne qui se permettait de s'installer sur ses genoux comme sur un pouf.

Mais au moment, où il allait l'envoyer valser, son regard gris acier rencontra un sublime regard émeraudes si expressif qu'il connaissait bien maintenant.

Eren.

Il se détendit, et plutôt content que son animal domestique lui montre une telle affection, il le laissa exceptionnellement rester dans cette position.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette tandis que son autre main se perdait dans la chevelure si douce du châtain pelotonné contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Ils étaient bien là. Levi sentit qu'il se détendait. Ça ne lui était pas arriver depuis un moment déjà. Eren lui communiquait doucement sa chaleur, c'était si agréable.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi son jouet si fier était devenu si câlin en une après-midi. C'était peut-être une ruse pour s'enfuir ? Intéressant comme idée. Mais, il fallait plus que ça pour réussir à échapper au grand Levi Ackerman. Mais autant profiter tant que c'était là.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux si doux, sachant que ce geste avait un effet apaisant sur Eren. En effet, il sentit que celui-ci se détendait et attendit sa respiration ralentir. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Levi était ravi. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le forcer, Eren faisait ça de son plein gré. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était fatigué ?

Bof, dans ce cas-là, il serait plutôt aller se coucher.

Mais là tout de suite, Levi n'avait vraiment pas envie de se casser la tête avec ça. Il lui demanderait demain, voilà. Là, il était juste trop bien. Pas question de briser ce moment de pure détente avec une question stupide.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de lui, et entoura son jouet de ses bras. Un petit soupir de bien-être résonna près de son oreille. La prise autour de son cou s'adoucit (déjà qu'elle n'était pas très serrée) montrant qu'Eren se relaxait au contact de Levi.

Ce dernier se demanda si Eren n'avait pas consommer une quelconque substance illicite tellement son comportement actuel divergeait de celui qu'il abordait quelques heures auparavant. Mais il n'avait pas le matériel pour lui faire un dépistage et rien que l'idée de faire appeler Hanji pour qu'elle s'en charge et sabote cet instant de calme et d'intimité suffisait à l'énerver. Il préféra donc patienter.

Il remarqua que l'informateur portait toujours cette espèce de t-shirt blanc. Ça lui donnait certes un côté affreusement sexy (c'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il le lui avait remis), mais Levi se doutait que pour bosser c'était pas l'idéal. Surtout s'il devait travailler avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Il avait bien sûr toute confiance en eux, mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'ils le voient à demi-nu.

Seulement, quand il avait ordonné à Hanji, Erd et Gunther d'aller le chercher, il n'avait parlé que de meubles. Pas d'habits. Et donc, le gamin n'avait absolument rien à se mettre.

Ils iraient demain ensemble, histoire qu'il le surveille, pas qu'il lui fausse compagnie. Et puis, il fallait bien laisser le chien se promener de temps en temps si on ne voulait pas qu'il déprime. Il sourit et commença à faire descendre sa main vers le bas du dos et massa les fesses de son jouet.

Mais en voyant le manque de réaction du garçon, il commença quand même à s'inquiéter. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait vraiment foutu le camp et qui c'était procuré un clone hyper soumis. Ça serait quand même moins utile qu'un informateur et hackeur.

Mais la respiration calme d'Eren lui démontra qu'il s'était simplement endormi. Nooooon, sérieux ? Il était vraiment à même de s'endormir dans ses bras dis donc.

C'était mignon. Il faudra qu'il lui fasse remarquer. Quelle serait sa rédaction ?

Il souleva le corps d'Eren et le déposa sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il l'entoura de ses bras et il sentit le jeune homme frotter son visage contre son torse et sourit à cette idée. Il resserra sa prise et se laissa sa respiration calme le bercer. Il finit par fermer les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Morphée avec _son_ Eren serré contre lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le visage endormi de Levi.

Il rougit en se rappelant son comportement de la veille. Et meeeerde. Maintenant Levi avait une nouvelle façon de l'énerver. En plus, il pourrait même se faire des idées sans-fondements. Oui d'accord, il s'était lové de son plein gré sur ses genoux et ok, il s'y était même endormi. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se soumettait à Levi !

C'était juste qu'après avoir vu tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il avait ressenti un grand élan de compassion pour lui et avait simplement voulu lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Levi connaisse ce mot.

Mais qu'elle idée pourrie ! Maintenant Levi allait se foutre de lui trois fois plus qu'avant, arrrrrrrgh !

Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, il tenta de se détendre pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée encore un petit moment. Histoire d'avoir assez de force pour affronter cette journée. Et Levi.

Dès qu'il avait senti Eren se réveiller, Levi avait fini d'émerger des Limbes du sommeil. Il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur de toute façon. Il avait senti son jouet remuer faiblement avant de se détendre à nouveau et de retrouver une respiration lente, calme et régulière lui annonçant qu'il s'était rendormi.

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler son visage endormi. Il était mignon. Et semblait si innocent, si enfantin. Mais quand même, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour ce genre de pensée.

Il passa une fois sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse avant de se lever et de s'habiller pour aller boire son thé en attendant que le gamin se réveille.

Il n'attendit pas très longtemps. Alors qu'il venait de boire la dernière gorgée de son thé noir, Eren apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air pas très réveillé et une tête qui rappelais vaguement un zombie fraîchement sorti de terre. Il avait la marque des plis de son oreiller imprimé en rouge sur sa joue gauche, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux un peu dans le vague.

Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail avec l'intention de se faire un café, avec toute la vitesse et la grâce d'un mort vivant. Une fois le breuvage amer composé il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de Levi qui le regardait amusé, et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour la vider d'une traite. Le tout toujours en tirant une tronche de déterré. Il oscillait sur sa chaise et semblait aussi avoir toute la tonicité musculaire propre aux zombies. Manquait plus qu'il se mette à bouffer des humains et le tableau serait complet. Mais pour l'instant une deuxième tasse rempli à ras-bord de caféine semblait mieux lui convenir.

Levi décida de le secouer un peu en lui lançant d'un ton désintéressé :

\- Oï gamin, prépare-toi on sort aujourd'hui.

Eren manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Il toussa en manquant de cracher poumons et compagnie tout en luttant pour respirer. Quand il eut fini de se retenir de vomir son appareil respiratoire, il se tourna vers Levi et articula difficilement :

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- On sort t'acheter des fringues, alors prépares-toi.

\- Mais j'ai rien à me mettre.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va t'acheter des fringues.

\- Oui, mais pour le moment j'ai toujours rien à me mettre.

\- Et bien je vais t'en prêter le temps qu'on t'en trouve.

\- A parce que tu crois que j'entre des tes fringues pour gamin de dix ans ?! s'exclama Eren sans vraiment penser à sa survie. Mais pour sa défense il fallait dire qu'il commençait à s'énerver de cette conversation qui tournait en rond. En plus son état de « zombie du réveil » ne lui offrait pas une immense capacité de réflexion et de prévision d'un danger potentiellement mortel.

Pourtant quand Levi lui jeta un regard de serial-killer à deux doigts de le trucider, il sentit tout son énervement retomber d'un coup.

Il se tassa dans sa chaise, sans oser faire un seul mouvement alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour partir à l'autre bout de la ville. D'ailleurs si Levi ne le fixait pas de ce regard meurtrier, il en aurait sans nul doute été capable de le faire. Mais ses deux prunelles acier le retenaient mieux que les plus solides des menottes.

Il essayait vainement de disparaître dans sa chaise avant de mourir désintégrer sous le regard brûlant du yakuza. Mais elle faisait comment l'autre dingue pour résister à ça ? L'habitude sans doute.

Levi se leva très lentement de sa chaise, et contourna la table d'une démarche féline qui lui faisait encore plus penser à sa première impression comme quoi il ressemblait à une panthère noire en permanence en mode « chasse ». Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure, si seulement la proie ça n'était pas lui.

Levi s'approcha de lui toujours aussi lentement, histoire de clairement lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre petite proie sans défense face à son prédateur ultime. Toute son attitude montrait qu'ici c'était lui qui dominait. Lui, Eren, n'était absolument pas en position de force, il ne pouvait que subir.

Eren ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, et plus Levi se rapprochait, moins il pouvait respirer normalement. Il finit par poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise où était assis l'informateur qui priait le Seigneur de toutes ses forces pour qu'un miracle se produise. Genre téléportation à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Dieu devait être occupé ailleurs. Ou alors, il avait jugé que son cas était désespéré et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Bref, il resta ancré sur cette chaise de malheur tandis que Levi se penchait pour avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien.

Eren cessa brusquement de respirer quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Levi lançaient des éclairs tellement meurtriers qu'il sentit que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sous le coup de la peur grandissante.

Levi se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et murmura d'une voix où vibrait une intonation de danger bien présente mais qui étonnement lui flanqua les mêmes papillons dans l'estomac que quand il l'embrassait. Il ne devait pas être très net pour avoir ce genre de réaction alors qu'il était peut-être sur le point de se faire tuer par un yakuza nain.

\- Fais très attention à toi Eren. Je pense que tu sais parfaitement que ce terrain est plus que glissant.

Eren (qui était au bord de l'évanouissement) reprit une grande inspiration et haleta pour se remettre à respirer normalement. Mais avec ses nuées de fourmillements dans son ventre c'était pas simple du tout. Et en plus Levi était vraiment beaucoup trop près. Il devait souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm pour être à ce point troublé par une trop grande proximité avec son tortionnaire. C'était pas possible autrement.

\- J'attends ta réponse, fit Levi avec cette même intonation de velours douce et empli de danger.

La seule réponse était claire comme de l'eau de roche. C'était seulement cette réponse que Levi voulait mais Eren ne voulait pas se soumettre aussi facilement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait beaucoup (son cul surtout), mais voilà, on ne le surnommait pas « l'idiot suicidaire » pour rien tout de même.

\- C'est vrai qui doit être très glissant, avec ton obsession du ménage t'as vraiment dû le récurer à la cire pour rendre cet aspect de toi plus brillant vu qu'il fait un peu tâche.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Peut-être même la pire, après celle d'aller à la soirée qui avait fait basculer sa vie.

D'ailleurs Levi n'apprécia pas vraiment (ben tiens !), et lui mordit sauvagement le cou sans prévenir. Eren poussa un cri de surprise et gémit tandis que Levi léchait la marque qu'il venait de lui faire. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer toujours du même ton dangereux :

\- Va te laver morveux. Ensuite on ira te les chercher ces foutues fringues.

Eren avait maintenant une sacrée boule au ventre. Cette remarque signifiait clairement qu'il allait souffrir plus tard. Et qu'il y avait de très forte chance qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir avant un moment.

Mais là, maintenant il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir fuir à l'autre bout de cet appartement. Il se leva donc sans demander son reste et quitta la cuisine presque en courant.

Levi regarda son jouet fuir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Il sourit avec un air de prédateur affamé et se dirigea vers la salle de bains toujours en souriant comme une panthère ayant repéré une proie des plus alléchantes.

Eren sentit le contact de l'eau chaude le détendre, il soupira. Il avait beau être sérieusement dans la merde, il n'arrivait pas à regretter sa réplique, il en était même fier. Cela prouvait qu'il pouvait encore résister à Levi et qu'il…

\- Aaaaah, Levi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le yakuza était entré sans bruit dans la cabine de douche et l'avait enlacé par derrière pour coller le dos de son cadet contre son torse chaud. Eren se figea immédiatement, n'osant plus faire un seul mouvement.

Il sentit les lèvres de Levi se poser sur sa nuque et doucement la suçotèrent pour lui faire un énième suçon (c'était le combientième ?), puis il laissa sa langue glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'entre les omoplates du jeune homme, lui procurant une série de frissons d'excitation. Il sourit contre la peau bronzée et laissa descendre sa main droite sur le ventre sa victime caressant son aine avant de finalement prendre le membre d'Eren en main.

Celui-ci lâcha -bien malgré lui- un gémissement de plaisir, et s'appuya contre la vitre mouillée de la cabine de douche, la griffant quand Levi se mit à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa virilité qui elle, était vraiment très bien réveillée maintenant.

De son côté, Eren se mordait la lèvre de toute ses forces mais cela ne suffisait pas à étouffer ses gémissements qui résonnaient très distinctement dans la salle de bains. Il se mordit le dos de sa main droite pour essayer de garder un minimum de dignité vis-à-vis de son tortionnaire, mais cela ne fut pas au goût de Levi qui aussitôt lui fourra trois doigts dans la bouche pour qu'ils les humidifient.

Comprenant ses intentions, Eren rétracta sa langue tout au fond de sa bouche et tenta de recracher des doigts envahissants. Mais quand Levi se pencha (ou plutôt se hissa sur la pointe des pieds) pour lui murmurer doucement :

\- Lèche, sinon je te promets que je t'encule sans aucune préparation.

Eren frémit face au vocabulaire utilisé et à la menace très sérieuse de Levi. Il savait parfaitement qu'il faisait ça pour le punir (comme quoi, il avait vraiment un ego surdimensionné, cette « punition » était vraiment trop disproportionnée par rapport à « l'offense » qu'il lui avait faite sur son 1m60. Ou alors il était vraiment très susceptible). Et qu'il n'aurait vraiment aucun scrupule à le pénétrer sans préparation.

Alors parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir mal, il obtempéra et lécha les trois doigts enfoncés dans sa cavité buccale et qui n'allaient pas tarder à être enfoncés…ailleurs.

Il pouvait carrément voir Levi sourire de satisfaction bien qu'il soit toujours dans son dos et hors de son champ de vision. Il enviait vraiment les caméléons là. Celui-ci jubilait devant l'évidente obéissance d'Eren, bien qu'elle soit uniquement dû à la peur que lui inspirait le fait de souffrir durant la pénétration. Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce n'était que le deuxième rapport sexuel qu'il avait de toute sa vie.

Mais Levi était tout de même satisfait, son jouet n'avait même pas tenté de le repousser. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait même pas penser. Il sourit et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

\- C'est bien Eren, tu es un bon garçon. Continue.

Eren en temps normal n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui parle ainsi. Mais là les caresses de Levi sur son membre additionné à ses doigts qui jouaient avec sa langue lui faisait purement et simplement perdre la tête. Il sentait qu'il partait loin, très loin. Un peu plus à chaque instant, aux rythmes des attentions de Levi. Il n'arrivait même plus de retenir ses cris, gémissant toujours plus fort au fur et à mesure que la délivrance approchait

Il finit par jouir dans un dernier cri en griffant désespérément la vitre de la cabine. Son orgasme le laissa pantelant et haletant et tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblotantes.

Levi regarda sa main droite couverte de sperme et sourit. Ça n'avait pas été très long dis donc. Il sortit ses doigts de la bouche d'Eren qui les avaient en peu mordu sous la puissance de sa jouissance mais qui lui semblerait infime face à celle qu'il allait lui faire vivre d'ici peu. Le pauvre informateur était tellement secoué qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il les avait retirés.

Ce fut seulement quand il en sentit un, pousser contre son intimité qu'il se réveilla et commença à gigoter pour échapper à ça. Mais Levi ne lui laissa pas cette chance et lui entoura la taille d'un bras avant de le plaquer contre la paroi de verre.

Levi lui murmura pour le calmer :

\- Chuuuut, doucement. Laisse-toi faire et détend-toi. Si tu te contracte ça va te faire mal.

\- Ar…arrête. S'il-te-plait, ne fait pas ça, supplia Eren en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui. Pour le moment ça ne faisait pas mal, c'était juste désagréable. Mais s'il en faisait entrer un deuxième…

\- Détend-toi.

\- Je…je peux pas… stop.

\- Chuuuut, murmura doucement Levi en lui caressant le ventre de sa main libre pour essayer de l'apaiser un minimum.

Il embrassa sa nuque tout en continuant ses caresses. Il fit légèrement bouger son doigt pour qu'Eren s'habitue à sa présence et se détende. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi doux et compréhensif avec ses amants. Il prenait, assouvissait ses envies et quand il s'était lassé, il changeait de jouet. Mais la candeur et l'innocence du gamin formait comme une barrière à ses pulsions animales le forçant à bien le préparer afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Ça ne lui était tout simplement jamais arrivé. La douceur du gamin déteignait sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait complètement s'en battre les couilles ou s'il devait s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le sujet. Il remua son doigt encore un peu et en introduit un deuxième dans les chairs d'Eren en faisant un mouvement de ciseaux pour les détendre et les écarter.

Eren gémit, mais de plaisir cette fois. C'était un peu moins désagréable maintenant, et les petits baisers papillons que Levi semaient partout sur sa nuque l'aidait beaucoup à se relaxer au maximum.

Le yakuza fit finalement entrer un troisième et dernier doigt le remuant en même temps que les deux autres et s'enfonçant toujours plus dans le corps d'Eren jusqu'à trouver le point le plus intéressant de cet endroit.

Sous l'afflux brutal de plaisir, Eren cria en se cambrant vers l'arrière, si bien que sa tête touchait presque l'épaule de Levi. Il tremblait fortement et seul le bras toujours passé autour de sa taille lui avait permis de ne pas s'écrouler sur la céramique du sol de la cabine de douche.

Le mafieux sourit et tourna la tête pour respirer la douce fragrance qui émanait des cheveux d'Eren. Un arôme sucré et agréable, qui lui rappelait un peu le chocolat et la framboise.

Il tortura un peu Eren avec ses doigts, en titillant encore et toujours cette petite boule de nerf cachée au fin fond de ses entrailles, mais pas assez pour le faire jouir. Quand il sentit que le brun était à sa limite et qu'il ne fut plus que gémissements, il retira ses doigts et le retourna pour plaquer son dos contre la paroi de verre de la douche.

La vision qu'Eren offrait était absolument magnifique.

Ses pommettes étaient rouges, ses sublimes yeux vert émeraude si expressifs étaient noyés de luxure et de désir, ses cheveux mouillés et en bataille collaient à son front et ses lèvres charnue étaient une véritable invitation.

Eren lui décocha un regard plus que bandant, et passa très lentement et surtout très sensuellement une langue délicieusement rosée sur ses lèvres rougies.

Levi prit ça pour de la provocation invitationnaire (si le mot existait) et fondit sur cette bouche si tentante comme un rapace sur un pauvre petit lapin innocent qui n'avait rien demandé. Décidément le plaisir sexuel avait une influence directe sur comportement d'Eren, le transformant en un véritable appel au viol pour le plus grand plaisir de Levi. Il était vraiment heureux d'être le premier à voire cette facette de lui. Et il songea pendant un bref instant qu'il aurait bien aimé être le seul.

Bon sang ! mais il délirait ou quoi ? Ce gamin était une distraction et un outil utile, rien d'autre. Il ne s'était plus jamais attaché sérieusement à quelqu'un depuis la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis cette époque il n'avait plus jamais ressenti quelque chose de ce genre pour une personne. Et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça changerait. Ce gamin avait beau être une véritable œuvre de la nature, la règle s'appliquait à lui aussi.

Mais il chassa ses pensées dérangeantes de son esprit pour se consacrer pleinement au baiser. Quand Eren était consentant c'était encore mieux. Ça lui rappelait leur première rencontre. La manière dont il s'était abandonné à lui avait été délicieuse et il ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter, même si l'alcool y avait été pour beaucoup.

Toujours en embrassant Eren, il le souleva et celui-ci vint tout naturellement enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Levi se positionna afin que son membre dressé tape contre l'intimité de son cadet. Celui-ci gémit en sentant la pression mais resta cependant assez détendu pour que Levi puisse le pénétrer. Lorsqu'il commença à entrer en lui, Eren brisa le contact de leurs bouches et rejeta la tête en arrière, en criant de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, offrant un accès parfait à sa gorge à Levi qui s'empressa de venir la mordiller comme s'il voulait s'en repaître.

Il le fit lentement descendre sur son membre jusqu'à la garde et attendit un petit moment pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Pour l'aider à se redétendre un peu, il lécha, mordilla, embrassa et marqua sa clavicule ainsi que le haut de son torse finement musclé. Il prit un téton dressé entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter doucement et le mordiller, provoquant une nouvelle série de frissons chez Eren. Comme ses deux mains étaient prises, il dû se servir uniquement de sa langue et de sa bouche pour malmener les deux boutons de chair rose qui pointaient. Cela ne sembla pas déplaire au jeune soumis qui se mit à griffer le dos de son tortionnaire sous l'extase que lui procurait cette torture.

Eren de son côté tentait de ne pas mourir d'asphyxie en s'appliquant à inspirer et expirer lentement et régulièrement. Mais la sensation du membre chaud de Levi à l'intérieur de lui était juste incroyable. C'était si intense, cette impression d'être rempli, il avait l'impression de brûler. Que tout son bas-ventre et son intimité étaient consumés par un brasier ardent. Le même que celui qui habitait le regard de Levi quand ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Ce n'était pas assez, il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

Il se pencha vers Levi et l'embrassa férocement en remontant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Celui-ci répondit avec un enthousiasme débordant en lui ravageant la bouche et les lèvres. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en commençant un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens dans les chairs d'Eren.

Le brun cria son plaisir sans retenue ou gêne et fourragea dans la chevelure noir corbeau de Levi, lui massant sans le vouloir le cuir chevelu et pressant sa bouche contre la sienne se laissant submergé par la passion du moment. C'était purement délicieux, pas étonnent que les gens soient accros au sexe si c'était ça.

Levi accéléra ses mouvements en butant toujours sur la prostate de son amant qui criait toujours plus fort à chaque coup. La délivrance était proche et Levi augmenta encore la puissance de ses coups de reins, pour leur faire atteindre plus vite les portes du 7ème ciel.

Eren jouit en premier, suivit de près par Levi quand il sentit les chairs de son amant se contracter autour de son sexe sous la puissance de l'orgasme du plus jeune. La semence d'Eren s'étala sur les deux torses tandis qu'il gémissait en sentant celle brûlante de son amant en lui.

Levi se retira du corps si chaud et si accueillant du cadet et se laissa glisser au sol l'entraînant avec lui. Il se positionna dans son dos, le collant contre son torse musclé le temps que l'informateur se remette de ses émotions. Il lui caressa doucement le ventre, le torse, les cuisses attendant que la respiration du plus jeune soit redevenue un peu plus normale. L'eau nettoyant les dernières traces de leur étreinte précédente.

Quand ce fut fait, et que le pirate informatique eut retrouvé un peu de ses capacités de compréhension et de concentration, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille d'une voix suave terriblement sexy et bandante :

\- Alors Eren, qu'est-ce qu'on dit maintenant ?

Comprenant l'allusion et étant beaucoup trop fatigué pour jouer longtemps à ce jeu-là, Eren répondit d'une voix lascive et encore engourdie de plaisir :

\- Oui Levi, excuse-moi je ne le referai plus.

\- Bon garçon, murmura Levi en lui léchant sensuellement l'oreille et en mordillant la partie cartilagineuse de celle-ci.

Il caressa encore un petit peu son jouet, s'amusant de ses petites réactions pudiques et des jolies rougeurs qui reprirent rapidement place sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta avant qu'Eren n'ait une nouvelle érection.

Entendons-nous bien, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de recommencer, mais il fallait aller acheter ses putains de fringues au gamin. Et puis, pour cela c'était mieux s'il pouvait se tenir droit et marcher de manière à peu près normale.

Il releva donc et enroula son jouet dans une serviette moelleuse pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il le sécha soigneusement, le caressant par moment profitant qu'Eren soit encore un peu dans les vapes après sa deuxième expérience sexuelle. Parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'après le gamin serait beaucoup plus réticent. Alors autant profiter maintenant.

* * *

 ** _Coucou !_**

 ** _Alors voilà, chapitre sept avec lemon, ça vous a plu ? C'est la première fois que j'en fais un aussi détaillé, et j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de faute. Sinon je m'en excuse._**

 ** _Avant de se quitter la (ou plutôt les) réponse(s) spéciale(s) Aamy qui va(vont) achever de me péter les doigts, définitivement_** ** _:_**

 ** _Alors, par où vais-je commencer ? Faut dire qu'il y a TROIS reviews._**

 ** _Bon commençons, alors comme ça tu reviens des Enfers ? C'était bien là-bas ? T'as passé des bonnes vacances. Mais c'est pas bien de boire autant cocotte, faut te ménager la rentrée c'est pour bientôt ^^_**

 ** _Bon tu as fait un rêve interdit au moins de 118 ans, c'est génial ! Je peux avoir des détails s'il-te-plait ? Genre c'est qui qui était en dessous par exemple ? Y avait du BDSM ou un truc dans le genre ? (Oui comme tu peux le voir, mon esprit est aussi fucked up que le tien)._**

 ** _Je crois que ce chapitre répond bien à toutes tes supposition, oui comme tu peux le voir, Levi est un assoiffé de sexe, oui il y a des chamailleries (potentiellement mortel pour le cul d'Eren) et notre chère tête brûlée s'enfonce toujours un peu plus dans sa merde. Mais t'as raison, Levi essaye de le préserver un minimum._**

 ** _C'est vrai que ça peut un peu niquer le perso mais c'est une bonne idée. Tu as raison Eren va découvrir d'autre facette de Levi. D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre je compte faire progresser leur relation (sinon on va grave s'emmerd***). Bon d'accord Eren ne lui a peut-être pas roulé le « patin du siècle » mais il est venu se lover comme un chat sur ses genoux de son plein gré (même s'il regrette après). C'est vrai qu'une bonne partie de copulation après une bonne engueulade ça serait cool. Mais tu vois le truc c'est que tu me donnes plein d'idée mais pour une AUTRE fanfic que je veux écrire et poster. Tu sais celle qui s'appelait « Mon cher mari » et que tu avais commencé de commenter ben c'était celle-là. Et tu as tout à fait raison c'était bien inspiré de The King's Massanger de LoloSawyer (d'ailleurs j'en profite pour m'excuser encore une fois). C'est vrai que je voulais m'en inspirer sans plagier parce que je n'avais aucune idée sur comment commencer l'histoire et que son début était pas mal. Mais je crois que je me suis un peu trop emportée et elle m'a demandé de la supprimer parce qu'elle a jugé que ça ressemblait trop. Et je n'avais pas envie de me faire virer du site après seulement un mois d'inscription. Mais je suis actuellement en train de la réécrire et cette fois ça sera du 100% moi. Mais je crois que je vais attendre de finir celle-ci avant de commencer une autre. Même si je risque de craquer et de la mettre en ligne avant ^^_**

 ** _Donc on en était où déjà ? ah, oui pour la partie je te fuis…etc. C'est pas une mauvaise idée mais j'ai cru comprendre que Levi n'était pas du genre à courir derrière quelqu'un. Il préfère aller droit au but. Et bien j'ai déjà un scénario de prévu et je n'arrive pas à caser le je te fuis etc… dedans._**

 ** _Pas de soucis ! J'adore entendre tes avis comme je l'ai dit ça me donne plein d'idée._**

 ** _Bon la suite maintenant, on va y arriver j'en suis sûre !_**

 ** _Bon pour ce qui est de lire dans tes pensées je crois que je vais m'abstenir vu le portrait que tu m'en dresse et en passant je te conseille de ne pas essayer avec les miennes, tu te suiciderais désespoir total ^^_**

 ** _Au fait pourquoi Eren te fais penser à un birman ?_**

 ** _Je suis trop contente que ce chapitre t'es autant plu (mais j'espère que celui-là aussi). Bon c'est vrai qu'Eren est très contradictoire mais c'est la faute de Levi. C'est un salaud…super, super confortable et putain de trop beauuuuuu ! (fangirl le retour xD)_**

 ** _Question humour, j'espère juste que ça ne devient pas lassant ni trop lourd parce qu'après c'est plus drôle quand il y a trop de blague, dis-moi si ça va toujours. Et j'aimerais bien voir ton fanart, je me suis dit que c'était la phrase idéale pour faire chier à Eren (je persiste à dire que je ne suis absolument pas sadique), et comme la phrase était pour le faire chier et bien s'il entrait dans le jeu ça aurait été moins drôle. Pour les regards meurtriers je serais pour ma part une tueuse en série._**

 ** _Pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner plus de précision sur la punition (laisse ton cerveau total fucked up comme tu le dis si bien, te guider xD). Comme je ne suis pas un mec (Dieu soit loué), je ne peux pas savoir ce qui refroidi un mec chauffé par un type aussi beauuuuuu (au risque de me répéter) que Levi._**

 ** _Si Levi doit manger le matin, toi arrête de boire avant la rentrée (ok j'fais pas me donneuse de leçon, j'arrête promis), mais je crois pas que Levi écouterait longtemps les conseils de la bonne femme avant de la balancer par la fenêtre (parce qu'il va pas la tuer chez lui, ça ferait des tâches sur le parquet). C'est vrai que les pancakes c'est bon, j'ai faim moi aussi maintenant c'est malin !_**

 ** _Homme à marié, hein ? Autre idée pour une autre fic ! Cool, merci Aamy tu es officiellement ma nouvelle source d'inspiration merci !_**

 ** _Pour la réplique, oui tu as raison ça fait une victoire pour Eren. Et justement ça fait UNE. Comparé au cinquante autres de Levi, c'est pas mal, encore 49 et ils seront à égalité accroche-toi Eren !_**

 ** _Et je peux te dire que Kenny s'est effectivement barré de prison, il est venu ce matin pour m'engueuler de l'avoir mis en taule sans lui demander la permission. L'humidité c'est pas bon pour ses rhumatismes le pauvre ! ^^_**

 ** _L'Attaque des balais le nouveau film, bientôt au cinéma !_**

 ** _Quatorze ? Mais tu délires ma pauvre fille ! C'est sur au moins 34 que ça se situe !_**

 ** _Oui c'est vrai qu'Eren n'a pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie pour oser faire ça dans les draps de Levi. Et l'excuse du yaourt à mon avis ça marchera pas, prépare ton cul Eren *grand rire de sadique*, mais pour le moment notre nain de jardin préféré ne s'en ai pas encore aperçu donc y a de l'espoir._**

 ** _Pour le nom, j'avais envie de parler de ce groupe de débile qu'il veule se donner un genre avec un nom impressionnant. Sauf qu'eux ils sont débiles. Erwin et Zackly ne sont pas débiles. Ils sont cruels et sans pitié, de vraies ordures ! Je suis contente que l'image que je donne d'Erwin te plaise. Je vais essayer de correctement l'orienter pour pas que ça devienne exagéré._**

 ** _Bon les contacts tout ça on a bien compris, ils s'aiment pas encore mais on est sûrs que ça va arriver. Levi est un gros pervers et Eren a un degré de résistance proche du zéro absolu en ce qui concerne les petites « attentions » de Levi à son égard. ^^ J'aime bien quand les gens résistent un peu (parce que oui mon cerveau est AUSSI fucked up) mais quand ça traîne trop ça devient vite chiant donc ça ne va pas rester en standby très longtemps ^^ c'est vrai que ça doit être à cause de sa résistance que Levi le « taquine » (notez bien les guillemets) autant. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste._**

 ** _Mais qui (à part Eren) voudrait lui résister ?_**

 ** _Mais pour ce qui est de castrer Levi Ackerman et de rester en vie après je te souhaite bon courage ! Et j'espère aussi pour toi que tu cours vite._**

 ** _C'est vrai que l'arrivé d'Hanji gâche un peu la scène hot mais dans ce chapitre je me suis bien rattrapé non ? Je voulais quand même pas que la deuxième fois d'Eren se passe sur un bureau (quoique je sois pas totalement sûr que la douche ce soit mieux, m'enfin bon ^^). Je suis désolée cependant si tu as été déçue._**

 ** _Bon Hanji pour moi, elle DEVAIT être dans ce chapitre et arriver au moment le plus intéressant parce que c'est totalement son truc. Et pour le côté suicidaire, Eren et elle sont presque en compétition, le premier que Levi tue à perdu (ou à gagner au choix) !_**

 ** _Comme tu peux le voir Eren à bien retenu la leçon du professeur Hani sur le cours « comment faire grave chier Levi avec sa taille ». Dommage qu'elle ne lui ait pas enseigner « comment se protéger des assauts sexuels absolument irrésistibles de Levi ». Mais elle, elle ne doit pas en subir souvent. Je vois mal Levi harceler sexuellement Hanji. Non vraiment j'ai beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces je n'y arrive clairement pas._**

 ** _Quand je dis que Dame Nature à ses petits chouchous, c'est clair que Levi c'est son préféré quel veinard. Merci 1m60 de Levi tu nous as vengé de tant de perfection réunie en un seul être !_**

 ** _Bon Eren n'a pas du bien comprendre que le yakuza veut le garder un petit (voire très long) moment avec lui. Mais au moins il a quelques instants de répit pour travailler et en apprendre plus sur lui._**

 ** _Bon je vais sauter quelques trucs et te dire tout de suite que ce Ernzo Timis n'a pas de retour prévu dans cette histoire mais avec moi tout peut arriver_**

 ** _Et puis pour son nom et bien au début ça devait être Dot Pixis, mais je lui ai trouvé un autre rôle, alors j'ai changé. Au début c'était Enzo Pixis. Mais avec la correction automatique de mon ordi, Pixis est devenu Timis et puis j'ai changé moi-même Enzo en Ernzo (même si ça n'a pas plus au correctif automatique de mon ordi) parce que Enzo me faisait trop penser à un petit garçon mignon et trop choupinou que je connais. Donc voilà maintenant tu sais tout. Et oui, il est à vomir. Mais c'est fait exprès donc temps mieux. Je sais pas toi, mais ce genre de mec ça me donne envie de les tuer dans une grande, grande explosion (non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe je vous l'assure). Moi aussi le mot esclavage me fait dégobiller, et je dois avouer que les salauds dans ce genre-là, j'ai dû mal à les apprécier mais c'est vrai qu'ils contribuent beaucoup à l'intrigue (même s'ils font chier les persos principaux). Et oui Eren a halluciné. Et je peux te dire qu'une rencontre Erwin/Eren est à prévoir dans le prochain chapitre ou celui-ci d'après, je ne sais pas trop encore. Mais je crois que ça va être très intéressant._**

 ** _Excuse-moi de te contredire mais Eren est un ange comparé au deux autres, c'est même un saint et Levi c'est la Vierge Marie. Et oui, je vais introduire d'autre personnages. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Dot Pixis patiente encore dans la salle d'attente._**

 ** _Pour le cas Levi, c'est vrai que n'importe qui serait devenu fou, ou dépressif. Mais Levi reste Levi. Fort et inébranlable, cherchant à se venger par tous les moyens (genre capturer le meilleur pirate informatique de tous les temps et le faire coucher avec lui pour qu'il lui obéisse, le tout sans lui demander son avis). J'étais sûre que les connaisseurs feraient out de suite le lien en lisant la description du Survivant. Je suis heureuse de te dire que tu es une connaisseuse ^^ pour la mort d'Erwin tu te souviens de mon amour pour les explosions de gros salauds ?_**

 ** _Oui je ne vais pas vous laissez sur votre soif d'information, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit vous en saurez plus…plus tard. Hihi hihihi !_**

 ** _N'importe qui ressentirai du respect envers Levi en sachant ce qu'il a vécu. On comprend mieux ce que voulait dire avec sa phrase :_** **_Je suis sûr que quand Levi lui aura expliqué la situation plus en détail, il verra les choses d'un autre œil. Sauf que Levi ne lui à rien expliquer du tout et qu'il a dû tout faire tout seul. Mais je le vois bien se confier à Eren quand celui-ci aura briser toutes ses barrières intérieures ^^_**

 ** _Pour la relation purement physique, ça c'est quelque chose que je déteste profondément. Alors il y aura de la romance je te rassure, mais tu sais comment est Levi, ça peut prendre un peu de temps ^^_**

 ** _Bon, je crois que j'ai répondu au plus important et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, là franchement, j'arrête je ne sens plus mes doigts, et je suis totalement crevée._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour la suite._**

 ** _Tchüss !_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Une sortie mouvementée

**_Ohayo !_**

 ** _Bon, ben c'est le huitième chapitre, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire serait si longue. C'est trop bien ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours._**

 ** _Avant de passer au chapitre, voici les réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plus, et je te remercie d'être une aussi fidèle lectrice. Tant mieux si tu aimes toujours mon histoire, j'en suis plus que ravie. Et voilà pour la sortie shopping ^^_**

 ** _Sayuri Ashihei_** ** _: Merci pour ce commentaire, il m'a fait trop plaisir ^^. Pour les scènes perverses, il y a des tas d'idée qui sortent actuellement de mon esprit fucked up (merci Aamy pour l'expression), donc tu vas être servie, mais pas tout de suite. D'abords il faut aller chercher des fringues à Eren. Même si à mon avis, il ne va pas les garder longtemps sur le dos ^^_**

 ** _Linotte-biscotte_** ** _: Oui, c'est vrai qu'Eren est soumis, mais j'avais pas l'impression qu'il l'était tant que ça. Et puis faut dire qu'il a quand même une sacrée pression de la part de Levi. Il y a quand même une cinquantaine de yakuza avec une vendetta longue comme le bras qui le rechercher pour venger leur boss ou leurs copains. Mais c'est bien d'avoir un avis extérieur sur la question. Mais en même temps s'il le repousse tout le temps ça n'avancera et se serait vraiment des viols purs et durs, là c'est plus des abus on va dire. Enfin c'est mon point de vue et le tien est intéressant._**

 ** _Pour ce qui est du point de vue de Levi vis-à-vis d'Eren, même si au début ce n'était que dans un but sexuel et intérêt personnel qui l'a « kidnappé », mais on peut dire que c'est en train d'évoluer progressivement. Pour Erwin c'était une autre histoire, mais tu en sauras plus…plus tard ^^. Je trouve moi aussi personnellement que la critique est un plus (sauf évidement quand ce n'est que dans un but dévalorisant), cela permet d'améliorer le récit par la suite en fonction des critiques de chacun._**

 ** _Pour les fautes, c'est vrai que quand je relis ce que j'ai écrit après-coup, je tombe sur des fautes qui me font penser « mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête à ce moment-là pour écrire un truc pareil ? ». J'aimerais bien les faire relire à quelqu'un mais personne ne sait que j'écris ou lis des yaois dans mon entourage et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de leur dire (j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction, je l'avoue). Mais je vais m'appliquer, je te promets._**

 ** _Au fait, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le dernier paragraphe, t'avais raison c'était vraiment moche à lire, je m'excuse. Mais j'ai corrigé maintenant. C'est mieux ? Et non, tu ne m'as pas du tout vexée, au contraire, tes remarques m'ont beaucoup aidées ^^_**

 ** _Aamy_** ** _: Comme toujours RDV à la fin par les réponses à tes reviews que j'adooore lire ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Eren était émerveillé.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte la dernière fois, parce qu'il était trop énervé à propos du marché que lui avait imposé Levi pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, mais le mafieux susmentionné habitait en plein centre-ville, dans le quartier huppé de Sina.

Il s'extasiait sur absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Comme un gamin qui découvre le jouet de ses rêves. Ce n'était pas fondamentalement faux, puisque qu'il avait toujours voulu y habiter et en découvrir les moindres recoins. Mais il n'avait jamais eu les moyens de louer un appartement. Pour donner un ordre d'idée, pour le même prix d'un loyer ici, on pouvait se payer deux semaines dans un hôtel cinq étoiles à Shinganshina.

Son petit boulot d'hacker était bien rémunéré, mais il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie que l'endroit où on vivait. Surtout pour lui, qui devait constamment remettre à jour son matériel informatique. Qui coûtait la peau du cul.

Enfin bref, il avait donc toujours vécu à Shinganshina, et s'en portait très bien. Mais il fallait dire que le centre de Sina était tout bonnement époustouflant.

Contrairement à son ancien quartier, celui-ci était luxueux, animé et très coloré. Les rues étaient larges, et beaucoup de voiture y circulaient. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, les trottoirs étaient pour la plupart encombrés de passants et il y avait des boutiques de tous les genres et pour tous les genres à chaque pas.

Comparé à ça, Shinganshina pouvait passer pour une ville fantôme. Eren devait se faire violence pour se retenir de sautiller partout comme une puce surexcitée. Mais un sourire béat barrait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, montrant son ravissement. Ses yeux verts brillaient tel un feu d'artifice émeraude et son sourire si pur et innocent semblait éclairer toute la rue.

De son côté, Levi s'émerveillait de la joie d'Eren.

Enfin, s'émerveiller, c'était un bien grand mot pour parler de lui. Mais disons qu'il sentait monter en lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir depuis ce qu'on pourrait appeler « l'accident Erwin ».

La nostalgie.

Eren abordait exactement le même sourire qu'Isabel quand elle avait visité Sina pour la première fois. Il ouvrait les mêmes yeux émerveillés de gamin insouciant qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois.

Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle sautillait partout, voulant tout voir, tout sentir, tout goûter, tout mémoriser. Avec Farlan qui lui courrait après en lui demandant de ralentir sinon elle allait se perdre. Tandis que lui restait en arrière, le visage impénétrable, mais tout de même amusé des manières de gamine de la jeune femme. Il ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais avoué, (sauf en cas de force majeur -genre extinction de l'humanité- qui nécessiterait cette information capitale), mais l'exubérance et l'insouciance d'Isabel lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur.

Mais ils n'étaient plus là maintenant, et c'était entièrement sa faute. S'il avait eu un peu plus de jugeote, ils ne seraient pas morts. Il aurait quand même dû savoir qu'Erwin ne le laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il cède à la tentation qu'était la liberté que lui proposaient Isabel et Farlan. Il les avait suivis sans penser aux conséquences et c'était ses amis (les seuls qu'il ait eu de toute sa vie) qui en avaient payé le prix fort.

Mais, lui Levi, avait survécu et s'était juré de venger ses amis, du-ce-t-il y passer le reste de son existence. Mais ces deux salopards d'Erwin et Zackly crèveraient tous les deux de sa main. Et le joyeux gamin qui gambadait devant lui allait l'y aider, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ses pensées nostalgiques lui rappelèrent pourquoi ils étaient là et cela le firent redescendre sur Terre.

\- Oï gamin ! lança-t-il d'un ton indifférent. On n'est pas venu ici pour faire du tourisme mais pour te dégoter des fringues. Alors arrête de sourire bêtement et viens ici.

Le gamin se retourna, mais au grand étonnement de Levi (même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude), il continua de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en revenant vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton des plus joyeux :

\- D'accord. On va où alors ?

A ce moment, une pensée tout à fait incongrue traversa l'esprit habituellement concentré et rationnel de Levi.

Beau. Eren était vraiment beau.

Avec ce magnifique sourire, ses fossettes craquantes et ses yeux verts lumineux comme une pairie éclairée par le soleil, il était à tomber par terre.

Comme il n'entrait pas dans les fringues de Levi (ben tiens, me direz-vous), il avait été contraint de remettre les habits qu'il portait pour la fête d'anniversaire de Christa où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son t-shirt assorti à ses yeux et son pantalon de cuir noir lui allaient à merveille et moulaient son corps de la plus belle façon qu'il soit.

Levi se retint de secouer la tête pour chasser cette pensée dérangeante. Oui, le gamin était beau et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait fini dans son lit. Mais, il devait bien admettre que là maintenant, tout de suite, il était vraiment à croquer.

Mais il barricada bien vite ce sentiment de chaleur qui naissait dans sa poitrine tout au fond de lui. C'était complètement impossible qu'il développe des sentiments pour quelqu'un maintenant. Déjà qu'avant c'était super mal parti, mais alors là, après ce qu'il avait vécu, ce n'était même plus une option. De toute façon, il était incapable de rendre quiconque heureux, et ne faisait qu'attirer des ennuis aux autres. Alors il valait mieux pour le gamin qu'il ait toujours une certaine distance entre eux. C'est pourquoi, il le prit par le bras et le traina dans une boutique de vêtements avoisinante.

La boutique que Levi avait choisie (enfin, disons la première qui avait croisé son chemin et son regard), offrait un large choix de vêtement en tout genre. Ce n'était pas des fringues de luxe et il n'y avait pas de vigile à l'entrée, si bien qu'Eren se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise que si Levi était entré dans un magasin du genre Dior, ou Prada. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le noiraud et demanda :

\- J'ai le droit de prendre quoi ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent, et répondit :

\- Prends-toi quelques trucs, genre un pantalon et des t-shirts. Mais n'exagère pas, compris ?

Eren hocha la tête montrant que oui, il avait bien compris.

\- Par contre, compte pas sur moi pour te conseiller. Je suis yakuza moi, pas styliste pour morveux !

Eren le regarda pendant un moment sans rien dire et finit par demander avec un sourire qui se formait lentement sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

\- Dis-moi Levi, est-ce que par hasard tu viendrais de faire de l'humour ?

Levi le regarda. Ben, oui. Ça arrivait des fois qu'une minuscule touche d'humour se glisse dans ses paroles… une fois par an.

\- Non gamin, je viens de faire un numéro de claquette devant le Président.

Bon maintenant, c'était la _deuxième_ touche d'humour de sa part de l'année. Une première. Eren le fixa sans rien dire pendant une bonne minute, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de laisser échapper un son étouffé qui ressemblait… à un gloussement ? Le gamin gloussait ?

Ben, oui. Ça alors, il se mettait même à rire. Son rire était cristallin, léger, doux comme le chant d'un oiseau. Cette douce mélodie tinta aux oreilles de Levi comme un carillon.

Lorsqu'Eren se calma, ses yeux continuaient de rire pour lui, il lui dit :

\- Excuse-moi, mais je viens juste t'imaginer faisant des claquettes devant le président et je…hahahaha… c'est trop drôle.

C'était probablement exagéré de rire autant pour une bête petite blague anodine que tout le monde pouvait faire. Mais Eren avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce trop-plein de sentiments qu'il accumulait depuis trois jours.

Frustration, colère, impuissance, pitié, empathie et même peur. Tout cela s'entremêlait dans son rire qui sonnait si agréablement aux oreilles de Levi. Eren était si beau quand il riait.

Son regard vogua de ses yeux pétillants à ses cheveux soyeux pour finalement se poser sur sa bouche. Il avait très envie l'embrasser, là maintenant.

Mais il se contient. Faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été fan de démonstration d'affection et surtout pas en public. Même si, dans leur cas, ce n'était pas vraiment des démonstrations d'affections, n'est-ce-pas ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il doutait de plus en plus. Ce gamin avait une sorte de pouvoir humanisant qui déteignait sur lui.

Une fois que les épaules d'Eren eurent fini de tressauter sous les dernières bribes de rire qu'il retenait, il commença à fouiller dans les rayons tandis que Levi s'installait dans un fauteuil en attendant.

Une demie heure plus tard, le gamin avait de nouvelles fringues, et les nerfs de Levi était à deux doigts de craquer. Attendre n'avait jamais été son fort, alors attendre un gamin qui hésite entre deux t-shirts, c'était une épreuve pour lui. En plus, une blondinette au sourire complètement hypocrite était venue lui dire un peu plus tôt, qu'il était interdit de fumer dans le magasin. Il avait bien cru l'étrangler.

Pour se détendre, Levi les avait entraînés sur une terrasse juste en face pour pouvoir fumer une clope tranquille tandis que le gamin buvait une limonade. Eren continuait de jeter des regards émerveillés autour de lui, tout en sirotant sa boisson. En le voyant, Levi se souvint d'un truc. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une sorte de boitier noir qu'il fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à Eren. Celui-ci demanda en se penchant pour l'examiner :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est de la part d'Hanji, pour se faire pardonner de la dernière fois.

Eren se saisit de l'objet et réalisa que c'était un téléphone. Très rapetissé, mais bien un téléphone. Il sentit un bouton fin et allongé sur le côté droit et appuya dessus. Aussitôt l'écran s'alluma.

\- Y a déjà tous les numéros de l'équipe à l'intérieur, signala Levi sans le regarder.

Eren sélectionna l'appli « contacts » et constata qu'effectivement, il y avait déjà six numéros répertoriés. Dont celui d'Hanji et de Levi. Mais par contre, il ne connaissait pas les autres. C'était qui Petra Ral ? Et Auruo Bossard ?

Bon, puisque Levi avait parlé de « l'équipe », il en déduisait que ces deux personnes devaient aussi faire partie de son gang. Il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche et dit :

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas moi qui faut remercier, c'est Hanji.

\- Non, c'est pas ça…merci pour les fringues.

Levi tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils pour manifester son étonnement. Mais Eren s'était déjà replongé dans la contemplation de la ville avec sa boisson. Levi rehaussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Un nouveau message.

Il se saisit de l'intéressé et lut le texte qui s'affichait sur l'écran :

 _Alors Levi, tu as un nouveau jouet ? Tu me le prête ? E.S_

Levi manqua de s'étrangler. Il releva la tête et inspecta attentivement les alentours. En passant, il jeta un coup d'œil au gamin, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa soudaine agitation.

C'était cet enfoiré d'Erwin, aucun doute là-dessus. Y avait que lui pour écrire des trucs pareils. Lui prêter Eren ? Jamais de la vie ! Ce n'était pas qu'il tenait au gamin ou un truc dans le genre, mais Erwin lui avait déjà presque tout pris. Pas question de lui laisser le morveux, aussi lent qu'il puisse être à choisir ses fringues.

Comme il ne remarqua aucun signe de la présence du blond en ces lieux, il s'apprêtait à reprendre son activité précédente (à savoir fumer) quand son regard gris acier rencontra deux yeux bleus, glaciales, surmontés d'épais sourcils aussi blonds que ses cheveux bien peignés.

Erwin Smith.

Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, portable en main et le fixait avec un air aussi indéchiffrable que celui de Levi. Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre avec froideur. Mais intérieurement Levi bouillonnait de fureur. Ce connard osait réapparaître devant lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne manquait pas de culot.

Alors qu'il le foudroyait du regard, en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris d'arme avec lui, Erwin cessa brusquement de s'intéresser à lui pour diriger son attention sur quelque chose qui se trouvait à droite de Levi. Le yakuza suivit son regard et son cœur se serra en réalisant ce qui intéressait tant ce connard.

Eren.

Le gamin eut l'air de remarquer qu'on le fixait car il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Erwin.

Il se figea aussitôt, et Levi avait la certitude qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Il avait peur, il pouvait le sentir de là où il était.

Donc, s'il avait peur, cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait, ou reconnaissait Erwin. Forcément avec les recherches que Levi lui avait demandé de faire sur lui. Enfin, « demandé », ce n'était pas exactement ça, mais passons. Bref le gamin était totalement terrorisé et le fixait comme si cet enfoiré de blond allait lui sauter dessus si jamais il avait le malheur de cligner des yeux.

Au bout de deux minutes de contemplations muette entre les deux lascars, Levi se leva brutalement de sa chaise, manquant de peu de la renverser. Il lança à Eren d'un ton autoritaire sans même accorder un regard à Erwin :

\- Lève-toi gamin, on s'en va.

Eren sursauta, s'arrachant à la contemplation des deux prunelles d'iceberg d'Erwin, et ramassa son sac plein de vêtement avant d'emboîter le pas à Levi qui avait laissé l'argent des consommations sur la table.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Levi. Mais tout le long du chemin, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Mais en même temps, tout le monde lui paraissait suspect. Même la petite mamie qui nourrissait les oiseaux sur son banc. Elle pouvait très bien être un espion au service de Zackly et de Smith qui s'était déguisé pour mieux les approcher et les épier.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire non. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans la paranoïa.

N'empêche, il était vraiment très soulagé d'arriver à destination et de savoir qu'Erwin était dehors, et qu'il y avait au moins un minimum de distance entre eux deux. Et une porte et des murs.

Il avait vraiment eu la trouille de sa vie quand il avait croisé son regard. Il avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil ses deux prunelles froides et calculatrices, les ayant déjà croisés sur les nombreuses photos qu'il avait examiné en faisant des recherches sur leur propriétaire.

Il en était persuadé, son cœur s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes. Et il n'avait vraiment pas aimé la façon dont il l'avait fixé. Il avait eu l'impression d'être déshabillé du regard. Rien que d'y penser ça lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Y avait que Levi qui pouvait le mater comme ça.

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que !

Peut-être parce que ce yakuza-là, tenait sa liberté, sa vie et celle de ses amis dans le creux de sa paume, voilà pourquoi ! Erwin c'était juste un gros salaud qui n'avait aucun point de pression sur lui. Enfin pour l'instant.

\- Remet-toi au travail, lui ordonna Levi avant de le planter là et de se diriger vers son bureau.

Il claqua la porte et un grand silence enveloppa Eren. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et poussa un gros soupir résigné.

Il décida de se changer et enfila un jeans clair et un t-shirt noir près du corps avant de se replonger dans ses fichiers.

Une question le turlupinait.

Comment Erwin savait qu'ils seraient en ville à ce moment-là ? Est-ce qu'il les avait croisés par hasard ? Même s'il aurait aimé que ça soit le cas, Eren en doutait fort. Le hasard y était rarement pour quelque chose dans le monde des yakuzas.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait découvert qu'il était allé fouiller dans son ordi ? Dans ce cas, il était vraiment mal. Parce qu'Erwin était assez intelligent pour se douter que c'était Levi qui avait ordonné que l'on pirate son ordi. Et donc maintenant, il pouvait facilement déduire que c'était lui, qu'il avait engagé pour faire ce boulot. L'après-midi à la terrasse pouvait très bien le suggérer.

Mais Smith ne devait pas savoir qu'il était Sonyx, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pourrait-il ?

Il était vrai que Levi l'avait découvert avec l'aide d'Hanji. Mais Erwin n'avait aucune raison de le chercher. Enfin, peut-être que si. Après tout, tout le monde le recherchait. Le blond pouvait très bien s'être intéressé à lui à un moment ou à un autre et avoir découvert son identité comme l'avait fait la psychopathe.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contacté, ou enlever comme Levi, s'il connaissait son identité ?

Cela voulait certainement dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore. Mais si c'était le cas, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie du yakuza susmentionné, il allait probablement se renseigner sur lui. S'il creusait un peu, il pouvait sans doute découvrir un truc compromettant. Ou bien s'en prendre à ses amis.

Ah ça non, jamais !

On pouvait s'en prendre à lui, mais pas à ses amis. Ils n'avaient rien fait, et ne méritaient pas d'être mêlé à ses histoires de fous.

Eren se massa les tempes en sentant une grosse migraine pointer le bout de son nez. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui tout ça. Il jura solennellement sur la tombe de ses parents que s'il sortait sans casse de cette affaire, il arrêtait d'être Sonyx. Définitivement.

Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaires. Alors il se remit au travail, pressé d'en finir rapidement.

Eren était tellement plongé dans ses recherches qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Cette personne mystérieuse s'approcha lentement et silencieusement de lui avant d'abattre brusquement ses deux mains sur ses épaules et crier :

\- Bouh !

\- Aaaaaaaaah !

Eren fit un bond sur sa chaise et se retourna brusquement, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol.

C'était Hanji.

Et elle semblait très contente de sa blague. Son immense sourire de psychopathe scotché sur les lèvres.

Eren n'attendit même pas que les battements affolés de son cœur se calment pour hurler :

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN ? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE MEURE D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE OU QUOI ?

Elle leva les deux mains à la hauteur de son visage en signe d'excuse. Mais son sourire la trahissait. Elle n'était pas du tout désolée. À cette vision, Eren comprit pourquoi Levi frappait Hanji aussi facilement. Elle était absolument horripilante avec ce sourire-là.

Il inspira et expira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Doucement, voilà.

Quand sa colère fut quelque peu retombée, il demanda d'une voix qui trahissait nettement son envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Parce que oui, qu'il lui en voulait encore un peu pour l'histoire de la découverte de son identité secrète. Qui ne l'était plus tant que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Salut Eren, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors voilà, je suis venue pour m'excuser de la dernière fois.

Eren la foudroya du regard. Et comment qu'elle devait s'excuser ! Mais là encore, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus fière d'elle d'avoir réussi à le débusquer que désolée d'avoir gâché sa vie.

\- Et donc pour me faire pardonner, je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir faire une sortie avec moi. Histoire de faire connaissance.

Eren haussa un sourire. Faire un tour en compagnie de cette dingue ? Les gens ne risquaient pas de paniquer en la voyant ? Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il y avait Erwin dehors.

Mais un regard sur son écran d'ordinateur et à la pile de feuille sur son bureau suffit à le convaincre. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et puis en voyant Hanji, Erwin allait certainement prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

\- C'est d'accord.

Au sourire qu'afficha la dingue à cette réponse, Eren sut qu'il allait le regretter.

* * *

Finalement, au grand étonnement d'Eren, se balader avec Hanji ne se révéla pas aussi insupportable qu'il l'avait cru. Ça pouvait même être qualifié d'agréable. Elle connaissait Sina comme sa poche, et se fit un plaisir de lui faire découvrir les plus beaux endroits du coin. Eren était émerveillé.

Et puis, à l'inverse de Levi, la jeune femme avait de la conversation. Elle aimait beaucoup parler de ses expériences car elle était scientifique, (même si c'était extrêmement dur de rester concentré quand elle parlait). C'était elle qui créait ou réparait les armes du gang du yakuza. Comme elle avait aussi des compétences en chimie, elle aimait bien inventer divers produits allant du chloroforme revisité au poison mortel. Quand elle les mentionnait, même brièvement, une lueur d'exaltation illuminait son visage et elle se mettait à parler de manière tout à fait passionnée.

Alors qu'ils étaient posés dans un café, sur une terrasse, Eren se remémora la scène d'il y a quelques heures et dit :

\- Merci pour le portable.

Hanji cessa de siroter son smoothie banane-mangue-figue pour le fixer avec des yeux brillants et lui demander :

\- C'est vrai, il te plaît ? C'est l'une de mes petites inventions, au cas où tu ne t'en douterais pas.

\- Alors, oui, il me plaît et oui, j'avais deviné, fit Eren en lui souriant et en sortant le portable de sa poche pour l'examiner.

\- Il y a une géolocalisation beaucoup plus performante que sur un natel quelconque, expliqua Hanji avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Et comme il est petit, il est moins encombrant ou plus facilement dissimulable.

\- Merci beaucoup en tout cas, dit Eren en le remettant dans sa poche.

Mais quelques instants plus tard, Hanji commença à se trémousser sur sa chaise avec un air gêné sur la figure. Elle lança à Eren qui la regardait, amusé :

\- Euh…tu m'excuses ? Une urgence.

\- Vas-y, je t'attends.

\- Tu ne vas pas te tailler en courant, hein ? fit-elle suspicieuse.

\- Non, promit Eren.

Et en plus c'était vrai. Même s'il aurait plus qu'adoré se taper le marathon du siècle pour fuir ce yakuza de malheur et retrouver sa vie d'avant, Levi avait été très clair à ce sujet. Si jamais il essayait de fuir, soit il le dénoncerait, soit c'était ses amis qui allaient prendre cher. Il préférait donc ne pas prendre de risque.

Hanji sembla l'avoir compris et disparu à l'intérieur du café.

Eren pour se distraire regarda le paysage urbain qui l'entourait. Il songea qu'il aurait bien aimé le voir dans d'autre circonstance. Mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir pu voir de ses propres yeux à quoi ressemblait Sina.

Il était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la ville qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce fut seulement quand il voulut reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson que son regard vert croisa celui bleu glacé d'Erwin Smith.

Son estomac lui remonta dans la gorge et une vague de panique gonfla subitement dans son ventre. Mais malgré le flot d'adrénaline qui se déversait dans ses veines, il parvint à articuler de façon presque mécanique :

\- Je suis désolé monsieur mais cette place est déjà prise.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais, alors dégagez !

\- Non

Face à cela, Eren ne sut comment réagir. Il ne pouvait quand même pas trainer le blond par l'oreille jusqu'à la table d'à côté. Alors pour cacher son angoisse grandissante, il tendit la main et saisit son verre pour en boire une gorgée en priant pour qu'Hanji revienne vite des toilettes. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, le blond comprendrait le message.

Hum, les chances que cette technique marche, étaient largement en dessous de zéro.

\- Puis-je vous demandez votre nom ? demanda le blond comme s'ils avaient une conversation des plus banales.

\- Je vous retourne la question, fit Eren.

Il était cassant, espérant ainsi éloigner le blond. Raté. Totalement.

\- Connaissez-vous l'homme qui était à votre table ce matin ? continua Erwin imperturbable.

Il parlait de Levi. Eren décida de la jouer « ça ne vous regarde pas, mêlez-vous de vos oignons ».

\- Mes relation avec cet homme ne vous regardent absolument pas.

\- Oh, si. Au contraire, répondit Erwin.

\- Vous êtes qui pour lui ? Un ex ? demanda Eren, espérant que le blond laisse filer une info capitale ou qui pourrait l'éclairer sur la relation qu'avait entretenu Erwin et Levi. Le blond semblait faire fixette sur le noiraud, d'après ce qu'il avait pu découvrir en fouillant un peu plus dans son ordi.

Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment appeler un salaud dans son genre qui torture et tue des gens, un ex ?

\- On peut dire ça.

 _Mon œil oui_ , pensa Eren de plus en plus nerveux. Il lui voulait quoi l'autre ? Il n'allait quand même pas le kidnapper devant une dizaine de témoins tout de même, si ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait Hanji ?

Déterminé à ne montrer aucune peur, Eren lança d'un ton tranchant à Erwin :

\- Bon, maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vous serais reconnaissant d'aller vous asseoir ailleurs, monsieur. Cette place est prise, je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble.

Erwin ne réagit pas et se contenta de le fixer avec le même regard que tout à l'heure. Un regard qui donnait l'impression d'être complètement mis à nu. Ce regard froid et calculateur semblait le palper et l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures comme un médecin ou un scientifique qui découvrirait un nouveau spécimen intéressant.

Eren se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Et nauséeux aussi, comme s'il était entouré de coton. Les sons lui parvenaient de plus en plus étouffés et il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son équilibre. Le monde semblait tanguer tout autour de lui et sa vision se brouilla.

Il comprit rapidement que de un Erwin l'avait drogué, probablement quand il était perdu dans la contemplation de la ville. Et que de deux, il était sérieusement dans la merde.

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il entendit Erwin dire, plus pour lui-même que pour eux deux :

\- Je comprends pourquoi Levi s'intéresse à toi. Ton caractère donne immédiatement envie de te dresser.

« Le dresser » ? C'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Mais Eren fut incapable de résister à la torpeur qui lui montait à la tête et il s'évanouit, une énorme boule d'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles.

Erwin regarda le gamin s'écrouler sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce gamin ressemblait un peu à Levi en fait. Ils avaient tous les deux la même lueur déterminée dans les yeux qui lui donnait envie de les dresser et de les faire ramper à ses pieds.

Avec Levi, il n'avait pas réussi. Mais avec ce gamin, ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Son innocence et sa candeur n'allaient pas faire long feu avec lui. Quand il lui rendrait (et encore ce n'était pas sûr qu'il le ferait), Levi ne le reconnaîtrait même plus, psychologiquement parlant. Et physiquement non plus d'ailleurs.

Il souleva le gamin et l'emporta jusqu'à une voiture garée pas loin, après avoir expliqué à une serveuse qu'il s'était évanoui et qu'il allait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et après lui avoir assuré que non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'appeler une ambulance ni de prévenir les urgences. Il déposa Eren sur la banquette arrière et s'installa à ses côtés en posant sa tête brune sur ses cuisses. Il lui caressa les cheveux en regardant le paysage défilé par la vitre teintée de la voiture.

Il sourit en songeant à la réaction de Levi quand il verrait le message qu'il lui avait laissé.

* * *

Levi était plongé dans ses dossiers quand son portable sonna lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il l'alluma et se figea d'horreur en voyant le contenu dudit message :

 _Mon cher Levi,_

 _Comme tu ne m'as pas répondu, je me suis permis de t'emprunter ton petit ange sans te demander la permission. Je te le rendrais quand j'aurais fini, ne t'en fais pas. Mais si tu tiens tellement à le récupérer, viens le chercher toi-même. A moins que ne tienne réellement pas à lui, mais nous savons toi et moi que c'est faux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Erwin Smith._

Levi resta figé un long moment. Une aura froide de colère et de haine pure se dégageait de lui comme des flammes noires et furieuses. C'était tellement fort qu'on avait presque l'impression de les voir danser autour du mafieux.

Ce dernier serrait son téléphone avec tellement de force que celui-ci craqua un peu. Il murmura beaucoup trop doucement d'une voix froide aussi froide que la mort qui attendait une certaine personne :

\- Erwin. Tu vas me le payer.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute. Sinon comme d'habitude je m'excuse._**

 ** _Dernière chose à faire afin de finir ce chapitre répondre à_** ** _Aamy_** ** _:_**

 ** _Salut ça va ? Alors comme ça tes vacances se sont bien passées. Il n'a pas plu j'espère ? Et t'as raison, les origines s'est super important, faut en être fier !_**

 ** _Alors ton rêve, ouaaah, et bah, dis donc. Je vais peut-être dire quelque chose qui faut pas, mais j'aimerais bien avoir le même rêve. Ça pourrait m'inspirer pour mes lemons à venir. En parlant de ça, merci pour tes conseils. Je suis désolée mais comme je l'ai dit c'est mon tout premier, et c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de ne pas m'engueuler :D_**

 ** _Pour la phrase un peu porno c'était pas parce que ça faisait sexy dans ma tête mais parce que c'est venu comme ça et que j'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à comment ça sonnait, (un truc qu'il faudrait que je corrige d'ailleurs). Pour un Levi toujours dominant, par contre je me permets de te contredire. Un Levi uke c'est certes un peu malsain mais c'est mignon quand même. Et puis à force de lire des yaois j'ai vite remarqué que le seme est souvent (voire toujours) plus grand que le uke. Et donc Levi avec son 1m60…mais il fait un super dominant bien sûr. Mais un Levi dominé je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal c'est même mignon x), même si au début quand j'ai lu ma première fic avec un Levi en dessous j'étais en mode « what ? Attends, attends quoi ? ». Mais je m'y suis vite fait. C'est ça l'avantage avec les yaois je trouve. On peut inverser les rôles et surtout avec l'Attaque des Titans. On imagine bien nos deux lascar préférés, dans les deux rôles, pas comme certains autres couple que j'ai pu croisé._**

 ** _Personnellement, je trouve qu'un esprit fucked up, c'est pas si mal (il faut probablement l'être un peu pour écrire et apprécier des yaois). En tout cas moi je n'ai vraiment pas envie de changer x), et au passage je t'annonce que je suis ravie que tu attendes mes chapitres avec impatience, ça fait toujours plaisir :)._**

 ** _Bon alors pour l'idée de Levi qui projette sa haine sur Eren, c'est vrai que c'est un peu le truc de la victime qui devient bourreau. Mais faut dire que quand t'as été rabaissé et_** ** _descendu_** ** _plus bas que terre t'as un peu envie que les autres connaisse la même chose, et vivent le même enfer que toi. Surtout ceux qui ont encore toute leurs belles illusions. T'as envie de le montrer que le monde n'est pas si parfait qu'il en a l'air, mais qu'au contraire il est cruel et sans pitié._**

 ** _Mais comme tu l'as dit, Levi n'est pas un Erwin 2.0. Alors même si la candeur voire la naïveté d'Eren l'énerve, il ne veut pas spécialement le détruire, ce n'est pas son but premier. Son objectif, c'est venger ses amis, tués par le Clan des Titans. On peut dire que pour notre cher nain de jardin, le seul qui a le droit de posséder et de faire souffrir Eren c'est lui, pas Erwin ou Zackly :)_**

 ** _Il a peur de s'attacher à des gens car il attire toujours des problèmes à ceux qu'il fréquente ou qu'il apprécie. Alors il préfère maintenir une distance entre lui et les autres en étant hautain, froid voire salaud sur les bords. Pour éviter qu'ils ne souffrent par sa faute (comme quoi, il a vraiment une logique de merde)._**

 ** _Et puis, il doit aussi avoir peur de souffrir lui-aussi par la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment. On sait tous que c'est atroce de vivre ce genre de chose._**

 ** _Bon ensuite, pour l'instinct de survie d'Eren, le matin il ne doit pas être très performant. C'est vrai qu'il peut remercier son ange gardien de s'en être tiré seulement avec une morsure (même si se faire mordre ça fait mal. Et je parle par expérience personnelle, ma sœur avait de ses canines quand elle était petite !) Mais bon je m'égare, je m'égare où en étions-nous déjà ?_**

 ** _Ah, oui ! Alors, c'est sûr que Levi s'amuse beaucoup de l'esprit rebelle d'Eren comme tu l'as dit il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plu, et je vais essayer de m'améliorer en terme de lemon, merci encore pour tes conseils, je vais faire attention ^^_**

 ** _Et pour ce qui est de reproduire les actes malsains qu'on a subi, c'est vrai que si on ne le faisait pas, le monde serait clairement mieux. Pas parfait, ça c'est sûr mais mieux, sans aucun doute. Mais l'être humain est un mécanisme complexe, et surtout extrêmement fragile sans qu'on en ait vraiment conscience. Un esprit peu très facilement se briser. Comme un verre qu'on laisserait tomber sur le sol. On peut ramasser les morceaux et les recoller pour essayer de lui redonner sa forme d'origine et pouvoir à nouveau l'utiliser, mais il restera toujours des traces ou des morceaux qui manquent. C'est comme ça._**

 ** _Et ne t'inquiète pas, lire tes reviews (et celles des autres)et y répondre , c'est l'un de mes moments préférés. ^^_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ^^_**

 ** _Sayonara_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Une évasion sanglante

**_Coucou, les p'tits loups, vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui, car voilà le neuvième chapitre. Ah, oui, par contre je m'excuse pour le temps que ça pris, mais j'ai des excuses ! Les profs m'ont collé des tas d'interro juste avant mes vacances d'automne, et il fallait que je bosse. Donc m'en voulez pas, siouplé._**

 ** _Mais avant répondre aux reviews :_**

 ** _Sayuri Ashihei : O_** ** _ui, c'est vrai. Là Erwin est un gros fils de p***. Mais je compte bien le lui faire payer très cher. Enfin, c'est plutôt Levi qui compte lui faire bouffer ses…hem, enfin, bref on se comprend ^^_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Eh bien la voilà, cette suite tant attendu (où il y a un gros risque de décès de la part d'Hanji Zoé) ^^_**

 ** _Killivai_** ** _: Salut ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Je suis contente que ma suite t'ais plu et les lemons aussi x)_**

 ** _KCinK_** ** _: Merci, c'est gentil. Je suis enchantée que ça te plaise._**

 ** _Chuu-Nee_** ** _: Tu n'as pas tort. Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que c'est un modèle assez courant. Il y a aussi le scénario de Levi qui est prof et Eren qui est son élève et qui a souvent un problème familial aux circonstances cependant assez variable. Et bref c'est le schéma de la relation interdite prof/élève._**

 ** _Personnellement je ne sais pas si le viol est une facilité scénaristique, mais pour que Levi ait une bonne raison de se venger il faut quand même qu'il se soit passé un truc grave. Comme un viol. Je pense que si Erwin est dans plusieurs fanfiction décrit comme un gros salaud manipulateur et charismatique et surtout bien pervers sur les bords, c'est parce que dans le manga et l'animé de l'Attaque des Titans, c'est exactement ce qu'il est, la perversité en moins. Il y a juste son amour pour l'humanité qui fait que ce n'est pas foncièrement quelqu'un de mauvais. Et pour ce qui est du scénario qui se ressemble d'une fanfic à une autre, c'est parce que généralement on s'inspire de ce que l'on aime. Donc il y a forcément des similitudes. Mais ce n'est pas très grave si les péripéties qui entourent ce scénario sont originales et bien construites. Et ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas été trop dure je t'assure et au contraire, ça m'a bien aidée x)_**

 ** _Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je vais faire de mon mieux pour te surprendre un peu ^^_**

 ** _Pouf_** ** _: C'est super si ça te plait. J'espère que la suite aussi x)_**

 ** _Fanakeh :_** ** _Alors MERCI beaucoup pour ce commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours très douée en résumé et que ça ne donne pas forcément envie de lire. Mais c'est chouette si finalement ça t'ais plu ^^_**

 ** _LaFolleQuiPleure_** ** _: Merci beaucoup (je commence sérieusement à me répéter). Je suis contente -et fière- que la première histoire que tu ais lu soit la mienne et que tu l'ailles aimer surtout, (mais par contre faut pas pleurer enfin^^)_**

 ** _Deydeykagamine : Mais nooooon…t'inquiète. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Pourquoi je devrais ? C'est déjà super sympa de prendre du temps pour lire ma fic. Tu sais que ta reviews est arrivée juste à temps ? Pile poil le jour où je poste la suite ^^. Et pour le trop-plein de cours, je sais ce que sais, t'inquiètes pas non plus '-_-_**

 ** _Aamy_** ** _: Comme d'habitude, RDV à la fin pour ta réponse. :D au fait, maintenant que tu as un compte avec un pseudo différent que celui que tu avais jusqu'à maintenant je dois t'appeler Howdy Aamy ou je peux dire simplement dire Aamy ?_**

 ** _Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certain. Vous comprendrez vite où ça commencera et comme ce n'est pas très long vous ne raterez pas grand-chose._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde !_**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, il crut qu'il venait de faire un mauvais rêve et que sa rencontre avec Erwin n'était qu'un délire dû au stress, de la part de son subconscient qui aurait pété les plombs sous le trop-plein de pression.

Ou du moins, il l'espérait vraiment très fort.

Il aurait volontiers commencé à prier, mais il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les mains car elles étaient attachées à la tête du lit par de solides menottes. Et en remuant les jambes, il put se rendre compte que c'était pareil pour ses chevilles.

Ok là, il y avait un gros problème.

Et quand en plus, il prit conscience qu'il était totalement nu, le problème était toujours là, mais il venait de prendre au moins dix degrés de gravité supplémentaires. Il commença sérieusement à paniquer. Mais il tenta tout de même de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Alors, point numéro un, Erwin l'avait drogué et enlevé (et il devait admettre que ça le sidérait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte). Ensuite, il devait l'avoir ramené dans sa planque. Alors maintenant la question qui se posait était, où était-t-il ?

Il essaya de regarder autour de lui pour évaluer son environnement, mais la tâche s'avéra assez ardu. Ses bras bloquaient une grande partie de sa vision. Et sa position actuelle ne lui permettait seulement de fixer le plafond blanc haut-dessus de lui. L'angoisse montait et avec elle sa copine l'adrénaline.

\- Alors tu t'es réveillé ?

Cette voix à l'intonation moqueuse fit tressaillir Eren. La boule d'angoisse dans son ventre grossit et lui remonta dans la gorge, bloquant momentanément sa respiration.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et croisa le regard glacé d'Erwin. Celui-ci était assis sur le bord du lit et le regardait d'un air amusé, mais la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux ne prédisait rien de bon. Eren était terrorisé mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher, refusant de montrer sa peur. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Erwin. Celui-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et lui glissa d'un ton doucereux :

\- Bon, commençons si tu le veux bien.

Eren crut s'évanouir de frayeur à ces mots.

* * *

Levi allait commettre un meurtre.

Un double meurtre pour être plus précis. Ou du moins, il en avait vraiment très envie.

Mais comme l'une de ses futures victimes se trouvait en ce moment même devant lui, il se contenterait d'un seul pour le moment.

Hanji était plantée devant son bureau et pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, elle ne souriait pas telle une psychopathe, mais avait au contraire un air coupable voir gêné sur la figure.

Dès qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la disparition d'Eren, elle avait contacté Levi en espérant même si elle n'y croyait pas trop qu'il s'était taillé dans une pathétique tentative de fuite. Mais Levi avait vite ruiné ses maigres espoirs en lui envoyant le texto que lui avait envoyé Erwin. Et maintenant, pour la première fois de sa vie elle regrettait amèrement quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, espèce de débile psychopathe, ce qui t'ais passé par la tête ? demanda Levi d'un ton aussi glaciale que la banquise.

\- Je voulais juste l'emmener faire un tour, se défendit Hanji. Et faire un peu connaissance.

\- Oui, bravo ! s'exclama Levi, la rage faisant briller ses yeux d'acier. Maintenant, après avoir fait connaissance avec toi, c'est son cul qui va faire « connaissance » avec la bite d'Erwin !

La colère de Levi était telle qu'il franchit un nouveau seuil de vulgarité. Hanji sembla se ratatiner un peu plus.

Levi inspira profondément, histoire d'éviter de lui sauter à la gorge maintenant. Mais il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ne le fasse pas _après_. La seule chose qui protégeait encore la vie d'Hanji, c'était qu'elle pouvait encore être utile pour retrouver Eren.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment ce salaud s'y est pris pour l'embarquer ? Et si tu me fais un coup foireux genre « il lui a dit s'il-te-plait », je t'arrache la gorge.

Hanji avala sa salive avant de dire :

\- Il l'a drogué. J'ai senti l'odeur dans son verre que la serveuse n'avait pas encore débarrassé. Et je l'ai aussi interrogé. Apparemment, Eren aurait fait un malaise et Erwin allait l'emmener aux urgences.

La rage de Levi bouillonnait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à chaque instant. C'était sûr que si Eren passait trop de temps en compagnie d'Erwin, il faudrait l'emmener direct aux urgences et peut-être même à la morgue. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait vite le retrouver.

\- Tu as une idée d'où il a pu l'emmener ?

Hanji se sentit quand même soulagée en voyant que son patron n'avait plus l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge dans les prochaines secondes (quoique l'on puisse dire, elle aimait beaucoup la vie et la sienne en particulier), elle répondit :

\- J'ai vu qu'Eren avait encore sur lui le téléphone que je lui avais offert. Avec la géolocalisation je peux…

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Bouge-toi ! Et s'il arrive quoique ce soit au gamin, ce sera entièrement ta faute ! cria Levi hors de lui.

Hanji sortit du bureau pour se mettre au travail et Levi saisit son téléphone. Il sélectionna un numéro et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Au bout de trois sonneries, l'interlocuteur décrocha :

\- Erd Gins à l'appareil.

\- Erd, c'est moi. Prépare l'équipe on va faire une sortie chez cet enfoiré de blond de mes deux.

Erd comprit qui était l'enfoiré en question et répondit :

\- Pas de problème, boss. On va s'amuser !

Et il raccrocha.

Levi se laissa aller contre son fauteuil en soupirant de frustration et aussi (même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture) d'inquiétude. Le gamin n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, bordel. Et voilà, qu'il s'y trouvait complètement plongé. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait enlevé pour son profit personnel sans penser aux conséquences que ça aurait pour lui, trop obnubilé par son envie de vengeance. Il était vraiment égoïste parfois.

L'image de Farlan et Isabel lui souriant lui revint automatiquement en mémoire à cette pensée. En y repensant, est-ce qu'ils auraient vraiment voulu qu'il passe sa vie à essayer de les venger ? Ou est-ce qu'ils auraient mille fois préféré qu'il vive libre et heureux sans contrainte loin de ce monde de criminalité et de douleur ?

Isabel aurait sans doute préféré l'option deux et Farlan aussi.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. Peut-être simplement par fierté personnelle. Erwin l'avait brisé, humilié puis abandonné comme la pauvre loque qu'il était devenu. Son orgueil ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter un quelconque lâcher prise après un tel affront.

Et puis, cette haine et cette envie de vengeance était ce qu'il l'avait fait avancer pendant toutes ces années. S'il abandonnait maintenant, que lui resterait-il ?

La réponse était rien. Absolument rien.

Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Plus aucun but. Et il ne serait définitivement plus qu'une pauvre loque abandonnée. Et il ne voulait pas qu'un gamin comme Eren connaisse le même sort que lui. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il avait dû vivre toute sa vie dans un foyer aimant, entourer de ses parents et de sa sœur adoptive qui avait toujours dû très bien l'entourer et le choyer. Du moins jusqu'à l'accident de ses parents.

Levi lui, avait vécu une enfance sombre. Plongé dès la naissance dans ce monde cruel et sans-pitié de la pègre et des criminels tous plus barbares les uns que les autres avec pour seule règle, celle du plus fort.

Il avait été forgé par son oncle après la mort de sa mère pour suivre dans cette jungle de complot, de meurtre et de trahison. Le déshumanisant presque complètement. C'était probablement ce qui l'avait aidé à se relever et à trouver la force de se venger. Seul la présence de ses deux amis avait permis de réanimer, même faiblement, cette petite flamme d'humanité qui lui restait. Et leur mort avait achevé de l'éteindre définitivement.

Levi au fil des ans en avait conclu que les Ackerman n'étaient pas fait pour être heureux, tout simplement. Il avait accepté cette réalité et en avait même fait sa philosophie. Ne jamais être heureux. Et surtout ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Si c'était pour que la personne à laquelle il s'attachait périsse dans la souffrance et le désespoir comme Farlan et Isabel, alors ça n'en valait pas la peine. Ça devait bien être la première fois depuis la création de la famille Ackerman que l'un de ses membres décidait de penser aux autres.

Il avait imposé une sorte de barrière entre lui et le reste du monde sous forme de distance. Même avec son équipe, il restait froid et refusait de laisser quiconque le cerner ou le comprendre.

Parce quand on comprend quelqu'un, on finit immanquablement de l'apprécier ou alors éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé soit on l'ignore, soit on le déteste pour ce qu'il nous fait subir sans raison apparente.

Il avait essayé avec Eren, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si ça avait marché. Au contraire, il avait même l'impression que ça allait dans le sens inverse, Eren semblait moins lui en vouloir. L'après-midi shopping lui ayant montré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait eue. Est-ce que par hasard il se douterait de quelque chose ? Ou avait-il découvert la vérité ?

Non, impossible. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il s'en serait rendu compte s'il avait fait des recherches sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais parfois- comme maintenant- il avait de sérieux doutes. Son comportement de la veille laissant place à beaucoup de supposition. Mais il décida de s'en occuper plus tard, là, il avait d'autre priorité.

Mais il trouvait quand même que c'était _lui_ qui s'était rapproché du gamin. La preuve, en temps normal, il n'aurait pas été aussi inquiet par la disparition (ou l'enlèvement) d'un de ses jouets (en même temps, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui). Mais normalement, il se fichait royalement de la vie de ses « distractions ».

Alors que là, la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait dans son ventre lui démontrait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus que la normale pour le gamin. Et ça l'énervait beaucoup.

Et en plus maintenant, il était grave sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il passe sa colère et sa frustration sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait adoré qu'Erwin se trouve en ce moment devant lui. Il aurait expérimenté sa nouvelle invention, le punching-ball humain. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pris son flingue ce matin ? Le problème aurait été réglé et on aurait pu passer à autre chose. A quoi ? Aucune idée. A Zackly peut-être ?

\- Raaaaahhhhh…. Merde à la fin ! cria-t-il en abattant brutalement son poing sur son bureau le faisant trembler et renversant son pot à crayons.

En temps normal, il se serait baissé pour les ramasser mais là il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il voulait que ça bouge ! Il détestait plus que tout se sentir impuissant.

Puis son téléphone sonna pour lui signaler un appel entrant.

Levi était tellement énervé qu'il se saisit du pauvre appareil et décrocha sans même regarder qui était l'imprudent qui osait le déranger.

\- C'est quoi ? finit-il sèchement, histoire de bien montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il le dérangeait.

\- Le…vi ? fit une voix tremblante qui fit stopper sa course au cœur du yakuza. C'est moi… s'il-te-plait viens me chercher…il…il va me violer…

La seule chose que Levi pu répondre fut :

\- Eren ?

* * *

La panique d'Eren augmentait à la même vitesse que son dégoût.

Erwin faisait courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses, lui procurant des frissons de dégoût, de peur et bien malgré lui d'excitation. Il fallait dire qu'Erwin était très doué et savait parfaitement comment le stimuler.

Eren préférait mourir (ou alors passer sa vie à lécher les bottes de Levi) plutôt que d'être excité et bander pour ce mec-là. Rien que l'idée le révulsait.

Mais si son esprit était plongé dans la plus totale de rébellion, son corps lui n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Il réagissait même dans l'exact sens inverse de ce que pensait réellement Eren. Ça lui faisait peur de constater à quel point il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son propre corps. Il n'était qu'une pauvre poupée de chiffon entre les mains de ce pervers.

Et en plus, il ne pouvait même pas se débattre. Ce connard de blond devait lui avoir injecté un truc pas net après l'avoir drogué, car il pouvait à peine remuer faiblement. Ses muscles s'étaient transformés en chewing-gums. Eren ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie, et il enrageait. Tout en appréhendant grandement la suite.

Erwin remonta lentement ses mains vers ses hanches en évitant soigneusement son entre-jambe et Eren se mordit la langue en sentant qu'il commençait à avoir une érection. Il retint un gémissement de désespoir. Il était trop sensible. Mais, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'entraînement dans ce domaine pour résister à ses douces caresses, même si elles venaient d'un salopard comme Erwin.

Il sentit que le blond était satisfait de ses réactions et du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'y avait que Levi qui pouvait le traiter comme ça

Car même si ce dernier disait qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour lui, il le voyait quand même un peu pour un être humain vivant et conscient. L'après-midi shopping le démontrait quand même assez clairement.

Pour Erwin, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un paillasson à ses yeux. Et c'était vraiment insulter les paillassons.

Mais quoiqu'il puisse faire, Levi valait nettement mieux que cette ordure ! Et il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse violer par ce connard.

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment avancé. Il était toujours attaché et la miraculeuse intervention d'un allié qui arrivait juste à temps pour tirer une balle dans la tête du méchant et libérer le héros prisonnier, ça n'arrivait que dans les films. Il fallait donc qu'il se sorte de là tout seul, mais comment ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées d'évasion qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Erwin avait stoppé ses caresses et qu'il le regardait d'un air très contrarié. Puis il leva la main et colla une grosse claque sur l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Eren. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et leva les yeux vers Erwin pour le défier du regard. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et lui dit :

\- Tu te déconcentre.

\- Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas du tout intéressant ! Pas étonnant que je me déconcentre.

Une deuxième claque retentit mais sur sa joue cette fois. Erwin le foudroya du regard, mais comparé aux regards meurtriers de Levi, c'était totalement pathétique.

Eren lui rendit son regard et Erwin se leva du lit. Pendant un fol instant, Eren crut qu'il partait, mais il déchanta bien vite en voyant qu'il revenait avec quelque chose dans les mains.

Une cravache.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà il ressenti une douleur cuisante à la cuisse en même temps qu'une marque bien rouge apparaissait à l'endroit où Erwin venait de le frapper.

Bien que la douleur soit sifflante, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne laisser filer aucun son. Il incendia Erwin du regard, mais celui-ci abattit encore une fois sa cravache, sur son ventre cette fois. Eren se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort faisant couler un peu de sang. Mais toujours aucun bruit.

\- Eh bien, finalement tu ressembles plus à Levi que je ne le pensais, fit Erwin avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

Un troisième coup résonna dans la pièce, suivit de nombreux autres.

Lorsqu'Erwin cessa enfin sa torture, Eren avait le corps recouvert de marque rouges qui pour la plupart viraient lentement au violet. Il avait cessé de compter les coups et n'avait pu retenir ses cris tant la douleur était devenue forte au fil des coups.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus que souffrance. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, ni ses pieds, engourdis à cause des menottes trop serrées qui bloquaient sa circulation sanguine. Il haletait, les yeux fermés attendant la suite.

Mais au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et dit sans l'ouvrir :

\- Mr. Smith ? Le boss vous demande.

Erwin jeta un regard agacé à la porte puis se retourna vers Eren en lui lançant avec un sourire carnassier. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Erwin allait certainement passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Et pour ne pas faire attendre son boss, il n'allait sûrement pas perdre son temps à le préparer et à le détendre pour pas qu'il souffre durant l'acte. Et encore, pas sûr qu'il ait seulement envisagé même avant de recevoir cette courtoise invitation de son patron.

Mais pourtant, à sa grande surprise, après l'avoir regardé comme s'il était un chewing-gum collé sous sa semelle, Erwin se leva et le laissa là, comme ça.

Eren était très surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait exactement, mais qu'Erwin parte et en le laissant tranquille ne lui avait absolument pas traversé l'esprit. Il l'avait espéré, très fort même, mais il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait arriver.

Le blond eut l'air de remarquer son étonnement car il se retourna et lui lança d'un ton méprisant en guise d'explication à ce soudain désintéressement :

\- Tu m'excusera mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler d'abord.

Eren supposa que c'était la manière du blond de lui signifier qu'il n'avait absolument aucune importance à ses yeux et qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de lui. Eh, bien ça marchait très bien dans les deux sens.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviens dès que j'ai fini.

À ces mots, Eren sentit son cœur et son estomac tomber dans un gouffre abyssal. La panique revint ainsi que l'angoisse, mais il fit de son mieux pour les cacher. Il se contenta de fusiller Erwin de regard.

Celui-ci afficha un rictus amusé devant cette ridicule rébellion, et quitta la chambre.

Dès qui fut parti Eren commença (ou plutôt recommença) à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'était sûr s'il revenait, il se s'arrêterait pas cette fois. Il fallait qu'il se libère et qu'il prévienne Levi pour qu'il vienne le chercher et le sorte de cet enfer.

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur les menottes. C'était deux bracelets de cuir qui lui meurtrissaient la peau le faisant gémir de douleur. Mais cette souffrance était minime comparé à celles qu'il endurerait s'il s'éternisait ici. À force de s'acharner à tirer, il sentit que sa main gauche commençait à passer à travers le bracelet de cuir qui le retenait et qui s'était un peu détenu à force de tirer dessus. Et puis sa peau rendue glissante par les innombrables sueurs froides qu'il avait eu l'aidait grandement.

Une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans sa poitrine et il commença à tirer plus fort sur cette main précise et sa main fini par glisser hors de l'emprise de l'anneau de cuir. Retenant un cri de victoire et ignorant sa chair rougie et meurtrie, Eren libéra sa main droite (ces menottes se fermaient avec des sangles ce qui permettaient de les ouvrir sans clé) avant de se pencher en avant pour libérer ses pieds.

Une fois complétement libre de ses mouvements, il sauta du lit et chercha du regard de quoi s'habiller. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence assez rapidement. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Il attrapa donc le drap blanc du lit et s'en enveloppa, n'ayant jamais eu aucun intérêt particulier pour l'exhibitionnisme. A noter que cet « habillement » sommaire limitait quand même assez ses mouvements. Bof, au pire il lâcherait tout et courrait comme s'il essayait de semer sa propre ombre, même si ça signifiait à se retrouver à poil en pleine rue. Au moins, il serait vivant, mais mort de honte (c'était assez contradictoire en fait).

Il s'approcha de la porte, colla son oreille contre le battant et écouta attentivement. Comme il ne perçut aucun bruit, il en conclu que la voie était libre. Il espérait juste qu'Erwin n'avait pas posté de garde devant la porte ou bien qu'il ait une alarme.

Il croisa les doigts et poussa la porte. Rien.

Il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement avant de redescendre brusquement sur terre. Il devait sortir d'ici. Ou alors trouver un moyen de prévenir Levi pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

A cette pensée, il s'arrêta un instant, une peur terrible lui broyant le ventre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien forcer Levi à venir le chercher ?

Après tout, il y avait les infos qu'il lui fallait dans son ordinateur et donc il n'avait plus besoin de ses services. Alors rien ne forçait le yakuza à venir le sauver. Une soudaine envie de pleurer gonfla en lui et il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour finir assis par terre. Ses épaules tressautaient et il tremblait. Non ! Il refusait de croire que Levi l'abandonnerait. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il releva la tête d'un air décidé mais toujours la peur au ventre avant de se redresser péniblement, ses blessures le faisant souffrir et reprit son chemin en s'appuyant contre le mur et essayant de garder une tenue un minimum décente, en priant pour ne croiser personne,

Mais son vœux ne fut malheureusement pas exaucé. Quelques mètres plus loin, le couloir qui suivait depuis deux minutes se séparait en deux. Soit il continuait tout droit soit, il prenait le couloir de gauche et au fond dudit couloir, il y avait une porte avec écrit dessus _informatique_.

Parfait c'était son domaine ça. Et il devait y avoir un téléphone, quoiqu'il ne fût pas sûr de se souvenir du numéro de Levi. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème actuel. Le véritable ennui venait du gars qui fumait tranquillement une clope devant ladite porte. Dès qu'Eren le vit, il fit machine arrière avant que celui-ci ne le remarque et donne l'alerte.

Après réflexion, la seule solution qui s'offrait à Eren était de se débarrasser du gars. Mais comment ? Il était probablement armé et lui n'avait rien. Et en plus, il était à moitié à poil en plein territoire ennemi.

Puis son regard tomba sur le gros extincteur accroché au mur quelques mètres plus loin derrière lui. Et aussi sur le petit tas de bouteilles vides empilées à côté. Eh bien, on voyait que ce n'était pas Levi leur chef. Lui n'aurait jamais toléré un tel relâchement sur l'hygiène des locaux, maniaque comme il l'était. A la pensée du yakuza, le cœur d'Eren se serra. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, il devait se concentrer.

Il fit machine arrière et saisi l'une des bouteilles qui trainait sans faire de bruit. Il revint jusqu'à l'extincteur en marchant à pas de loup.

Il posa la bouteille pour saisir l'appareil rouge écarlate accroché au mur à deux mains et le décoller de son support toujours en silence. Mais il faillait le lâcher plus d'une fois, c'était super lourd ce machin. Une fois l'appareil posé au sol, il prit la bouteille en verre et la lança contre le mur en face. Elle s'y brisa dans un grand bruit. Eren ne le vit pas mais il se doutait que l'homme c'était retourné en sursautant. Son cœur entama un marathon quand il demanda d'une voix menaçante :

\- Qui est là ?

Eren s'appliqua à respirer le plus lentement possible. Il resserra sa prise sur l'extincteur, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite en entendant les pas lents de l'homme se rapprocher.

Mais au lieu d'apparaître lentement au coin du mur pour jeter un coup d'œil vite fait et ensuite retourner à sa clope comme Eren l'avait prévu, l'homme surgit brusquement en brandissant une arme à feu qu'il pointa directement sur la tête d'Eren. Le souffle de celui-ci se bloqua et son cœur s'arrêta pendant quelques instants.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cria l'homme sans baisser son arme.

Eren réagit au quart de tour et souleva l'extincteur pour le balancer dans la tête de l'homme et l'assommer. En théorie, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mais, même le plus audacieux des plans à une faille c'est bien connu. L'extincteur étant beaucoup trop lourd, Eren n'assomma pas l'homme mais son arme lui sauta des mains et le coup qu'il préparait parti tout seul sans le blesser.

Mais même désarmé, l'homme restait un professionnel et donc avait de très bons réflexes. Il serra le poing et frappa Eren avec une telle force qu'il partit en arrière. Malgré la douleur bien présente de sa tempe, le jeune homme ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement et il donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou de l'homme qui émit un craquement des plus écœurant suivi d'un hurlement très convaincant de la part du blessé.

Il tomba mais n'abandonna pas pour autant, et se jeta sur Eren avec l'intention très nette de l'étrangler comme pouvait le démontrer les deux mains qu'il avait enroulées autour de son cou et qui commençaient à se resserrer lentement, l'étouffant.

Eren savait que s'il perdait connaissance c'était foutu. Il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'échapper et Erwin se défoulerait sur lui. Il ne reverrait jamais Levi.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait (ou qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de connaître quel qu'elle soit), cette idée fit gonfler en lui un regain d'énergie qu'il mit à profit en collant son poing dans les dents du gars.

Celui-ci desserra sa prise et cracha une dent ensanglantée. Eren recommença et l'homme le lâcha. Et puis, voyant une ouverture, il frappa du poing l'endroit le plus sensible de l'anatomie masculine qui était actuellement posé sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger durant la strangulation.

Le cri de douleur de l'homme fut étouffé dans le coup de boule qui lui flanqua Eren. Profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire et de son élan personnel, le jeune homme se redressa, repoussant l'homme d'une main pour ramper à quatre pattes pour se mettre hors de portée.

\- Sale merdeux, fit le garde en tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Attends un peu tu vas le regretter…

Dopé à l'adrénaline et à la panique qui montait crescendo, Eren tendit la main pour se tracter au sol, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet terriblement froid mais qu'il identifia tout de suite. Son cœur accéléra tandis qu'un poids immense dû à la panique s'abattait sur ses épaules tremblantes.

 _Ne pense pas_ , se dit-il quand sa main se referma sur l'objet en question. _Ne pense pas et fais-le ! C'est ta seule chance._

Il se retourna et pointa sa trouvaille sur l'homme blessé qui ouvrit de grands yeux à cette vision.

 _Ne pense pas ! Ne pense pas !_

\- Pose ça gamin, dit l'homme un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres qui viraient lentement au violet. T'as pas les tripes pour ça.

 _Ne pense pas ! Fais-le juste ! C'est lui ou toi !_

L'homme s'approcha lentement d'Eren qui n'osait plus faire un geste, la terreur se lisant dans ses grands yeux verts.

 _Fais-le !_

Le garde se pencha vers Eren, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres et tendit les mains vers Eren.

 _FAIS-LE !_

Le coup de feu parti et atteignit l'homme en pleine tête. Il tomba, abattu par son propre revolver. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol et ne bougea plus, une tache rouge commençant lentement s'étendre autour de sa tête.

Eren quant à lui, tremblait de tout son être, fixant le cadavre de sa victime, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Il n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, son esprit étant désert de toutes pensées cohérentes. La seule chose qui résonnait à ses oreilles, c'était les battements de son cœur. Ils sonnaient comme un immense tambour au son grave et lent. Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il pouvait sentir son palpitant battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. En ce moment, ces sens étaient complètement en alerte. Mais tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser se résumait en une seule phrase :

 _J'ai tué quelqu'un._

Cette vérité de cessait de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Il lâcha l'arme qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit qui lui paraissait assourdissant dans le silence plus que pesant qui régnait dans le couloir. Alors c'était ça un silence de mort ?

Mais étonnement, ce fut le bruit de la chute de l'arme qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se rappela brusquement où il se trouvait et ce qu'il risquait s'il s'y éternisait. Il regarda l'homme étendu au sol et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser en plein milieu du couloir.

Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le porter et il s'écrasa misérablement sur le sol. Il se roula par terre en position fœtal et inspira le plus calmement possible en essayant de faire abstraction du cadavre qui achevait de se vider de son sang à quelques centimètres de lui.

Quand il se fut un petit peu calmer, (c'est-à-dire quand son cœur cessa de battre à 200 pulsations minutes) il se redressa et réprimant un monstrueux haut-le-cœur, il entreprit de tirer le mort par les pieds jusqu'à la salle informatique.

Une fois cette (très) pénible tâche accomplie, il revint sur les lieux du meurtre et entreprit de nettoyer le sang au sol avec le drap qui lentement se tâchait de rouge. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne voyait déjà plus très clair à cause des larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début. Il se traîna jusqu'à la pièce et referma la porte le plus doucement possible. Et là, et seulement là, il s'écroula sur le sol et laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

Il ne calma que dix minutes plus tard, lorsque son cerveau se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre et qu'il lui ordonne de se relever pour chercher de quoi appeler au secours.

Eren leva les yeux et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui en essayant d'ignorer le cadavre qui se refroidissait dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau en bois et plastique mais qui était aussi long que le mur contre lequel il était collé. Il était recouvert d'ordinateurs, et des dizaines de câbles serpentaient sur le sol. Dans un sens, ça ressemblait à son propre studio à Shinganshina, quand il avait encore une vie normale. Cette constatation lui tira un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Tout ça, c'était entièrement la faute de Levi. S'il ne l'avait pas enlevé, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Il n'aurait eu à tuer personne et aurait pu continuer à vivre sa vie normalement si on omettait son job de hacker.

Mais malgré ça, même si c'était entièrement la faute du mafieux si tout cela lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était que le yakuza le prenne dans ses grands bras musclés pour le réconforter. Comme quand ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le lit du mafieux en question.

A cette pensée, Eren sentit qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide, même si c'était très difficile dans l'instant présent. Il chassa ses images réconfortantes de son esprit pour pouvoir se concentré, en secouant la tête et se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur pour se rapprocher du bureau.

Il posa ses deux mains à plat dessus pour éviter de tomber, ses jambes l'ayant définitivement lâché, et son regard vert rencontra immédiatement le petit boitier noir qu'il reconnut instantanément et qui ralluma la petite flamme d'espoir dans sa poitrine.

Le téléphone que lui avait offert Hanji !

Il le prit dans ses mains, se raccrochant à lui comme un naufragé à un morceau de bois flottant, et retourna en titubant s'écrouler dos contre la porte. Il alluma le téléphone (heureusement il avait encore de la batterie) et appuya fiévreusement sur le bouton « contacts » avant de sélectionner d'une main tremblante le numéro de Levi en priant pour que ce dernier décroche vite.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps, une sonnerie et demie plus tard, quelqu'un décrocha :

\- C'est quoi ?

…Lança une voix froide et visiblement sur les nerfs d'être dérangé, prouvant à Eren qui c'était bel et bien Levi qui parlait et non pas un quelconque imposteur potentiel. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse et supplia d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Le…vi ? C'est moi… s'il-te-plait viens me chercher…il…il va me violer…

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes à l'autre bout du fil et Eren craint que Levi ne raccroche l'abandonnant à son sort. Et puis, une voix complètement différente de celle d'il y a quelques secondes demanda :

\- Eren ?

Le jeune homme susnommé sentit une vague d'intense soulagement s'abattre sur lui et l'envelopper entièrement d'une douce chaleur. Levi ne l'avait pas oublié ! Il s'empressa de répondre, la voix toute aussi tremblante qu'avant mais moins désespérée :

\- Oui, c'est moi. S'il-te-plait, viens me chercher. Me laisse pas là-bas.

\- Où es-tu ? demanda Levi, et sa voix laissa paraître une inquiétude sincère qui mit du baume au cœur à Eren.

\- Je sais pas…chez Erwin et Zackly je crois…je sais plus…Levi, je viens de tuer quelqu'un…

C'était sorti tout seul et la fin sonna sur un ton tellement désespéré, qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Levi sentit son cœur faire une chute libre. Le gamin avait fait quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes gamin ? T'as simplement dû l'assommer ou…

\- Non, s'exclama Eren de plus en plus hystérique. Je…je voulais l'assommer mais je…j'ai pas…réussi. Alors y avait le flingue et je….

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers morts et un silence tomba entre eux, entrecoupé par les sanglots déchirants d'Eren à l'autre bout du fil. Levi ressentait presque une douleur physique à ne pas pouvoir prendre le gamin dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Obliger de l'entendre souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

\- Oï gamin, tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il.

Eren ne répondit pas mais la diminution de ses sanglots démontra à Levi qu'il l'écoutait :

\- Ça s'appeler de la légitime défense ce que t'as fait. Ce type n'allait certainement pas te laisser partir en te saluant avec un grand sourire. T'avais pas le choix et grâce à toi la Terre compte désormais une ordure en moins.

Eren ne savait pas trop si les paroles de Levi le réconfortaient ou pas mais il était sûr d'une chose et ne se gêna pas pour en faire part au yakuza :

\- Viens me chercher. Je suis à poil, je pus et chuis plein de sang.

\- T'es à poil ?

Au ton alarmé de Levi, Eren devina à quoi il pensait et s'empressa de démentir.

\- Oui…mais t'inquiètes il m'a rien fait et…

Un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil lui coupa la parole ainsi qu'un grand cri qu'il identifia comme étant la voix d'Hanji. Elle criait tellement fort que même si elle devait se trouver à plusieurs mètres de Levi, Eren attendait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait :

\- Ça y est Levi ! Je l'ai localisé ! Quelqu'un vient d'allumer le téléphone et j'ai pu le trouver. Il se trouve dans le Nord du quartier de Trost, vers la rue Titan Battleship !

Eren se sentit tellement soulagé en comprenant que Levi le cherchait déjà avant qu'il ne l'appelle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner !

\- T'as entendu gamin ? Accroche-toi j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et Eren laissa son bras retomber le soulagement le privant de toute énergie. Levi allait venir le sauver. Il allait le sortir de cet enfer. A cette pensée, Eren sentit d'autre larmes couler le long de ses joues déjà mouillées. Mais c'était des larmes de soulagement cette fois.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, je l'ai enfin posté ce chapitre. Depuis le temps qu'il restait en standby dans les profondeurs de mon ordi. Il est un peu (voir beaucoup) plus gore que les précédents mais je tiens à rappeler que c'est tout de même un rating M._**

 ** _P.S. Titan Battleship veut dire "Titan cuirassé". Si la traduction n'est pas exacte, c'est pas ma faute, aller vous plaindre à Google Traduction (j'ai été obligé d'avoir recourt à eux car mon niveau d'anglais se situe approximativement à -20)_**

 ** _Aamy :_** ** _C'est juste pour te prévenir que désormais je te répondrais en MP puisque maintenant tu as un compte^^ Oh ! Et puis j'ai décidé de continuer à t'appeler Aamy ok ? Juste par habitude. Et puis j'aime bien ce nom. Ça fait comme un petit surnom tout mignon ^^bisou tout doux._**

 ** _Enfin bref j'espère que cela vous a plu et que je vous retrouverais bien vite pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire votre avis et à bientôt. Au fait, pour info je pars une semaine à Viennes avec toute ma famille et je ne pourrais pas prendre mon ordi avec moi. Je posterais bien depuis mon téléphone mais je ne crois pas que ça soit possible. Donc la suite devra attendre un peu. Désolée_**

 ** _Goodbye ! Je vous aime fort ^^_**


	10. Un sauvetage de haute-voltige

**_Guten Tag ! ^^ Je suis revenue d'Autriche, (enfin au moment où je poste ce chapitre, ça doit faire un moment déjà que je suis rentré, mais bon)._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui se le demande, c'était super et pour ceux qu'ils veulent y aller, il FAUT que vous alliez manger de la Sacher torte. C'est une tuerie ce truc. En fait c'est une grosse tarte avec que du chocolat et une minuscule couche de confiture à l'abricot. Trooop bon._**

 ** _Au fait, ce sera un chapitre plein d'action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera suffisamment bien écrit pour que la scène vous paraisse réaliste ^^. Petite précision, là non plus les scènes de hacking décrite ne sont peut-être pas du tout réalisables. Mais ne soyons pas trop tatillons sur ce sujet et profitons pleinement de l'histoire d'accord ? ^^_**

 ** _Bon, avant de passer au chapitre, commençons par répondre aux reviews ^^_**

 ** _LaFolleQuiPleure_** ** _: Voilà la suite, et ne meurs pas, reste avec nous surtout. Sinon tu ne connaitras jamais la fin._**

 ** _Fanakeh_** ** _: Tant mieux, si j'ai réussi à bien décrire cette scène. J'avais peur qu'Eren agisse un peu trop « naturellement » après avoir tué quelqu'un. Donc si j'ai réussi à vous transmettre ses émotions j'en suis ravie ^^_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Oui c'est vrai que le changement est assez radical pour Eren, le pauvre. Pour Hanji, la vie ne serait vraiment pas la même sans elle ^^ merci d'être toujours une aussi fidèle lectrice. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews_**

 ** _Linotte-biscotte_** ** _: A toi de juger si l'histoire prend un tournant plus ou moins radical. En tout cas voilà la suite ^^ et pour Eren qui tue un ennemi, dans sa situation ça ne pouvait qu'arriver. Mais Levi va venir le sauver ! ^^_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Merci beaucoup, et la suite est là ^^_**

 ** _Sayuri Ashihei_** ** _: T'en fais pas pour la grossièreté, je suis la moins bien placé pour te faire la leçon là-dessus '-_- quant à la vengeance de Levi, j'y réfléchi très sérieusement de façon à ce que ce soit le plus gore et le plus douloureux possible. Toute mon imagination sadique est à l'œuvre (j'essaierai quand même de modéré la violence pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes). Et je suis super heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant ^^_**

 ** _Kami_** ** _: Je ne connaissais pas ce verbe, merci d'avoir contribué à mon apprentissage de cette magnifique langue qu'est le français ^^ j'espère juste que je ne vais pas trop vite avec les éléments de l'histoire. Mais tu as l'air d'aimer, donc pour moi tout baigne ! ^^_**

 ** _lena73_** ** _: Voilà la suite et merci pour le commentaire^^_**

 ** _meyrueis 1996_** ** _: Oh merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de me dire ça. J'espère sincèrement que dans ce chapitre aussi j'arriverais à aussi bien véhiculer les émotions des persos que tu le dis ^^_**

 ** _P.S spécial Aamy_** ** _: Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tes commentaires sous la fiction Sygma de Easyan étaient trop drôle x), je ne me suis jamais autant marré. Eren en despote tyrannique et Levi en pauvre esclave de son Mate et les méga hontes qu'il se tape devant ses collègues. Le pauvre xD (en fait, c'est pas du tout sincère xD). Par contre, le poulet au chocolat, ça ne passe toujours pas, rien à faire. Les deux séparés, ok (d'ailleurs c'est très bon), mais ensemble…bof, quoi. Mais bref, c'était super drôle, tu te sous-estime vachement si tu penses que c'est pas grand-chose x)_**

 ** _Merci vraiment beaucoup pour toute vos reviews et commentaires, ils me font vraiment très plaisir et me motivent plus que tout ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Eren avait du mal à respirer et une très grosse envie de vomir.

Mais qui ne serait pas dans cet état après avoir tué quelqu'un, trainé son cadavre encore chaud et maintenant coincé dans une pièce close sans fenêtre avec ledit cadavre entrain de refroidir dans un coin ?

La tête lui tournait et sa nausée montait crescendo. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et il pouvait l'entendre résonner à ses oreilles. Il était toujours adossé contre la porte de la pièce, le téléphone dans la main et le revolver à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ait atrocement conscience de sa présence, Eren ne pouvait se résoudre à ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il savait que s'il faisait, il aurait de bonnes chances de définitivement pété les plombs et de manière probablement irréversible. A la place il fixait un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui et se répétant mentalement la même phrase en boucle « _Levi va venir me chercher. Cet enfer est bientôt terminé. Il va me sortir de là_. » C'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer jusqu'à mourir déshydraté.

Et puis, il constata dans un élan de lucidité que même si Levi allait venir le chercher, il fallait qu'il y mette du sien aussi. Sinon, ses chances de s'en sortir (déjà pas très élevées) risquaient de tomber à zéro. Cette constatation lui redonna l'énergie (et surtout la motivation) de se redresser et se relever difficilement en s'appuyant contre la porte. Il s'approcha du bureau en ignorant le macchabé de son mieux, et posa les paumes de ses mains à plat sur le plateau du meuble pour éviter de s'écrouler misérablement au sol, les jambes toujours en coton. Il balaya du regard les cinq ordinateurs avec les claviers qui allaient avec, les divers câbles qui recouvraient une bonne partie de l'espace libre du bureau et les quelques clés USB qui traînaient par-ci par-là.

Attendez…des clés USB ?

Oui, en effet, c'était bien ça. Il en avait trois, éparpillé sur les quelques espaces inoccupés qu'ils restaient sur le bureau surchargé. Eren sentit son cœur faire un bond. Après tout, dans les clés USB, on stocke bien des informations importantes non ? Ça tombait bien, piquer des infos aux autres pour son profit c'était sa spécialité. Il se saisit des intéressées et entreprit d'allumer un des ordinateurs avec des gestes encore un peu maladroits mais qui reprenaient petit à petit de l'assurance sous l'effet de l'habitude. Eren décida de se focaliser sur sa tâche de récolte d'info, plutôt que sur son récent meurtre. Cela ne faisait que le ralentir et le déconcentrer. Après tout, Levi lui avait assuré que c'était un cas de légitime défense et non pas un acte délibéré de violence envers une personne innocente. Il secoua la tête et concentra son regard vert/bleu empli d'une nouvelle détermination sur l'écran qui venait de s'allumer. Certes, Levi allait venir à son secours, mais il lui incombait de lui faciliter la tâche au maximum.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui filait droit sur le quartier de Trost, Levi rongeait son frein. Enfin, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action et libérer Eren, mais malheureusement elle mettait du temps à venir cette foutue action. Il aurait volontiers hurlé à Erd d'accélérer pour arriver plus vite à destination, mais il ne manquerait plus qu'ils fassent arrêter pour excès de vitesse. Et si cette situation arrivait, Levi ne serait sans doute pas capable de se retenir et étranglerait ou égorgerait le policier qui aurait eu le malheur (et surtout la très mauvaise idée) de se mette entre lui et son sauvetage. Donc, pour le moment il rechargeait divers pistolets de toute les tailles et toute les formes qu'il planquait dans les différentes poches intérieures de son grand manteau noir. Il faisait ça surtout pour se concentrer sur une tâche précise et éviter d'exploser. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas se fier aux apparences. Sous ses airs froids voir blasés, se cachait une véritable bombe qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer sous la pression. Il était tellement sur les nerfs que tous ses coéquipiers pouvaient sentir physiquement sa colère et sa frustration dans l'habitacle étroit de la voiture. Même Hanji se tentait à carreaux, se contentant d'astiquer quatre revolvers assez impressionnants avec une expression d'excitation et de ravissement total plaqué sur la figure.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? finit-elle par demander telle une gamine qui interroge son père sur la durée de leur voyage en automobile.

\- Presque, répondit le grand blond au volant. On vient d'entrer dans le quartier de Trost. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la rue.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux chef ? demanda une jeune femme rousse aux grands yeux brillants d'intelligence. Je veux dire… contre _lui_ et ses hommes…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Petra. Si jamais, je te protégerai, tu n'as qu'à rester près de moi et me laisser faire.

La dénommée Petra incendia du regard un jeune homme à sa droite aux cheveux blond/gris, avec la même coiffure à « l'undercut » que Levi. Il avait un sourire arrogant et carrait les épaules au maximum pour paraître plus impressionnant. Mais c'était plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

\- Tais-toi espèce d'egocentrique arrogant. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que nous sommes très largement en infériorité numérique et que nous avons peu de chance de nous en tirer facilement. Et arrête d'essayer d'imiter le chef Auruo, c'est absolument ridicule.

Le jeune arrogant du nom de Auruo voulut répondre mais au même moment, la voiture passa sur un nid-de-poule et il se mordit profondément la langue, faisant gicler le sang sur son menton et sa chemise (blanche en plus). Le chef, lui, ne semblait pas avoir écouté la moindre bribe de la conversation, trop occupé qu'il était à imaginer diverses méthodes de tortures vengeresses à tester sur ce connard d'Erwin, toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Il avait fini de se préparer et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant intensément le paysage urbain qui défilait pas la fenêtre. Il suivait du regard une voiture noire, pareille à la leur, qui les suivaient de près, conduit par Mike. Il avait rameuté quelques renforts pour prendre d'assaut le QG du Clan des Titans (il était fou de rage pas inconscient).

Soudainement, le véhicule s'arrêta devant un haut bâtiment dont le vitrage teinté reflétait le ciel immaculément bleu. Levi sentit l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines et son rythme cardiaque légèrement augmenter.

\- On est arrivé, fit Erd en saisissant lui aussi son arme.

Levi dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas bondir hors de la voiture et prendre directement l'immeuble d'assaut. A la place, il conserva son attitude blasé et stoïque (il avait une réputation tout de même) et sortit calmement du véhicule d'un pas beaucoup trop calme. Il toisa le bâtiment de son regard gélifiant et attendit que toute la bande des deux véhicules descende pour se retourner et dire :

\- Bon, je vous explique le plan, on entre tous en même temps par la porte principale et on utilise l'effet de surprise pour passer à l'action et prendre le contrôle du rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite Erd, Gunther, Moblit et Mike vous vous occuper du premier étage, Auruo, Nanaba et Petra du deuxième. Ensuite, vous continuer toujours en montant. Hanji tu fais la polyvalente. Sois, tu prêtes mains fortes à un groupe, ou tu fais le ménage devant ou derrière les autres. Je crois que tu peux essayer d'investir un étage toi aussi, mais pas d'initiative malheureuse, compris ?

La susnommée eut un sourire de démone et acquiesça d'un air ravi, mais absolument terrifiant. Cet aspect était renforcé par une immense mitraillette de presque un mètre de long et à l'air tout sauf sympathique qu'elle brandissait dans une main et dans l'autre un revolver moins impressionnant que sa voisine mais à l'allure toute aussi peu engageante. Levi la contempla un instant en songeant qu'il était TRES soulagé de l'avoir trouvé en premier. En plus d'être une excellente scientifique, elle était également une véritable armurerie sur pattes, sniper, tireuse de génie et également psychopathe à ses heures perdues (trop nombreuses à son goût). Donc oui, on pouvait dire que sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment eu de la chance.

\- Bon alors, c'est parti, fit-il en se détournant de cette dingue qui lui filait légèrement les jetons.

Il marcha vers l'entrée suivi de près par ses hommes, son regard gris acier se remplissant progressivement de toute la rage qu'il retenait jusqu'à maintenant et son beau visage d'ordinaire blasé se figea en un masque de glace qui ne laissait plus passer aucune émotion. Un vrai visage de tueur.

 _Accroche-toi, gamin j'arrive_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il franchissait les portes automatiques de l'entrée tout en sortant l'une de ses armes de son manteau.

* * *

Eren devait se retenir de hurler de frustration. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça prenait autant de temps ? Ça aurait dû être fini depuis longtemps. Mais non. Cet enfer de doutes, d'angoisses et surtout d'impatience se poursuivait. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait long.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que le chargement de cette foutue clé USB affichait toujours « _transfert des données effectué à 89%, veuillez patientez_ » ?

Arrrrrrrgh !

Au départ, c'était pourtant une bonne idée de charger la dernière clé USB (la seule qui était encore vide) avec les données du disque dur de l'ordinateur, afin d'éviter de laisser une info capitale lui échapper. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le chargement complet prenne autant de temps. Cette lenteur était une véritable torture, elle aurait fait pété un câble à un ange. Elle était si obsédante qu'Eren en oubliait presque pendant quelques instants où il était et ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là. C'était fou comme un agacement profond pouvait vous faire tout oublier en un claquement de doigt.

Pourtant d'habitude, quand il enregistrait les données qu'il avait piraté sur ce genre d'appareil, il n'avait pas le souvenir que c'était si long. Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'avant il n'était pas dans une situation aussi critique. Mais là, à moitié nu, assis sur une chaise de bureau à roulettes penché sur l'un des ordis du bureau qu'il avait allumé, et qui plus est en plein territoire ennemi, il était légèrement à cran et pas au beau fixe de sa patience. En fait, il devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas balancer cet engin de malheur à travers la pièce et le réduire en poussières électronique. Il tapotait nerveusement l'office du bureau en imaginant toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de démonter un ordinateur façon « punching-ball ». Mais plus ça allait et plus il sentait qu'il allait craquer et que lorsque ça arriverait, ça allait faire vraiment mal, surtout pour l'ordi.

Quand enfin, le chargement passa à 90%, il crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Allez, plus que dix pourcents et on en parlait plus.

Mais en voyant que ce foutu chargement n'allait pas plus vite et pour ne pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale d'agacement mais aussi pour éviter de vouer une haine éternelle et définitive envers la technologie sous toutes ses formes possibles et imaginables, il décida d'allumer un autre ordinateur pour essayer de se brancher au système de sécurité. Ça lui permettrais de surveiller les environs et de voir si un danger potentiel se pointait à l'horizon. Il se maudis intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt tandis que l'appareil démarrait dans un bruit qui rappelait celui d'un ventilateur.

Tandis que l'écran s'allumait, Eren eut une pensée pour Levi et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave si jamais il venait le chercher. D'ailleurs comment allait-il s'y prendre ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu, il se trouvait dans un immeuble de toute évidence très grand. Par contre, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde. Car quand il avait tiré pour se défendre, personne n'avait accouru au bruit du coup de feu, ni quand il avait cassé la bouteille pour attirer l'attention du garde. Ou encore quand l'extincteur était tombé (parce qu'il était bien tombé alors qu'Eren était au sol en essayant de reprendre ses esprits). Donc l'étage qu'il occupait en ce moment devait être vide de toute autres présence que la sienne et celle du mort. Et les niveaux inférieurs et supérieurs ne devaient pas être très surveillés non plus.

Hum…donc même s'il était peu accompagné, Levi avait certainement des chances pour prendre l'immeuble. Mais des coups de feu, ça n'allait pas attirer l'attention des gens qui risquaient d'appeler la police ? Le bâtiment n'était si isolé que ça. Au contraire, il se trouvait dans un quartier qui semblait assez habité et populaires, avec diverses habitations plutôt bon marché et des immeubles de verre comme celui-là, qui abritaient des bureaux. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire que ce concentré de malfaiteurs évoluait parmi des gens lambda. Eren imaginait très bien une pauvre mamie dans un petit appartement de l'immeuble d'en face qui regardait tranquillement son feuilleton préféré sans se douter un seul instant que ses voisins étaient de dangereux yakuzas sans-pitié, qui kidnappaient d'innocents jeunes hommes dans son genre (bon, c'est vrai, dans son cas, innocent, c'était vite dit). Mais quand on y réfléchissait sérieusement, le contraste était assez étrange.

Quand la page d'accueil s'afficha (étonnement, les ordinateurs n'avaient pas de codes, ce qui avait étonné Eren au plus haut point. Mais il ne serait pas celui qui allait s'en plaindre), il chercha parmi les différents fils entremêlés, un câble de connexion suffisamment long pour relier son ordinateur à l'une des caméras de la pièce pour ainsi se connecter au système de sécurité de l'immeuble. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le gars qui était de garde dans la salle de surveillance ne l'avait pas déjà repéré. Mais il y avait tout de même de grande chance pour que cette fameuse salle soit celle-ci. Et que ledit gars soit le cadavre affalé dans le coin de la pièce.

Après que les recherches sur le bureau se soit soldées par un échec, il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs et finit par y dénicher ce qu'il cherchait. La taille du fil de couleur noire était un peu juste, mais ça devrait aller. Il dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds dans un équilibre tout à fait discutable sur la chaise de bureau à roulette qui n'offrait pas une très grande marge de sécurité pour brancher ce fichu câble à la caméra de la pièce. Il le raccorda ensuite à l'ordinateur et ouvrir l'onglet qui s'était mis à clignoter au bas de l'écran.

Après un petit moment d'attente qu'il avait mis à profit pour jeter en coup d'œil au chargement de la clé USB (93% argh !), son écran s'était divisé en diverses petites cases qui représentaient chacune un des plans de vues des différentes caméras du bâtiment. Il suffisait de cliquer sur l'une des cases pour l'avoir en gros plan. Il déplaça la petite flèche avec la souris pour avoir une vue complète sur le couloir quand soudain…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Une alarme explosa sans prévenir.

Eren fit un bond de cinq centimètres au-dessus de sa chaise et ne retomba malheureusement pas sur cette dernière et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, après avoir fait une pseudo-crise cardiaque entre deux. Il se redressa difficilement en s'appuyant sur le bureau le cœur battant à deux cents pulsations minutes et les membres flageolants. Pendant une petite minute, Eren crut que la fin du monde venait de lui tomber dessus.

Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur et cliqua sur la petite case vidéo de l'entrée pour voir ce qui se passait. Son cœur sursauta quand il reconnut l'homme qui franchissait le seuil de l'entrée. Levi ! Alors, il n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment venu. Eren sentit une vague de soulagement intense ainsi qu'une montée de joie le submerger. Quelques larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues, et un poids invisible sembla disparaître de ses épaules qui tremblotaient doucement sous les quelques sanglots qui persistaient encore. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'instrument satanique qui chargeait et qui affichait maintenant 95%. Encore cinq pourcents et Eren pourrait enfin quitter cet enfer avec Levi.

Il put constater que Levi n'était pas venu seul. Il reconnut Hanji, et les deux gars qui étaient venu le chercher chez lui pour l'emmener de force (Erd et Gunther s'il se souvenait bien). Il y avait aussi une jeune femme rousse ainsi qu'une autre blonde aux yeux clairs qu'il n'avait jamais vue, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun-gris et à l'allure arrogante. Il abordait la même coiffure que Levi mais ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville en termes d'aura et d'expression stoïque et figée. Eren le trouva même pendant un instant tout à fait ridicule à vouloir imiter Levi comme ça (parce que c'était de toute évidence son objectif). Mais il avait quand même tout le chemin pour venir ici et allait risquer sa vie pour le sauver. Donc sur ce point-là, il ne ferait pas de commentaires.

Il y avait encore deux autres hommes qui venaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et qui lui étaient également inconnu, mais qui semblait plus âgé que la pseudo-copie ambulante du chef. L'un blond à fine moustache et l'autre plus petit et aux cheveux bruns et l'air peu sûr de lui. Eren ne put empêcher un sourire compréhensif se former sur ses lèvres envers ce pauvre gars.

Mais son attention fut vite détournée par l'image d'un homme du Clan des Titans qui fonçait droit sur Levi, un poignard dégainé dans une main et un flingue dans l'autre. Eren voulu crier « Attention ! » au yakuza, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps car déjà, celui-ci braquait le canon de sa propre arme droit sur la tête de l'homme et tirait. Le mercenaire s'effondra et une flaque de sang carmin s'étala sur le carrelage blanc très chic de l'entrée. Ni ce spectacle macabre, ni son acte ne semblèrent perturbé Levi qui continua de s'avancer pensant outre le cadavre de l'homme pour s'avancer vers l'ascenseur suivit de près par ses hommes qui ne semblaient pas plus choqué que ça eux non plus.

Eren avait suivi cet événement en simple spectateur impuissant. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien dire et même s'il avait pu, pas sûr qu'il l'aurait vraiment fait. Il se détourna de l'image du cadavre pour se concentrer sur la progression de Levi et son équipe.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient séparés pour mieux prendre le contrôle du bâtiment. Quatre membres avaient investi le premier étage et ne semblait par rencontrer de problèmes particuliers. Eren remarqua qu'il utilisait les escaliers. C'était vrai que c'était quand même plus pratique pour esquiver et se mettre à l'abris. Et là au moins vos poursuivants ne savaient pas exactement à quel étage vous allez sortir pour tous les descendre.

Le groupe se sépara à nouveau au deuxième étage et il ne resta alors plus que Levi et Hanji. Eren le vit se saisir d'un petit boitier rectangulaire et plat, et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone. Avant que l'information n'ait eu le temps d'être pleinement enregistrée par son pauvre cerveau un peu dépassé par les événements qui s'enchainaient, que déjà son propre téléphone (qui était encore abandonné à côté de la porte de la pièce rappelons-le) sonna.

Il courut jusqu'à l'intéressé et décrocha plus vite que son ombre :

\- Levi ? C'est toi ?

Quelle question stupide vraiment, mais c'était sorti tout seul.

\- Evidement que c'est moi crétin. Qui voudrais-tu que ça soit ? Le Père Noël ?

\- Ben justement. J'ai été très sage et comme cadeau j'aimerais vraiment sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Attends une petite seconde…

Eren se releva et se jeta carrément sur l'ordinateur pour vérifier sa localisation.

\- Je crois que je suis au huitième. Dans la salle informatique. Pour info, l'immeuble en entier compte dix étages.

\- La salle informatique ? répéta Levi, songeur.

Eren savait à quoi il pensait et s'empressa de préciser :

\- J'suis en train de charger une clé USB avec le contenu des ordis. Mais cette saloperie charge aussi vite qu'un taureau centenaire à une patte.

Il devenait grossier dis donc. Levi déteignait sur lui.

\- Ok gamin, bouge pas de là où t'es, j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha. Eren le vit plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Il posa l'appareil non loin de lui et regarda Levi donner des instructions à Hanji. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que cette dernière était lourdement armée. Levi devait vraiment prendre son sauvetage très à cœur pour prendre le risque de mettre un flingue dans les mains de cette tarée. Et d'un certain côté, cela lui fit plaisir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la clé qui affichait maintenant 97%. Ça n'avançait vraiment pas vite cette histoire. Il regarda tout autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important qui pourrait d'une quelque façon que ce soit, lui être utile. Et son regard s'arrêta presque naturellement sur l'arme à feu abandonné également à côté de la porte. Son estomac se noua et une boule d'angoisse prit place dans sa gorge. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Qu'il en _aurait_ besoin. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retenir le sentiment de dégoût profond que lui inspirait cet objet. A ses yeux, c'était vraiment la pire invention de l'être humain. Mais pourtant, il se leva finalement de sa chaise pour s'approcher lentement du revolver. Pas à pas, sans faire de mouvement brusque comme s'il avait peur que l'arme prenne vie et lui saute dessus. Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur et se baissa pour la ramasser. Il la soupesa en lui jetant des regards où se mélangeaient peur, dégoût et méfiance. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il avait abattu et qui séjournait toujours dans son coin de la pièce tel un mannequin désarticulé.

Il voulut soupirer mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix cria :

\- Jerry ! Ramène-toi ! On a besoin de toi en bas. Le clan de l'Ackerman nous attaque et…

L'homme qui venait d'entrer se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase, son regard venant de tomber sur le cadavre de son collègue adossé au mur du fond. Il le fixa un instant sans bouger avant que son regard glisse jusqu'à Eren, affalé de tout son long sur le sol. Un réflexe qu'il ignorait posséder l'avait fait reculer d'un mouvement de buste l'empêchant d'être assommé net par la porte.

L'homme eut l'air de faire le lien entre lui et le mort et de la rage naquit dans ses yeux d'un marron délavé, il s'écria :

\- Espèce de petit connard ! Tu l'as tué, je vais te…

BANG !

Un son qu'Eren aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre, retentit dans la pièce. L'homme écarquilla les yeux à la vue du revolver encore fumant braqué sur lui et avec lequel Eren venait de tirer une deuxième fois. Ses mains jointes sur la crosse de l'arme tremblaient, mais il refusa de détourner son regard vert de celui de l'homme dont la chemise s'imbibait lentement de sang. Le garde finit par tomber à genoux juste devant le jeune garçon qui sentait sa nausée revenir au grand galop. Les tremblements secouèrent tout son corps tandis que le mafieux tombait face contre terre, ses dernières bribes de vies achevant de le quitter en même que son liquide vital qui se répandait sur le sol. En voyant un dernier spasme secoué son corps et ses yeux se révulser, Eren ne put se retenir et vomit toute la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Quand il eut fini de hoqueter, il essuya sa bouche du revers de la main, ainsi que ses yeux remplis de larmes et constata en regardant autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait définitivement plus rester ici.

Il voulut se relever, mais encore une fois, il était beaucoup trop faible et tomba à genoux. Un sanglot le secoua tandis qu'il se maudissait pour sa propre faiblesse. Il se trouvait misérable. Complètement nu sous un drap imbibé du sang de ses victimes, le corps trop faible pour bouger et les mains pleines de sang au propre comme au figuré car en tombant il avait fait malencontreusement trempé ses mains dans la flaque de liquide carmin étalée au sol.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait tué ces hommes pour se défendre et conserver la liberté qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait retrouvée. Pour que le sacrifice de ces deux vies ne soit pas vain, il devait sortir d'ici et vivant si possible.

Il agrippa le mur de toutes ses forces pour se relever. Puis avisant le long manteau noir de l'homme encore chaud à ses pieds, il se baissa pour l'en délester, retenant à grande peine une nouvelle nausée qui montait dangereusement. Il l'enfila et le boutonna jusqu'en haut pour cacher sa nudité non sans l'avoir fouillé au préalable. Il contenait un autre pistolet (chargé) et un poignard aussi affuté qu'une lame de rasoir. Il déglutit difficilement en songeant à toutes les vies que cet homme avait dû prendre avec ces armes.

D'une démarche vacillante, il s'approcha des ordinateurs et constata que le chargement de la clé était achevé. Heureusement, parce que s'il avait fallu attendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus dans cette pièce en compagnie de deux cadavres, ses nerfs auraient lâché et pour de bon. Il empocha les clés ainsi que son téléphone et quitta la pièce qui avait été le théâtre de tant d'atrocités d'un pas peu assuré.

En s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement, Eren composa le numéro de Levi d'une main tremblante. Quand celui-ci décrocha avec un « Eren ? » inquiet, il éclata en sanglot et hoquetait des mots incompréhensibles :

\- Eh oh, du calme gamin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Levi d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Il fallait dire que le gamin ne l'appelait pas au meilleur moment, il venait de descendre deux gars qui avait voulu lui tendre une embuscade. Il les avait bien sûr, facilement neutralisé, mais il n'était pas tranquille pour autant. Ils avaient dû se séparer avec Hanji et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Si quelqu'un devait un jour tuer cette folle, se serait lui et personne d'autre.

\- Le…vi…s'il…s'il-te-plait…viens !

\- J'arrive gamin, craque pas.

\- Viens…d…de…t…tu…

\- Tu quoi ?

\- J'AI ENCORE TUE ! hurla finalement ledit gamin complètement hystérique à l'autre bout du fil.

Levi écarta le combiné de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd, mais c'était inutile maintenant. Eren avait recommencé à sangloter doucement de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Levi ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour le réconforter. Il était en ce moment au septième étage et même si son instinct lui hurlait de courir à la recherche du malheureux gamin qui n'allait pas tarder à finir traumatisé, il devait rester prudent. Ce serait vraiment stupide de mourir maintenant dans un endroit pareil avec son objectif à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Ça va aller Eren, fit-il d'un ton maladroit. Je vais venir te chercher, je suis bientôt là. Je viens tout de suite, promis, dit-il comme on promet à un petit enfant de venir le chercher tôt à la garderie.

Les hoquets se firent plus espacés, et les sanglots moins désespérés. Levi sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au pauvre Eren complètement perdu et déboussolé après avoir tué de personne. Bordel, le gamin avait tué deux mecs en même pas vingt-quatre heures ! L'horreur que cela devait représenter pour lui était juste inimaginable pour le yakuza au cœur de glace qu'il était. Il pressa le pas après avoir raccroché et s'être assuré de la position d'Eren. Il était toujours au huitième et visiblement pas très loin de l'ascenseur. N'y tenant plus, il s'engouffra à toute vitesse dans la cage d'escaliers, tous les sens aux aguets et ses pensées entièrement tournées vers _son_ gamin.

Eren laissa son bras retombé mollement le long de son corps. Il était vidé, son corps semblait pesé une tonne et le moindre mouvement était une véritable épreuve olympique. Il ferma les yeux et attendit. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autre chose. Il n'avait plus la force de courir, ni même de se relever. Son deuxième meurtre l'avait définitivement achevé.

 _J'ai tué deux personnes. Deux hommes. Même si c'était probablement les pires raclures de ce monde, c'était aussi des êtres vivants. Est-ce qu'il avait une famille ? Des amis ? Une petite copine ? Quelqu'un qui les aimaient et qui attendait impatiemment leurs retours ?_

Toutes ces questions sans réponses tournaient sans relâche dans son esprit torturé et le minaient petit à petit. Il sentit toute sa volonté légendaire le quitter pour laisser place à un grand vide intérieur. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, et son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son coup de fil ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une demie peut-être ? Il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier tout ça. Ne jamais se réveiller de ce sommeil et ne plus se rappeler de rien. Mourir.

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

A cette phrase prononcée par une voix inconnue et donc signe de mauvaises nouvelles et d'ennuis, Eren se réveilla instantanément et ouvrit brusquement ses grands yeux verts pour les plonger dans deux billes d'un noir d'encre qui rappelait vaguement une fouine. Son cœur battait soudainement la chamade et l'adrénaline se répandait dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'homme qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui sur sa gauche tenait lui aussi une arme et le regardait d'un air méfiant, puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard et il s'exclama :

\- Eh mais j'te r'connais toi ! T'es la pute du patron !

Eren n'eut même pas le temps de se sentir insulté que déjà un coup de feu retentit et une balle siffla dans l'air pour achever sa course dans l'épaule du malpoli. Celui-ci hurla en tombant en arrière sur les fesses, tandis qu'Eren se tournait vers le tireur au risque de se déboiter une ou deux cervicales au passage.

\- Levi ! cria-t-il en sentant le soulagement l'envelopper comme une couverture moelleuse et chaude.

Le susnommé tourna son regard gris anthracite qui semblait promettre mille morts et souffrances à quiconque le regardait dans les yeux, mais qui se radoucit immédiatement à la vue du visage rayonnant de soulagement d'Eren. Mais il s'assombrit en voyant l'était dans lequel il se trouvait, à savoir nageant dans un manteau qui n'était de toute évidence pas à lui, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, avec un bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur sa mâchoire et une marque rouge framboise qui semblait avoir été faite par un fouet sur la joue gauche. Levi sentit une nouvelle envie de meurtre naitre dans sa poitrine en voyant Eren dans cet état. Les jours d'Erwin étaient comptés et ils s'achevaient _aujourd'hui_.

Mais avant cela, il s'approcha doucement d'Eren qui semblait trop faible pour se lever, non sans avoir lancer un regard d'avertissement au mec qui gémissait par terre. Un geste et il mourrait.

Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur du pauvre garçon qui semblait plus que jamais au bord des larmes, et qui tremblait doucement, son regard vert et brillant de vie plongé dans le sien qui semblait mort en comparaison. Il voulut parler mais Eren coupa cours à toute discussion en se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il retrouva son équilibre de justesse et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qu'il mourrait d'envie d'achever sur-le-champ. Mais par respect pour Eren et le traumatisme qu'il vivait en ce moment, il s'abstient.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne se retint plus et éclata en sanglot pour la millionième fois de la journée. Le visage enfoui dans le torse de Levi, il écoutait les battements rassurants de son cœur entre deux hoquets de soulagement.

\- Tu es venu, dit-il finalement.

\- Oui, répondit Levi en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre.

\- J'ai cru que je ne sortirai jamais d'ici.

\- Je suis là. C'est fini maintenant, assura le mafieux d'une voix forte. Attends, un peu que je m'occupe de ce connard de blond et on pourra…

\- Non ! l'interrompit brusquement Eren en resserrant sa prise sur les replis du manteau noir de Levi. Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un meurt. J'ai vu assez de mort…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce connard a essayé de te violer et toi tu voudrais l'épargner ? T'es débile ou qu…

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Eren en relevant la tête en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre du mafieux. Je veux qu'il crève lentement et le plus douloureusement possible et ensuite qu'il brûle en Enfer pour l'éternité ! Mais pas aujourd'hui. Là je veux juste rentrer à la maison et que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me faire oublier tout ça. Ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux avec Erwin, je serais même d'accord pour t'aider. Tu auras toute ma coopération. Mais là, j'ai vu assez de mort et j'en ai MARRE !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot avant de réenfouir son visage dans l'odeur rassurante qui émanait de Levi. Une odeur de savon citron/agrumes et de…propre. Si le propre pouvait avoir une odeur. De son côté, le mafieux était resté bouche bée devant la tirade d'Eren. Et étonnement, il le comprenait. Il comprenait ce que le gamin pouvait ressentir en ce moment et son besoin presque vital de quitter cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Il analysa rapidement la situation et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Partir à la recherche d'Erwin maintenant était suicidaire. Lui et son équipe n'étaient pas préparé à cela et puis de toute façon ce lâche avait déjà dû fuir en abandonnant ses hommes derrière lui. Sans regret. Et puis, l'objectif de cette offensive était de libérer Eren et de le ramener. La mission était pour le moment réussite à 50%. Et Levi détestait faire les choses à moitié.

Ravalant alors, dans un effort monumental, sa fierté de yakuza et son envie de vengeance, il articula difficilement :

\- D'accord, on y va.

Eren releva la tête, surprit. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il arriverait à convaincre Levi aussi rapidement. Il acquiesça et laissa Levi le soulever façon princesse comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son sauveur. Il sentit que Levi descendait des escaliers et son torse vibra quand il cria :

\- Hanji, ramène-toi, on décolle !

Eren décolla justement son nez de la clavicule de Levi pour croiser le regard dément de la folle de service, la psychopathe de renom Hanji ! Et dans l'instant présent, elle brandissait toujours son énooorme mitraillette mais tenait maintenant dans l'autre main un browning plus trapu que celui qu'Eren avait vu plus tôt.

\- Eren ! Alors ça boum ? demanda-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Puis elle précisa en voyant le regard écarquillé et fasciné qu'Eren posait sur ses armes imposantes. Ah, je te présente mes petits Titans. Voici Chikatiloni (elle désigna la mitraillette dans geste du menton) et Alberto (fit-elle en secoua ladite arme sous le nez du concerné). De la bonne vieille marchandise italienne, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et un ton de connaisseur.

Le temps pour Eren de digérer l'info comme quoi cette dingue donnait des _noms_ à la pire invention de l'humanité, que déjà elle enchainait en sortait un fusil à pompe, qui était jusque-là, accroché derrière son dos, et le petit revolver qu'Eren avait vu sur la vidéo de surveillance :

\- Et voici Swauny (le fusil à pompe) et Bine (le petit dernier).

Eren affichait un tel air de confusion qu'elle éclata de rire. Levi lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Chercher pas, elle est tarée un point c'est tout.

Eren hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur progression accompagné d'Hanji. Ils furent rejoints au fur et à mesure de leur descente par les divers membres de l'escouade d'intervention mais Eren n'en gardait qu'un souvenir très vague. Son corps redevenant lourd, tout comme ses paupières qui se fermaient lentement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et les sons lui parvenaient de plus en plus étouffés. Il finit par s'endormir dans la voiture qui les ramenaient tous au QG de Levi, bercé par la respiration calme du mafieux qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Et qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le faire avant un bon moment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Eren fut le torse de Levi dans la pénombre de la chambre de ce dernier. La poitrine du mafieux se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier tandis que la main perdue dans ses cheveux répandait une chaleur agréable dans tout son corps. Eren se sentit tout de suite mieux. Levi l'avait probablement lavé pendant qu'il dormait, (il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il prenne quelqu'un d'aussi sale qu'il l'était dans son lit), et l'odeur maintenant plus familière qui l'enveloppait lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être intense. Il se blotti encore plus dans cette chaleur réconfortante en éloignant de son esprit tous les souvenirs douloureux de cette atroce journée.

D'accord, il s'était fait martyriser physiquement et psychologiquement par Erwin et avait abattu deux personnes. Mais il était toujours en vie et ne s'était pas fait violer, ce qui était un vrai plus à ses yeux. Il estimait donc ne pas s'en être trop mal sorti sur ce coup-là. Mais que personne ne compte sur lui pour recommencer. Il avait eu sa dose d'adrénaline et de stresse pour au moins deux vies. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le corps chaud de Levi contre le sien et le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait sa présence. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Ce fut sous cette pensée plutôt réconfortante qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Quand la respiration du gamin fut redevenue régulière signe qu'il s'était rendormi, Levi ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa un petit moment la masse de cheveux bruns qui sentaient la cannelle et qui lui chatouillaient le nez, et y passa tendrement sa main. Il s'autorisa un microscopique sourire en entendant le soupire satisfait -et inconscient- qui sortit de la bouche rosée de l'endormi à ce geste. Il contempla encore un moment le visage serein de son voisin de lit avant de se lever et de quitter la chaleur des draps et du corps à ses côtés. Il enfila rapidement une chemise et un pantalon noirs avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre son immense bureau.

Dès qu'il en franchit le seuil, une furie à lunettes et dingue des armes à feu lui tomba dessus.

\- Leviiii !fit-elle très excitée, mais elle fut coupée en plein élan par la main que le mafieux venait de plaquer contre sa bouche.

\- Chut ! fit-il en doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu vas réveiller le gamin.

\- Ooooh, c'est mignon, rétorqua la scientifique (mais tout de même moins fort) avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. Mais Levi n'y prêta pas attention et demanda :

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais son regard laissa clairement voir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau et répondit :

\- Les clés qu'Eren a ramené sont de vraies mines d'or d'informations. J'y ai découvert plusieurs noms de leurs plus gros clients, des comptes financiers sur leurs revenues mais aussi leurs dépenses. Les noms de beaucoup de leurs hommes à l'étrangers et surtout la localisation de toutes leurs planques réparties dans tout le pays !

Hanji avait haussé le ton sous l'enthousiasme qui montait mais le regard que lui lança Levi de l'autre côté de son bureau derrière lequel il venait de s'asseoir la fit vite redescendre sur Terre et baissé d'un ton.

\- Et tu sais où ils sont maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai ma petite idée. Mais Levi, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

A cette question, le mafieux ferma les yeux quelques secondes et repensa à l'état d'Eren quand il l'avait retrouvé. A sa longue tirade où il clamait son envie de meurtre envers Erwin, à ses yeux quand il parlait de le voir crever tout en douleur et à toute les marques de coups de cravache qu'il avait vu sur son corps quand il l'avait déshabillé pour le laver. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard brillant d'une détermination qu'Hanji ne lui avait encore jamais vu et répondit :

\- Oui. Prépare les hommes, on va aller faire une petite sortie chez ce connard décoloré de mes deux.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre dix ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et je m'excuse pour le temps que ça a pris. S'cusez-moi, s'cusez-moi, s'cusez-moi, s'cusez-moi !_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes si vous en voyez (vous pouvez me les signaler dans les commentaires, s'il y en a des vraiment gênantes qui gâcherait la lecture du récit). J'espère que j'ai bien réussi à vous transmettre les émotions de ce chapitre assez intense. Si c'est le cas j'en suis absolument enchanté. En passant, je vous signale que nous avons atteint les 141 pages Word avec ce dixième chapitre ! Champagne ! ^^ Au passage, je vous signale que les noms des pistolets de Hanji dans ce chapitre sont ceux qu'elle donne aux Titans capturés dans l'œuvre originale de SnK._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre (le dixième ça se fête) ou vos pronostiques pour la suite. Je vous embrasse de toutes mes forces et vous dit à bientôt pour le onzième chapitre._**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen !_**


	11. Un plan d'attaque ingénieux

**_Hello la compagnie!_** ** _Je suis de retour ^^_**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre onze, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents (si vous les avez aimés, bien sûr), encore plein d'action et de stress dans ce chapitre, et je croise les doigts pour réussir à vous transmettre les émotions des persos. Et comme toujours je m'excuse de mon retard. Comme je ne suis toujours pas informaticienne, le hacking n'est probablement pas toujours réaliste dans ce chapitre aussi._**

 ** _Bon, avant de commencer le chapitre, les réponses aux reviews !_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Danke sehr ! Je suis très contente (que dis-je ? Je saute de joie) que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Et ta réponse en allemand m'a bien fait rire ^^ par contre je ne connais pas le gars de l'animé que tu décris mais j'irai jeter un coup d'œil un jour ou l'autre ^^_**

 ** _Mag-chan_** ** _: Merci du compliment. Je t'assure que je réfléchis très sérieusement à la manière dont je vais faire disparaître Erwin (c'est con mais tout le monde a déjà capté qu'il allait crever). C'est en cours de peaufinage pour l'instant ^^_**

 ** _Mr Suzuki_** ** _: Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça ressemble un peu (beaucoup en fait) j'avais pas vraiment tilter mais c'est pas faux. Mais si tu aimes quand même, c'est tout ce qui compte ^^_**

 ** _Sayuri Ashihei_** ** _: A vrai dire, je crois qu'en temps normal, Levi se branle totalement des excès de vitesse, mais faut dire que finir au poste pour ça, ce serait plus que débilement stupide. C'est vrai que la scène Policier suicidaire vs yakuza Ackerman aurait été drôle, mais je n'avais pas envie de causer la mort d'un policier innocent par écrit interposé. Je suis navré pour tes abdos, mes plus sincères condoléances à tes muscles ventraux ^^ et pour le temple qui me serrait dédié ça me ferrait très plaisir et il parait que les allumettes sont d'excellent matériaux de construction, faut juste faire attention au feu (et puis, je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai zéro aptitude en construction, faut me voir sur la plage en vacances totalement incapable de faire des châteaux de sable) '-_- sinon, je suis ravie de réussir à te transmettre les émotions des personnages et de donner cette impression d'être dans l'univers. Je suis trop contente de recevoir ce genre de commentaire xD_**

 ** _Linotte-biscotte_** ** _: Merci beaucoup de lire et commenter mes chapitres c'est trop sympa et je croise les doigts pour que celui-là te plaise aussi ^^_**

 ** _Emie Mery_** ** _: Tchin tchin ! C'est un grand jour, enfin le chapitre dix je ne pensais jamais y arriver ! Mais merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tous tes compliments, ils me font trop plaisir et m'encouragent à fond ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds toujours aux reviews que l'on m'envoie (c'est l'une des choses que je préfère) ^^_**

 ** _xxtremflenoxx_** ** _: Voila la suite. Par contre désolée si ça à pris un peu de temps. Mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration ces derniers temps._**

 ** _claachan_** ** _: T'es trop gentille merci ^^ la suite est là en espérant qu'elle te plaira aussi._**

 ** _Aamy_** ** _: Merci pour tes « commentaires story », je me marre bien grâce à ça ^^ Au fait, tu vas mieux maintenant ou t'es toujours cloué dans ta piaule ? Si c'est le cas bon courage, je suis avec toi ! ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture tout le monde et merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et avis, ça fait chaud au cœur (j'suis un peu gnangnan là, non ?)._**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, il était seul dans le grand _l'immense_ lit qu'il partageait depuis peu avec un certain yakuza, porté disparu depuis 30 secondes. Où était-il passé celui-là ?

Encore un peu vaseux à cause des événements pour le moins tragique de la veille, Eren mit quelques minutes avant de sortir du lit. Il se blottit dans les draps encore chauds et dans l'odeur musquée du yakuza disparu et s'imaginant que c'était une super-carapace ultra solide qui le protégeait du monde extérieur et de l'horreur qui y régnait dans l'ombre, et qu'il avait pu lui-même expérimenter. En repensant à cela, il sentit tous les souvenirs atroces qu'il refoulait depuis hier refaire soudainement surface. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer sans chercher à se retenir ou à être discret. Maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, il comptait bien en profiter.

Il tremblait de tout son corps, et ses larmes redoublèrent en songeant au fait qu'il avait bel et bien tué deux personnes. Il sentit ses mains trembler encore plus fort à ce souvenir. Il les fixa avec une expression horrifiée et la sensation d'avoir l'estomac tordu, tel un torchon que l'on essore. Tous ces souvenirs étaient trop vifs, trop brûlants, trop présents dans son esprit. Ils tournaient en boucle en une ronde infernale derrière ses prunelles vertes remplies de larmes et de désespoir. Au bout d'un moment se fut trop et il laissa toute sa peine, sa peur et son traumatisme s'exprimer en un long hurlant déchirant.

Il cria longtemps, longtemps. Tellement que sa gorge le brûlait et que ses poumons étaient en feu sous le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire clairement ressentir. Mais Eren s'en moquait royalement et continua de crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un gramme d'air dans ses voies respiratoires. Il fallait que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute ! Et il hurla, hurla et hurla encore, et quand enfin il s'arrêta, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Quand sa crise cessa, il était haletant, la gorge et les poumons en feu. Il avait roulé sur le dos et cachait ses larmes en se réfugiant sous son avant-bras. Son cœur battait la chamade et seul ses légers sanglots perturbaient le silence de la chambre. Et puis, doucement, il laissa les souvenirs affluer dans son esprit. Car même si c'était difficile, il devait surmonter cette épreuve. S'il se contenait et gardait tout cela au fond de lui en tentant de l'oublier, les horreurs qu'il avait vécues n'en deviendraient que pire encore, et lui rongeraient l'esprit de l'intérieur à chaque instant de son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou. De plus, il était intimement convaincu que c'était exactement ce qu'Erwin voulait faire en l'enlevant. Le briser. Le détruire totalement tout en le regardant se débattre vainement en tentant de lui résister. Et tout cela, pour finalement l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette dans un caniveau. Et qu'ensuite son traumatisme le ronge petit à petit en faisant de sa vie un véritable enfer. Un cauchemar éveillé où sa propre mémoire serait son bourreau.

 _Erwin_.

Rien qu'à la pensée de cet homme infâme, Eren sentit tout son corps se raidir, sa mâchoire se contracter avec force et ses poings se serrer, tandis qu'une puissante envie de meurtre montait en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. _Erwin_. Qu'il aille crever au plus profond de l'Enfer ! Qu'il souffre lentement et longtemps avant de périr le plus lamentablement possible. Comme il aurait voulu que cela soit le cas pour lui ! Et il était également persuadé que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait tenté de faire avec Levi quelques années plus tôt. Mais il avait échoué. Ce dernier n'avait pas cédé et s'était relevé pour mieux revenir à la charge. A cette constatation et de part ses propres (et douloureuses) expériences, Eren comprit ce que pouvait ressentir le yakuza tous les matins en se levant. Cette rage folle et indomptable qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous consume du plus profond de votre être. Qui vous donne envie de vous battre et de tout sacrifier pour atteindre votre objectif.

Oui. En cet instant, Eren comprenait et ressentait tout cela. Et finalement, l'idée de tuer quelqu'un ne lui semblait plus aussi inhumain. Après tout, la loi dans ce monde où il avait été entrainer malgré lui, était celle du plus fort. _Manger ou être mangé. Tuer ou se faire tuer. Ecraser ou se faire écraser._ Eren comprenait tout cela, et aussi les raisons qui avaient poussé Levi à le capturer pour le forcer à l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance. S'il avait été dans la même situation, il aurait peut-être agi pareil, qui sait. En prenant tout cela en compte, Eren réalisa très vite que dans ce monde cruel où vivait Levi, la seule façon de survivre et de sauver ce qu'on a de plus précieux, est de se battre, de vaincre et même de tuer s'il le faut. Après cette constatation vint la suivante, lui aussi avait des choses, des êtres chers à protéger ! Les visages heureux et souriants de ses amis lui revinrent subitement en mémoire.

Armin, son meilleur ami. Mikasa, sa grande-sœur protectrice. Sasha et Connie, les deux imbéciles inséparables. Reiner, Berthold et Annie, le trio de toujours, et même cet abruti de tête de cheval de Jean. Toutes ses personnes qui comptaient tellement à ses yeux et qui étaient peut-être déjà en danger ! Erwin pouvait s'en prendre à eux quand bon lui semblait. Il ne pouvait imaginer Armin à sa place, attaché sur ce lit à se faire torturer par ce fou furieux psychopathe. Rien qu'à cette idée son sang se glaça. Et puis, Mikasa et lui avait passé leur enfance et même leur adolescence à le couver et à le protéger. Il n'était pas prêt à subir ça. Et c'était pareil pour tous les autres. Sauf peut-être Annie à la rigueur. Cette fille semblait être immunisé contre n'importe quelle épreuve de la vie. Mais ce n'était pas la question !

L'important était que ses amis, la seule famille qui lui restait, étaient en grave danger et qu'il devait les protéger de ce danger qu'ils n'étaient même pas conscients de courir.

Eren se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Seul, il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre Erwin. Il était seul et démuni et à part quelques connaissances en informatique, il n'était pas vraiment bien équipé pour l'affronter. Mais il y avait Levi ! Lui aussi voulait se venger d'Erwin et le voir périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Et lui, contrairement à Eren, avait des armes, des hommes, et une solide réputation. Bref, il avait ce qu'il fallait pour réduire le Clan des Titans à l'état de cendre. Et Erwin et Zackly avec ! Rien qu'à cette idée, Eren sentit une joie malsaine qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir monter en lui. Il se redressa vivement et sortit du lit d'un bond. Il traversa l'appartement impeccable du yakuza au pas de course et constatant qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, en sortit pour se diriger vers le bureau de ce dernier.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce et préféra toquer pour éviter de mourir bêtement pour avoir fait irruption sans prévenir dans le QG du big boss. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Rien, même pas un « _dégage morveux, je suis occupé_ ». Intrigué et curieux, Eren prit son courage à deux mains, ouvrit lentement et craintivement la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec…

Personne.

Le bureau était vide. Mais…où était-donc passé Levi ?

Complètement perdu, Eren se souvint du téléphone que lui avait offert Hanji (et qui lui avait accessoirement sauvé la vie) et qui contenait le numéro du yakuza qui pouvait sauver ses amis. Il se précipita dans l'appartement en faisant le chemin en sens inverse et retourna toute la chambre du yakuza pour finalement mettre la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il l'alluma fébrilement et sélectionna le numéro. Deux sonneries plus tard, Levi décrocha :

\- Gamin, tu es réveillé ?

\- Ouais c'est moi. Ecoute, faut absolument que tu pètes la gueule de ce connard d'Erwin. T'es où là, dis-moi et je te rejoins, juste le temps de m'habiller et…

\- Eren, le coupa Levi à l'autre bout du fil. Sa voix était grave et son ton très sérieux. Par instinct et aussi par un mauvais pressentiment, l'estomac d'Eren se tordit légèrement sous l'angoisse naissante.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait nettement perdu de son aplombs précédent. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Levi, un problème ?

\- Eren…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es où bon sang ! s'exclama Eren sentant son angoisse grandir dans son ventre sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Eren, je suis devant la planque d'Erwin.

Pendant un instant, Eren en était certain, son cœur s'arrêta. Même pas une seconde, juste le temps d'une respiration. Ou d'un battement de cils peut-être. Mais il le fit. Et quand il repartit, il cogna tellement fort dans la poitrine d'Eren qu'il manqua de se plier en deux sous la douleur que ce tambour interne provoqua. Une fois le choc et la surprise passés, Eren articula d'une voix tremblante :

\- Qu…quoi ?

\- Je vais le tuer Eren.

Nouveau choc. Encore plus violent que le précédent. Eren sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort et son angoisse se changer lentement en panique. Il ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette peur. Il était lui-même prêt à égorger cette enflure avec les dents s'il le fallait, il y a quelques minutes. Alors que Levi lui annonce qu'il n'allait bientôt plus faire partie de ce monde devrait le faire sauter de joie. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremblait comme ça ? La réponse lui vint presque immédiatement. Il avait peur pour Levi. Tout simplement.

Car sous ses airs de guerrier froid et invincible, Levi restait un humain ordinaire (quoique « ordinaire » ne soit pas vraiment le terme le plus approprié) qui pouvait parfaitement mourir si on lui tirait une balle dans le crâne. Et rien que cette idée suffisait à faire monter les larmes aux yeux d'Eren.

\- Je voulais te dire, si jamais je ne revenais pas…

Eren sentit une boule de plomb se former dans son estomac et le perforer lentement et douloureusement, pour finalement lui donner l'impression qu'un trou béant aérait son ventre. Son cœur battait sourdement et résonnait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. La panique se répandit dans tout son corps qui lui donnait soudainement l'impression de peser une tonne. Non. Levi ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était tomber éperdument amoureux après qu'il l'ait sauvé, loin de là même (Eren avait horreur des clichés). Mais le yakuza était devenu son seul soutient depuis son entrée forcée dans le monde de la pègre. Il était le seul pilier sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre et le seul à qui il pouvait se confier. C'était vrai, quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à ses amis qu'il était un hacker de génie au service du gouvernement qui traquait les plus dangereux malfaiteurs depuis un ordinateur dans sa chambre secrète et qu'il s'était fait enlever (deux fois) par des yakuzas plus au moins sains d'esprit qui avaient tenté d'abuser de lui (et l'un d'eux avait réussi en plus ! Quant à l'autre, c'était vraiment pas passé loin !). Il n'avait vraiment plus personne à qui se confier en toute liberté à part Levi.

\- Eren…sur mon bureau, il y a une enveloppe, continua Levi qui n'avait pas conscience du malaise qui montait en Eren. Elle contient assez d'argent pour que tu puisses refaire tranquillement ta vie loin de ce monde. Je suis désolé de t'y avoir entrainé, mais maintenant c'est fini tu peux partir. Ne t'en fais pas pour Erwin, je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute et tu pourras vivre libre.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et s'empêcher de crier. Au fur et à mesure que Levi parlait, il sentait un grand sentiment de vide s'installer en lui et prendre de plus en plus de place. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Quelques jours avant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ces mots et être libéré. Mais là, à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu et par le fait que Levi était devenu sa seule échappatoire, il ressentait une grande sensation d'abandon et de solitude. Si Levi mourait, il serait tout seul avec ses démons et il ne voulait surtout pas ça. Mais il avait beau essayer de parler pour dissuader Levi de mettre son projet à exécution, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, tandis que ses sanglots étouffés se poursuivaient. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Le yakuza était beaucoup trop entêté pour se stopper maintenant et puis, il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour se venger, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'il s'arrête.

Et encore une fois, Eren comprenait ça. S'il était dans la même situation que Levi, lui aussi sauterait sur l'occasion de coller une balle entre les deux sourcils broussailleux de ce pervers. Rien que l'idée lui collait des frissons d'excitation malsains et il sentait ses mains et même tout son corps le démanger furieusement. L'image d'un Erwin agonisant s'imposa dans son esprit et un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier d'extatique naquit sur son visage. Gonflé par le regain d'énergie et de force que lui procurait le fantasme de la mort du blond, Eren se redressa et dit d'une voix calme et claire :

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Quoi ? demanda Levi visiblement surpris de la répartie et surtout du ton employé par Eren.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Moi aussi j'ai un compte à régler avec ce connard, alors si je peux t'aider à le flinguer à distance je le ferais.

\- Non Eren, c'est trop dangereux et…

\- T'as écouté c'que j't'ai dit ? J'ai parlé d'aide « à distance ».

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? demanda Levi qui semblait un peu perdu.

Eren sourit bien que Levi ne puisse pas le voir et répondit d'une voix assurée :

\- Eh oh ! Tu parles au meilleurs informateur et hackeur du pays quand même ! Le graaaaand Sonyx !

\- T'es sûr ? demanda Levi pas très convaincu.

\- Mais oui, répondit le garçon un peu vexé voir exaspéré par le manque de confiance du yakuza. Et puis, c'est bien pour que je t'aide que tu m'as enlevé pas vrai ?

Il sut qu'il avait frappé pile au bon endroit lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de croisement entre le marmonnement énervé et le grognement de capitulation à l'autre bout du fil qui devait s'apparenter à « _foutugamindemerdetufaischieravectatêtebrûléeàlacon_ » et encore il n'était pas très sûr de la fin. Mais bon, ce n'était surement pas important de toute façon. Eren devait aussi avouer que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour surveiller (et pourquoi pas protéger) Levi un minimum tout en restant à distance. Entendons-nous bien, ce n'était pas que ça lui faisait peur d'aller affronter Erwin en face (bon d'accord… un peu quand même) mais il ne ferait que gêner voire mettre en danger le yakuza en allant directement sur place.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda le yakuza grincheux qui avait fini de râler après lui à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Eren eut un sourire vainqueur en se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle pièce d'informatique, il sauta sur la chaise à roulettes pour se placer devant un ordinateur dernier cri qu'il brancha puis connecta rapidement. Pendant que l'appareil achevait de se réveiller et de mettre en marche son programme, il demanda :

\- T'as un plan ?

Il y eut un blanc et Levi répondit :

\- Pas forcément.

A vrai dire, Eren n'était presque pas surpris. C'était complètement le truc des yakuzas (et donc de Levi) de foncer tête baissée dans le tas, de tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi et de réfléchir après. Quand ils avaient un pistolet d'un ennemi braqué sur leur front. Leur genre de plan où on est sûr de revenir en vie, quoi. Eren poussa un gros soupire avant de dire tout en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier de son appareil :

\- Bon écoute, voilà ce que je te propose…

* * *

Levi se tenait debout devant la porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment en compagnie d'Hanji et de sa « _Titans team_ » comme il lui arrivait de les appeler. Cette femme était définitivement folle à lier.

Il repensa au plan que lui avait proposé Eren. Il ne pouvait nier que sur le coup et dans le feu de sa décision, il n'avait pas fait très attention au fait qu'il y aurait probablement beaucoup plus d'ennemi que quand ils étaient partis sauver Eren. C'était quand même l'une des planques principales d'Erwin. Rien que la tête qu'avait le bâtiment aurait dû suffire à lui faire ravaler son orgueil et sa fougue. C'était une gigantesque montagne de verre opaque et de poutre d'acier. Et en y repensant, il avait vraiment été inconscient d'entraîner ses hommes dans une mission suicide sans aucune préparation. Mais il avait tellement envie de péter la gueule de ce salaud qu'il s'était laissé emporter. L'enlèvement d'Eren avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et ses subordonnés étaient passé à un cheveu de subir les conséquences de son imbécilité.

Heureusement qu'Eren l'avait arrêté juste à temps pour lui soumettre un plan un peu moins risqué que simplement foncer dans le tas et tiré sur tout ce qui bouge. D'ailleurs, ce gamin était un véritable stratège. Un petit génie de la ruse. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre tout ça ? Est-ce que dans la liste des compétences requises pour être pirate informatique professionnel, il y avait la mention « _être un surdoué en matière de coups (vraiment très) bas et de plan d'attaques ultra-fourbes_ » ? Levi n'en savait rien et s'en foutait pas mal en ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 8h59. L'opération « cassage de gueule » d'Erwin était censée commencer à neuf heures pile, mais Levi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il trépignait carrément sur place en serrant son flingue de toute ses forces, tellement fort qu'il menaçait de briser la crosse de celui-ci. Ou bien ses propres doigts.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement. Et pour cause, la porte devant laquelle il poireautait était fermé par carte d'accès. Comme toutes les autres ouvertures de l'immeuble, tout le bâtiment étant surveillé par un système de surveillance i-tech de dernière génération. Le top du top de la protection informatique.

Mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais ») c'était bien connu. Même l'anti-virus le plus perfectionné de la plante ne pouvait résister très longtemps au « Roi du Piratage » comme certain l'appelait. Peu importe lesquelles, les technologies (que se soit du plus banal des anti-virus, au plus perfectionné des logiciels) finissaient toutes par céder sous les attaques virtuelles de Sonyx. Levi sourit en songeant qu'il était très content d'avoir pu mettre la main sur le gamin en premier. Et dire qu'en ce moment même, ce morveux était en train de mener une guerre sans-merci (mais complètement silencieuse) contre l'anti-virus du système de sécurité de l'immeuble, pour leur permettre d'entrer en toute discrétion et déclencher la fin du Clan des Titans de l'intérieur, tout en butant Erwin et Zackly au passage.

Levi eut un sourire carnassier en pensant à toute les manières dont il pourrait faire crever Erwin en le faisant souffrir un maximum. Ses doigts le picotaient et des frissons de d'excitation et de joie malsaines lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale rien qu'à l'idée de longues heures de torture et de fantasmes des hurlements de douleur de Smith. Un éclair de haine animale traversa son regard acier, et son masque de glace prit place sur ses traits fins quand l'aiguille de sa montre arriva sur le douze et que le cadran indiqua enfin 9h00. Une grande coulée d'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines quand Hanji lui dit d'un air ravi en brandissant ses petits chéris :

\- C'est ouvert ! On y va !

Elle avait l'air d'une gamine surexcitée à Noël devant le cadeau de ses rêves. Le contexte donnait un petit côté malsain à cette vision. Encore une fois, Levi bénit le ciel de lui avoir permis de rencontrer cette femme en premier. Si elle avait été du côté d'Erwin, sa vengeance aurait été _beaucoup_ plus difficile que prévu. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps. Le plan d'Eren était minuté et en théorie devrait marcher (parce que c'était bien connu, en théorie tout va bien et pour le mieux). Levi prit son flingue et s'engagea avec Hanji dans le couloir sombre qui s'étalait devant eux. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant environ cinq minutes jusqu'à ce-que le téléphone de Levi bipe légèrement pour lui signaler un appel. Il décrocha et la voix sérieuse d'Eren résonna dans le micro de l'appareil accompagné d'un tap-tap rapide et saccadé d'un clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Un problème ? demanda Levi.

\- Ouais. A dix mètres de votre position, il y a un garde.

\- Seul ?

\- Ouais.

\- On en fait quoi ?

\- Tu peux le neutraliser sans risque, mais pas de bruit, ni de sang, d'accord ?

La voix inquiète et quelque peu suppliante d'Eren, radoucit l'envie de meurtre de Levi. Il poussa un gros soupir, fit un léger signe du menton à Hanji et ils reprirent leur progression avec encore plus de discrétion. Arrivés à l'angle du couloir, ils purent voir l'épaule ainsi que tout le côté droit d'un homme adossé au mur derrière lui. Entre temps, Eren avait raccroché pour guider Auruo, Petra et Moblit dans leur progression à un autre étage. Levi constata qu'il était en train de fumer, et de répandre des cendres partout sur le sol, ce qui inévitablement fit se crisper le maniaque de l'hygiène qu'il était. Il sentit l'intense envie de faire souffrir le gars jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure de douleur pour ensuite lui faire nettoyer le sol avec ses larmes, mais il se contient. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait promis à Eren, et aussi parce que ce ne serait pas très discret et qu'ils perdraient beaucoup du temps. Et il réservait son imagination de pur de sadique pour Erwin et Zackly.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et repéra une caméra qui faisait face à l'homme qui lui, leur tournait le dos. Mais à la façon dont elle piquait du nez, Levi devina qu'Eren l'avait probablement désactivée momentanément en même temps que l'alarme. Il sourit d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon (pour le garde en particulier). Il s'approcha doucement tel un fauve de sa proie et quand il ne fut plus qu'à une distance de bras de l'homme (qui ne les avait toujours pas remarqués, lui et le danger qu'il courait), il s'immobilisa.

Puis il bondit.

L'homme qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula au sol sur le dos. Sans lui laisser le temps de saisir la situation, Levi lui empoigna fermement les cheveux, soulevant la tête qu'il tenait dans ses mains à la manière d'un ballon et d'un geste brusque fit violement heurter sa boite crânienne contre le lino (dégeu) du sol. L'homme s'évanouit sans même comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Levi se redressa sans un regard pour sa victime et reprit sa route. Pas besoin de perdre son temps à attacher l'homme. Avec le coup qu'il s'était pris, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se réveille avant demain. Hanji, qui s'était contenté de rester spectatrice, pouffa doucement tout le long du couloir, et ce malgré les regards glacials et meurtriers que lui lança Levi par-dessus son épaule. Rire alors qu'il cassait la gueule d'un salaud, y avait vraiment qu'elle pour faire un truc aussi déplacé.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à un croisement de couloir et prirent celui de droite, ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui étaient apparu devant eux et montèrent les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Chaque caméra qu'ils croisaient piquait toutes du nez comme la première. Eren était vraiment diablement efficace et précis et n'avait pas volé sa réputation lui non plus. Arrivé à ce qui devait être l'étage numéro trois, Levi sortit son téléphone et contacta Eren :

\- Alors ? demanda le yakuza qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

\- Tout le monde est en place. On peut commencer.

Dès que le mafieux eut compris tout le sens de cette phrase, un sourire de carnassier de tigre qui s'apprête à bouffer une innocente petite gazelle brisa quelques secondes son masque facial habituel normalement immuable. Même Hanji eut un petit frisson en le voyant.

Alors que Levi s'élançait dans le couloir, Eren eut l'air d'avoir relayé le message à tout le monde car un coup de feu retentit à l'étage supérieur, et un bruit de lutte résonna dans la cage d'escalier de l'étage inférieur. Levi sourit (très légèrement) en songeant que ses hommes de faisaient pas parti de son gang pour rien. Ils allaient en chier les « Titans ». Mais il cessa d'y penser en voyant un groupe d'hommes armés déboucher du coin d'un couloir. Le mafieux ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était un ennemi et se jeta sur eux, les maitrisant au bout de quelques secondes seulement en vidant la moitié de son chargeur sur les pauvres gars qui n'avaient toujours rien compris. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se détourna de ses victimes qui pour certaines achevaient de se vider de leur sang sur le sol et de rendre leur dernier soupire. D'autre gémissaient encore faiblement en regardant s'éloigner ce démon en noir avec des yeux où se mélangeaient horreur et fascination. Levi pour sa part de leur accorda pas plus d'attention et poursuivi sa route vers sa propre vengeance qui semblait si proche à présent, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la toucher rien qu'en tendant la main.

Alerté par le bruit des coups de feu, un petit groupe de sept hommes arrivèrent en renfort et braquèrent à leur tour leurs armes sur lui. Devant ce spectacle, galvanisé par l'ambiance de guerre qui s'installait et survolté par l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines, Levi laissa pour la première fois depuis si longtemps sa rage prendre le contrôle de ses actes. Il braqua son regard sanguinaire sur le groupe d'hommes, qui sentirent leurs estomacs faire le grand saut sous l'effet de la terreur que la simple vision de cet homme provoqua chez eux. Il ne semblait même plus humain. Entièrement vêtu de cuir noir, de ses bottes de motards à ses mèches corbeau rasé vers l'arrière, son regard meurtrier, gris comme une lame de poignard qui semblait capable de les tuer à distance, le visage taché par le liquide écarlate de ses précédentes victimes et entouré d'une aura noire maléfique, on aurait dit un démon.

Leurs mitraillettes leur parurent soudainement totalement inutiles face lui et semblaient peser des tonnes dans leurs mains tremblantes. L'un d'eux eut un sursaut d'assurance (ou d'idiotie), pointa la sienne sur lui et tira. La balle fila, mortelle, silencieuse… L'inconnu en noir l'évita d'un simple pas sur le côté que l'on aurait pu qualifier ce geste de blasé.

Puis, d'un geste si rapide qu'il leur paru flou, il pointa sa propre arme sur le petit groupe encore ébahi et tira à son tour. Et son tir ne manqua pas sa cible, lui. L'homme qui avait eu l'audace de le défier s'écroula, une balle en plein front tandis qu'une tâche de sang commençait à s'élargir autour de sa tête. Le choc produit par sa mort eut tout de même l'effet de réveiller les survivants, mais avec une seconde de retard. C'était amplement suffisant pour un membre de la terrible famille Ackerman pour décimer six adversaires rien qu'avec un mouvement du doigt sur la gâchette. Les hommes s'écroulèrent mollement, aux côtés de leur collègue déjà froid, un trou décorant leur front. Toujours sans un regard pour ses victimes, Levi continua sa route, songeant à la façon dont il allait tuer Erwin. Il allait enfin payer pour toutes les souffrances qu'avaient endurés Eren, Isabel, Farlan et lui-même ! L'idée de son cadavre bleuissant à ses pieds l'excitait et ne faisait qu'exacerber sa soif de sang. Foi d'Ackerman, ce jour restera gravé dans les annales du monde des yakuzas.

De loin, Hanji poussa un petit sifflement admiratif. Elle savait que son patron était fort (peut-être même le meilleur) et qu'il avait vraiment la rage, mais à ce point-là…son imagination n'était pas allé aussi loin. Il n'avait même pas eu à se mettre à couvert et commencer une fusillade interminable au coin de couloir, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu plusieurs rumeurs au sujet du « _Démon Ackerman_ » avant de travailler pour lui. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elles étaient à ce point véridiques. Dire qu'il était fort était clairement minimisé la chose, il n'était même pas humain ! Et cette idée, loin de l'inquiéter ne fit que la réjouir davantage. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être palpitant cette histoire !

Elle se précipita à la suite de Levi pour voir encore plus de ses prouesses. Elle ne voulait surtout pas rater une miette de ce spectacle, prouvant une énième fois qu'il lui manquait sérieusement une case et peut-être même pas qu'une. Cette femme non plus n'était pas humaine, mais pas dans le même sens que son patron.

* * *

De son côté, Eren se rongeait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les sangs, les ongles et si ça continuait ainsi il n'allait pas tarder à s'attaquer à ses premières phalanges. Il était tellement stressé qu'il en devenait hyperactif (enfin plus que d'habitude). Soit il était assis sur sa chaise en remuait sur elle comme s'il était pris d'une envie très pressante, soit il se levait pour faire les cent pas dans sa pièce sans pour autant quitté des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur qui montrait tout ce qui se passait, puis il se rasseyait pour recommencer à se trémousser sur sa chaise pour ensuite se relever et refaire les cent pas et ainsi de suite…

Sa seule source réconfort était que pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu. Il avait conseillé à Levi de placer ses hommes à des étages bien précis car stratégiques. En effet, après un petit piratage, il avait pu constater que l'immeuble n'appartenait pas entièrement aux yakuzas. Les dix premiers étages étaient constitués de bureau qui en ce dimanche matin étaient bien heureusement vides (Eren avait cru devenir croyant en voyant ce miracle). Puisque l'immeuble en question ne comptait qu'une vingtaine d'étage, cela faisait la moitié du bâtiment à ne pas devoir investir. Ce qui était diablement pratique au vu du peu d'effectif dont disposait Levi pour le moment. Il avait séparé le gang en plusieurs groupes réparti stratégiquement. Pour un maximum de discrétion et d'effet de surprise, il avait désactivé l'alarme pour leur ouvrir les portes pour ensuite les réactiver tout de suite après leurs passages pour s'assurer que personne ne remarque rien avant l'instant fatidique. Il en avait fait de même pour les caméras, en faisant très attention à ce qu'ils passent tous inaperçu. Et puis, quand ils furent tous en place, il avait sonné le début de l'assaut.

Comme il l'avait prévu, personne ne se doutait de leurs présences et tous les gardes avaient été pris par surprise. Chaque groupe avançait de manière régulière sans rencontrer d'obstacle majeur. Au contraire, ils accomplissaient de véritables prouesses avec seulement quelques armes à feu, tout en faisant preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire. Eren ne pensait pas qu'une telle scène digne des plus grands films d'action se déroulerait un jour devant ses yeux, ni qu'il la regarderait avec autant de fascination. En parlant de ça, Eren ne s'était toujours pas remis de la vision de Levi en mode chasse. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant ! Et il lui avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant que son cerveau ne lui signale qu'il devrait peut-être fermer la bouche maintenant. Il devenait peut-être de plus en plus tordu au contact d'Hanji, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que Levi était beau. Et même vachement sexy, avec cette impressionnante aura de puissance qui l'entourait et ses incroyables yeux acier qui semblaient étinceler tel deux magnifiques joyaux. Et puis la tenue qu'il portait le mettait vraiment très bien en valeur. Et puis…

Eren déglutit difficilement en songeant que son traumatisme était beaucoup plus grave que prévu. Il était en train de devenir complètement dingue. Pour oublier le genre de pensées gênantes qu'il avait eu précédemment, il décida de chercher leur cible principale. Personnellement, il attachait peu d'importance à Zackly, ce dernier ne lui ayant rien fait directement. En fait, Eren soupçonnait même qu'il ne soit même pas au courant de son existence. Cela devait également être le cas de Levi, l'éclat dans ses prunelles et dans voix pendant les rares fois où il avait mentionné les deux lascars n'était pas la même pour les deux. Il semblait haïr Erwin beaucoup plus que Zackly. Eren parti donc à la recherche de Smith par caméra interposé.

Il le trouva assez rapidement au vingtième étage de la tour, dans ce qui devait être son bureau, penché sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il regardait lui aussi, ses hommes en train de se faire massacrer par ceux de Levi. Il ne semblait pas ressentir de sentiment particulier pour tous ses êtres vivants qui mourrait pour protéger l'ordure qu'il était. Ça ne lui faisait donc rien que des gens meurent pour le sauver ? Ou bien passait-il que c'était parfaitement normal qu'on le protège ? Eren sentit sa haine envers cet homme redoubler. Il comprit aussi qu'il existait yakuza et yakuza. Bien qu'il aille menacer ses amis de nombreuses fois, Levi ne semblait pas vouloir réellement les tuer. Et pour qu'il accepte son plan, qui était clairement moins risqué pour lui et ses hommes, il devait respecter un minimum la vie humaine et détester les morts inutiles. Alors que l'autre pervers blond semblait s'en branler totalement. Du moment que lui restait en vie, le reste lui importait peu.

Eren le foudroya de ses yeux verts à travers son écran et pour l'énerver coupa la caméra qui lui fournissait les images qu'il regardait. C'était un geste vraiment puéril et qui validait totalement la théorie de Levi comme quoi il était encore un gamin, mais Eren n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. De un parce que Levi n'était pas là et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui casser les pieds jusqu'à la fin des temps avec ce geste (enfantin, faut arrêter de se le cacher) et de deux, il était Sonyx le graaaaand pirate informatique et pour le moment c'était lui qui menait la dance. Alors le monde fermait sa gueule et se contentait de regarder, pigé ?

Et puis, le froncement de sourcils mi- agacé, mi- surpris d'Erwin à la vue de son écran soudainement devenu noir valait toute la puérilité du monde.

Satisfait du tour qu'il venait de jouer à celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme le plus méprisable de cette planète, Eren saisit son téléphone et contacta Levi. Dès qu'il décrocha, le garçon lui signala d'entrée de jeu :

\- J'ai localisé Erwin. Il est au vingtième étage dans un bureau apparemment.

\- Ok gamin, merci, fit Levi avant de raccrocher.

Eren hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait se sentir énervé parce que le yakuza venait une énième fois de l'appeler par ce surnom détestable ou bien sauter de joie car pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait, Levi venait de le remercier. C'était tellement beau (et beaucoup trop surréaliste) pour qu'Eren imagine ce miracle de lui-même, mais c'était vraiment arrivé ! Le jeune pirate en était quasi persuadé maintenant, Dieu existait !

Mais sa joie retomba au fond de son estomac en voyant une voiture noire se garer devant l'immeuble et une foule d'hommes lourdement armés en sortir et pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il envoya un message collectif pour leur signaler la venue de leurs invités surprise. Une fois le scoop envoyé, les engrenages du cerveau d'Eren se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse pour comprendre cette arrivée imprévue. L'explication qui lui semblait la plus probable était que c'était Zackly qui leur avait envoyé ce sympathique cadeau. Erwin avait dû le prévenir. Merde ! Il n'avait pas prévu ça (comme quoi, il n'y a vraiment qu'en théorie que tout va bien). Eren fit travailler ses méninges comme jamais pour trouver une solution rapide et efficace et si possible qui permettrait de faire un minimum de blessés dans leur camp. Il avait tellement la pression qu'il commençait à se ronger les ongles survivants. Il avait également la désagréable impression d'avoir avalé une pastèque. Pourtant ce fut quand ces neurones arrivèrent à deux doigts de la surchauffe qu'il trouva la solution idéale.

S'il se souvenait bien, avant d'être capturé par Levi, sa mission était de le retrouver et de le livrer à la police. Bon, mais d'après les recherches qu'il avait fait pour le yakuza en question, le Clan des Titans (et par extension, Smith et Zackly) était également recherché par les autorités du pays. Donc, si jamais ils recevaient un message éclair de Sonyx qui leur signalait que par le bief de ses recherches sur l'Ackerman, il avait découvert la planque du plus gros clan de yakuzas de Sina et qu'il était en ce moment vulnérable, aucun doute qu'ils sauteraient sur l'occasion. Bien sûr, c'était très risqué pour Levi et les autres. Il y avait même un risque pour qu'ils se fassent accidentellement tirer dessus par un policier. Mais il n'avait pas de meilleure option que celle-là. Contre cette nouvelle offensive en alerte et prête à la contre-attaque, Levi et ses hommes n'avaient pas l'ombre du chance (en même temps, au vu des prouesses du yakuza le doute subsistait). Bref, à contre-cœur et avec l'impression persistante de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, Eren écrit rapidement un long mail très détaillé, qu'il envoya à une adresse spécialement créer pour lui et ses infos le plus souvent capitales. Il savait que le contenu de son mail serait immédiatement transmis aux plus hauts dirigeants de l'armée. Mais il espérait vraiment très fort que son message ne serait pas intercepté par une personne liée de près ou de loin à Erwin, dans le genre de ce fameux Ernzo Timis par exemple. Il croisait les doigts. Il se ressaisit de son téléphone et composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de Levi. Le yakuza décrocha avant la deuxième sonnerie et demanda d'une voix pressante :

\- Gamin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Pourquoi y'en a d'autre qui débarque d'un coup ?

\- C'est Erwin qui a dû demander du renfort à Zackly, expliqua rapidement Eren. Levi, je voulais te prévenir, j'ai envoyé les coordonnés de cette planque à la police !

\- QUOI ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Mais réfléchis enfin ! Vingt gugusses armés jusqu'au dent et probablement beaucoup plus coriaces que ceux que vous avez affronté jusqu'à maintenant, viennent de débarquer ! Vous êtes moins nombreux, moins équipé et trois fois plus fatigué ! Tu crois que j'avais une autre solution ?

Levi ne dit rien. Non évidement que le gamin ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et puis, même si lui était en pleine forme et prêt à continuer comme ça encore un sacré bout de temps, ce n'était surement pas le cas de ses hommes. Certes, ils étaient redoutables et très bien formé, mais pas invincibles et avaient des limites bien en dessous des siennes. Il soupira et demanda :

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non pas vraiment, dit Eren d'une voix mal assurée (il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'engueuler Levi Ackerman).

\- Erwin a changé de place ?

Il entendit Eren tapoter son clavier et puis répondre :

\- Non, il est toujours dans son bureau. Il a pas l'air pressé d'aller filer un coup de main à ses subalternes.

\- M'étonne pas de lui, marmonna Levi plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Préviens les autres de ce qui va leur tomber dessus, ok ?

\- Ça marche. Levi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Soit prudent, d'accord ?

Levi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni même d'être étonné par la demande d'Eren que déjà celui-ci avait raccroché. Il empocha son téléphone et reprit sa route, un curieux sentiment de chaleur blotti au fond de sa poitrine.

Une fois le message envoyé et Levi et son équipe renseignés, Eren recommença à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette attente était insoutenable. Il n'avait plus d'ongles à ronger et rien à faire pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas rester ici à ne rien faire en spectateur impuissant. Et puis, sa haine envers Erwin ayant triplé depuis le début de l'attaque, il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir apporter sa contribution à sa souffrance post-décès. Il mordillait son doigt, debout devant son écran, (il n'arrivait plus à rester assis) tout en songeant au mail qu'il avait envoyé. Il aurait tellement voulu supprimer ce message, mais à l'heure actuelle ça ne servirait plus à rien. Quelqu'un devait forcément l'avoir déjà lu ou en avoir fait une copie ou plus. Mais surtout, Eren n'avait jamais ressenti un si grand sentiment d'impuissance de toute sa vie (sauf peut-être quand il avait compris que Levi l'avait complètement piégé). Peut-être qu'Erd ou Gunther avaient été mortellement blessé ? Ou bien Moblit ce serait pris une balle en pleine tête et serait mort sur le coup ? Toutes ses questions sans réponse, lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête et étaient à deux doigts de le rendre complètement fou. Non vraiment, Eren ne pouvait plus rester là, impuissant à regarder des gens mourir, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la moitié.

Il prit alors une décision, probablement la plus débile qu'il ait jamais eu de toute sa courte vie. Il y avait même des chances pour que se soit la dernière qu'il prenne de son vivant, mais là, il s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, il était connu pour être une tête brûlée suicidaire, c'était le moment d'être fidèle à cette image et montrer qu'il n'avait pas volé cette réputation non plus. il courut jusqu'à dressing de Levi où avait entreposé ses propres affaires et enfila à toute vitesse un jeans passe-partout et un t-shirt banal, le tout complété par un sweat-shirt noir à capuche pour lutter contre le froid de dehors.

Avec une boule au ventre, il prit une arme ainsi que quelques chargeurs dans le bureau (cela pourrait paraître surréaliste, mais le yakuza avait un tiroir rempli de ce genre de gadgets), qu'il glissa dans la poche avant de son sweat. Ça la déformait légèrement, mais rien qui pourrait paraître louche ou suspect. Il prit également son téléphone, les clés de l'appart et sortit de l'immeuble en courant. Il leva la tête vers un ciel gris qui lui rappela le regard de son yakuza quand il était dans un bon jour. Il sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline et de peur monter en lui à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait aller aider les autres.

« _Attends-moi Levi, j'arrive_ », pensa-t-il

* * *

 ** _Comme quoi, le surnom d'idiot suicidaire te va parfaitement Eren ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et qu'il ait pris du temps. J'ai eu pas mal de contre-temps et puis un sérieux manque d'inspiration. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir finalement réussi à le finir. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents ont semblé l'être. Est-ce que ça va le début, le cheminement philosophique et psychologique d'Eren n'est pas trop lourd ou chiant à lire ? Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'il se lamente un peu après ce qu'il avait vécu pour mieux repartir à l'attaque, donc j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait sur ce point-là. Ou bien que ce n'est pas non plus allé trop vite, mais si c'est le cas je suis désolée. Mais j'avoue que les personnages qui pleure des heures sur leur sort, ça m'énerve un peu. Ça me donne envie de les secouer par le col et de leur hurler « debout ! C'est pas le moment de chialer ! ». Bref n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires._**

 ** _Et puis sinon le chapitre en général, ça va ? Pas trop de faute d'orthographe ? S'il y en a comme d'habitude je m'excuse, et je vous fais plein de gros bisous sur le nez et les joues. Je vous adore vous êtes tous de vrais petits anges, vos commentaires me font trop plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup. Alors merci, merci énormément à vous (je fais pas un peu trop nunuche là ?) ^^_**

 ** _Énormes bisous tout doux, les p'tits anges et à bientôt ^^_**


	12. Une vengeance enfin accomplie

_**Yo ! (Je commence à être sérieusement à cours d'idées d'intros originales, si quelqu'un à une idée je suis preneuse ^^').**_

 _ **Alors voilà le chapitre euh… on en ai à combien déjà ? Ah oui ! Douze… C'est trop génial ! C'est la première fois, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire que je vais aussi loin dans une histoire. Je crois que je vais sauter de joie, (en vrai je l'ai déjà fait au moins 15 fois, mais rien ne m'empêche de le faire encore, non ? ^^)**_

 _ **Les réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Mag-chan : La suite est là et je suis ravie que tu déteste autant Erwin parce que c'était totalement le but. Et puis, je suis contente de trouver quelqu'un qui partage mon avis sur les lamentations des personnages qui dure deux heures, secouez-vous ! Vous avez (généralement) le reste du monde à sauver, c'est pas le moment de chialer ! Et puis aussi, Levi est la badassité personnifié en un seul être. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent (*trop contente en relisant le commentaire*) et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Lulujuju : Oui c'est vrai que son attitude n'est pas super logique, mais tu comprends si Livaï meurt, il sera tout seul avec son trauma et personne avec qui en parler, t'imagine s'il va vers Mikasa et dit : Salut frangine, ça va ? Moi pas trop, j'ai été enlevé DEUX fois par des yakuzas assoiffés de vengeance et de sexe. J'ai failli me faire violer et j'ai tué deux personnes, tu peux me faire un câlin pour me réconforter s'il-te-plait ? Ça le ferai pas trop quand même ^^ Et puis la partie traumatisme d'Eren était parfaite ? Sérieux ? Mon Dieu, je défaille…**_

 _ **LaFolleQuiPleure : La voilà la suite, meurt pas surtout, s'il-te-plait. Ça serait dommage quand même ^^**_

 _ **Harmii : Alors d'abords bienvenue parmi nous, ça fait toujours plaisir quand des petits nouveaux débarques ^^ ! Ensuite, je suis contente (non, en fait je suis beaucoup plus que ça, mais si je devais répondre précisément à chaque review et expliquer à chacun ce que je ressens en lisant leurs compliments, ça prendrait cinq pages par personne) que le chapitre t'ais plu, que l'action soit bien présentée et qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que trop de fautes d'orthographe peuvent ruinées le plaisir d'une lecture. C'est vrai qu'Eren peut s'estimer chanceux d'avoir échappé à Erwin, et pour lui, désolée si tu es une fan de sa personne, et que je l'aie utilisé dans le rôle du méchant…mais voilà quoi. J'ai toujours eu du mal à voir ce personnage d'un bon œil puisque que c'est un gros manipulateur, mais je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné l'image du héros justicier qui se sacrifie pour la survie de l'humanité. Pardonnnn !**_

 _ **Akizolde : C'est vrai qu'Eren est un peu trop passif, et tu n'es pas le/la premier(ère) à me faire la remarque, mais faut dire que quand tout tes amis sont menacés de mort, la rébellion, c'est pas vraiment très conseillé. Mais je compte faire en sorte de rattraper un peu ça, quand Levi aura cessé de menacer de mort tous les potes d'Eren.**_

 _ **Emie Mery : Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, et je suis désolée si tu t'es couchée trop tard à cause de cela mais en même temps je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement parce que ça veut dire que mon histoire te plait ^^ Merci pour tous tes compliments, t'es vraiment trop gentille ^^**_

 _ **Georgiana D.B : Coucou ! Alors merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir et puis voilà la suite. Je suis ravie que l'idée de base de l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera à aller dans ce sens-là ^^ encore merci et bonne lecture (et t'en fais pas la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite, je pensais même faire quelques bonus une fois l'histoire finie. Donc t'inquiète -) !)**_

 _ **Attention : Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre contient une scène de torture pouvant heurter les personnes sensibles. Je prierais donc les personnes impressionnables ou peu friandes de ce genre de scène de s'abstenir. Merci.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^**_

* * *

Eren avait encore envie de hurler. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'après l'enfer que ces foutues clés USB lui avait fait vivre, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire. Eh bien, il avait clairement tort, parce que là, la situation en plus d'être atrocement frustrante, était également des plus ridicule.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était coincé dans un _bus_ !

Non mais sérieusement. Depuis quand les héros qui foncent sauver le monde prennent-ils le _bus_ ? Dans tous les films d'action, ils montent dans une superbe voiture noire à la carrosserie brillante et impeccable, et avec des tas de gadgets super stylés intégrés (précisons aussi que généralement, la vie de cet honorable véhicule s'achève dans une grande explosion). Et puis, est-ce que Superman prenait le bus lui pour aller sauver sa ville ? Non ! (Bon, c'est vrai que lui, c'est un mauvais exemple puisque qu'il vole, mais vous comprenez le principe) ou alors Batman ou Spiderman ou tout autres super-héros qui finissent en « man »? Non, personne ne prenait le bus dans ce genre de situation !

Mais voilà. Eren n'avait pas de permis de conduire (et pas non plus de superbe décapotable noire à la James Bond). Bon, dans l'instant présent, ça n'avait eu que très peu d'importance à ses yeux. C'était plutôt le fait de n'avoir jamais conduit qui l'avait dissuadé de monter dans cet engin inconnu pour lui. Manquait plus qu'il meurt dans un accident de la route dû au manque de contrôle de son véhicule Et comme y aller à pied était hors de question parce que le quartier concerné était quasiment à l'autre bout de la ville, il s'était vu contraint et forcé d'utiliser les transports en commun. Chose qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à réaliser tellement c'était ridicule.

Et là, il mourrait d'envie de hurler. Parce que cette salo*** de bus était coincé dans un putain d'embouteillage. Question : la situation pouvait-elle être pire ?

Eren avait vraiment très envie de se taper frénétiquement la tête contre la vitre du véhicule. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait la casser par la force de sa boite crânienne et sortir de ce bus de malheur pour continuer à pied. Cette idée était des plus séduisantes et la tentation d'y avoir recoure devenait de plus en plus obsédante. Au passage, Eren constata que Levi déteignait vraiment beaucoup sur lui. Il devenait impatient et surtout très grossier. La seule différence qu'il devait rester entre eux était que Levi aurait déjà cassé la vitre. Ou bien ne serait tout simplement pas monté dans ce bus à la con. Parce que lui, il avait certainement une voiture et un permis. Oh et puis zut ! il en avait marre de rester là se rien faire. Il fallait qu'il sorte que là et qu'il aille aider Levi et les autres.

Il avisa la vitre du bus et la route. Puis, il songea à l'objet qui semblait peser des tonnes dans la poche avant de son sweat noir. Et puis, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Le bus était quasiment vide. A part lui, il n'y avait que cinq passagers en plus du conducteur. Ils y étaient tous assis dans les six premiers rangs. Eren, qui pour sa part s'était installé tout au fond, répugnant de s'approcher d'autrui avec une arme sur lui, se trouvait dans l'angle mort de ses personnes et avec sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, on ne distinguait pas très bien ses traits, donc pas de risque que l'on se souvienne de lui avec précision.

Une boule d'angoisse grossissant dans son estomac, Eren sortit son arme de sa poche et visa la vitre après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquait de toucher personne par accident. Il tira à trois reprises dans la vitre qui explosa en mille morceaux en faisant un maximum de bruit, bien sûr. Et le son des coups de feu ne manqua pas de faire paniquer les autres passagers qui se mirent aussitôt à hurler. Mais avant que le conducteur se précipite à l'arrière pour voir ce qui se passait, Eren avait déjà sauté par le trou qu'il avait formé dans le verre et courrait en direction du trottoir d'en face pour rejoindre Levi et les autres.

Une fois qu'il fut totalement sûr que personne ne l'avait vu ou ne le suivait. Il enleva sa capuche et sortit son téléphone, cadeau d'Hanji, et chercha la touche « localisation » qu'il avait découvert dans le bus quand il tentait de s'occuper un temps soit peu. Il cliqua sur le bouton vert « localiser » qui était apparu sur l'écran et aussitôt un plan du quartier s'afficha. Eren sourit en voyant un point rouge se dessiner dans ce qui semblait être un immeuble qui se situait à quelques rues de là où il se trouvait. Le petit point s'intitulait « Levi ».

Eren se remit en marche, téléphone/GPS en main, et une sacrée boule d'angoisse logée au fond de son estomac.

* * *

De son côté, Levi était un peu inquiet. Il n'avait reçu aucun appel du gamin depuis un petit moment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les flics n'allaient pas tarder de débarquer ici et que s'il voulait sa vengeance, il avait intérêt à se bouger sérieusement. Mais il espérait juste que le gamin n'avait pas sauté du haut d'un balcon de désespoir.

Il analysa rapidement la situation. Ou du moins, il tenta de le faire, mais au même moment, un grand gaillard de près de deux mètres de haut et à la mine patibulaire surgit devant lui, couteau à la main et son envie de sang brillant dans ses petits yeux noirs de scarabée.

Il grogna d'une voix qui se voulait intimidante et qui l'aurait probablement été s'il ne s'adressait au noiraud :

\- C'est toi l'Ackerman ?

Levi poussa un gros soupire et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer, il ne savait pas ce qui était advenu de ses hommes, et il avait plein de cette merde rouge sur la tronche et donc il se sentait sale. Ce qui était la pire des choses pour que Levi Ackerman soit de mauvais poil.

\- Mais… t'es un minus ! s'exclama brusquement l'imbécile qui brandissait toujours son couteau et qui le regardait maintenant avec un air mi- surpris, mi- moqueur.

A cette phrase, Levi se raidit, une puissante envie de meurtre montant en lui. Cet idiot avait été capable de dire la seule chose qui pouvait être pire qu'être sale pour lui. S'attaquer à son physique et plus particulièrement sa taille. Il se tourna lentement vers l'homme et planta son regard gris dans le sien.

L'homme sentit tout à coup comme une grosse mollesse au niveau des genoux. Un sentiment de danger inexpliqué naquit dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce regard meurtrier qui lui était adressé par un homme qui faisait à peine plus de la moitié de sa taille. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps que sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et sa tête heurter violemment le sol. Bien qu'il fût presque totalement sonné, il put constater qu'il avait lâcher son couteau sous la puissance de sa chute et la violence du choc qui en avait découlé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter davantage que déjà, il croisa le même regard meurtrier qui le surplombait.

Un seul échange silencieux suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se redresse de ce sol vivant. Le revolver pointé sur lui le prouvait bien. Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer que déjà le coup parti. Il n'eut pas le temps de songer que les minus ne sont pas forcément aussi inoffensifs qu'on peut le penser aux premiers abords.

Levi jeta un dernier regard méprisant au cadavre qui refroidissait au sol et se détourna. Il n'était pas petit, bon sang ! C'était les autres qui étaient trop grands, c'est tout.

Bon, mis à part ça, Erwin était toujours dans le coin et il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe encore une fois. Eren lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait au vingtième étage et lui se trouvait actuellement au seizième. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas être interrompu par un visiteur indésirable, mais avant ça, il avait une dernière chose à faire…

\- Hanji ? dit-il directement après que celle-ci ait décroché au coup de fil qu'il lui passait. Sonne la retraite, on s'en va. Les flics vont débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre, et ne discute pas ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement en sentant qu'elle allait protester.

\- Pffff… Ok caporal. Mais…et toi ?

\- T'occupe pas de ça et fait ce que je te dis, sans discuter.

\- Ça marche, patron, répondit-elle, mais Levi sentit dans son ton qu'elle était un peu inquiète pour lui, malgré qu'elle soit au courant de sa force.

\- Et t'inquiète, finit-il par dire. Je reviens toujours tu le sais.

Et il raccrocha avant de se ruer vers les escaliers. Enfin, il allait avoir sa vengeance. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour pouvoir enfin la mettre à exécution.

* * *

Eren venait d'arriver devant l'immeuble où Levi livrait bataille avec ses hommes. Il pouvait aussi voir les voitures avec lesquelles les renforts envoyés par Zackly étaient arrivés.

A la vue de ses machines noires et surtout de leur capots, Eren eut une idée. Il s'approcha et souleva lesdits capots qui protégeaient les moteurs des engins et arracha tous les fils qui avait l'air de servir à quelque chose dans l'entremêlements complexe de bidules métalliques recouvert de cambouis qui composait les moteurs qui faisait avancer les véhicules. Ceux-ci n'étaient désormais plus utilisables en cas de replis et de fuite. Parfait.

Une fois sa petite manœuvre de sabotage achevé, Eren serra les dents et fit face au bâtiment de verre qui lui apparaissait comme un immense monstre prêt à l'avaler et ne plus jamais le laisser ressortir à la lumière du jour. Il prit son courage avec tout ce qui lui permettait de le saisir et pénétra dans l'immeuble en serrant fermement son arme dans la main droite.

Heureusement pour lui, le hall d'entrée était vide de présence humaines…vivantes du moins. Mais les taches rouges qui couvraient le carrelage ne le rassurèrent pas. Le cadavre de l'homme tué par Levi lord de son arrivée non plus.

A la vue de ce corps gisant dans une flaque sombre, Eren sentit tous ces horribles souvenirs refaire surface avec une puissance insoupçonnée. Il sentit sa tête tourner et une nausée l'envahir brusquement. Il tituba un instant et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et tenta de s'empêcher de rendre son déjeuner sur le carrelage déjà assez sale comme ça. Alors que son malaise se dissipait lentement, il commença à douter de l'intelligence de sa décision. Mais, il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer maintenant. Il y était, il y restait.

C'est avec cette nouvelle conviction qu'il reprit son chemin, en priant tout et n'importe quoi pour ne croiser (et surtout ne devoir blesser ou tuer) personne avant d'avoir retrouvé Levi. Mais il resserra tout de même sa prise sur son arme au cas où et s'avança prudemment dans le couloir.

* * *

Boum, boum. Boum, boum. Boum, boum.

Levi sentait son cœur battre à ses oreilles comme jamais auparavant. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle et faisait frémir chaque parcelle de son corps d'excitation. Il regarda tous les corps des hommes qui avaient cru qu'ils pouvaient le battre et qu'ils venaient d'abattre aussi facilement que l'on écrase un insecte. Son envie de meurtre chantait et riait devant ce carnage, mais lui hurlait également de continuer pour retrouver Erwin. Elle criait de lui faire sortir son cerveau par le nez, arracher ses yeux, lui faire vomir ses boyaux le faire crier, hurler, supplier… et ensuite d'enfin le tuer. Ou peut-être de le laisser agoniser en le regardant se débattre pour rester en vie ? Levi n'était pas sûr, mais savoir qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but le faisait trembler d'extase et lui donnait envie de tuer plus. Beaucoup plus.

Son esprit de tueur sanguinaire en plein action, constata qu'il était au 19ème étage du bâtiment. Il se jeta dans les escaliers et les gravit à toute vitesse. Une fois, arrivé là-haut, il vit une porte tout au bout d'un couloir avec cinq hommes terrorisés et arme au poing qui se tenait devant. Il comprit immédiatement et son cœur accéléra encore. Ses gardes ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose. Erwin était là, juste derrière cette porte. Enfin…

Il s'approcha lentement, savourant l'instant présent et la peur viscérale qu'il lisait dans les yeux des gardes en face de lui, qui étaient si terrifiés qu'ils n'osaient même pas tirer. Et c'était compréhensible, l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux d'une démarche de panthère en pleine chasse semblait totalement invincible, invulnérable. Sa volonté et sa soif de vengeance l'enveloppaient et formaient une carapace sombre autour de lui. Et ses yeux gris qui paraissait fluorescents, paralysaient leurs membres de leur éclats glaçants, promettant milles et une morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Lorsque l'un d'entre eux se reprit un temps soit peu, et appuya sur la gâchette, le démon en noir qui leur faisait face se mit en mouvement tellement rapidement que son déplacement leur parut flou. Un éclat argenté scintilla quelques instants, puis le sang jaillit en un flot rouge écarlate qui teinta les murs de sa flamboyante couleur. Levi pour sa part essuya nonchalamment le liquide qui avait giclé jusqu'à son visage impassible et braqua son regard sur la porte fraîchement repeinte avec les fluides vitales de ses victimes qui agonisaient au sol. Son rythme cardiaque n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, et il avait l'impression que l'on pouvait l'entendre résonner dans tous le couloir, tellement il sonnait fort à ses oreilles. Il appuya lentement sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte toujours avec la même lenteur.

Il finit par pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre et planta l'acier dans ses yeux dans le bleu glacial du blond qui lui faisait face de derrière son bureau. Les coudes posés sur le plateau de bois et les mains jointes sous son menton, il le fixait sans dire un mot. Sans même paraître effrayé ou animé dans quelque autre sentiment qu'aurait pu entraîner la vision de quasi démence qu'offrait Levi en cet instant.

Aucun des deux ne dit ou ne fit un quelconque geste pendant au moins deux minutes, rendant l'ambiance dans la pièce lourde et oppressante. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, tel deux fauves se défiant mutuellement. Puis la voix grave du blond retentit dans le silence :

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Levi.

La voix n'était pas moqueuse, ni hautaine, ni rien. C'était le même ton qu'aurait pu employer quelqu'un pour demander l'heure à une autre personne dans la rue. Mais cela fut suffisant pour que Levi sorte de son immobilité et bondisse sur Erwin dans un saut prodigieux et félin.

* * *

Eren regardait le corps de la personne qui venait d'abattre, mais son air horrifié n'était pas dû à son acte. Il était destiné à l'autre cadavre qui jonchait le couloir rougis par tout le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol. Le jeune homme avait reconnu la jeune femme blonde qui était venue le secourir la première fois, il ne connaissait même pas son nom, mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne et il lui en était reconnaissant. Et là, elle gisait au sol dans une mare de sang aux côtés de nombreux autres, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vide. Bizarrement, la vue du corps de la jeune femme le choquait beaucoup plus que celui de sa propre victime. Encore plus étrange, il ne s'en voulait même pas d'avoir tué cet homme. Il en était presque fier pour avoir vengé la jeune blonde.

Le cœur broya par la tristesse et la pitié, il ferma délicatement les paupières de la fille et se promit de demander à Levi comment elle s'appelait et d'essayer de ne pas l'oublier. Il se redressa lentement et regarda l'homme avec mépris et se détourna en se mordant fermement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Encore.

Il se remémora son plan de base. Retrouver Levi sans faire de victimes possibles. La deuxième partie était fichue, mais la première pas encore. Il s'élança vers les escaliers, direction le 20ème étage !

Il ne croisa personne (merci, Seigneur !), mais une fois arrivé, un doute s'installa, à droite, à gauche ou tout droit ? Un coup d'œil dans le couloir qui lui faisait face lui suffit pour voir une masse informe baignant dans un liquide sombre. Il identifia rapidement ce que c'était et ne chercha pas à avoir plus de détails de la scène et détourna les yeux. Puis soudainement, un hurlement retentit de derrière la porte qui comme par hasard était celle qui se trouvait derrière la foule de cadavres. Trop cool. Ravalant sa peur, sa nausée et son dégout profond, Eren prit son courage avec tous ce qui permettait de la saisir au vol, serra les dents et s'avança dans le couloir mal éclairé en s'efforçant de regarder le moins possible le sol et concentrer toute son attention sur la porte qui lui faisait face. Un nouveau hurlement retentit de derrière le panneau de bois, tellement fort et proche qu'Eren eut l'impression que les murs tremblaient et que le sol vibrait sous ses pieds. Quand il cessa enfin, le jeune pirate informatique eut l'impression que le monde entier s'était tu. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait, seul l'écho de l'horrible cri de souffrance qu'il venait d'entendre résonnait à ses oreilles. Son estomac se broya à l'idée de se qui pourrait se trouver derrière cette porte et se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait vraiment envie de le découvrir. Tous ses muscles semblaient s'être solidifié et son cerveau était comme éteint. Il ne pouvait que fixer la poignée, la main tendue devant lui. Ce fut le troisième cri qui le sortit de sa contemplation immobile de la serrure. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et retint un cri d'horreur découvrant ce qui l'entendait derrière.

Erwin était allongé par terre, de multiples blessures recouvrant son corps. Elles avaient toutes l'air assez profondes et saignaient abondamment. Le blond était étalé par terre, les bras en croix, son aura de puissance qui l'entourait autrefois semblait s'être totalement volatilisé. En observant son visage, Eren constata qu'il n'avait plus qu'un œil en plus des nombreuses blessures qui le recouvraient. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui était advenu de son coéquipier et fixa plutôt son regard sur ce qu'il était venu chercher ici.

Levi.

Celui-ci était accroupit par terre à côté d'Erwin, son regard acier n'avait jamais été aussi brillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce qui fort heureusement dissimulait les détails les plus gores aux yeux d'Eren. Entièrement vêtu de cuir noir, il semblait se fondre dans la nuit, son visage était maculé d'éclaboussures écarlates qui ressortaient énormément sur sa peau pâle. Il tenait un couteau de taille moyenne dans les mains mais plus aiguisé qu'un rasoir, qui brillait du même éclat que ses yeux. Il releva lentement la tête vers Eren et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la rage sourde qui bouillonnait dans son regard sembla s'atténué un tout petit peu. Juste assez pour qu'il le reconnaisse et ne l'égorge sur-le-champ. Le jeune homme même l'impression pendant une fraction de seconde, de voir une petite étincelle de honte dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la question que déjà, le yakuza était sur lui. Il sentit tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons les quitter brusquement sous le coup de poing et plein ventre que Levi venait de lui coller. Il tomba contre le torse si chaud contre lequel il dormait depuis quelques nuits, et le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard avant de se sentir sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Levi regarda le gamin tomber lentement dans les pommes, une petite touche de culpabilité se frayant un chemin dans sa conscience… qu'il étouffa plus que facilement. Pas question de se laisser distraire maintenant. Et puis, le gamin n'était pas prêt psychologiquement parlant à assister à ce qui allait suivre. Donc, il avait cela pour le protéger, donc il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Point barre.

Il le déposa au sol le plus délicatement possible et resta un moment à contempler son expression inconsciente qui semblait inquiète avec un léger froncement de sourcils sur ce visage d'ordinaire si innocent et naïf. Et puis, une question le turlupinait. Qu'est-ce que, bordel de merde, ce foutue gamin de merde, foutait ici, putain de bordel de MERDE ? Fallait vraiment qui se ramène ? Il en avait pas vu assez ? Putain !

Il mit fin à ce profond débat intérieur et se détourna de la vision si plaisante du gamin endormi pour jeter un regard aussi méprisant que meurtrier au connard qui pissait le sang et aérait ses entrailles sur le sol. Il se releva lentement et s'approcha sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Les deux billes glaciales d'Erwin n'exprimaient rien. Ni moquerie de sa douceur avec le gamin, ni rébellion, ni soumission, ni supplique ou bien ni même douleur. Ce mec faisait comme s'il ne se passait rien et que de toute façon, tout lui passait au-dessus de sa tête et ça énervait énormément Levi. Ses amis avaient souffert, lui-même avait souffert, le _gamin_ avait souffert et tout cela à cause de _cette ordure_ qui le fixait comme s'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

Une nouvelle bouffée de rage prit Levi à la gorge et il écrasa sauvagement du pied une plaie béante sur l'abdomen d'Erwin qui poussa son quatrième hurlement de douleur. Même si de loin, on aurait pu croire que Levi se défoulait sur le blond dans le seul but de le tuer en le faisant le plus souffrir, il n'en était rien. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le faire souffrir, un maximum même. Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait subir tout ce qu'Isabel et Farlan avait enduré pendant que lui se faisait violer. Il aurait parfaitement pu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au blond, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main. Mais rien que l'idée de le toucher en peu trop intimement lui filait la gerbe. Alors, il se contenterait de la torture, pure et simple.

Il écrasa de l'autre pied, les doigts de la main droite du blond où il avait déjà « retiré » quelques ongles et pesa de tout son poids sur ses deux points d'appui pour que le blond s'arrache la gorge et les cordes vocales en criant. Quand il en eut marre d'entendre hurler sa victime non-stop (même si c'était toujours aussi jouissif pour lui), il lui flanqua un violent coup de pied et continuant d'écraser ses doigts de l'autre. Quand les entendit enfin craquer dans d'horribles sons qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, il sourit d'un air sadique, s'agenouilla et trancha quatre des cinq doigts avec son couteau. Il contempla le flot pourpre qui jaillissait des blessures toutes fraîches et jeta un coup d'œil en biais au blond. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il perdait trop de sang et si ça continuait à ce rythme il ne sentirait même plus la douleur et le torturer n'aurait alors plus aucun intérêt. Et puis, il voulait le tuer lui. Pas qu'une hémorragie fulgurante face le boulot le plus sympa à sa place. Il se pencha jusqu'au visage recouvert de plaie du blond et le regarda droit dans son unique œil survivant qui devenait de moins en moins lucide au fil des secondes. Il lui dit simplement :

\- Crève. Connard.

Il se redressa sortit un revolver et se plaça au-dessus d'Erwin pour pouvoir le regarder dans l'œil, et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à Isabel, à ses grands pétillants et son énergie intarissable. Ses mots doux et sa façon de l'appeler « grand-frère » en permanence. Et puis à Farlan, son gentil sourire et son regard bleuté, amical qui lui tendait la main en lui proposant de venir avec eux. De partir loin de tout cela. De toute cette mort, de toute cette haine, et de toutes ses ténèbres. Il les revoyait tout les deux, souriant et confiant, baignant dans une lumière éclatante. Et puis, il se vit lui. Seul. Entouré de ténèbres, les mains pleines de sang de ses victimes passées. Il revit les mains qui se tendaient vers lui pour l'entraîner vers des jours meilleurs. Et puis, une dernière image s'imposa à lui. Ce jour maudit où il les avait revus après des semaines de séparation, sale, blessés, avec des plaies infectées qui suppuraient horriblement. Il revoyait Isabel qui n'avait plus qu'un œil elle aussi et Farlan avec ses doigts coupés, il revit l'éclat de soulagement dans leurs regards quand ils l'avaient vu vivant. Et ensuite, le flot de sang qui jaillissait de leurs gorges tranchées par derrière, l'étincelle de vie qui s'éteignait doucement dans leurs prunelles et enfin la chute vers le sol dont ils ne s'étaient pas relevés.

Il se souvint aussi de la sensation de vide intense qui s'était insinué en lui. Du froid glacial qui s'était répandu dans chaque parcelle de son être, gelant son cœur, refroidissant son âme. Détruisant presque entièrement son humanité. Il revit toutes ses années qu'ils avaient passés à ruminer sa colère et son envie de meurtre permanente envers la Terre entière. Sa lente et douloureuse ascension dans le monde des yakuzas et pour finir, ce jour béni où Erwin était enfin à sa merci. Il avait souffert aussi. Ses cris l'avait fait trembler d'extase. Et maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir l'achever.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

L'œil unique d'Erwin le fixa toujours avec la même expression neutre qui l'agaçait tant. Il décida de le faire souffrir une dernière fois avant de l'achever pour de bon. Il tira une première fois dans la jambe gauche d'Erwin qui hurla, une autre dans la jambe droite. Ensuite une balle dans chaque cuisse, et il fit redoubler ses hurlements en appuyant sur ses partie intimes qu'il avait partiellement sectionné. Il continua sa montée avec trois balles dans le biceps gauche et six dans l'avant-bras droit. Et pour finir, une balle en plein thorax et deux en pleine tête.

Les cris d'Erwin cessèrent, mais pas les coups de feu.

Levi continuait à tirer en visant vaguement la tête du blond, tirant parfois à côté, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, mais pourtant aucune larme ne coulait. Levi avait épuisé ses réserves de larmes depuis longtemps déjà. Il se laissa tomber, ses jambes refusant de le porter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, et atterrit à califourchon pour le ventre plein de sang de sa victime qui achevait de se refroidir. Il tremblait un peu et prit environ une petite minute pour se reprendre tout à fait.

Mais au moment où il se relevais enfin, une alarme stridente retentit. Un peu sonné et complètement déconnecter de la réalité, ce fut à peine si Levi s'en rendit compte. Il s'approchait du gamin toujours inconscient au sol et se remémora ses paroles.

" _J'ai appelé les flics_."

Il caressa doucement, presque tendrement la joue du gamin, et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter à la façon d'une princesse. Il sortit de la pièce, abandonnant le cadavre d'Erwin à son sort et traversa le couloir où se trouvait toujours les gardes du blond, morts. Le sang avait séché et collait sous les semelles, mais Levi s'en branlait royalement. Il finit par arriver face aux escaliers et à l'ascenseur et s'écroula contre un mur, toujours en serrant fermant le gamin dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci s'envole ou ne disparaisse s'il relâchait sa poigne ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, et pendant ce temps l'alarme continuait de beugler. Mais il n'y avait plus personne de vivant à part eux pour l'entendre dans tout l'étage.

Levi ne faisait rien. Ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas non plus. Il attendait juste qu'Eren se réveille de son coup de poing en caressant de temps en temps l'une de ses belles mèches caramel entre ses doigts fins, mais poisseux de sueur et de sang. Il se reposa la question de pourquoi le morveux était là, mais n'y trouvant aucune réponse très valable, il abandonna et continua d'attendre en silence. Avec l'alarme en fond sonore pas très discret.

Et puis, l'une des paupières d'Eren tressauta doucement et il ouvrit un magnifique œil vert pour croiser directement le regard acier de Levi. Il sembla se détendre un peu mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Après tout, quelqu'un pouvait très bien débarquer d'un moment à l'autre (et puis, ce gars l'avait quand même assommer avec un coup poing en plein dans le bide). Et aussi, c'était quoi ce vacarme épouvantable qu'il entendait en boucle et qui vrillait ses pauvres tympans au supplice ?

\- C'est les flics.

La voix grave et un peu éraillée de Levi mis fin à ses pensées. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'interrogea du regard ? _Et Erwin ?_

\- Mort, répondit Levi après un temps de silence.

Eren ne chercha pas à connaitre les détails, le simple souvenir d'Erwin étendu au sol et baignant dans son propre sang, suffit à mettre fin à sa curiosité. Il resta sans bouger dans les bras de Levi, sans rien dire. Mais quand il entendit des bruits de pas (audiblement nombreux) résonner dans les escaliers, il se redressa brusquement et dit d'un ton pressant au yakuza toujours assis par terre :

\- Viens, faut qu'on parte !

\- Pourquoi ?

Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit pour voir s'il se moquait de lui, mais non. Levi était vraiment curieux de savoir la raison de son empressement.

\- Mais… parce que si on reste ici, on va se faire arrêter !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Si mais… enfin non ! Disons…plus maintenant…

Levi haussa un sourcil comme pour dire quelque chose comme « précise gamin ».

\- Je… je…

\- Tu...tu quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas être seul…, murmura le garçon du bout des lèvres.

Cette phrase réveilla totalement Levi. _Ne pas vouloir être seul_. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment. Lui non plus ne voulait pas l'être à l'époque. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'attirer des ennuis et des malheurs aux autres. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien… rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il aimait, lui avait été retiré. Tout ce qu'il avait jadis voulu protéger avait disparu. Il releva la tête pour dire quelque chose quand son regard croisa les deux émeraudes aux reflets turquoise du gamin, son petit air gêné après sa mini-déclaration et ses pommettes délicates légèrement rougies.

Non c'était faux.

Il avait encore quelque chose de précieux à protéger.

Il se releva si rapidement qu'Eren n'eut pas le temps de le voir clairement, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue vorace et dévorant délicieusement les lèvres douces du plus jeune qui avait quelques difficultés à saisir la situation. Le noiraud plaqua fermement son cadet contre la porte métallique de l'ascenseur, planquant leurs deux corps chauds ensemble le plus étroitement possible. Levi attrapa l'une des mains d'Eren qui tentait vainement de le repousser et la plaqua elle aussi contre le panneau métallique en entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble tout en étouffant toujours le brun de son baiser et de son étreinte brûlante.

Quand enfin il le relâcha, Eren était pantelant et tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblotantes, tandis les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Et soudainement, il sentit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et il tomba dans la cabine de l'ascenseur sur les fesses. Il sentit que Levi le poussait entièrement à l'intérieur et il le vit sélectionner le bouton qui menait au toit avant d'arracher sauvagement le panneau de commande. A mains nues !

Eren ne comprenait plus rien, l'esprit encore embrumé par le baiser précédent. Mais quand il vit Levi se pencher vers lui, il crut pendant une seconde que c'était reparti pour un tour. Mais le yakuza se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura doucement trois mots. Trois tout petits mots au creux de l'oreilles. Et il crut entendre son cœur éclater. Et aussi rapidement qu'il avait bondi pour l'embrasser Levi se recula, emportant avec lui sa douce chaleur, et les portes de la cabine se refermèrent sur lui.

Eren se jeta sur les portes en hurlant en appelant désespérément Levi de toutes ses forces. Il voulut changer d'étages mais avec le panneau de commande arraché c'était difficile. Quand enfin, il arriva à destination, il voulut redescendre et sortit en trombe de l'habitacle pour déboucher sur le toit du bâtiment… qui n'avait pas d'escalier pour redescendre ! Il hurla, tenta d'appuyer quand même sur les boutons arrachés qui étaient encore reliés faiblement à quelques fils, mais rien ne marchait. Il s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs, totalement vidé, les nerfs au bord de la crise et une très grosse envie de hurler logée au creux de sa gorge. Envie à laquelle, il céda rapidement.

Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se précipita au bord du toit juste à temp pour voir Levi se faire embarquer dans une voiture de police et partir loin de lui en l'oubliant derrière.

Après que la voiture ait disparu, Eren resta un long moment sans rien faire, fixant l'endroit où elle avait disparu sans oser y croire. Levi lui avait vraiment fait ça ? Après le désespoir vint l'incrédulité, puis l'acceptation et pour finir… la colère. Serrant la barrière de sécurité du toit de toute ses forces, Eren releva la tête vers le ciel et hurla à pleins poumons :

\- LEVIIIII ! ESPECE DE CONNARD FINI, JE TE HAIS ! T'AS OSE TE FAIRE ARRÊTER SANS MOI ! ABRUTI ! CRETIN ! IMBECILE !

* * *

 _ **Et voilàààà, Levi a enfin eut sa vengeance et Erwin a enfin pris cher. Un pur délice, mais j'espère n'avoir choqué personne (au en tout cas pas trop). Ce chapitre est terminé et je serais tentée d'arrêter là, j'avoue…**_

 _ **Mais je ne vais pas le faire rassurez-vous (ou en tout cas ceux qui veulent une suite ^^'). Comme toujours s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases pas très française, je m'excuse, mais il y en aura probablement parce que j'ai écris ce chapitre dans une sorte de transe d'ultra-inspiration et je ne faisais pas trop attention à l'orthographe ou au sens des phrases et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme de me relire (comme toujours, en fait). J'espère que cela vous a plu et que personne ne ressortira de cette lecture complètement traumatisé(e). Après tout j'écris quand même pour divertir les gens, pas pour les terroriser. N'hésitez pas à vous abonnez (ça fait toujours plaisir) ou me laisser un petit commentaire (ça fait encore plus plaisir et en plus si c'est constructif ça peut permettre d'améliorer une histoire ^^)**_

 _ **A bientôt les p'tits anges et bonne année à tous/toutes ! Plein d'amour et de bisous de ma part ^^**_


	13. La grande évasion

**_Konishiwa !_**

 ** _Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant. Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre « officiel » mais je vais faire des bonus je crois ^^ en tout cas, j'espère que ce treizième chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (pour ceux qu'ils les ont appréciés, bien sûr). Je m'excuse du retard, mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, et continuons d'accord ? Siouplé._**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _MrSuzuki_** ** _: Pas mal le jeu de mots même si tu dis que c'est pas vraiment fais exprès xD, c'est gentil de ta part de me dire ça, mais je ne vais pas arrêter tout de suite finalement^^ et puis moi aussi je voudrais continuer d'écrire à l'infini mais j'arrive gentiment au bout de mon scénario (malheureusement). Mais je comptais écrire d'autres fanfictions – toujours sur Shingeki no Kyojin- après celle-là, maintenant que j'ai pris un peu d'expérience, mes écrits devraient meilleurs^^ … et non je ne fais absolument pas de pub x)_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Thank you ! Je suis contente que le bus t'ait plu, je me suis personnellement beaucoup amusé à l'écrire. On n'y pense pas mais ça peut être frustrant quand on est pressé d'être coincé dans un bus et de ne pas pouvoir en sortir ^^ Eren a servi à réaliser un de mes fantasmes x)_**

 ** _Calinneuelbus_** ** _: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, tu m'as fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu es apprécié le Levi que j'aie décrit. Je suis désolée si je t'ais fait peur avec ma petite réflexion d'arrêt, mais je mentirais si je te dis que c'était involontaire ^^ voilà la suite et si tu lis ce message ça veut dire que tu as effectivement sauté dessus ^^ (dis-moi au fait tu ne serais pas la bêta de casse-bonbon, par hasard ? Pour la fic « Vœux de silence » je crois)_**

 ** _Linotte-biscotte_** ** _: Oui je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, donc j'ai continué d'écrire ^^ c'est cool que ce chapitre t'ait plu aussi. Par contre je m'excuse pour les fautes avec « qui », mais je suis une flemmarde donc je ne relis pas toujours très attentivement (quand tout de fois je me relis). Et puis dans mon langage courant j'ai la mauvaise habitude de dire « qui » au lieu de « qu'il » ce qui fait que par reflexe je répète cette erreur assez souvent à l'écrit. Désolée (n_n')_**

 ** _Sine-qua-non_** ** _: Mais de rien, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ce qu'on écrit. Et si toi aussi tu lis ce message, ça veut dire que j'ai posté la suite ^^ bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Petit Sushi_** ** _: D'accord voilà la suite ^^ qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire devant tant d'enthousiasme ? En tous cas, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ^_^ P.S. Ton surnom me donne faim ^^_**

 ** _kxgami_** ** _: Ok d'acc, la voilà la suite. C'est vrai que ça aurait été frustrant si je m'étais arrêté là, mais ça aurait été le but justement. Mais finalement j'aime trop cette fiction pour l'arrêter de cette façon ^^ merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _EmisuMibu_** ** _: Ok, ok, ok, ne me tue pas, par pitié. La suite est là, elle est prête, elle est postée, alors …épargne-moi ! Je ne sais pas non plus si tu as déjà laissé une review (et je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, j'avoue) mais tant que tu apprécies l'histoire et que tu aies envie d'une suite au point de me menacer de mort, je suis contente (même si je concède que j'apprécie moyennement la partie où je risque ma vie, m'enfin bon ^^). Pour ce qui est d'abandonner Eren, ne t'en fais pas (attention spoil !) ça va s'arranger. Mais par contre pour ce qui est d'abandonner Hanji…euh…comment dire. Si quelqu'un va avoir des difficultés dans sa vie de tous les jours après cet « abandon » ce n'est pas Hanji mais plutôt le reste du monde ^^. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très contente que cette histoire fasse parti de tes favorites (ouaaaaaais !). Pour les persos, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu clichés, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non ? James Bond aussi c'est un bon gros stéréotype mais tout le monde l'adore (enfin sauf moi), pas vrai ? Bonne année à toi aussi !_**

 ** _Harmii_** ** _: Ah d'accord. C'est vrai qu'Erwin est souvent le gros méchant ancien amant/ennemi de Levi et violeur potentiel (mon Dieu, mais quel manque d'originalité de ma part). C'est vrai qu'il aurait tout simplement pu demander, mais j'avais besoin de prendre ma revanche sur ses s*** de bus qui bouge pas de 2mm quand il se retrouve dans un embouteillage. Et puis, j'avoue avoir toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de casser une vitre (que ce soit celle d'un bus ou d'autre chose). Mais je te rassure je suis une personne honnête ^^_**

 ** _Pour la scène de torture : Ok cool, c'est bien. C'est vrai que ça doit faire mal quand même. Bonne année !_**

 ** _Zelia-Voyageuse-du-Reve_** ** _: … (*s'évanouit de bonheur*) …. (*Se réveille*) Merci ! T'es trop sympa, de toute ma (très courte) vie d'auteure en herbe, c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu entendre. Me dire qu'on accroche à l'univers, aux personnages, à leurs manières de faire et de penser. Alors pour te rassurer, si tu lis ce message c'est que j'ai écrit la suite ^^ ensuite j'aime me définir comme une happy-endiste convaincu donc (Attention, spoil !) Oui c'est une fin heureuse qui nous attend ^^ après pour comment elle va avoir lieu… il faut lire pour le savoir. Et puis, oui Levi lui a dit ... …. …. ^^ moi aussi le moment où notre cher Levi prend conscience de ses sentiments est le meilleur moment pour moi. Même si généralement, il le fait dans les situations complètement désespérées où il est sur le point de perdre la personne qu'il aime (le plus généralement Eren). Et puis, heureusement que la torture d'Erwin ne t'as pas fait faire de cauchemars. J'ai l'air d'avoir choqué personne (ou en tout cas, s'il y en a eu, elles ne se sont pas manifestées). Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture -)_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: D'accord, épargne-moi pitié ! Parce que Erwin j'ai essayé de faire le plus trash que je pouvais le faire. Et je sais que c'est sensé faire très mal ce genre de chose. Alors, si tu pouvais avoir l'extrême bonté de m'épargner, je t'en serais très reconnaissante, silteplaitmerci. Sinon, je suis contente que ça t'aies plu ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

\- _Hier, en fin d'après-midi, la police a appréhendé une trentaine d'individus suspecté de participation à des actes criminels et d'appartenance au groupe criminel « le Clan des Titans ». Les individus suspects n'ont pas encore été identifiés…_

Une jeune présentatrice aux courts cheveux blond platine et aux étincelants yeux bleus, déblatérait un discours sur les faits survenus lors de l'attaque de Levi sur le Clan des Titans tout en montrant en arrière-plan diverses images montrant un bâtiment envahis par des policiers en tenue de combat noir complète. Mais ça, Eren s'en branlait royalement. Il ruminait sa colère en tapant rageusement sur les touches du PC qu'il avait ramené dans son studio après avoir utilisé l'escalier incendie pour descendre du toit sur lequel Levi l'avait enfermé.

Rien qu'à la pensée du visage impassible du yakuza, l'énervement d'Eren augmenta encore d'un cran et les pauvres touches de son ordi (qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait de répréhensible) en subir les douloureuses conséquences en se faisant encore plus sauvagement écraser. Mais voilà, le propriétaire de l'ordinateur auxquelles elles étaient attachées avait besoin de passer sa colère sur quelque chose à défaut de pouvoir la passer sur un certain yakuza.

C'est vrai que son comportement n'était pas très logique. Alors qu'il était maintenant libre de reprendre une vie normale en sachant que son tortionnaire était derrière les barreaux, il se retournait le cerveau dans tous les sens sans parvenir à oublier le yakuza et son incroyable regard gris… et le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Malgré tout ce que Levi lui avait fait, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné. Car même s'il l'avait enlevé de force, pratiquement violé et forcé à travailler pour lui, il était quand même venu le sauver des griffes d'Erwin et l'avait empêché de finir au poste et (pourquoi pas en prison) en l'enfermant sur un toit. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait une dette envers Levi (une double même). Et il comptait bien la payer maintenant. Il avait juste besoin de quelques coups de mains pour parvenir à ses fins.

Car il avait décidé de faire évader Levi.

Et surtout, de lui foutre la plus colossale paire de baffe qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de toute sa vie ! Non, mais.

Toujours sur les nerfs, il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro en lisant un très intéressant fichier qu'il venait de découvrir grâce à quelques clics bien placés. Lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha, il attaqua directement :

\- Yo, Jean.

\- Tu peux pas rappeler à un autre moment, sérieux ? Je suis occupé.

\- Ooooh et à faire quoi exactement ? demanda Eren avec un peu ton vicieux et moqueur qui sous-entendait clairement quelque chose.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama Jean un peu trop fort et vite pour que ce soit crédible.

\- Bon soyons sérieux, reprit Eren alors que Jean semblait être sur le point de commencer une longue tirade pour essayer (vainement) de le convaincre que « _ce-n 'était -pas-ce-qu'il-pensait-et-qu'il-était-en-train-de-travailler-très-sérieusement-etc…_ ». T'es toujours en couple avec Marco, non ?

\- Euh…, fit l'autre au bout du fil.

\- Réponds-moi juste ! s'énerva Eren.

\- Euh…Voui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et lui, il travaille bien dans les bureau son père, non ? Le flic, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui c'est ça il me semble. D'ailleurs, j'crois que le paternel va avoir une promotion pour…

\- … l'arrestation de nombreux suspects dans l'un des quartiers de Sina, je sais ça. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'aide de ton futur mari.

\- Ma…Marco n'est pas mon futur mari !

\- Je m'en branle de ce qui se passera dans vingt ans entre vous. Moi ce que je veux, c'est savoir s'il peut influencer son père pour le choix de l'escorte d'un prisonnier en particulier. Sur le nombre de garde surtout.

Pendant une nano seconde, Eren culpabilisa de parler de manière si froide à son ami. Mais il se reprit bien et vite et se reconcentra bien vite sur la conversation.

\- Attends Eren, pourquoi t'as besoin de savoir ça ?

\- C'est pas Eren qui a besoin de le savoir, c'est Sonyx.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce nouveau boulot ? Tu dois faire évader quelqu'un ? Qui t'as demandé de faire ça ? Un politicien ? Ils peuvent plus se démerder tout seul maintenant ? Faut qu'ils te mêlent à leur histoire ? demanda Jean sur un ton qui devenait de plus en plus outré.

\- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la mienne. Est-ce que Marco peut faire ça ? C'est quand même à cause de lui que je me retrouve à pirater l'ordi des mafieux aujourd'hui.

\- Fallait bien. Sinon, il te dénonçait et tu finissais au poste. Quelle idée débile aussi, de vouloir hacker des banques pour détourner de l'argent, sérieux !

\- J'étais dans une mauvaise passe et tu le sais parfaitement. Et c'était _ton_ idée.

\- La _nôtre_ , mon pote. La nôtre. Et une perte affective ne justifie pas entièrement une chute dans l'illégalité.

\- Perdre toute sa famille dans un accident de la route n'a rien d'une simple _perte_ _affective_ comme tu dis si bien !

\- Je sais Eren, je sais très bien. Mais pourquoi veux-tu faire évader quelqu'un ?

\- Pour éviter une autre _perte_ _affective_ , fit le brun d'un ton sarcastique mais aussi parfaitement sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réponds-moi simplement, Jean. C'est vraiment important pour moi.

\- Mais comment tu veux que je lui demande ça, moi ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas le faire ? demanda Eren en essayant de cacher au mieux son espoir naissant.

\- J'ai absolument pas envie que tu finisses derrière les barreaux parce que tu replonges à cause de moi, c'est tout. Marco m'a prévenu qu'au moindre accident informatique étrange, il te dénonçait à son père. Pour ton bien, crût-il bon d'ajouter.

Mais cette remarque n'était pas vraiment celle à faire maintenant, et le téléphone d'Eren paya lourdement les conséquences de la bêtise de Jean en se faisant presque broyer sous la poigne de l'adolescent.

\- Non, non, non. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de phrase. Démolit pas ton téléphone à cause de moi.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda le châtain sincèrement intrigué.

\- Tu ne disais plus rien et je commençais à entendre des grésillements de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Ah, bon. Mais, dis-moi, tu comptes répondre un jour clairement à ma question ou tu vas tourner autour du pot jusqu'à ce que la mort de ma batterie s'ensuive ? Parce que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire de sitôt, tu es bien placé pour savoir que je peux être têtu quand je le veux.

Il entendit son interlocuteur pousser un gros soupir fatigué, mais il finit par demander :

\- Tu vas pas faire trop de connerie si je le fais ?

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir me fournir cette information, tu sais. Ni le seul à pouvoir influencer le nombre de garde de cette escorte. Mais je me suis dit que j'allais commencer par tenter le légal. Et _ensuite_ , si ça ne marchait pas, faire quelque chose de moins légal. Après tout, ton petit chéri ne peut pas savoir _tout_ ce que je fais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai encore une assez bonne marche de manœuvre.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade et Eren décida d'en rajouter une couche histoire de faire céder son ami.

\- Ah moins que tu ne succombes encore une fois à ses beaux yeux et lui balance tout, comme la dernière fois.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se servirait de ça contre toi !

\- Mais comme tu peux le voir, il l'a fait. Et maintenant, ça fait ans an -presque deux- que je fais ce job pour la police en leur mâchant la moitié du boulot. C'est le moment pour eux de me rendre la pareille.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre de ce boulot ! Y a des étudiants qui donnerait leur bras gauche pour avoir un job aussi bien rémunéré.

\- Pas sûr qu'ils en voudraient encore s'ils savaient les risques que ça comporte, répondit Eren pensivement en repensant aux cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis que Levi s'était fait arrêter et qu'il ne pouvait plus le serrer dans ses bras la nuit. Le sang. La mort. Les coups de feu. Erwin. La jeune femme morte. Ses grands yeux vides de vie.

\- Eren ?

Le susnommé ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses joyeux souvenirs.

\- Eren ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé le soir de l'anniversaire de Christa ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Eh Eren ! Pourquoi t'as disparu ? Eh oh tu m'écoutes ? Eren !

Le dernier appel eut le mérite de sortir le jeune hacker de sa transe. Celui répondit :

\- Aucun importance. Fais-le juste pour moi et après je te laisserais tranquille. Je pourrais même continuer ce fichu job même si je m'étais juré d'arrêter si je m'en sortais vivant.

\- Comment ça, « si tu t'en sortais vivant » ? demanda brusquement Jean alarmé.

\- T'occupe.

\- Si je m'en occupe ! Eren, qu'est-ce qui t'ais arrivé ?

\- J'ai dit, laisse tomber Jean.

\- Mais…

\- Jean.

Le ton était sans appel. La discussion s'arrêtait là. Eren était plutôt fier de lui, il avait réussi à réaliser une imitation assez fidèle du ton froid et autoritaire de Levi. En même temps, il n'avait pas cessé de l'entendre en boucle.

\- Et comment tu veux que je lui demande de faire ça ? Tu sais bien que c'est le gars le plus honnête de cette planète.

\- Roule-lui une pelle en lui demandant ça avec tes petits yeux de chien battu et il fera n'importe quoi pour toi. Chuis presque sûr qu'il pourrait descendre le président juste pour que tu sois content.

\- Parle pas de Marco comme ça. Et puis arrête aussi. J'aime pas quand tu fais ton salaud manipulateur.

Eh ben. On voyait que Jean n'avait jamais rencontré Levi.

\- Y a bien pire que moi dans la matière tu sais.

\- J'en doute.

 _Mon Dieu, si tu savais_ , pensa Eren avec un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- En tout cas, merci, fit le châtain sur le point de raccrocher. Je te revaudrais ça.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ce genre de chose. Mais je dois lui demander quoi à Marco pour les gardes ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien, fit Eren avec un petit sourire espiègle voir malicieux sur le visage. Maximum cinq, pas trop armé et sans accompagnement genre motards, hélicoptère ou autre connerie du style. Ah ! Et surtout, surtout…

\- Quoi ? demanda son interlocuteur pressé d'en finir.

\- Je veux qu'ils soient gays.

Et il raccrocha en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant à la tête que devait faire Jean à l'entente de sa dernière requête. Mais ce sourire disparu pour laisser place au visage concentré qu'il n'abordait que lorsqu'il faisait appel à ses talents d'hacker. Tout en pianotant sur les touches de son ordi, il repensa à sa discussion avec Jean et le passé qu'elle relatait. Il se souvint en grimaçant de la terrible période où ses deux parents étaient décédés. D'un coup, comme ça. Du jour au lendemain. Sans explication, si ce n'est le plus stupide et le plus banal des accidents de la route. Il avait pleuré. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Et quand enfin, il était sorti de son lit, de sa chambre et de sa maison et qu'il avait vu avec quelle indifférence le monde continuait de vivre sa vie, peinard, alors que lui avait presque envie de mettre fin à la sienne, ça l'avait plongé dans une colère noire à laquelle avait succéder la rancune. Et sans raison vraiment valable, il s'était mis à haïr le reste du monde et sa tranquille ignorance. Et à clairement se laisser aller.

Il trainait tard le soir dans les rues, séchait les cours, et fréquentait les pires voyous. Il s'était d'ailleurs taillé rapidement une solide réputation de bagarreur solitaire. Armin avait bien tenté de le ramener à la raison mais s'était vite vu obligé d'abandonner tellement son ami devenait prompt à casser la figure de ceux qui l'agaçait. Tandis que Mikasa… n'était tout simplement pas au courant. Elle se trouvait dans l'une des plus prestigieuses facs de Stohess (probablement la ville la plus éloignée de Shinganshina) pour ses études lors de l'accident et Eren l'avait convaincu (par un jeu d'acteur qui lui aurait valu plusieurs Oscars s'il avait été dans le métier), que tout allait très bien et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas à s'inquiéter. Il foutait clairement sa vie en l'air mais il le ferait seul. Pas besoin que le dernier membre de sa famille gâche la sienne avec lui.

Ce principe devait bien être le seul qu'il lui restait car environ six mois après l'accident et le début de sa chute scolaire et sociale, il fit la rencontre de Jean Kirstein, un ancien chef de gang. Leur première rencontre avait été… comment dire ? Fracassante ? Heurtante ? Explosive ? Particulièrement inamicale ? Toujours est-il que dix minutes après qu'ils se soient adressés la parole, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre bon pour un sacré séjour à l'hôpital et pour une belle séance de chirurgie esthétique. Pour que la ressemblance entre eux et quelqu'un qui serait passé sous un roulot compresseur soit un peu moins flagrante. Mais s'est connu, les amitiés masculines commencent souvent sur une belle bagarre et quelques dents cassées. Après ça, ils étaient devenus ce qui se rapprochait le plus de deux amis. Ou deux complices.

Car encore trois mois après, Eren découvrait son talent absolument inné du piratage informatique. Tous les deux y virent le moyen de se faire connaitre de cette société qui les ignorait et de lui faire un pied de nez en chantant « tralalalalèreuh… ». Ainsi avait débuté divers détournements d'argent de différentes banques autour du monde. On ne parlait pas de menus larcins, non ! C'était des sommes astronomiques dont ils s'emparaient en quelques clics de souris ! Eren avait découvert une sensation de puissance incroyable, un frisson d'adrénaline pur et grisant. Savoir qu'on pouvait à tout moment l'arrêter, mais aussi le fait que personne ne savait qu'il était, et que tous craignaient de voir leur fortune s'envoler du jour au lendemain. Tout ça, c'était… absolument fantastique !

Eren poussa un soupire en repensant à tout cela. Aaah… c'était la belle vie ça. Le frisson du danger, l'excitation de l'illégalité. Cette incroyable sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait en brisant les règles établies sous le nez de tout le monde. D'une certaine façon, à ce moment-là de sa vie (pas le plus glorieux, mais certainement le plus palpitant), il avait été un véritable criminel.

Et puis, Jean avait tout gâché. Ou plutôt… son petit copain avait tout gâché.

Et ledit petit copain s'appelait Marco Bott.

Aujourd'hui pour Eren, il était clair qu'il n'en voulait plus à Marco (quoique…). Mais sur le coup le petit chantage de la gueule d'ange à taches de rousseur avait eu sur son ego démesuré de l'époque, l'équivalent d'un coup de masse de démolition sur un vieil immeuble en ruine.

Dévastateur.

Eren avait toujours cru qu'il se ferait arrêter de manière spectaculaire par le BIFS ou Brigade d'Intervention des Forces Spéciales ou par le BES (Brigade d'Enquêtes Spéciales). Mais non. Il avait été démasqué par le petit-ami de son soi-disant frère de crime parce que ce dernier n'avait pas été foutu de tenir sa putain de langue du cheval ! Eren sentit une pointe d'énervement percer la paisible nostalgie de ses souvenirs. Quel crétin ce Jean vraiment ! Ils auraient pu être des résidents permanents de Las Vegas ou des Bahamas à l'heure qu'il était si cet imbécile finit n'avait pas cédé aux adorables yeux de biche de son amant. Mais voilà, il avait cédé et Eren s'était retrouvé face à un terrible dilemme.

Soit il arrêtait maintenant, soit Marco le dénonçait à son père qui était (comme par hasard) l'un des enquêteurs qui travaillait sur le « Braqueur Virtuel » comme on le surnommait à l'époque. L'identité de ce dernier aurait pu faire l'objet d'une sacrée promotion pour lui. Au pied du mur et pas spécialement pressé de finir sa vie -ou du moins une partie de sa vie- en prison pour vol et piratage informatique, Eren avait cédé (comme Jean mais pour un motif beaucoup plus grave) et avait accepté de cesser son petit trafic. Mais son maitre chanteur ne s'était pas arrêté là, et avait exigé qu'il rembourse la dette qu'il semblait devoir (selon Marco) à la société. Sur le coup, Eren avait trouvé le concept totalement débile mais s'était vu forcé d'accepter ces nouvelles conditions sous peine d'être impitoyablement dénoncé. Quand on y pensait, Levi n'avait pas été son premier maitre chanteur.

Eren eut un sourire ironique à cette pensée.

Et voilà comment lui, le plus grand criminel informatique de tous les temps, s'était retrouvé à collaborer avec la police. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment différent d'avant, le frisson était toujours là et l'adrénaline aussi. C'était même presque plus dangereux et il avait clairement l'impression d'être un dieu manipulait les destinées des hommes grâce à son divin clavier.

Et même ça lui coûtait de le reconnaitre, il était vrai que Marco, par son chantage, l'avait sorti du fond du gouffre. Il avait repris ses études plus sérieusement avec l'aide et le soutient d'Armin qui en temps normal était déjà très serviable quand il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un dans un quelconque domaine scolaire, mais qui là, était plus qu'enthousiaste en voyant que son meilleur ami remontait lentement mais sûrement la pente. Bien sûr, Eren ne lui avait parlé de l'événement qui l'avait ainsi secoué.

Ni à lui, ni à Mikasa d'ailleurs, qui ne se doutait toujours de rien. Et Armin s'était engagé à ne pas le lui révéler. Et la parole du blond était d'or. Eren n'avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. Mais parfois, le secret de son passé lui pesait un peu trop et il aurait aimé le confier à quelqu'un. En dehors de Jean et Marco.

Et semblerait qu'il ait trouvé ce confident à la personne du terrible Levi Ackerman. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il fomentait ce plan pour le faire sortir de prison. Mais quand même…

Quel abruti total il avait été de l'abandonner comme ça !

 _Prépare-toi, Levi Ackerman ! Car quand je te mettrais la main dessus, ça va chauffer pour ton cul et tes oreilles !_

* * *

Par un étrange coup du hasard, il se trouvait que Levi était effectivement en train de se préparer. Mais pas à se prendre un coup de pied au cul, mais à partir en direction de sa nouvelle résidence. À savoir, la prison.

Son procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu, et il se pouvait même qu'on ait aucune raison de le garder si ce n'est qu'il se trouvait sur les lieux du crime au moment du rafle. Mais, il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'on fasse vite le rapprochement entre lui et le terrible yakuza Levi Ackerman. Et avec tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour arriver à la réussite de sa vengeance, il en aurait probablement pour cinquante ans ferme. Et encore le code pénal, il ne le connaissait pas lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question sur ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'il continuait de la voie du crime. Et il admettait volontiers s'en foutre littéralement. Mais là, un peu moins.

Il soupira et bascula sa tête pour qu'elle repose contre la pierre froide de sa cellule. Il songea qu'il aurait bien aimé se fumer une clope mais on lui avait tout confisqué et filé le vêtement pénitentiaire le plus dégueulasse de toute l'histoire de la lessive. Ce truc puait comme les chaussettes d'un sportif après un entrainement intensif. Il aurait bien dit deux mots (et pas que deux, d'ailleurs) à la personne qui était censé s'occuper de l'entretien du matériel pénitentiaire. Histoire de lui signaler que c'était un véritable scandale hygiénique !

Mais voilà, pour le moment, il avait juste la flemme. Il se sentait mou, vide et complètement déconnecté de son propre corps. Mais pas assez pour accepter le maillot blanc qui comportait de suspectes taches sous les aisselles. Le tissu bleu de son gilet fait d'une matière qui ressemblait à du jean l'irritait un peu, mais comme dit précédemment, il se foutait. Il ferma les yeux et pensa une demi-seconde aux yeux vert émeraude rempli de surprise et d'incompréhension du gamin quand il l'avait poussé dans l'ascenseur. Après qu'il lui ait dit… _ça._

D'où il balançait ce genre de chose ? Et à ce moment-là en plus ? Quel con ! Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Enfin, presque sûr… à moitié… les trois-quarts… oh et puis merde hein !

Il poussa un gros soupire à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude pour ce foutu gamin suicidaire qu'il avait eu la bonne de laisser sur le toit d'un immeuble de vingt étages. Tout seul. Et meeeerde. Les nerfs achevés (ou du moins mis à rude épreuve), il se laissa mollement tomber sur le dos, sur sa couchette de cellule (l'un des rares meubles qui peuplait la pièce de 5mètre carré qu'il occupait depuis son arrestation) et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque en essayant de se détendre un peu. Ce qui vu le confort plus que limité qu'offrait de son matelas était assez compliqué.

Mais il fut vite interrompu par un coup sourd assené contre la porte de sa cellule avec toute la finesse d'un gorille. Sur le coup, Levi ne put s'empêcher de lancer sur un ton sarcastique :

\- T'as pas trouvé la sonnette Maurice ?

\- Oh la ferme, toi. Lève-toi, ton carrosse est avancé.

\- Tu m'emmène au bal marraine la Bonne Fée ?

\- Fait gaffe, ma baguette magique pourrait se retrouver au mauvais endroit, si tu continue de me faire chier.

\- Bibidibobidibou, conclut Levi en se levant et en s'approchant de la porte en tendant docilement les poignets vers le garde.

Celui-ci entra et lui mit sèchement les menottes et le poussa rudement vers la sortie. Levi sourit d'un air provocateur et avança d'un air fier juste pour énerver ledit Maurice qu'il entendait bougonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils arrivèrent sur un parking et on demanda (plus ou moins gentiment) à Levi de monter dans un fourgon peint en bleu métallisé et celui-ci s'exécuta après avoir lancé sur un ton moqueur :

\- T'as pas trouvé de souris pour tirer le carrosse, l'embaguetteur ?

Le noiraud vit très clairement l'envie de lui casser la gueule briller dans les yeux bleu pâle de Maurice et pendant un instant, il souhaita qu'il y cède juste pour passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il pouvait battre ce mec à plat de couture même avec des menottes. Mais le gars en face de lui devait avoir beaucoup plus de self-control que lui car il ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui indiquer d'un sec hochement de tête de monter dans le fourgon et de s'asseoir sur la banquette. Ce qu'il fit après un dernier regard moqueur. Il s'installa donc le plus confortablement possible sur la mince banquette en bois et un policier en uniforme s'assit à ses côtés.

Le petit équipage partit sans que Levi ne puisse savoir combien de gardes faisaient le déplacement avec lui. Mais bon… au fond, ça aussi il se moquait.

* * *

Pendant une heure, il ne se passa absolument rien. Si ce n'était la route grise et morne ainsi que les quelques voitures de différentes couleurs qu'ils croisaient à intervalles irréguliers. Puis, brusquement un coup de klaxon retentit à leur droite. Le pilote et son collègue à sa droite sursautèrent de concert. Ils se tournèrent en même temps, pour voir la source du bruit qui s'avéra être un jeune homme au teint halé, qui portait des lunettes de soleil noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons qui laissait entrevoir son torse légèrement musclé au volant d'une superbe voiture noire décapotable. Il se tourna vers eux et leur lança un sourire éclatant qui fit bondir leurs cœurs d'homosexuels si souvent meurtris et rabaissés. Puis, le jeune homme accéléra et disparu au tournant d'un virage.

Encore un peu sonné par cette solaire apparition, les deux hommes affichèrent un air au croisement du béat et de la consternation. Puis ils se regardèrent, se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu et haussèrent les épaules l'air de dire « laissons tomber, celui-là, il est pas pour nous ». Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise, lorsqu'un virage plus tard, ils tombèrent quasiment nez à nez avec le même jeune homme à lunettes de soleil adossé à sa décapotable noire, brillante avec visiblement un pneu crevé. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il sourit d'un air soulagé et leva le pouce en l'air à la manière d'un auto-stoppeur. C'était comme une invitation, pensèrent les deux passagers avant. Le conducteur ralentit et coupa le moteur. Son comparse et lui descendirent du véhicule et s'avancèrent avec leurs plus beaux sourires vers le jeune homme qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit vent agitant doucement les pans de sa chemise immaculée et les petits cheveux qui tombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front.

\- On peut vous aidez ? demanda le premier.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez des compétences mécaniques, demanda le jeune toujours avec son air d'ange tombé du ciel.

\- Aucun soucis, fit l'autre en faisant une tentative de roulage de mécanique. Les voitures ça nous connait !

\- On peu faire l'engin de plus près, demanda le premier plus réservé que son collègue.

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup ! dit l'Appolon junior avec son sourire qui aurait fait chavirer le plus froid des cœurs.

Les deux hommes, tout content, s'approchèrent de la voiture qui avait l'air de coûter trente-cinq fois leur salaire annuel, certainement plus, et se penchèrent en même temps vers le pneu endommagé. Ils purent voir le trou fait dans le caoutchouc et eurent juste le temps de constater que ça ressemblait furieusement à un dommage par balle, qu'ils sentirent une aiguille s'enfoncer dans leurs cous et un liquide se répandre dans leurs veines. Ils entendirent juste un :

\- Désolé, prononcé avec une voix navrée qui montrait clairement que leur agresseur s'en voulait.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Eren regarda les deux corps des policiers étendus au sol en se mordant la lèvre. Très efficace ces pistolets soporifiques. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Hanji pour son aide. La jeune femme avait été plus qu'enthousiaste quand elle avait appris pour sa tentative d'évasion de Shorty comme elle l'appelait (Eren se demandait comment elle pouvait être encore en vie après avoir appelé Levi comme ça) et avait tout de suite accepté de l'aider. Notamment en lui fournissant une voiture avec conduite automatique (Eren n'ayant malheureusement pas pu apprendre la conduite en 24heures). Mais il s'en voulait quand même un peu. Ces pauvres gars ne faisaient que leur boulot. Et puis, franchement se servirent de ses charmes pour _ça_ vraiment. Levi lui aura fait faire toutes les folies. Ou en tout cas, toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas déjà faites. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il avait tué des gens, dévalisé virtuellement des banques et fait du chantage à l'un de ses meilleurs pires potes. Ce qu'il venait de faire était certainement la chose la plus honnête qu'il ait faite de ces dernières semaines. Il se détourna donc des deux Belles au Bois Dormant pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le fourgon qui contenait sa future victime. Il espérait qu'il était prêt parce que ça allait chauffer !

Levi se questionnait. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils arrêtés ? Une panne d'essence ? Un embouteillage ? Une petite faim de la part des conducteurs ? Visiblement son compagnon de voyage se posait les mêmes questions car il cria pour se faire entendre à travers la paroi :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

Aucune réponse.

Ce silence eut l'air d'alerté le gars car il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du fond et l'ouvrit, il sortit et disparu du champ de Levi qui n'avait toujours pas bouger… mais il réapparu bien vite en tombant à la renverse sur le dos, visiblement endormi. Levi haussa un sourcil surprit, allons bon et puis quoi maintenant ? La Fée Carabosse allait apparaitre et le plonger dans un sommeil de 100ans ?

\- LEVI ACKERMAN ! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! hurla une voix que Levi commençait à bien connaitre maintenant. Eren. Mais bordel de Dieu, qu'est-ce que le gamin foutait ici ?

Justement la gueule d'ange dudit gamin apparue dans son champ de vision, ainsi que le reste de son corps si tentateur. Malheureusement, Levi se rendit compte qu'il tenait également quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à un flingue. Il croisa le regard vert émeraude rempli de colère et de rancune mal contenues et décida de ne rien dire de contrariant tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu la confirmation que ce qu'il tenait n'était pas complètement déchargé. Contrairement au châtain, Levi n'était pas suicidaire. La mort par erreur, très peu pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, Eren avait grimpé dans le fourgon et s'était approché de lui d'un pas rageur et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, en le foudroyant de son regard vert électrique en ce moment. La position avait un petit quelque chose de comique car gêné par son arme, Eren n'arrivait pas appuyer sa main droite comme il le fallait pour que cela fasse sérieux et la position de sa main était assez ridicule pour Levi qui retint un ricanement moqueur. Quoiqu'il n'avait plus trop de raison de le faire puisqu'il avait reconnu le pistolet à fléchettes tranquillisantes d'Hanji. Un engin assez inoffensif dans l'ensemble. Mais bon, une fléchette restait quand même une aiguille beaucoup trop pointue pour être innocente et le yakuza tenait à conserver ses deux yeux en bon état. Il resta donc comme ça à fixer son gamin dans les yeux sans bouger jusqu'à ce que celui renouvelle sa demande :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? fit Levi bien qu'il ait totalement compris ce que voulait le châtain. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet malgré le risque encouru par ses deux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire ça ? explosa Eren. Tu m'abandonne sur le toit d'un immeuble après m'avoir dépucelé, kidnappé et séquestré pendant une bonne semaine ! Je suis quoi pour toi, une chaussette sale ?

\- Si je t'avais considéré comme une chaussette sale, gamin. Ce ne serait pas sur un toit que je t'aurais abandonné, mais dans ma machine à laver, répondit Levi d'un ton sarcastique toujours dans le but d'éviter la question du gamin.

Celui-ci vit rouge et l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme pénitentiaire d'une main en pointant son arme sur sa jugulaire de l'autre.

\- Ne m'énerve pas, s'il te plait. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai très, très envie de vider ce chargeur sur ta tronche d'imbécile fini, alors ne me cherche pas.

\- Gamin, la Marie Poppins de la prison m'a menacé de m'enfoncer son enculé de parapluie dans le fondement si je continuais de la faire chier. Alors c'est pas ton lance-fléchette qui va me faire peur. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

Rien que la tête du gamin après cette réplique bien sentie valait toute sa vulgarité. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement écarquillés que pendant un instant Levi eut l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber de leur emplacement originel. Mais ils n'en firent heureusement rien et Eren finit par demander :

\- C'était quoi cette prison ? Un centre BDSM pour Walt Disney reconverti ?

\- P't-être bien gamin. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, de l'historique de cette taule ? fit le noiraud en haussant simplement les épaules.

Il y eut un silence que Levi brisa sur un :

\- Sinon pourquoi t'es là, si ce n'est pour te renseigner sur mon doux séjour à l'ombre ?

Eren eut l'air de se reprendre et la raison de sa visite lui revint subitement en mémoire, chassant les restes d'énervement qu'il lui restait.

\- Quelle question débile vraiment. Pour te ramener bien sûr !

\- Hein ? fit Levi qui pour une fois n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que le gamin serait là pour le faire évader.

\- Ben oui, tu crois quoi ? J'allais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. M'abandonner comme ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait, non mais tu te prends pour qui ? répondit Eren comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et la plus évidente de ce monde.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Levi qui avait un peu de mal à suivre les résonnements bizarres du gamin.

\- Et puis, entre criminels faut s'entraider, non ? continua Eren imperturbable.

\- Attends… quoi ?

Comment ça « criminels ». Eren n'était pas un criminel, si ? Sonyx était un cyber-héro nationale, voir même mondiale. Tout le monde connaissait ses exploits informatiques et beaucoup de services judiciaires réclamaient ses services à prix d'or. Son activité n'avait rien de criminelles, s'était même tout le contraire. Alors pourquoi ?

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de questions inutiles et posa directement la question avec les yeux. Eren eut l'air de comprendre car il lâcha son arme et grimpa sur ses genoux. Il se cala confortablement et de manière à pouvoir le regarder face-à-face et noua ses doigts fins derrière sa nuques musclée et lui dit très simplement et très sérieusement :

\- Quand on sera rentré Levi. Je te rencontrai une histoire. Mon histoire. Celle avant Sonyx et sa justice virtuelle. Tu verras ça devrait t'intéresser. On n'est pas si différent que ça finalement tout les deux, fit-il en se penchant lentement vers le noiraud, les lèvres en avant et les yeux quémandeurs.

Levi saisit rapidement le message, bien qu'il soit assez intrigué par ce que venait de lui confier le gamin. Que pouvait-il bien cacher sous ses grands yeux verts incapables de mourir et ses sourires naïfs ? Mais il cessa plus ou moins de se questionner là-dessus quand ses lèvres rugueuses rencontrèrent les douces et moelleuses de son petit pirate. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus pressés par une bien trop proche arrestation, Levi prit tout son temps pour déguster et ensuite dévorer les petites friandises que lui offrait si gentiment le châtain. L'étreinte devint très rapidement plus chaude malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours les mains liées par ces foutues menottes. Cela ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise de son vis-à-vis (qui lui allait quand même foutrement bien) tandis que le propriétaire de ladite chemise roulait des hanches sur les cuisses de son amant en lâchant d'adorables petits soupires essoufflés entre deux baisers brûlants. Quand enfin le torse bronzé du jeune homme fut totalement découvert, le noiraud passa ses mains liées par-dessus la tête de son cadet et le serra fermement contre lui en allant dévorer son cou de morsures, suçons, léchouilles et baisers en tout genre. Eren respirait de plus en plus fort en poussant des soupires de plus en plus prononcés. Il attrapa les cheveux noirs du yakuza et appuya plus fortement sa tête et surtout sa bouche contre sa peau devenue hyper-sensible. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un soupire pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Levi de son côté s'en donnait à cœur joie, se régalant sans limite de la peau fine et chaude, qu'il torturait de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de ses dents tout en se délectant des sons particulièrement chauds que Eren laissait échapper. Mais alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à une autre zone sensible situé plus au Sud, il sentit une main passer délicatement sous sa mâchoire pour lui faire relever la tête. Il s'exécuta et croisa le regard bouillant du gamin qui en d'autre circonstance aurait presque lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Mais une étincelle beaucoup trop raisonnable au goût de Levi luisait faiblement au milieu de l'océan de désir pur qui se mêlait aux flots turquoise des magnifiques iris du gamin.

\- Je ne…crois pas, commença Eren un peu essoufflé. Que le faire...dans un fourgon de police…soit vraiment…une bonne idée.

\- Ça ne t'excite pas ? demanda Levi avec un air malicieux et aguicheur que Eren ne lui avait jamais mais qui fit immédiatement fondre son cœur et qui ébranla dangereusement les minces barrières qu'il avait péniblement érigé entre sa raison et sa libido.

\- Si…pas mal en fait, concéda-t-il. Mais…les calmants d'Hanji…ne font pas effet très longtemps…en tout cas…pas…ceux-là.

Levi poussa un gros soupire, les paroles d'Eren l'ayant passablement refroidi. C'est vrai que se faire prendre en plein acte par les poulets n'était pas vraiment au top de la dignité. Il céda donc à sa désagréable raison au plus grand désespoir de son instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre ce gamin à même le sol.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il quand même.

\- Certain, répondit Eren d'une voix ferme. Puis il se pencha un peu et rajouta avec un petit sourire mutin : et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Fait pas trop ton malin avec moi, gamin, contre-attaqua Levi avec un sourire carnassier et un regard affamé qui promettait beaucoup de choses fort peu catholiques à Eren. T'as une bagnole ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Eren eut alors un sourire malicieux qui plut moyennement à Levi. Qu'est-ce que le gamin avait encore derrière la tête ?

\- Et bien, mon cher Levi, considérer cela comme la première partie de votre remboursement de dette. J'espère que vous vous y connaissez en mécanique.

Et sous le regard complètement perdu de Levi, il se dégagea (difficilement) de son étreinte et tout en reboutonnant sa chemise et lança gaiement :

\- Bougez-vous patron. Vous avez un pneu de voiture crevé à changer.

* * *

 ** _Je dois dire que cette chute, j'en suis fière ^^_**

 ** _Pour celles et ceux qui auraient bien aimé que nos deux tourtereaux cèdent à leurs instincts primaires et s'envoie en l'air dans un fourgon de police rassurez-vous, le lemon final se trouve au chapitre suivant. Faudra juste attendre un peu pour l'avoir mais il sera là, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^_**

 ** _Sinon, j'espère que cela vous a plu autant que les autres, que cette semi-fin (y faut encore le lemon pour que se soit complet) vous convient. Ne m'égorgez pas silvousplaitmerci pour mon retard et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et les quelques bonus que j'ai prévu ^^ et puis sinon, on approche des 200 pages Word et les 100 reviews je suis trop contente et toute excitée aussi. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait autant de succès. Vous êtes géniales !_**

 ** _Bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit les p'tits anges. Sayonara !_**


	14. Retrouvailles citronnées

**_Coucou les p'tits anges !_**

 ** _Je suis sincèrement désolée._**

 ** _Vraiment._**

 ** _Beaucoup._**

 ** _Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre genre…très longtemps. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai repris une activité ben…plus active sur Wattpad (n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes histoires d'ailleurs, mon pseudo c'est Kelypso. Non, je ne fais pas de pub et oui, c'est un pseudo nul) et j'ai un peu négligé cette fanfiction Eren x Levi sur FFN. Donc me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre « officiel » (qui est le numéro 14) de cette fanfic. Je pense faire des bonus ou au moins un mais en tout cas, mais en attendant, voici la suite !_**

 ** _Avant de finir, je voulais vraiment vous remerciez d'avoir été aussi nombreux à lire mon histoire, à la commenter (plus de 100 reviews, ouaaaaaais !) et merci de m'avoir autant encouragée, ça m'a beaucoup aidée à poursuivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette première fiction plairait autant et je voulais encore une fois vous remercier, je vous aime. Vous êtes mon énergie, mon carburant, mon bouclier indestructible contre mon habituelle flemme, mes adorables petits anges ^^_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 ** _Petit sushi_** ** _: Non, je vais essayer de conclure cette fic le mieux possible (et puis si je m'étais arrêtée au chapitre précédent, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été sympa pour vous, je peux être une vraie c*nnasse -parfois- mais pas à ce point ^^). Merci pour le compliment ça fait plaisir :)_**

 ** _Sayuri Ashihei_** ** _: Nooooon, dis pas ça enfin. Même si ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fiction mais faut pas déprimer parce que ça se termine. Et pour la torture, euh…comment dire ? Non. S'il-te-plait, merci ^_^' si ça peut te consoler, je comptais en écrire une autre d'histoire avec du LevixEren alors déprime pas, parce que je vais déprimer aussi silteplaitmerci et désolé. Cela dit je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait autant plu et qu'elle ait éclairé tes journées comme tu dis ^^_**

 ** _Okami shiroi_** ** _: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et puis que « l'épisode passé » d'Eren t'ait convenu, j'avais peur d'en faire un peu trop avec cette histoire et pour ce que Levi réserve à Eren faut lire le chapitre pour le savoir, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^_**

 ** _MrSuzuki_** ** _: Merci, et faut que je fasse attention à ne pas m'enflammer ! (Excuse ce jeu de mot pourri n_n')_**

 ** _Lulujuju_** ** _: Merci pour ton encouragement je vais en avoir besoin, j'en ai pas écrit beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant n_n' je sais pas pourquoi mais Marco m'avait toujours semblé avoir le profil parfait pour être le stéréotype du fils à papa hyper honnête et innocent._**

 ** _Linotte-biscotte_** ** _: Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire, parce que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre je me suis demander combien de personne allait me faire la remarque comme quoi c'était beaucoup trop gros. Finalement y a eu que toi, mais si personne n'avait rien dit à propos de ça, je me serais quand même posé des questions xD faut dire que cette technique d'évasion, je l'avais trouvé dans un album de Spirou et Fantasio (si, si j't'assure) et j'aimais bien l'idée, j'ai voulu la caser quelque part et je me suis dit que cette fic (qui fait un peu office de « test » sur FFN et de sujet d'expérimentation aussi) serait un bon moyen. Mais dans l'histoire de Spirou &Cie c'est une fille qui fait évader un mec et c'est vrai que c'est plus crédible quand c'est une nana. Mais voilà Eren est un mec et j'ai rien pu faire contre. J'ai donc dû adapter le scénario. Et puis, comme tu dis c'est dans le style de l'histoire ^^ voici la suite et merci pour ton commentaire._**

 ** _Amaryliis_** ** _: Salut ! Alors déjà merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir et en plus, il m'a rappelé que j'avais une fic en cours et qu'il y avait des gens qui attendaient la suite, quelque part dans ce monde, donc merci de me rappeler mes devoirs d'auteure. Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait captivée au point que tu ne vois plus les heures passées, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça. Voici donc le dernier lemon final après toutes ses mésaventures, mais que ne se passera pas dans un fourgon de police ;-)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Le trajet du retour se faisait dans un grand silence, presque pesant. Eren faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur la route, mais rien à faire. Il avait atrocement conscience de la présence de Levi à ses côtés. Il entendait son cœur battre sourdement dans sa cage thoracique et il était persuadé que Levi pouvait l'entendre de là où il était. Il sentait parfois son regard gris se poser sur son visage et il faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir à un niveau de couleur aussi normal et impassible que possible. Ses mains étaient crispées au maximum sur le volant (même s'il n'avait pas besoin de conduire puisque grâce à Hanji, la voiture était automatique).

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Levi se balader sur tout son corps avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Par réflexe, il resserra les cuisses et se tendit. Mais son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu car il entendit une sorte de petit soupir qui devait être l'équivalent pour Levi d'un gloussement moqueur. Piqué au vif, il se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller de ses yeux verts et brillant et peut-être même lui cracher une insulte à la figure quand son regard tomba directement dans celui beaucoup trop près du nouvel évadé, qui s'était rapproché sans faire de bruit.

Eren sursauta de cinq bons centimètres sur son siège et recula au maximum, priant pour qu'un miracle le fasse se fondre dans le métal de la portière qui lui meurtrissait le dos. Tout plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard de prédateur affamé de Levi. Celui-ci le regardait comme un loup regarderait un agneau qui viendrait de lui tomber dans les pattes. Avec avidité et gourmandise. Eren regretta aussitôt de l'avoir plus ou moins chauffé dans ce fourgon de police de merde pour ensuite le laisser sur sa faim et lui demander de changer une saleté de roue crevée. D'ailleurs, Levi s'en était drôlement bien tiré pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas avoir deux sous de formation en mécanique. Il avait même réussi l'exploit de ne pas trop se salir malgré la couche de crasse graisseuse que l'on pouvait trouver dans une voiture et plus particulièrement au niveau de ses roues. Par contre, Eren n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait déblatérer autant d'injures toutes plus obscènes les unes que les autres à la minute.

La déglutition d'Eren fut très lente et difficile, comme si le moindre geste brusque de sa part aurait suffi à libérer l'envie presque animale qu'il voyait danser dans les yeux du mafieux. Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait peur, mais en fait il était presque impatient. Impatient que Levi arrête cette voiture et ne cède à la passion brûlante qui habitait ses prunelles et probablement son corps entier, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître (en même temps, c'était Levi, l'handicapé du sentiment, le blasé de la vie, le Roi des asociales, l'Empereur Suprême des indifférents, fallait pas trop lui en demander), mais aussi bien trop impressionné et innocent pour oser céder tout à fait à cette envie légèrement masochiste.

Il sursauta quand il sentit le pied droit de Levi frôler doucement le sien, et écrasant sauvagement la pédale de frein, stoppant net la voiture. Eren s'était légèrement cogné au volant sous le coup, et avait grimacé sous la petite piqûre engendrée en serrant les paupières pour encaisser le choc. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement au contact de celle de Levi qui s'était encore rapproché. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint très vite beaucoup plus chaotique, les langues se croisaient, se touchaient, s'entremêlaient, les dents se heurtaient et les cœurs s'emballaient (enfin surtout celui d'Eren qui se sentait bon pour la crise cardiaque imminente). Des grandes mains froides et baladeuses remontèrent le long des cuisses tremblantes d'Eren pour se glisser malicieusement dessous, dessinant de petits cercles à travers le tissu cintré du pantalon. Eren gémissait doucement contre la bouche de Levi qui avalait ceux-ci avec délice. Le gamin ne le savait probablement pas mais sa voix était putain de bandante. Et la façon qu'il avait de se cambrer langoureusement sous ses caresses de plus en plus appuyées, était des plus appréciables. Ça lui donnait envie de le dévorer, de le marquer et de le posséder. Afin d'être sûr que personne d'autre que lui ne pose les mains dessus et que jamais l'idée de ne serait-ce que s'éloigner de lui ne traverse son esprit de suicidaire masochiste impertinent.

Levi mit fin au baiser en sentant qu'Eren n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir s'il continuait à cette cadence. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décolèrent enfin, le gamin prit une immense coulée d'air en se cambrant légèrement et se mit à haleter pour récupérer son souffle, sans le quitter de ses yeux mi-clos. Le mafieux ne pouvait nier que la vision qu'offrait Eren était des plus érotiques. Appuyé contre la portière, la chemise froissée, les cheveux désordonnés, les joues et la bouche rougie par ses baisers endiablés ainsi que son incroyable regard vert qui ne semblait dire qu'une chose « _Plus !_ ». Du moins, c'était son interprétation personnelle de la chose. Il se lécha les lèvres en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir sans que le gamin ne soit capable de lui opposer la moindre résistance, et une coulée de chaleur descendit vers ses reins et son bas-ventre. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus que ça.

Il attrapa Eren par le devant de sa chemise, et le balança sans ménagement contre le dossier en cuir de son siège. Le regard vert encore un peu embué sembla retrouver un peu de conscience et son propriétaire voulut se redresser un peu. Il ouvrit également la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Levi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fourra sa langue fourbe dans sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire ces choses trop raisonnables pour qu'il se calme et recommença son manège buccal pour faire disparaître toute trace de retenue et de raison chez son adorable petit pirate. Bien que ce dernier tenta de gigoter un petit peu pour se libérer, Levi sentit avec satisfaction, ses mains fins s'accrocher à sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et rendre l'étreinte plus intime. Levi de son côté, chercha à tâtons un petit levier bien précis sur le côté du siège et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé le tira en souriant malicieusement contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Le siège bascula en position couché et il se retrouva à califourchon sur le gamin qui avait poussé un petit cri de surprise.

Il le fixa de son regard de prédateur affamé, et sentit tous les muscles d'Eren se tendre sous lui, tandis qu'il lui rendait son regard avec un air de biche effrayé qu'il trouva délicieusement excitant. Les joues d'Eren étaient toutes rouges quand il demanda timidement en balbutiant un peu :

\- Dans...la…voiture ?

\- Ouaip, fit Levi en retirant le haut de son uniforme pénitentiaire d'un geste félin pour appuyer ses dires.

Eren rougit fortement en comprenant l'allusion et laissa doucement traîner son regard sur le corps parfait du mafieux au-dessus de lui. Lequel eut un rictus un peu sadique en le voyant déglutir plus difficilement quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à son bassin où une jolie bosse était bien visible.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, dit Eren très vite en le regardant dans les yeux, l'air plus gêné que d'habitude.

\- Dis pas ça Eren, fit Levi en faisant traîner les syllabes de son nom pour le faire frissonner (ce qui marcha très bien). Je sais que tu en as envie. Presque plus que moi. Je le sens.

Et il roula du bassin contre l'érection déjà bien avancée de son gamin.

Celui-ci se cambra en poussant un long gémissement, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le ciel bleu (c'était une décapotable rappelons-le). A peine, ce eut-il reprit son souffle que Levi se jeta sur sa bouche, la ravageant sans merci avec sa langue et ses dents, tandis qu'il arrachait simplement sa chemise en tirant de chaque côté du col, faisant sauter les boutons pour coller leurs torses déjà humides de transpiration l'un contre l'autre. Eren cessa vite de protester et accrocha une nouvelle fois ses mains à la nuque de Levi. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, il commença à caresser son dos musculeux, retraçant le contour net des muscles d'acier, se sentant minuscule face à tant de force contenue pourtant dans un homme si petit ! Il eut un sourire amusé à cette idée et se retint à grande peine de pouffer.

Levi qui pour sa part n'avait pas détecté les pensées sur sa taille du gamin, avait entreprit d'envoyer valser le reste de leurs habits. Il déboutonna donc rapidement son pantalon de prison et le retira sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser Eren à s'en déboiter la mâchoire, et en frissonnant occasionnellement sous les caresses fraîches sur sa peau brûlante que lui prodiguait sensuellement le gamin. Quand il ne fut plus qu'en boxer et chaussettes, il se redressa brusquement pour fixer les yeux embués de luxure et d'envie de l'informateur un petit moment. Il trouvait cela absolument incroyable la façon dont Eren pouvait être aussi débauché tout en conservant cette impression d'innocence et de fragilité délicate qui ralentissait considérablement ses envies presque bestiales de possession brutale.

Il baissa lentement les yeux sur le corps androgyne du gamin, retraçant les courbes sensuelles d'une légère musculature, salivant sur la peau hâlée qu'il savait si sucrée et douce jusqu'à l'érection bien visible désormais qui déformait le pantalon serré du jeune homme. Il fit doucement glisser ses mains sur le torse de son soumis, titillant légèrement les tétons rosis pour le faire gémir, ce qui fonctionna on ne peut mieux. Il poursuivit jusqu'au nombril où il glissa langoureusement sa langue, l'enfonçant et la ressortant lentement, léchant de temps à autre la peau bronzée et s'amusant à y laisser quelques marques, sur le ventre, les hanches ou la poitrine. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à remonter pour suçoter et triturer malicieusement les tétons du plus jeune, les rougissants et faisant gémir leur propriétaire à en perdre la voix. Levi fit encore quelques suçons peu discrets dans le cou frissonnant, qui exhalait une délicieuse odeur d'excitation qui ne fit qu'augmenter son propre désir qu'il sentait pulser entre ses cuisses.

Il délaissa finalement le haut du corps transpirant pour descendre beaucoup plus bas et déboutonner le jeans d'Eren avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour l'en empêcher. Il le fit lentement glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, profitant de la vue alléchante qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure qu'il abaissait le vêtement qu'il jugeait de trop. Il finit par le lui enlever complètement sans que le gamin qui le portait précédemment, ne semble se rendre compte qu'il se faisait dangereusement déshabiller et que bientôt, il serait trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Quand Eren ne fut lui aussi plus qu'en boxer, Levi s'arrêta un instant pour contempler son corps encore un peu juvénile, admirant chaque courbe, chaque petit détail tel que les grains de beauté, les tâches de naissance qui faisaient qu'Eren était un être humain différent des autres. Unique au monde. Il remonta lentement ses mains vers son torse bronzé qui montait et descendait rapidement sous le coup d'une respiration marquée par l'excitation, et caressa possessivement les marques qu'il lui avait faites, le déterminant comme sa propriété aux yeux des autres. Il se pencha et appuya la marque de son plaisir contre celle, bien dure, de son partenaire. Celui-ci sursauta sous ce nouveau contact et ouvrit de grands yeux un peu inquiets. Il se redressa sur les coudes pour fixer Levi de ses yeux verts qui ne savaient pas mentir. Le mafieux eut l'impression d'être transpercer jusqu'à son âme. Celle-là même qu'il pensait sale, noire et indigne d'être sauvée ou soignée par une autre. Il sentit son cœur avoir un minuscule sursaut devant toute ses nuances qui allaient de l'émeraude pure au bleu turquoise et qui semblaient si vivantes dans le regard d'Eren. Il en était sûr, personne d'autre n'avait de si beaux yeux et personne d'autre au monde que ce gamin suicidaire et impertinent ne pourrait le regarder avec un tel regard.

Compréhensif et doux. Voilà ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Ni pitié, ni mépris, ni peur. Juste de la compréhension…et quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'il préféra ne pas identifier tout de suite, se sentant encore indigne d'une telle chose.

Sous une impulsion, il l'embrassa lentement, langoureusement et sans se presser. Juste pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il tâchera de le faire doucement et de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Eren eut l'air de saisir le message sous-jacent et enlaça tendrement Levi entre ses bras fins, mêlant ses longs doigts aux cheveux noir corbeau si doux de son amant. Il s'allongea complètement sur le siège, le serrant toujours aussi fort contre lui tandis que le noiraud descendait lentement les mains vers son boxer en de douces caresses qui faisaient frissonner Eren. Il l'abaissa calmement, en essayant d'oublier son propre désir qui devenait douloureux, et ne retira le sien que lorsqu'Eren eut finit de trembler entre ses bras puissants. Il l'enlaça alors un peu plus fort, et colla leurs deux virilités ensemble en embrassant Eren au passage.

Celui-ci gémit fortement contre ses lèvres sous la décharge de chaleur qui lui traversa l'échine à ce contact. Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Levi, et eut soudainement envie de beaucoup plus que cela et surtout bien plus vite. Il commença alors à se frotter sans retenu contre le corps puissant du mafieux en gémissant de concert avec lui lorsque la chaleur entre leurs deux corps monta d'un cran devenant presque insoutenable.

Levi à deux doigts de craquer, attrapa les hanches d'Eren pour se coller plus étroitement encore à lui en continuant de l'embrasser avec force, étouffant mutuellement leurs râles de plaisir et leurs gémissements de luxure. Profitant d'un instant où ils étaient séparés pour reprendre leurs souffles respectifs, Levi appuya doucement trois de ses doigts contre les lèvres d'Eren en lui lançant un regard entendu. Celui-ci les happa goulûment, faisant jouer sa langue entre eux, les humidifiant avec soin en essayant de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour la suite des événements. Il savait que ça faisait mal, mais jamais très longtemps et puis, il se souvenait du plaisir intense qu'il avait éprouvé à chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble et cela acheva de le détendre tout à fait. Il sentit Levi caresser doucement son palais, et polir de la pulpe de ses doigts le bout pointu de ses canines avant de les retirer lentement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il fit descendre sa main humide le long du corps frissonnant d'Eren en appuyant son front brûlant contre le sien tout aussi chaud pour qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il écarta les cuisses de son amant pour se mettre à genoux entre elles, et caressa du bout de son index humide l'entrée palpitante du gamin. Puis, il l'enfonça d'un coup.

Eren se cambra brusquement en poussant un long gémissement d'inconfort et en contractant ses muscles dans un réflexe naturel autour de l'intrus pour tenter de le repousser, sans aucun effet. Levi serra les dents et essaya de ne pas penser à combien se serait agréable pour lui de s'enfoncer directement dans cette chaleur qui ne semblait réclamer que lui. A la place, il remua doucement son doigt à l'intérieur des chairs brûlantes de son partenaire, faisant gémir celui-ci d'un plaisir mitigé. Il le sentit se tendre un peu plus quand un deuxième doigt fut ajouté au premier, et embrassa son cou, suçota ses tétons dressés et écarlates pour finalement dévorer voracement ses lèvres pour le distraire. Il poursuivit son impitoyable traitement quand il rajouta un dernier doigt aux deux autres et commença à les remuer en rythme pour trouver rapidement ce point si particulier qui lui ferait tout oublier en un instant. Pendant ce temps, Eren gémissait d'un inconfort et d'une douleur de plus en plus présents.

Mais le mafieux sut qu'il avait bien fait de se dépêcher quand Eren ouvrit brutalement les yeux en se cambrant au maximum tout en poussant le gémissement le plus long, le plus érotique et le plus langoureux que Levi n'ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie. Il se reprit rapidement, et réappuya sur cette petite boule magique pour entendre à nouveau Eren miauler de cette voix ensorcelante. Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et se tortilla pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du plus vieux en s'accrochant plus fortement à ses épaules et en gémissant au creux de son oreille, l'excitant sensiblement. Levi l'entendait respirer par saccade, et ses ongles griffaient doucement sa peau blanche, y laissant certainement des longues marques rouges, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus que ça. Alors il retira ses doigts, laissant Eren avec une désagréable sensation de vide entre les cuisses, mais qui disparut bien vite quand il sentit quelque chose de _beaucoup_ plus gros, appuyer contre son entrée palpitante. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand en fixant le regard gris brillant de luxure et déterminé. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais au même moment Levi appuya un peu plus le bout de son désir brûlant, lui coupant net la parole. Il renversa la tête en arrière en s'agrippant aux épaules du mafieux comme un perdu. Il tenta tant bien que mal de rester détendu en sentant toute la longueur de Levi s'enfoncer en lui. Ça faisait mal mais c'était aussi tellement chaud, la douleur était comme anesthésié. Levi dans toute sa douceur et sa patience naturelle, commença immédiatement à bouger, complètement transporter par cette incroyable chaleur qui lui donnait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Il chercha activement ce nouveau point pour qu'il cesse de souffrir et ressente autant de plaisir que lui.

Eren poussa un nouveau gémissement beaucoup plus langoureux que les précédents quand Levi heurta à nouveau cette zone délicieuse qui le fit hurler quand le mafieux se mit à buter dessus avec acharnement. Levi attrapa sa main droite et la plaqua au-dessus de sa tête contre le dossier du siège, en l'embrassant avec toute sa passion. Eren se sentait mourir sous la chaleur qui lui montait à la tête et qui augmentait à chaque coup de rein de Levi qui n'y allait vraiment pas avec le dos de la petite cuillère. Mais après tout, c'était dans son caractère et s'était délicieusement bon quand même puisqu'il sentit lentement la chaleur se concentrer dans son bas-ventre en une boule de lave en fusion qui enflait, enflait encore pour finalement exploser. Eren hurla, se cambra et s'accrocha au cou de Levi pour l'amener une dernière fois contre lui pour l'embrasser, avalant avec délice le râle rauque de la propre jouissance du mafieux.

La tension descendit et Levi s'écroula sur Eren sans se retirer de sa bienheureuse chaleur. Le plus jeune le serra dans ses bras avec un sourire fatigué, et le yakuza se blotti contre son cou en poussant un grognement satisfait. Leurs respirations revenaient lentement à la normale, leurs rythme cardiaques s'apaisaient doucement et Eren commença à caresser la douce chevelure de Levi, encore trempée de sueur. Une douce langueur s'était installée dans tout son corps, et il se sentait terriblement bien avec le corps encore chaud et humide de transpiration de son yakuza de malheur.

Et puis brusquement, Levi se redressa pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur (provisoire) et dit d'une voix encore un peu éraillée :

\- Eren.

Le susnommé frissonna. Il aimait la façon dont Levi prononçait son nom. Déjà qu'il ne le faisait pas souvent préférant des termes plus familiers comme « gamin » ou « morveux », mais en plus il adorait la façon qu'il avait de laisser traîner les syllabes, comme s'il s'en délectait. Et puis son regard de prédateur qui le scrutait au plus profond de lui, faisant ressortir toutes ses envies même les plus obscènes ainsi que les souvenirs de sa vie passée à jouer aux criminels informatiques, lui aussi il l'adorait. Il adorait perdre le contrôle de lui-même à cause de Levi. Car ça voulait dire que le yakuza le perdait aussi. Ce contrôle qu'il aimait tant conserver habituellement, mais qui disparaissait très rapidement chaque fois qu'il était question de lui sauter dessus.

\- Tu as dit que quand on serait rentrés, tu me raconterais tout. Tout ce que tu avais fait avant de devenir Sonyx, le « Justicier Virtuel ».

Ah oui, c'était vrai qu'il avait dit quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Mais là, tu vois on n'est pas encore rentré.

Il se pencha lentement vers en parlant de plus en plus bas. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres à peine séparent sa bouche, de celle si rosée et appétissante d'Eren.

\- Et j'ai encore envie de toi et de ton joli cul.

Eren eut à peine le temps de constater le retour du langage fleuri de Levi que déjà, celui-ci remua sèchement des hanches, le faisant soudainement gémir et lui rappelant que oui, Levi était encore en lui et qu'il comptait bien en profiter vu comment il était déjà dur.

Il haussa mentalement les épaules en poussant un soupir résigné, et ouvrit largement les bras pour accueillir le mafieux contre lui. Il songea en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant que les confessions et les révélations ainsi que tout le bazar qui les accompagnait pouvait parfaitement attendre le temps d'une partie de jambe en l'air supplémentaire ou deux (et pourquoi pas trois ?). Après tout, il avait le temps maintenant. Ils étaient enfin vengés, enfin tranquilles et enfin en paix.

* * *

 ** _Bon…ben voilà. Quatorzième chapitre terminé. J'espère que cela vous a plu chers lecteurs/lectrices._**

 ** _Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que ça m'a pris d'écrire ça, mais j'avais un peu la flemme en ce moment et j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois parce que j'avais la nette impression que c'était nul. J'espère que ça a satisfait vos attentes, que personne n'a été déçu de cette fin (y aura p'têt des bonus) et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes dans ce texte que j'ai eu la grosse flemme de relire, comme d'habitude !_**

 ** _Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète. Si je suis autant en retard c'est parce que j'étais sur Wattpad (où je n'écris pas de yaoi parce que mes parents et d'autres membres de ma famille lisent mes créations et que j'assume absolument pas mes fantasmes), et que donc si vous voulez aller lire, n'hésitez pas ! Pseudo ; Kelypso = pseudo de merde je sais. Mais c'est le seul que la fiche d'inscription virtuelle a accepté quand je me suis inscrite. Et encore une fois, je ne fais absolument pas de pub, je vous assure._**

 ** _Comme d'habitude vous pouvez vous abonnez (quoique ça ne vous servirait pas à grand-chose puisque l'histoire est finie. Mais puisqu'il pourrait éventuellement y avoir des bonus, ça peut servir), et commentez (même si commenter un chapitre uniquement basé sur le sexe, c'est plutôt…difficile. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir ^^)._**

 ** _Je vous fais plein, plein, PLEIN de bisous car vous le méritez plus que vous ne le croyez. Vous m'avez vraiment beaucoup aidé -peut-être sans même le vouloir- simplement en décidant de suivre l'histoire, de la mettre en favorite ou en commentant de temps en temps. Alors merci beaucoup, mes petits anges adorés !_**

 ** _Arrivederci amici miei ! (merci Google traduction)_**

 ** _P.S. nous en sommes officiellement à 200 pages Word, et je crois bien que je vais pleurer, c'est trop beau. Et en plus, je crois bien que c'est la première histoire que je finis de TOUTE MA PUTAIN DE VIE ! Ça doit être un rêve, pincez-moi._**


End file.
